Tak jest, Panie
by Intoxic
Summary: Po wleceniu z pociskiem w przestrzeń, Tony zostaje pojmany przez Thanosa. Po torturach zostaje sprzedany jako niewolnik do pałacu Odyna, by ukraść Tesserakt. W pałacu Tony zostaje sługą i nałożnicą Lokiego. Czy Stark zwróci Tesserakt swojemu Panu - Thanosowi, czy będzie posłuszny nowemu Panu - Lokiemu, w którym się zakochuje. A może Tony ma swój plan co do kamieni nieskończoności?
1. Początek

A/N: Witam,

To moje pierwsze, dłuższe opowiadanie w języku polskim dla tego fandomu. I choć to delikatne AU, mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu.

Krótkie wprowadzenie w historię i czas:

 **To, co się stało w Thorze miało miejsce, z wyjątkiem tego, że Loki nie spadł w otchłań. To, co się stało w Avengerach, miało miejsce, z wyjątkiem tego, że to nie Loki poprowadził inwazję Chitauri, a zrobił to Red Skull i Doktor Doom - raczej już nie pojawią się w opowiadaniu, choć będą wspomnieni przez Tony'ego. Tony wleciał z pociskiem w portal, ale już nie wrócił, został pojmany przez Thanosa i resztę jego sług. Ani Thor ani Loki nie brali udziału w inwazji kosmitów, ani nie byli na Midgardzie w tym czasie.**

 **Summary: Po wleceniu z pociskiem w przestrzeń, Tony zostaje pojmany przez Thanosa. Po torturach w królestwie Tytana, Tony zostaje sprzedany jako niewolnik do pałacu Odyna, by ukraść Tesserakt ze skarbca. W Pałacu, Stark zostaje osobistym sługą i nałożnicą księcia Lokiego. Czy na końcu Tony będzie posłuszny swojemu Panu - Thanosowi - i odda mu Tesserakt, czy będzie posłuszny nowemu Panu - Lokiemu - w którym się zakocha? A może Tony ma własny plan dotyczący Kamieni Nieskończoności?**

 **Oczywiście dominującym pairingiem w tym opowiadaniu będzie FrostIron.**

 **Bohaterowie należą do Universarium Marvela i nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści majątkowych. To opowiadanie powstaje tylko i wyłącznie dla celów rozrywkowych.**

 **Miłego czytania.**

* * *

Tony Stark: playboy, filantrop, milioner, geniusz, od niedawna Iron Man – jeden z Avengersów – a także sługa. Tak, to ostatnie to nie pomyłka. Niegdyś jeden z ziemskich superbohaterów teraz był nikim więcej niż sługą w odległym świecie. Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, jak jego życie wyglądało kiedyś, powiedziałby, że było cudowne, wspaniałe, najlepsze, jakie mógł sobie wymarzyć. Pławił się w luksusach, mógł mieć każdą kobietę, której zapragnął, ba mógł mieć wszystko, czego zapragnął. Każdy go pragnął, choćby maleńką cząstkę Tony'ego Starka. A teraz…teraz Tony musiał walczyć każdego dnia, by przeżyć, by nie ulec słodkiemu pragnieniu zakończenia życia, choć to nie było takie proste, ponieważ na okrągło był pilnowany w celi. Oczywiście mógł wyciągnąć reaktor z klatki piersiowej, ten reaktor, który utrzymywał go przy życiu, odkąd wrócił z Afganistanu. Ten sam reaktor łukowy, który uratował go od śmierci w próżni, po wybuchu pocisku.

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Tony pamiętał był jego telefon do Pepper, gdy wlatywał w tunel i wybuch pocisku przy statku-matce Chitauri. A potem była ciemność, w którą on spadał.

Tony obudził się w przeraźliwie zimnym miejscu, na mokrej podłodze lub ziemi, w pierwszej chwili nie mógł ocenić. Ów miejsce było ciemne, gdzie niegdzie świeciły małe niebieskie punkty. Z przyzwyczajenia Tony nakazał Jarvisowi zgasić te niebieskie punkty, ale Jarvis nie odpowiadał. To wtedy dotarło do niego, że nie jest w swojej sypialni, a ostatnie wydarzenia powoli wypełniały jego umysł. Jak rażony próbował podnieść się z ziemi. Geniusz z przerażeniem odkrył, że jest przykuty do mokrej, lodowatej ziemi.

\- Obudziłeś się, Ziemianinie. – Jakiś głęboki głos się odezwał, choć Tony nie mógł odnaleźć źródło głosu. – Jesteś niezwykłym zjawiskiem. Posiadasz pomocne zdolności. Dasz nam Tesserakt.

-Nie mam tego cholerstwa. Gdzie jestem?

\- Tesserakt znajduje się w pałacu Odyna, a ty nam go przyniesiesz. – Tony nadal nie mógł odnaleźć wzrokiem osoby, która do niego mówiła. – Słudzy Odyna odebrali go z rąk Ziemi. Tesserakt należy do Thanosa i musi wrócić do domu. Ty nam go przyniesiesz.

\- Posłuchaj, kimkolwiek jesteś…nie zamierzam bawić się z wami…nie z takiego bagna udało mi się wyrwać…- Coś zaświstało koło ucha Starka, a po chwili poczuł zimne, oślizgłe dłonie na swojej szyi. – Gdzie jestem? Znów Afganistan?

\- Witamy w królestwie Thanosa, Ziemianinie.

Królestwo Thanosa było dla Tony'ego niemal jak pobyt w Afganistanie, a może i gorszy. Nie tylko jakieś kosmiczne kreatury wielokrotnie go torturowały, ale także żądali od niego oddania Tesseraktu, który znajdował się w pałacu Odyna w Asgardzie. Tony, jak na naukowca przystało, wiedział, że w układzie słonecznym jest osiem planet i Pluton, który można liczyć jako karłowatą planetę. To było oczywiste. A jakieś królestwa…to były bajki dla dzieci, mity, w które Tony nie wierzył do momentu, gdy nie ujrzał ich na własne oczy.

Tortury trwały przez wiele miesięcy, a może lat, w pewnym momencie Tony przestał liczyć. Powoli tracił nadzieję na jakikolwiek powrót do domu, o ile jeszcze miał do czego wracać. Często się łapał na rozmyślaniu, czy ktokolwiek go szukał, choć to nie było możliwe. Nikt ze znanych mu naukowców nie odnalazł jeszcze sposobu, by otworzyć portal. Te wszystkie zdarzenia, które miały miejsce od pojawienia się jednego Asgardczyka na ziemi, zminiły myślenie Tony'ego. W kosmosie istniały inne życia, potężniejsze od Ziemian.

Jedynym, co go trzymało przy życiu w tej ciemnej, zimnej celi była myśl, że wkrótce Inny zabije go, bo Tony nie był pomocny. Chcieli, by zbudował im broń do ataku na Asgard, lecz Tony, nawet jako geniusz, nie potrafił zbudować broni, która przedarłaby się przez magiczną ochronę Asgardu. Tony marzył, by Inny go zabił, bo sam nie miał odwagi odebrać sobie życia.

\- Zabijmy go - odezwał się jeden ze sług Thanosa. – Nie jest nam potrzebny.

\- Nie. – Do jego uszu dobiegł kobiecy głos. – Wciąż może się nam przydać.

\- Pani, nie sądzę, by mógł…

\- Mów córko. – Kolejny głos odbił się od ścian jaskini. – Czyżbyś miała jakiś plan?

\- Tak ojcze, nawet jeśli nie możemy przebić się do Asgardu, póki co, powinniśmy mieć tam szpiega. Wyślijmy tam Ziemianina i kontrolujmy go, a w odpowiednim momencie zmusimy go do zabrania Tesseraktu z pałacu.

\- Tak zrobimy. Wezwać Ronana Oskarżyciela i przynieść berło.

Tony stał z łańcuchami okręconymi wokół szyi, rąk i nóg, na środku jakiegoś targu; a przynajmniej to coś przypominało targ, jak na Ziemi, choć Stark wiedział, że nie wrócił do domu. Ludzie…istoty o różnych odcieniach skóry, różnych kształtach, z różnymi oznaczeniami przechadzali się w między podestami, na których stała grupa innych istot, w tym Stark, w swoim poszarpanym ubraniu. Nie, nie miał już dostępu do swojej zbroii, Chitauri zniszczyli ją, zostawiając niektóre, uzbrojone części, które i tak bez reaktora nie działały, choć Tony nigdy im tego nie powiedział. Trzech mężczyzn i kobieta, ubranych w skóry, z mieczami u boku przechadzała się między podestami, spoglądając na istoty stojące na nich. Większość istot była płci żeńskiej, o ile kosmici mieli płeć, Tony nie był pewien, zwłaszcza że nie mógł nic dostrzec pod naderwanymi, szarymi odzieniami.

\- Asowie, witamy na Vanaheim. Hogunie, witaj w domu. – Kobieta z czerwonymi włosami i intesywnie niebieskimi oczyma ukłoniła się przed nimi. – Lady Sif, Fandralu, Volstaggu. Cóż was sprowadza?

\- Potrzebujemy nowej służby w pałacu, a doszły nas wieści, że macie nowych niewolników.

\- Och, tak. - Kobieta poprowadziła Asów w stronę pierwszego podestu, gdzie stała zielonoskóra istota. Tony raz po raz spoglądał na czarnowłosą kobietę odzianą w skórę – była piękna i jednocześnie biła od niej pewność siebie i siła. Czerwonowłosa kobieta mówiła o niewolnikach, wskazując na każdego z nich, aż w końcu doszli do Tony'ego. – A ten tu, został nam przywieziony, właściwie bez wytłumacznia, z którego królestwa jest. Dostarczony przez sługi Ronana Oskarżyciela. – Jej niebieskie oczy zabłysły ponownie światłem, podobnym do światła z reaktora Tony'ego. – Jeden z najlepszych niewolników, których mam. Na pewno mógłby się przydać w pałacu Wszechojca.

\- Skąd przybywasz? Xandar? Nidravill?

\- Ziemia. – Głos Tony'ego był zachrypnięty, od nieużywania go przez tygodnie.

\- Midgard? Czym żeś zawinił Ronanowi Oskarżycielowi, żeś tu trafił? – Gruby mężczyzna z czerwonymi włosami, trochę przypominający Tony'emu Obeliksa, zwrócił się do niego.

Tony już nie odpowiedział, mając w głowie ostatnie wydarzenia, gdy Inny przy użyciu jakiegoś niebieskiego kamienia, świecącego się niemal jak Tesserakt, próbował kontrolować umysł Starka. Częściowo mu się udało, choć reaktor geniusza w większej mierze powstrzymał działania tego kamienia. Tony czuł wpływ tego kamienia w swojej głowie, gdzie nagle nastała pustka, jakby nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tu trafił.

\- Wygląda na silnego, przyda się w pałacu – stwierdził Robin Hood, dotykając ramienia Tony'ego. Geniusz automatycznie chciał go zaatakować, ale coś wewnątrz go powstrzymało, Tony zakładał, że to działanie tego kamienia. – Weźmiemy go i tamtą kobietę, do przygotowywania uczt.

Stark miał wrażenie, że wyrzyga swoje wnętrzności w momencie, gdy jego stopy stanęły na złotej podłodze, tuż po podróży tęczowym mostem. Samo to, że tęczowy most – coś, co Tony brał za bajkę dla dzieci – istniał, było czystym szaleństwem.

\- Witaj, Heimdallu - cała czwórka powitała wysokiego mężczyznę, odzianego w złote szaty, z rogatym hełmem na głowie. Ten mężczyzna spoglądał z zaciekawieniem na Tony'ego i bladoskórą kobietę stojącą obok niego, oboje nadal mieli łańcuchy wokół nadgarstków. – To nowi słudzy do pałacu. Niech strażnicy odprowadzą ich do części dla służby.

I tak właśnie Tony znalazł się tutaj, w Asgardzie, w odległej krainie, która miała być tylko legendą, a stała się jego nowym domem.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

To tylko wprowadzenie w opowiadanie. Bez obaw tortury, którym Tony był poddawany w królestwie Thanosa jeszcze będą przedstawione, gdy moc kamienia umysłu zacznie słabnąć. Wtedy również wyjaśni się wiele innych rzeczy.

Opinie będą mile widziane, tak samo jak wytknięcie błędów (zwłaszcza przecinków, bo to moja pięta achillesowa).

Intoxic


	2. Asgardzki Pałac

A/N: Witam,

Guest: Cieszę się, że początek przypadł ci do gustu.

hik: Na pewno będzie kilkanaście rozdziałów. Zwykle dobijam do 25-27 w opowiadaniach, więc to pewnie też będzie w takich granicach. Może dłuższe, bo mam kilka pomysłów na nie.

Dominikamaja: Postaram się, Cię nie zawieść! A co do komentarza pod 'Przyjemności...' to parsknęłam śmiechem, jak przeczytałam o Dumbledorze.

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterowie należą do uniwersum Marvela.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Asgardzki pałac powinien zostać nazwany złotym pałacem. Gdzie Tony nie spojrzał, widział ściany i kolumny, ociekające złotem. Stark przypomniał sobie, mimowolnie, o jednej z wizyt w pałacu króla Indii, lata temu – jego pałac też ociekał złotem.

\- Ruszać się. – Jeden ze strażników popchnął go i kobietę do przodu. Kobieta ledwo, co trzymała się na nogach po staniu cały dzień w słońcu Vanaheim. Jeszcze chwila i zemdleje w pałacu, a inżynier zakładał, że strażnicy i tak jej nie pomogą, a co gorsza, że mogą ją wtrącić do lochu, jak jemu się to przytrafiało za niesubordynację w królestwie Thanosa, a potem na Xandar. Było wiele rzeczy, których Tony nie pamiętał stamtąd i zgadywał, że to działanie tego niebieskiego kamienia, którego Inny na nim użył. Tego samego kamienia, który często blokował jego zdolność mówienia o określonych rzeczach. Tego samego kamienia, który ograniczał jego wolę.

Tony chwycił ramię kobiety i zarzucił sobie na szyję, a drugą ręką chwycił ją w pasie, przyciągając bliżej siebie, by kobieta częściowo się na nim opierała. Strażnicy nic na to nie powiedzieli, tylko nakazali przyspieszyć kroku, dodając coś pod nosem w języku, którego Stark nie znał.

Poprowadzili ich długim korytarzem ku sali, skrytej za ogromnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Ta część pałacu, również była pokryta złotem i Tony powoli dochodził do wniosku, że w tym pałacu wszystko jest ze złota. Strażnicy niemal wepchnęli ich do ów Sali, w której znajdowała się spora grupa istot wyglądających na ludzi. Spojrzeli na Tony'ego i kobietę przy jego boku ze zdziwieniem w oczach. Jedna z kobiet, odziana w niebieską suknię, z rudo-posiwiałymi włosami, spiętymi w kok, podeszła do nich. W jej zielonych oczach malował się stoicki spokój, gdy spojrzała na strażników stojących za Tony'm i kobietą.

\- To nowi niewolnicy przywiezieni z Vanaheim. Kobieta ma pracować przy przyrządzaniu posiłków. Jemu - wskazał końcem swojego miecza na Tony'ego – musisz wyznaczyć zadanie, Anarah.

\- Oczywiście, skonsultuję się z Królową, może ona znajdzie odpowiednie zadanie dla niego. – Strażnicy kiwnęli głowami i opuścili salę. Wtedy to Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że jest mu gorąco, że coś go parzy. Jego oczy powędrowały na kobietę przy jego boku i dostrzegł, że jest na skraju zemdlenia i to od niej bije to gorąco. – Powiedz mi…

\- Myślę, że jej jest potrzebna pomoc. – Nie dał dokończyć Anarah zdania. – Lekarska pomoc.

\- Wezwać Irihen. – Jedna z dziewczyn wybiegła z sali, a dwie inne podeszły, by zabrać osłabioną kobietę z ramion Starka. Poprowadziły ją na jedną z rzeczy, które przypominały kozetki z gabinetów lekarskich, których Tony nienawidził. – Z którego królestwa przybywasz?

\- Ziemia. – Tony widział, że kobieta chciała zapytać o coś jeszcze, jednak przerwało jej nagłe wtargnięcie wysokiej i dość starej kobiety, wyglądającej na około sześćdziesiąt lat. Tuż za nią wbiegła jeszcze jedna kobieta, o blond włosach z blizną biegnącą przez niemal cały policzek – od lewego oka do kącika ust. Wraz z Anarah, kobiety podeszły do leżącej na kozetce kobiety, a Tony skierował się w róg Sali, zauważywszy schody, na których w końcu mógł usiąść.

\- Więc jesteś z Midgardu? – Piskliwy, dziewczęcy głosik odezwał się tuż obok niego, niemal przyprawiając go o zawał serca. Tony musiał wziąć trzy głębokie wdechy, by uspokoić serce, które waliło jak młot w tym momencie. – Jaki on jest?

\- Co jest?

\- Midgard. – Stark w końcu spojrzał na właścicielkę piskliwego głosu. Kobieta, dziewczyna nie wyglądała na więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Była piękną, czarnowłosą istotą o elektryzująco niebieskich oczach, różowych ustach i małym nosie, który teraz marszczył się uroczo, gdy spoglądała na Tony'ego. – Ja przybyłam tu z Álfheim.

\- Ziemia…Midgard, czy jak tam to nazywacie, to wspaniałe miejsce. – W głosie mężczyzny dało się słyszeć smutek i tęsknotę za domem, do którego tak pragnął wrócić. Gdyby tylko istniał jakiś sposób? – Da się stąd jakoś uciec?

\- Z pałacu? – Tony przytaknął. – Nawet gdyby ci się udało, to z Asgardu nie ma ucieczki.

\- Wiem, przez ich ochronę magiczną. – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

\- Bariera wokół Asgardu to nie to, co powstrzyma cię przed ucieczką. – Tony spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – Jedyną drogą do opuszczenia Asgardu, jest Bifrost.

\- Co?

\- Most, Bifrost. A jego strzeże Heimdall, który widzi wszystko i wszystkich. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Jedynie możesz zostać uwolniony przez Wszechojca, chyba że zostaniesz sługą któregoś z książąt, wtedy to oni decydują o twoim losie.

\- Czyli mamy przerąbane – westchnął ciężko, przeczesując swoje zbyt długie już włosy. – Jestem Tony.

\- Przedziwne imię. Mnie zwą Eir. – Tony był coraz bardziej pogubiony w tym wszystkim. – Przez lata byłam wierną sługą księcia Thora. A pochodzę z Alfheim.

\- Przez lata? Wyglądasz na dwadzieścia kilka maks.

\- Och, w każdym wymiarze czas płynie inaczej. Ile ty masz lat?

\- Zanim opuściłem Ziemię, miałem 40 lat, ale nie wiem, jak długo mnie tam nie ma.

W sali zapadła głucha cisza, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z impetem. Do środka weszła kobieta, choć właściwie Tony był pewien, że unosi się nad ziemią i płynie, jak piękny łabędź po tafli jeziora. Była ubrana w złotą suknię, z zielonymi akcentami. Jej włosy upięte jak we francuskich żurnalach, powodowały, że wyglądała niezwykle dostojnie, jakby była królową.

\- Spuść głowę i wstawaj. – Eir stuknęła go w ramię. – Nie patrz im w oczy.

\- Co to za jedni? – Tony szepnął w jej stronę.

\- Królowa Frigga i jej świta. – Nagle kobieta stanęła przed nimi. Eir ukłoniła się jej, omijając patrzenia w oczy. Tony nie bardzo wiedział, czy ma również się ukłonić, czy po prostu stać ze spuszczoną głową. – Wasza wysokość.

\- Eir, moja droga, przygotuj służbę. – Oczy królowej powędrowały w stronę mężczyzny. – Więc ty jesteś tym przybyszem z Midgardu. Jego też przygotuj, Eir, będzie uczestniczył w uczcie.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Pani.

\- Każ przygotować najlepsze dania. Mój syn powrócił do domu. – Z całą swoją gracją opuściła pomieszczenie, zostawiając niewolników samych sobie.

\- Słyszeliście królową, przygotować się do uczty.

\- Raczej nie będziemy na niej jeść, prawda? – Tony rzucił w stronę Eir. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli się spodobasz komuś w pałacu. Jeśli okażesz się nieprzydatny, jutro wylądujesz z powrotem na targu na Vanaheim, a wierz mi, Asgard jest bardzo przyjazny dla swoich niewolników. – Uśmiech zniknął jej z ust. – W przeciwieństwie do innych królestw. Szykuj się Tony, bo dziś jest wielki dzień. Będziemy ucztować do białego rana. Książe Loki powrócił.

\- Kim on jest?

\- Będzie dla ciebie łaskaw albo stanie się zmorą twego żywota. – Tony się zaśmiał na słowa kobiety.

\- Wierz mi, Eir, nikt nie może być zmorą mego życia, musiałby mieć większe ego niż ja, a to raczej niemożliwe. – Nic nie odpowiedziała. – Pewnie to jakiś wymoszczony chłopczyk, którego wszyscy tu czczą. Nie z takimi się spotykałem.

\- Jeśli pragniesz pozostać żywym w tym pałacu, nie wymawiaj ani jednego złego słowa o księciu Lokim. Nie takich jak ty pozbawił życia za choćby krzywe spojrzenie w jego stronę.

Eir ruszyła w stronę wielkich, pozłacanych drzwi, sygnalizując Tony'emu, by podążał za nią. Stark, ze zniechęceniem ruszył za nią, raz po raz oglądając się na pozostałych niewolników, którzy teraz krzątali się po całym pomieszczeniu, ubierając coraz to kolorowsze i ładniejsze szaty. Eir zatrzymała się przy starej, drewnianej skrzyni z przedziwnym symbolem, jakby odwróconej piramidy na zamku. Otworzyła ją i wyciągnęła niebieską koszulę i skórzane spodnie. Jednym okiem spojrzała na Tony'ego i mruknęła coś pod nosem. Po chwili spodnie, które miały zbyt długie nogawki, skurczyły się, a koszula, uprzednio niebieska, zmieniła kolor na czerwony. Kobieta rzuciła ciuchy na Tony'ego i z wyczekującym spojrzeniem, kazała mu się przebrać.

\- Słuchaj, ja zawsze jestem chętny na rozbieranie się przed kobietami - powiedział do niej, uśmiechając się szelmowsko – ale znamy się dopiero dwadzieścia minut i jest tu kupa ludzi. Może i jestem ekshibicjonistą, ale bez przesady…

\- Przebieraj się, tu nikt nie zwraca uwagi na to, jak wyglądają słudzy. - Westchnęła i obróciła się do niego plecami, mrucząc pod nosem coś w stylu 'midgardczycy, dziwna rasa'.

Tony rozejrzał się po sali, rzeczywiście, pozostali naturalnie przebierali się w swojej obecności i nikt na nikogo nie patrzył. Toteż Stark wzruszył ramionami i ściągnął z siebie porwane ciuchy i kilkoma zwinnymi ruchami (ze spodniami skórzanymi zabrało mu to kilka minut, ale to, dlatego, że nie nosił ich od pamiętnych czasów liceum i imprezy w akademiku z dziewczynami z klubu cheerleaderek) założył ciuchy od Eir. I pewnie wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie jego osobista lampka w piersi.

\- Eir? – szepnął na tyle głośno, by go usłyszała. Kobieta obróciła się do niego, z niemym pytaniem w oczach. – Muszę to jakoś zakryć. - Wskazał palcem na swój reaktor. Oczy Eir rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu i zdziwieniu owym przedmiotem w piersi Tony'ego. Kilkakrotnie otwierała i zamykała usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała do końca co. – Opowiem o tym później, teraz pomóż mi to ukryć.

Eir przytaknęła, otwierając skrzynię ponownie i wyciągając z niej jakiś biały materiał, przypominający bandaż. Kazała Tony'emu ściągnąć koszulę, a gdy stał przed nią nagi od pasa w górę, zaczęła owijać ostrożnie, ale z dokładnością chirurga, jego klatkę piersiową materiałem tak, by zakryć światło reaktora. Teraz pod kilkoma warstwami materiału nikt nie mógł dostrzec niebieskiego blasku. Tony podziękował jej ciepłym uśmiechem. Eir raz jeszcze mruknęła kilka niezrozumiałych słów pod nosem i czerwona koszula Tony'ego nagle miała rzemyki do wiązania przy kołnierzu. Swoimi delikatnymi dłońmi, zawiązała je tak, by ukryć ślady materiału. Jeszcze dłonią poprawiła mu włosy i wróciła do pozostałych sług.

Gdy już wszyscy byli gotowi, ruszyli w stronę największej sali w Asgardzkim pałacu. Do sali, w której miała się zaraz odbyć uczta na cześć księcia Lokiego.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

U kogoś w opowiadaniu zauważyłam imię Eir i cholernie mi się spodobało.

W następnym Tony pozna Lokiego i zrobi wrażenie na kilku osobach.

Opinie będą mile widziane,

Intoxic


	3. Książę Loki

A/N: Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Bohaterowie należą do Universarium Marvela.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Loki westchnął ciężko, podążając za Fandralem i Hogunem w kierunku sali Tronowej. Nie do końca znał powód nagłego wezwania go przed oblicze Wszechojca. Niemniej jednak, jego matka była rada, że Loki, choć na chwilę opuści celę Asgardzką.

\- Rad jestem, iż wracasz do domu, Loki - rzekł Fandral, gdy przebyli trzeci korytarz. Byli coraz bliżej pomieszczenia, gdy nagle usłyszeli rumor dochodzący z komnaty przeznaczonej dla służby. - Brakowało nam twego towarzystwa.

\- Z pewnością - mruknął pod nosem, ignorując słowa Hoguna, jakoby jemu nie brakowało obecności Lokiego w pałacu. - Jaki jest powód mego przybycia? Sądziłem, że resztę żywota mam spędzić w lochach, gdy już dokończę odbudowę Bifrostu.

\- Och Loki. - Fandral uśmiechnął się czarująco, otwierając drzwi do sali tronowej.

Odyn siedział na swoim tronie. Jego twarz przybrała stoicki wyraz, gdy tylko Loki przestąpił próg sali w towarzystwie dwójki wojowników. Frigga rozpostarła ramiona, podchodząc bliżej do czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

\- Mój synu. - Jej ton był przepełniony czułością, gdy przyciskała Lokiego do swej piersi. Mogło to wyglądać odrobinę nienaturalnie, że dorosły mężczyzna, w dodatku o wiele wyższy od niej, skulił się, by wpasować w uścisk. Loki odwzajemnił gest, wdychając zapach kwiatów z włosów matki - znów poczuł się jak mały chłopiec, którego matka bardzo często przytulała. - Witaj w domu.

\- Matko. - Złożył pocałunek na wierzchu jej dłoni i ruszył w stronę tronu. Klęknął na chłodnej podłodze, opuszczając głowę w dół. Czekał na słowa władcy, raz po raz łypiąc na brata, siedzącego tuż obok Odyna. - Wszechojcze, Thorze.

\- Loki - głęboki głos Wszechojca rozbrzmiał w całej sali. - Powstań, synu Odyna. - Loki chciał zaprotestować, przecież nie był synem Wszechojca, był synem Laufey'a, króla Lodowych Olbrzymów, którego zabił, by uzyskać aprobatę Odyna. Wstał jednak, po raz pierwszy dobrze przyglądając się Odynowi i Thorowi. - Zostałeś przyprowadzony przed oblicze twego władcy, na prośbę królowej i księcia Asgardu.

Ah, więc to zasługa Friggi i Thora, że Loki się tu znajduje.

\- Bifrost został odbudowany - Odyn kontynuował, trzymając w ręku swoją włócznię. - Część twej kary została odbyta. Na prośbę królowej i księcia, a także za twą pomoc w odbudowie Bifrostu, orzekam, iż resztę twej kary będziesz odbywał w pałacu.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Loki uniósł brew, potwierdzającą jego słowa.

\- Od dnia dzisiejszego wrócisz do pałacu, do swej komnaty i będziesz służył swemu królowi. Będziesz opuszczał pałac, gdy będzie tego wymagać twoje zadanie - mówił Wszechojciec swoim stoickim głosem. - Będziesz oddanym poddanym swego królestwa, Asgardu.

\- O ile mi wiadomo, pochodzę z Jotunheimu - wtrącił zielonooki bóg, ze swoim szelmowskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Loki - Frigga odezwała się ostrzegawczo, podchodząc do niego. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając lekko. - Nie radujesz się, że wrócisz do nas? Do mnie?

Frigga doskonale wiedziała, jak manipulować Lokiego swoimi wielkimi, pięknymi zielonymi oczami, pełnymi matczynej miłości. I Loki, jakkolwiek był znany ze swoich technik manipulacji, był za każdym razem pokonywany w tym przez królową. A on, zawsze oddany jej syn, nie miał serca jej odmówić niczego.

\- Oczywiście, matko - odpowiedział, obracając się do Wszechojca. - Rzeknij ojcze, cóżem mam uczynić?

\- Wrócisz do swoich powinności jako książe i będziesz wypełniać każdy mój rozkaz. - Loki tylko kiwnął głową na to wyjaśnienie. - Możesz odejść się przygotować.

\- Do czego?

\- Do uczty na twoją cześć mój synu - oświadczyła Frigga, chwytając go pod ramię i wyprowadzając go z sali. Nim oboje ją opuścili, ukłonili się Wszechojcu, po czym natychmiast Frigga poprowadziła czarnowłosego do jego dawnej komnaty, by pomóc mu w przygotowaniach.

Frigga prowadziła Lokiego pod rękę, po raz kolejny tego dnia, wprost do sali tronowej, w której miała się odbyć uczta na jego cześć. Raz po raz kobieta komplementowała jego strój, który sama wybrała. Loki by wybrał coś innego niż zielono-złotą tunikę i skórzane spodnie. Spodnie mu pasowały, ale wolałby przyodziać swoją zbroję bitewną, jak prawdziwy wojownik. Jednak matka nalegała, a nikt nie umiał robić tego lepiej niż ona, by założył strój wybrany przez nią. O ile słuch go nie mylił, pod nosem mruknęła coś o tym, że czas najwyższy by Loki kogoś oczarował i znalazł nową towarzyszkę. Koniec końców miał już 2496 lat, czas najwyższy by ponownie się ożenił i dał Asgardowi następnego księcia.

\- Wiesz mój synu, że twój brat związał się z Midgardką - mówiła, gdy szli korytarzem. - Nie prędko doczekam potomków od niego. W tobie ma jedyna nadzieja.

\- Pragnę przypomnieć, że mam już czwórkę dzieci, matko - powiedział, zachowując obojętny ton. - Jedno z nich znajduje się w stajni twego męża.

\- Loki - odparła smutnym tonem, posyłając mu przepraszające spojrzenie. W pałacu Asgardzkim nie mówiono o przeklętych dzieciach księcia Lokiego. Nie mówiono także o jego małżeństwie z księżniczką Sygin.

\- Wiem, matko. - Poklepał ją pocieszająco po dłoni, nim zatrzymali się przed wejściem do sali. Strażnicy ukłonili się przed nimi i otworzyli drzwi..

Sala tronowa, jedno z najpiękniejszych miejsc w Asgardzie, nie licząc ogrodów Friggi i uwielbianej przez Lokiego biblioteki. Ściany sali były pokryte czystym złotem, mieniącym się w świetle słońca Asgardu. Stół był suto zastawiony: począwszy od wszelakiego rodzaju mięs ze zwierzyn ze wszystkich dziewięciu królestw, - Loki był pewien, że Volstagg i Thor szybko zajmą się tym jedzeniem. Dalej rośliny jadalne pochodzące z Wanaheim, miód pitny i wino prawdopodobnie pochodzące z Alfheinm, krainy Alfów.

Większość gości już siedziała przy stole. Frigga i Loki zajęli miejsce po lewej stronie Odyna, a Thor siedział po prawicy swego ojca. Gdy tylko usiedli, Odyn rozpoczął biesiadę.

\- Radujcie się poddani, albowiem syn mój powrócił do domu. - Wszechojciec wzniósł swój złoty puchar ku górze w toaście. - Książe Loki powrócił do pałacu.

Nagle w całym pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały okrzyki i toasty na cześć księcia. Fandral, siedzący obok Lokiego, raz po raz klepał go w ramię. Po trzecim razie Loki miał ochotę obciąć mu rękę i rzucić na pożarcie Huginowi, przynajmniej ptak miałby pociechę z Fandrala.

Frigga wskazała na kogoś ręką i po chwili słudzy zaczęli podchodzić do stołu, nalewając wino i podając jedzenie zgromadzonym gościom, zarówno mieszkańcom Asgardu jak i przybyszom z innych królestw - dziś w Asgardzie goszczono przedstawicieli Alfów i Wanów.

Thor zaczął żywo opowiadać o swoich ostatnich podbojach, na przemian z Volstaggiem i Hogunem. Lady Sif śmiała się, próbując ich poprawić, powtarzając, że największe zasługi w zaprowadzeniu ponownego pokoju w dziewięciu królestwach przypadają właśnie jej. Loki starał się nie wybuchnąć od tego bezsensownego siedzienia przy stole. Najchętniej udałby się do swojej komnaty, by zatopić się w lekturze księgi zaklęć. Wszystko byłoby lepsze niż siedzenie pośród tej bandy osłów - pomijając jego matkę.

\- Ty - odezwała się Lady Sif, wskazując na jednego z niewolników za plecami Lokiego - nalej mi wina.

Wkrótce dookoła stołu przeszedł mężczyzna, ubrany w czerwoną koszulę i czarne skórzane spodnie. Jego brązowe włosy były lekko rozmierzwione. Skóra tego mężczyzny była ciemniejsza, opalona. Na twarzy miał dziwną brodę, nie tak długą jak Thor, Odyn czy Volstagg, bardziej fantazyjnie obciętą. Jednak najpiękniejsze w nim były jego ciemne, brązowe oczy, przypominające Lokiemu czekoladę, którą kiedyś jadł na Midgardzie. Sługa, który był mężczyzną, był dziwnym zjawiskiem w pałacu Odyna i Loki nie mógł się powstrzymać przed szeptanym pytaniem do matki.

\- Kim on jest?

\- Przybył do nas z Wanaheim, ale jego królestwem był Midgard - odszepnęła, obserwując kątem oka Lokiego. Czarnowłosy bóg nie mógł przestać spoglądać na Midgardczyka.

Mężczyzna podszedł w końcu do Sif, by nalać jej wina. Pechem dla niego, pod koniec nalewania Volstagg zaśmiał się tak głośno i głęboko, że szturchnął sługę, który wylał pół dzbana wina na Sif, wprost na jej nową zbroję. Wojowniczka wstała z impetem, jej twarz przybrała wściekły wyraz, niemal buzowała ze wściekłości.

W końcu uczta zmienia się w zabawę - pomyślał Loki, śmiejąc się dyskretnie z czerwonej plamy na skórach Sif.

\- Ty nędzniku! - rzuciła ostro Lady Sif w stronę sługi, sięgając po swój miecz. Już była bliska zamachnięcia się na głowę sługi, który teraz stał sparaliżowany przed nią ze strachem w oczach, gdy nagle Loki nie mógł wytrzymać i parsknął głośno śmiechem. Lady Sif zwróciła swe zimne oczy na księcia, mrożąc go od stóp do głów. Jednak to nie powstrzymało jego śmiechu, co więcej, roześmiał się bardziej, nie zważając na surowe spojrzenia ze strony ojca i matki.

Do śmiechu Lokiego dołączył się Fandral i Volstagg, ten ostatni przy okazji opluł Hoguna i przedstawicielkę Alfów resztkami mięsiwa, które przeżuwał kilka chwil wcześniej.

\- Loki - matka odezwała się ostrzegawczo, choć w głębi duszy radował ją dźwięk śmiechu syna, ale Loki wciąż nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Sif odepchnęła sługę tak, że poleciał na ziemię. Na twarz mężczyzny wstąpił nieopisany wyraz, coś pomiędzy złością a niedowierzaniem.

\- Hej, paniusiu… - zaczął, ale nim miał okazję dokończyć, Eir zakryła mu usta twarzą i pociągnęła w stronę reszty służby. Po czym wróciła do Lady Sif, przepraszając ją za zaistniałą sytuację.

Loki obrócił się w stronę sług i omiótł wzrokiem tajemniczego mężczyznę, przez którego śmiał się po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu. Zauważył, że był teraz karcony przez Anarah, najstarszą sługę w pałacu. Do jego uszu doszedł fragment jej słów

-... odeślę cię na Wanaheim, żadnego z ciebie pożytku…

Loki nadal mu się przyglądał, gdy poczuł nagle na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Jak tknięty piorunem, zwrócił głowę w bok i ujrzał matkę, uśmiechającą się niemal złośliwie. Ten uśmiech zwykle zwiastował jakieś psoty, co było niedopuszczalne, w końcu to Loki był jedynym bogiem psot w tym pałacu.

Dalsza część uczty odbyła się bez żadnych rozrywek. Oczywiście w tle grała piękna muzyka, jednak Loki miał ochotę wyjść, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Nie działo się tu nic godnego jego uwagi. Rozważał przywołanie żywej zwierzyny z Midgardu, byleby tylko coś się zdarzyło. Westchnął ciężko, przewracając oczami, gdy Thor po raz kolejny szczycił się wygraną bitwą, tym razem prawiąc o wojnie, w której Loki brał udział, tuż przed tym jak został wtrącony do lochu. Loki pamiętał to całkiem inaczej, niż jego brat opowiadał.To nie Thor wybił tamte kransnoludy w lesie Nidavelliru. W większej mierze była to zasługa zaklęć Lokiego i sztuki zwinnego władania mieczem, opanowanej przez Lady Sif.

Gdy uczta dobiegła końca, przynajmniej Loki sądził, że jest to koniec, zważywszy, że większość zgromadzonych leżała pijana na lub pod stołem, młody pół bóg niemal wybiegł z sali, po drodze wpadając na pijanego Fandrala z jedną ze służących. W swojej komnacie padł na łoże, rozkoszując się cudowną ciszą, do momentu, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

…

Anarah odprowadziła całą służbę z powrotem do ich sali, nie przestając karcić Tony'ego po drodze. Mężczyzna nie rozumiał, co takiego wielkiego się stało. Poza tym to nie była jego wina. To ten rudowłosy grubas go popchnął tak, że oblał Xenę - czy jak jej tam na imię było. Przecież nie zrobił tego celowo. Zresztą nie był przyzwyczajony do serwowania czegokolwiek komukolwiek, to jemu serwowano drinki.

\- Gdy nastanie nowy dzień, odeślę cię na Wanaheim - powiedziała Anarah, zamykając drzwi od sali z impetem. Była wkurzona, Tony doskonale to wiedział, ale nie mógł się zmusić do zbytniego przejmowania. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy coś spieprzył już na samym początku. żadna nowość.

Eir pociągnęła Tony'ego za rękę w stronę jednej z prycz, zapewne należącej do niej. Zmusiła go, by usiadł, a sama spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Masz niesamowite szczęście, Tony - zaczęła, kręcąc głową. - Lady Sif to najsilniejsza kobieta w dziewięciu królestwach. Gdyby zechciała, ścięłaby ci głowę.

\- Nie chciałem jej oblać.

\- Uratował cię tylko śmiech księcia Lokiego. - Usiadła obok niego na pryczy, zrzucając swoje złote, płaskie pantofle.

\- Czarnowłosa piękność to książę Loki, tak? - Tony miał oczy i umiał dostrzec piękno - czy to męskie czy kobiece - gdy znajdowało się przed nim. A ten cały Loki był niczego sobie: szczupły, z pięknymi włosami, ale najwspanialsze były jego elektryzujące zielone oczy. Gdy tylko spojrzał na Tony'ego, przeszył go dreszcz.

\- Owszem, książę Loki jest bardzo piękny. - Drzwi od sali otworzyły się i przestąpiła przez nie królowa Frigga i jakaś kobieta. Wszyscy słudzy - włącznie z Tony'm - powstali i spuścili głowy. Frigga natychmiast wezwała do siebie Eir, na krótką rozmowę. Podczas wymiany zdań, oczy królowej kilka razy zatrzymały się na Tony'm. Czyżby kazała się go pozbyć? Tak, to koniec pobytu Tony'ego w Asgardzie. Eir ukłoniła się królowej i wróciła do Tony'ego. - Nie odeślą cię na Wanaheim.

\- Nie?

\- Nie. Od dziś stajesz się osobistym sługą księcia Lokiego. - Eir wskazała na drzwi wejściowe. - Na zewnątrz czekają na ciebie strażnicy, którzy zabiorą cię do komnaty księcia. Idź już.

Tony chciał zapytać, co znaczy być osobistym sługą księcia, ale Eir odeszła już do pozostałych sług. Tony ruszył do drzwi, wyszedł na zewnątrz i odnalazł dwóch strażników, szeptających między sobą.

\- Chłopaki, macie mnie zabrać do księcia Lokiego. - Obaj strażnicy obrócili się, słysząc słowa Tony'ego. Obrzucili go spojrzeniem, po czym na usta jednego z nich wstąpił krzywy uśmieszek. - Ej, powiedzcie mi, co znaczy być osobistym sługą księcia?

\- Czyżbyś nie wiedział? - Odezwał się jeden z nich, popychając lekko Tony'ego do przodu. Drugi strażnik szedł tuż przed Tony'm. - Masz zostać nałożnicą księcia Lokiego.

\- Że co?

\- Zostaniesz nałożnicą księcia…

\- Co to kurwa, jakieś średniowiecze jest?! - Tony wybuchł na cały korytarz. Kilkoro innych strażników obrzuciło ich zdziwionym spojrzeniem. - Nie będę jego dziwką!

\- Nie wiem, co oznacza dziwka - ponownie powiedział strażnik - ale od teraz masz się pokładać z księciem Lokim. Masz mu sprawiać fizyczną przyjemność.

\- Nie jestem gejem, tak w gwo… - Nagle zatrzymali się przed ogromnymi, złotymi drzwiami. Jeden ze strażników gorliwie pukał w drzwi do momentu, gdy sam książę je otworzył. Nim miał okazję otworzyć usta, Tony od razu wypowiedział swoje zdanie. - Nie jestem gejem i nie będę twoją dziwką!

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Jak myślicie, co powie Loki na nagłe oświadczenie Tony'ego?

Kolejny niedługo.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	4. Książęca komnata

A/N: Spięłam się w sobie, dzięki rozmowom z Dominiką i ignorując sen po niedospaniu po wczorajszej, dziewięciogodzinnej zmianie w pracy, dokończyłam ten rozdział.

Zapraszam na pierwsze momenty w komnacie Lokiego.

Bohaterowie należą do Marvel'a.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

\- Nie jestem gejem i nie będę twoją dziwką!

Loki wpatrywał się w trójkę mężczyzn przed sobą, dwóch z nich odzianych było w złote, asgardzkie zbroje dla strażników. Trzeci miał na sobie czerwoną koszulę i skórzane czarne spodnie. Loki rozpoznał w nim sługę z uczty, tego, który rozlał wino na Lady Sif.

Spojrzał swoimi zielonymi oczyma na mężczyznę. Jego twarz była czerwona, kolorem niemal pasowała do jego koszuli. O ile Loki dobrze pamiętał, nie miał tak czerwonej twarzy, gdy widział go kilka godzin temu w sali tronowej.

\- Słyszysz! Nie będę twoją dziwką! - sługa krzyknął.

Przez moment te słowa zdawały się być bezdźwięczne, jednak gdy trafiły one w końcu do Lokiego, aż cofnął się z wrażenia.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie będę twoją dziwką! Nie obchodzi mnie, jakie tu idiotyczne, średniowieczne zasady panują, ale nie będę twoją dziwką. Mógłbyś być samą królową Anglii, nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie będę przed tobą rozkładał nóg!

Loki wpatrywał się w niego zdziwionym wzrokiem, niemal tak samo zdziwionym jak, gdy usłyszał po raz pierwszy o swoim ożenku przed wieloma laty.

\- Cóż to ma znaczyć? - zapytał, spoglądając chłodno na strażników.

\- Mój książę - zaczął jeden z nich, ukłoniwszy się Lokiemu - Midgardczyk jest prezentem powitalnym od twojej matki, dla Ciebie. Ma być twoim osobistym sługą.

\- Nie będę twoją dziwką! - Loki ponownie usłyszał głos sługi. Powoli zaczął go irytować, zwłaszcza, że co chwila powtarzał te same słowa, w ten sam denerwujący sposób, który przyprawiał Lokiego o ból głowy. - Możesz sobie tu być księciem czy kim tam, ale nie będę twoją dziw…

\- Och, zamknij się! - Loki mruknął pod nosem szybkie, proste zaklęcie i po chwili radował się słodkim dźwiękiem ciszy, gdy odebrał głos słudze. - Słyszycie to? Wspaniały dźwięk. Cisza. - ponownie zwrócił się do strażników. - Żądam wyjaśnień. Co ten śmiertelnik robi w mojej komnacie i co moja matka ma z tym wspólnego?

\- Drogi książę, królowa pomyślała, że teraz, gdy powróciłeś do pałacu, uraduje cię nowy sługa, osobisty sługa. - Drugi ze strażników wepchnął sługę do komnaty Lokiego tak, że padł na ziemię, wprost pod nogi czarnowłosego księcia. - Ma zostać z tobą, książę.

\- Nie chcę go tutaj.

\- Taki był rozkaz królowej.

\- Chcę się widzieć z moją matką…

\- Królowa udała się na nocny spoczynek, mój książę - odpowiedział jeden ze strażników, usuwając się w tył. Razem z drugim strażnikiem ukłonili się Lokiemu, zamykając drzwi od jego komnaty.

\- Powiedzcie sługom matki, że chcę się z nią widzieć z samego rana!

\- Dobrej nocy, książę. - Strażnicy zamknęli drzwi komnaty do końca i odeszli, zostawiając Lokiego i sługę z Midgardu samych. Loki oparł głowę o drzwi komnaty, wzdychając głośno. Dlaczego matka przysłała mu sługę mężczyznę? Czyżby to miałbyć jakiś żart?

Usłyszał jakieś głośne pomruki, dochodzące zza jego pleców. Obrócił głowę i wtedy zauważył coś brązowego kątem oka. I na brodę Odyna, dobrze, że Loki miał wyczulone zmysły, inaczej nie złapałby lecącej wprost na jego twarz jednej z jego ksiąg zaklęć. Przed nim stał sługa, krzycząc, znaczy, krzyczałby na niego, gdyby miał swój głos. Loki ostrożnie położył księgę, którą złapał w locie, na swoje łoże i posłał słudze mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie. Spodziewał się, że mężczyzna zacznie się go bać, w końcu Loki wielu przestraszył swoim spojrzeniem, jednak mężczyzna dalej stał, bezgłośnie krzyczał, a co więcej, posyłał Lokiemu równie sfrustrowane spojrzenie. Wskazywał na swoje gardło, wciąż bezgłośnie krzycząc. Gdy Loki obrócił się do niego plecami, nie chcąc już dłużej na niego patrzeć, po kilku sekundach usłyszał świst koło ucha. Tym razem nie zdążył złapać księgi i został boleśnie uderzony w głowę.

Loki warknął głośno, gdy księga opadła ciężko na ziemię. Jego zielone oczy zapłonęły gniewem i ruszył do ataku na sługę. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy nim i chwycił go mocno za gardło, unosząc ku górze tak, by patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

\- Ty nędzna kreaturo! Mógłbym cię zabić bez mrugnięcia okiem! - Midgardzyk starał się wyswobodzić z uścisku Lokiego, ale bóg trzymał go zbyt mocno. Sługa zaczął się dusić, gdy czarnowłosy przycisnął jego krtań. - Kilka chwil i będziesz martwy, a ja będę nadal upajał się błogą ciszą.

W tym momencie Midgardczyk zrobił kolejny błąd. Z całej swojej siły - nie było jej zbyt wiele - kopnął Loki'ego tuż pod kolanem, przez co zielonooki puścił jego szyję i padł na ziemię, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż z bólu.

\- Ty… - Mężczyzna pokazywał palcem jednej dłoni na swoje gardło, a w drugiej trzymał otwartą, starą księgę zaklęć. Okładkę książki trzymał pod pachą i naderwał stronę z zaklęciami. - Nie! Odłóż tę księgę, a przyrzekam, że nie skręcę ci karku odrazu.

Midgardczyk tylko prychnął, obrzucając Lokiego pewnym siebie spojrzeniem. Po raz kolejny tej nocy wskazał na swoje gardło.

\- Jeśli przywrócę ci głos, odłożysz księgę na miejsce? - Mężczyzna pokiwał żywo głową. - Więc niech tak się stanie.

Loki uniósł dłoń w stronę gardła mężczyzny i szepnął pod nosem zaklęcie. Zielone iskry jego magii stworzyły spiralę wokół gardła Midgardczyka. Po chwili usłyszał jego irytujący, jak śpiew karłów, głos.

\- Hej, możesz sobie być tu księciem, ale usunięcie mojego głosu było niefajne, koleś - rzucił mężczyzna, odkładając, właściwie opuszczając, księgę zaklęć na łoże Lokiego. - Ciekawe, jak ty byś się czuł, gdyby ktoś zrobił ci coś takiego, koleś. Mój głos jest zbyt wspaniały, by go wyciszać.

\- Czy tobie się nie zamykają usta? - zapytał Loki, siadając na łożu. Delikatnie wziął księgę zaklęć w dłonie, badając, czy śmiertelnik nie uszkodził jej w jakikolwiek poważny sposób. Gdyby się tak stało, ściąłby mu głowę bez wahania. Czarnowłosy bóg uniósł księgę ku górze za pomocą swojej magii, by po chwili przetransportować ją na najwyższą półkę w swojej bibliotece. - Mam ochotę czymś ci je zatkać.

Brązowooki mężczyzna wzruszył w dziwny sposób brwiami w kierunku Lokiego.

\- Perwersyjnie, ale nie skorzystam - oświadczył, rozglądając się po komnacie, nim ponownie spojrzał na zielonookiego boga. - Słuchaj, ja serio mówiłem, że nie będę twoją dziwką...czekaj wy to inaczej tu nazywacie…

\- Wiem, co oznacza dziwka - wtrącił Loki. - Podróżowałem po wszystkich królestwach. Również odwiedziłem Midgard kilka razy. Doskonale wiem, co oznacza dziwka, Midgardczyku.

\- Tony. - Loki spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Moje imię to Tony, nie Midgardczyk. Tony.

\- Nie dbam o twoje imię, śmiertelniku. O poranku porozmawiam z matką o twym losie.

\- Mam być podobno twoim osobistym sługą, ale jeśli to oznacza bycie twoją dziwką, to odpadam, koleś. - Śmiertelnik usiadł na łożu Lokiego, zakładając ręce na piersi. Oczy Lokiego zwęziły się w gniewie. Po raz kolejny naparł na mężczyznę, złapał go za gardło i uniósł ku górze, tylko po to, by po chwili rzucić go na podłogę. Brązowooki uderzył plecami o twardą podłogę. Gdy tylko podniósł się z ziemi, spojrzał morderczym wzrokiem na Lokiego. - Ty masz jakiś fetysz szyjny? - sapnął, gdy złapał oddech. - Kurwa, będę miał teraz siniaki.

Tony ponownie zaczął rozglądać się po komnacie Lokiego, podnosząc dłoń, by dotknąć kilku ksiąg i flakonów na stole stojącym, przed wielkim oknem, skierowanym na ogrody.

\- Jeśli cenisz swe kończyny, śmiertelniku, nie dotykaj mych własności.

\- Spoko, księżniczko. - Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Jego twarz jakby rozjaśniała od tego uśmiechu. - Widzisz, możemy miło się do siebie odnosić. Ty nie usuwasz mi głosu, nie próbujesz mnie udusić…

\- A ty wciąż nie przestajesz mówić. A twój głos przyprawia mnie o ból głowy.

\- Mój głos jest wspaniały, tak samo jak ja - odparł Tony, wskazując na stojące przy stole krzesło. - Mogę usiąść? - Loki niechętnie potaknął. - Rany, takie trochę średniowiecze tu macie, co nie? Macie tu chociaż prąd?

\- Asgard nie potrzebuje takich Midgardzkich wynalazków, mamy od tego magię. - Tony spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Zaskoczony, śmiertelniku? W twoim królestwie nie ma magii, prawda?

\- Na imię mi Tony. To nie takie trudne do zapamiętania, księżniczko.

\- A ja nie jestem księżniczką, tylko księciem Asgardu i synem królowej. Mądrze dla ciebie będzie, jeśli to zapamiętasz. - Loki posłał mu szelmowski uśmieszek. - Twoje życie należy teraz do mnie i mogę je zakończyć według własnego uznania, Tony.

\- Widzisz, było tak trudno, książę?

Przez moment zapanowała między nimi cisza, przerywana głośnym biciem serca Tony'ego. Loki przewrócił oczami, podnosząc się z łoża. Złapał za oba końce rzemyka przy kołnierzu swej tuniki i zaczął ją rozwiązywać. Następnie chwycił za jej koniec i jednym zwinnym ruchem ściągnął ją z siebie. Loki przeteleportował swoją tunikę do drugiej, mniejszej komnaty, w której znajdowały się jego odzienia. Czarnowłosy bóg odrzucił na bok szarą, zwierzęcą skórę - pamiątkę z wizyty na Alfheim, gdzie Loki zabił i oskórował największe zwierze, przypominające bjørna. Położył się wygodnie na łożu, nakrywając się niemal po sam nos, obracając się plecami do niechcianego gościa.

Już miał zamykać oczy, by zatopić się w śnie, gdy znów usłyszał ten irytujący głos.

\- A ja gdzie mam spać?

\- Możesz położyć się na podłodze, niedaleko mego łoża.

\- Ty chyba sobie jaja ze mnie robisz - Tony odparł wzburzony. Loki słyszał jego kroki za plecami. W duchu Loki przeklinał wszystko za to, że został skazany na takiego irytującego sługę. Może to była ta druga część jego kary, którą ma odbyć? Może jego matka i Wszechojciec zdecydowali, że jeśli Loki wytrzyma towarzystwo śmiertelnika okaże się znów godzien tytułu księcia Asgardu? A może to był plan Odyna, by dowieść, że jednak Loki jest potworem, że nie jest godzien i zabije już pierwszej nocy swego sługę. Prawdę powiedziawszy, z każdym kolejnym słowem wychodzącym z ust Tony'ego, Loki miał ochotę mu obciąć język i w końcu zabić. - Nie jestem jakimś psem, by spać na podłodze.

Wzdychając ciężko, Loki odrzucił skórę i wstał z łóżka. Chwycił mocno Tony'ego za ramię, wpijając paznokcie w jego skórę i otworzył drzwi swej komnaty z impetem. Wypchnął Tony'ego za nie, zamykając mu je przed nosem. Midgardczyk zaczął walić w drzwi z taką siłą, jakby robił to Mjolnirem.

\- Wróć do kwater służby! Rano porozmawiam z matką o twym losie, śmiertelniku.

\- Tony! Na imię mi Tony! - odkrzyknął mężczyzna.

Nagle przestał pukać, a Lokiemu zdawało się, że słyszy powolne kroki, które się oddalały. Odetchnął z ulgą, opierając się o drzwi. W końcu mógł powrócić do snu i radować się dźwiękiem pięknej ciszy, nieprzerywanej przez irytującego Midgardczyka. A o jego losie, musi porozmawiać ze swoją matką, gdy tylko nastanie poranek.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

W kolejnym: Loki rozmawia z matką o Tony'm i jego przyszłym losie.

Kolejny pojawi się prawdopodobnie w przyszłym tygodniu.

Dziękuję za wszelkie komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	5. Nałożnica czy mały, wierny sługa?

Witam! Praca, praca i jeszcze raz praca zmusiła mnie do takiej długiej przerwy w tym opowiadaniu. Ale już jest!

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia!

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Loki gnał przez korytarze asgardzkiego pałacu, w kierunku komnaty jego matki, nie zważając na sługi, na które raz po raz wpadał z impetem. Gdy tylko znalazł się pod drzwiami, służąca jego matki - niebieskooka przedstawicielka Alfów, Kaeira, piękna dziewczyna o długich, białych włosach, w które Loki niejednokrotnie wplatał kwiaty, gdy był dziecięciem - ukłoniła się mu.

\- Dobrego poranka, mój książę - pozdrowiła go z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Chcę się widzieć z matką. - Loki zrobił krok do przodu, ale kobieta go powstrzymała. Czarnowłosy pół bóg posłał jej spojrzenie pełne zmieszania.

\- Królowa udała się do ogrodu - Kaeira kiwnęła głową na służkę stojącą przy końcu korytarza. Zielonooka dziewczyna w brązowo-białej sukni, podeszła do dwójki. Ukłoniła się Lokiemu, unikając jego wzroku i oczekiwała na słowa Kaerii. - Zaprowadź księcia Lokiego do ogrodu, gdzie znajduje się królowa.

Służka pokiwała głową i ruchem dłoni wskazała kierunek, w którym mieli podążać. Loki ruszył przed nią, w głowie przywołując wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy. Nadal nie do końca pojmował, dlaczego matka przysłała mu tego sługę, a co więcej, dlaczego kazała mu zostać jego nałożnicą. Musiał się dowiedzieć prawdy jak najprędzej.

Dziewczyna otworzyła przed Lokim drzwi, prowadzące do ogrodu, puszczając go przed sobą.

\- Dalej pójdę sam. - Zdziwiła się tymi słowami, ale ukłoniła się księciu i wróciła do środka pałacu, a Loki ruszył w stronę swej matki.

Pałacowy ogród Friggi był jednym z najpiękniejszych miejsc w całym Asgardzie. Loki śmiał nawet twierdzić, że był piękniejszy niż cały ozłocony pałac. Wypełniony kwiatami i drzewami pochodzącymi ze wszystkich dziewięciu królestw, zadziwiał księcia swoją tajemniczością, kryjącą się w każdym liściu, kwiatku, czy niepoczętym do życia jeszcze pąku za każdym razem, kiedy przekraczał jego złote bramy. I tym razem nie było inaczej. Kiedy tylko stopy Lokiego spoczęły na brunatnej ziemi alejki, która wiła się pomiędzy drzewami, niemal natychmiast poczuł magię tego miejsca, czuł, że tajemnica, którą w sobie ten ogród skrywa, rozpływa się, ukazując skrywane pod jej powłoką piękno ogrodu, przy każdym jego następnym kroku.

Frigga kolekcjonowała przez lata rośliny, które otrzymywała w prezencie od królowych z pozostałych światów, jak i te, które Loki przynosił jej z wielu swych podróży po światach. Ogród dzielił się na cztery części, każda z nich symbolizowała jedno tysiąclecie małżeństwa Friggi i Wszechojca. To dla swojej królowej, Odyn stworzył ogród, jako dar dla swej nowo poślubionej żony. W pierwszej części ogrodu znajdowały się wysokie drzewa, część z nich przybyła tu z Wanaheim. To po tych drzewach Thor i Loki wspinali się przed laty, gdy wciąż byli dziećmi. Zbliżając się do końca alejki, Loki dostrzegł najniższe, najbardziej niepozorne drzewo ze wszystkich. Przystanął przed nim i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Wiecznie kwitnąca wiśnia. Było to chyba najbardziej czarujące i urodziwe drzewo w tej części, pomimo swoich rozmiarów. Jego wysokość, grubość i lekkość kontrastowa wręcz z bujną koroną. Urocze, drobne płatki, jasnoróżowych kwiatów powiewały delikatnie na wietrze, posyłając w świat za sobą niesamowity zapach, który działał kojąco wszystkie zmysły. Rozkoszując się tym zapachem, czarnowłosy mężczyzna ruszył dalej, spoglądając raz po raz na kruki Odyna - Hugina i Mugina - które latały nad jego głową.

\- Wredne ptaszyska. I po co mnie obserwujesz? - mruknął pod nosem, wiedząc, że i tak ojciec go usłyszy przez swoje pupile. - Spotykam się z matką, nie planuje nikogo zabić ani opuścić pałacu.

Loki ruszył dalej, w końcu w czwartej części ogrodu dostrzegł swoją matkę. Frigga siedziała przy marmurowym, okrągłym, jasnym stoliku, tuż pod drzewem Igharet. Długie, czerwono-zielone liście rzucały na nią cień, chroniąc od słońca wysoko ustawionego na niebie. Królowa była odziana w błękitno-złotą suknię, z długimi, rozszerzanymi rękawami. Jej złote, lokowane włosy upięte były w kok. Na jej szyi spoczywała piękny złoty wisior, otrzymany od Odyna, w dniu narodzin Thora.

Gdy tylko zauważyła zielonookiego, na jej piękną twarz wstąpił uśmiech, który rozjaśniłby każde niebo.

\- Mój synu. - Frigga wstała, otwierając swe ramiona, by Loki mógł się w nie wtulić, jednak Loki zatrzymał się przy krańcu stołu. - Napij się ze mną ziołowego naparu.

\- Dlaczego go przysłałaś do mej komnaty, matko? - Loki zacisnął dłonie w pięści, spoglądając przenikliwie na Friggę, jakby to miało mu pomóc zrozumieć jej intencje.

\- Ukochany synu - zaczęła łagodnym tonem, którego zwykła używać, by uspokoić Lokiego, gdy miewał mary nocne jako dziecko. - Pomyślałam, że teraz, gdy powróciłeś do domu, przyda ci się nowy sługa. Lyali już odesłałam na spoczynek na Wanaheim. Potrzebujesz nowego, osobistego sługi. A na uczcie dostrzegłam, że zaciekawił cię ten Midgardczyk.

\- Dlaczego nakazałaś mu zostać moją nałożnicą?! - Loki wybuchnął. Na dźwięk jego podniesionego głosu kruki Odyna zakrukały równie głośno i odleciały w kierunku pałacu, zapewne by zdać relację swemu panu. Frigga uniosła brew w niemym zapytaniu. - Gdy strażnicy przyprowadzili go do mej komnaty wczorajszej nocy, Midgardczyk zaklinał się, że nie zostanie moją nałożnicą.

\- Loki, ja posłałam go do twej komnaty, by służył ci pomocą, by był twym osobistym sługą, nie nałożnicą, lecz jeśli pragniesz go mieć w swym łożu, zaraz każę go przygotować.

Frigga wstała z krzesła i w mgnieniu oka zniknęła z ogrodu, nim Loki mógł mieć choć cień szansy na zatrzymanie swej matki. Mag przeklął głośno i ruszył z powrotem do pałacu, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się odnaleźć matkę, nim rzeczywiście każe przygotować Midgardczyka na jego nałożnicę.

…

Odkąd Tony został odprowadzony przez strażników do pomieszczeń dla służby, nie mógł zasnąć. W jego umyśle kłębiły się myśli dotyczące tego całego księcia Lokiego i tego nadwyraz idiotycznego pomysłu zostania jego osobistą dziwką. Tony strząsnął z siebie tę myśl i posłał ostatnie spojrzenie obu strażnikom, którzy całą drogę śmiali się pod nosem. Najprawdopodobniej śmiali się z Tony'ego, który został wyrzucony z komnaty księcia.

Gdy Tony wszedł do środka sali, Eir i Anarah obrzuciły go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Starsza służąca ruszyła do strażników, by odbyć z nimi krótką rozmowę, a Eir ruchem dłoni przywołała inżynieria do siebie.

\- Czemuś wrócił tak prędko? - zapytała, siadając na swojej pryczy. Tony opadł na posłanie obok kobiety, wzruszywszy ramionami. - Tony?

\- Powiedziałem mu, że nieważne kim on tu jest, nie będę jego dziwką. - Na to lewa brew elficy uniosła się ku górze. - Wy to nazywacie byciem nałożnicą. Potem się troche...am...poprztykaliśmy. On chciał mnie udusić, ja go kopnąłem w kolano. A potem on mnie wyrzucił.

\- Uderzyłeś księcia Lokiego? - Tony tylko potaknął, uśmiechając się do siebie. To był całkiem niezły kopniak. Pewnie by się tak uśmiechał przez dłuższy czas, gdyby nie to, że Eir uderzyła go z całej siły w tył głowy.

\- Aua! - syknął, posyłając jej mordercze spojrzenie. - Za co to?

\- Za bycie największym głupcem we wszystkich, dziewięciu królestwach! - Eir pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, wzdychając ciężko. - Czy wiesz, coś uczynił? Na brodę Odyna, jeśli jutro cię nie stracą, możesz się uważać za urodzonego pod najszczęśliwszą gwiazdą. Śmiałeś podnieść rękę na księcia Lokiego...

\- Techniczne to była noga. - Kobieta spiorunowała go wzrokiem tak, że Tony'ego przeszły ciarki od stóp do głów. - Znów spieprzyłem? Norma.

\- Udaj się na spoczynek, a rano z pewnością zasądzą o twoim losie. - Eir wskazała Tony'emu pustą pryczę niedaleko jej własnej, a sama położyła się na swojej i pogrążyła się we śnie.

Tony nie mógł zasnąć przez kilka kolejnych godzin, aż do samego poranka, gdy do pomieszczenia dla służby weszła Frigga. Eir i Anarah natychmiast oderwały się od porannych porządków i podążyły do królowej. Tony próbował się skupić na tym, co kobieta mówiła, gdy raz po raz spoglądała na niego i wskazywała na niego ruchem głowy. Znów o nim rozmawiały. Zapewne królowa kazała go odesłać na Vanaheim albo stracić go, jak zapowiedziała to Eir. Jasnowłosa elfica pokiwała głową, ukłoniła się Fridze i wróciła po Tony'ego. Zanim szatyn miał okazję choćby zapytać, o co chodzi, Eir chwyciła go mocno za nadgarstek i pociągnęła w kierunku wyjścia z sali, po drodze zmuszając Tony'ego do ukłonięcia się królowej.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Tony wykręcił swój nadgarstek z uścisku kobiety i stanął twardo, zatrzymując i siebie i ją.

\- Gdzie mnie zabierasz, Eir?

\- Do pałacowych łaźni. - Ponownie chwyciła dłoń mężczyzny w swoją i pociągnęła go w stronę kolejnego korytarza, który prowadził do wielkich, drewnianych drzwi.

Eir pchnęła je mocno, wypuszczając gorące opary. Wepchnęła Tony'ego do środka, weszła za nim i zamknęła wrota na zasuwę. Łaźnia była ogromna, pokryta również złoceniami na ścianie w kształcie dziwnych symboli, które Tony widział wcześniej na krzesłach w sali tronowej. Łaźnia była zdecydowanie najskromniejszym pomieszczeniem, które dotąd Stark miał okazję ujrzeć w pałacu. Drewniane podłogi, ściany, sufit. Przy ścianach stało kilka drewnianych balii, a przy każdej niewielki, pozłacany kranik i posrebrzana misa. Kawałki grubego materiału spoczywały obok wielkich dzbanów, z których wydobywał się przyjemny, kwiatowy zapach.

Eir pociągnęła Tony'ego w stronę jednej z balii i zaczęła wpuszczać tam wodę.

\- Rozbieraj się, Tony. - Mężczyzna posłał jej wymowne spojrzenie. - Muszę cię przygotować.

\- Na co?

\- Na noc w komnacie księcia Lokiego.

\- Mówiłem mu, że nie będę jego dziwk… - nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ przerwał mu donośny głos Eir.

\- Jeśli książe Loki chce mieć cię w swoim łożu, to się tam znajdziesz . Czy tego chcesz, czy nie. A teraz wchodź do balii, trzeba cię wykąpać.

Tony nie miał okazji zaprotestować, gdy drobne, aczkolwiek silne, dłonie Eir chwyciły za koniec jego koszuli. Kobieta z całą swoją siłą podciągnęła ją do góry, zmuszając Tony'ego, by uniósł ramiona ku górze i pozwolił ściągnął z siebie ciuch. Zrzuciła czerwoną koszulę na ziemię i już miała się zabierać do odwiązywania rzemyków przy spodniach Starka, gdy jego dłoń ją powstrzymała.

\- Sam się rozbiorę. - Tony rozwiązał materiał założony na jego piersi, prezentując Eir jasne światło reaktora łukowego. Kobieta patrzyła z zafascynowaniem na urządzenie. Stark szybko ściągnął skórzane spodnie i po chwili usadowił się w balii pełnej gorącej wody.

Elfica wzięła do ręki kawałek materiału i nalała na jej środek odrobinę białego płynu z dzbana. W następnej chwili rozpoczęła namydlanie pleców Tony'ego.

\- Opowiedz mi o tym urządzeniu w twej piersi - zwróciła się do niego, mocząc materiał w wodzie.

\- To reaktor łukowy. Dzięki niemu jeszcze żyje.

\- Jak to? - dopytywała, spłukując pianę z tyłu mężczyzny.

\- To długa historia. - Eir podała mu nasączony materiał, by Tony obmył swoje intymne części ciała.

\- Mamy jeszcze czas. Opowiedz mi.

Tony zaczął mówić o swoim poprzednim życiu milionera, o rodzinnej firmie. O Obim i Afganistanie, o Yinsenie i pierwszej zbroi Iron Man'a. Powiedział także o ataku chitaurii pod wodzą Red Skulla i Van Dooma.

\- A potem trafiłem na Xandar i ukradłem jeden z cenniejszych artefaktów Ronana Oskarżyciela. Gdy mnie złapano, myślałem że mnie zabiją, ale trafiłem na Wanaheim, a potem tutaj. To cała moja historia. - Eir dokończyła wcieranie w niego olejku o dziwnym zapachu jakiejś rośliny, na której nazwie Stark połamałby język.

\- Ja miałam poślubić czwartego syna władcy Alfheim, ale biedaczysko zginął podczas ataku karłów - kobieta powiedziała, podając Starkowi nową, zieloną tunikę ze złoceniami na kołnierzu i skórzane spodnie. - Freyr, pan Alfów i jego małżonka Gerda, po śmierci mojego ojca i matki, oddali mnie na służbę do pałacu w Asgardzie. I stałam się osobistą służką księcia Thora.

\- Jego nałożnicą?

\- Po pewnym czasie. Minęły dwa stulecia, nim stałam się jego nałożnicą. - Na to Tony się zdziwił. - Trafiłam tu, gdy byłam bardzo młoda. Miałam zaledwie sześćset lat. - Zrobiła krótką przerwę i obejrzała dokładnie Tony'ego. - Jesteś gotów, zaraz każę cię odprowadzić do komnaty księcia.

\- Nawet nie spytasz, czy nie mam jakiejś choroby wenerycznej? Może go czymś zarażę.

\- Midgardzkie choroby nie wpływają na Asów. Tylko śmierć może ich zabrać. - Stark westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Myślał, że może w ten sposób uniknie pójścia do komnaty tego Lokiego. Nie, żeby miał jakąś chorobę weneryczną. Broń Boże! Pepper zawsze kazała mu się badać po każdej jednorazowej przygodzie, a ostatnimi czasy, gdy był na ziemi, sypiał tylko z nią, więc był czysty.

Kłamstwo go nie uratuje, ale Tony tak łatwo się nie podda.

Gdy strażnicy zostawili go samego w komnacie księcia Lokiego, podśmiewając się pod nosami, gdy wychodzili, Tony rozejrzał się, lepiej niż poprzenim razem, po pomieszczeniu. O dziwo, było urządzone bardzo surowo. Spodziewał się ogromu złota, jak przystało na syna króla i królowej, a tu było wręcz inaczej. W całej komnacie roiło się od regałów z grubymi księgami o tytułach, których Tony za chiny by nie przeczytał. Opasłe tomy przylegały do siebie ciasno, nie zostawiając miejsca na choćby wciśnięcie małego paluszka między nie. Na niższych regałach, tuż obok wielkiego biurka - choć właściwie to przypominało stół z ciemnego drewna - stały fiolki z kolorowymi płynami. Tony, jak na naukowca i geniusza przystało, sięgnął po jedną, fioletową i otworzył ją.

\- Mówiłem ci już, lepiej nie tykaj mych własności - głęboki głos odezwał się za mężczyzną, przyprawiając go o mały podskok ze strachu. Oczywiście później Tony będzie się wypierał, że miał stracha. - Odłóż to na miejsce.

Tony położył fiolkę na stole i obrócił się do Lokiego. Zielonooki mężczyzna siedział na swoim łóżku z rękoma założonymi na piersi i miną, jakby ktoś zabił mu pół rodziny. Posyłał mordercze spojrzenie Starkowi, za każdym razem, gdy śmiertelnik wykonywał krok w jego stronę.

\- Nie będę twoją dziwką, już to ci powiedziałem - oświadczył stanowczo, również zakładając ręce na piersi. - Nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś tu księciem. Nie dam się tak łatwo. Jeśli spróbujesz mnie tknąć, będę walczył.

\- Głupcze - westchnął Loki - nie chcę cię w swoim łożu, ale matka zadecydowała…

\- Mamusia wybiera ci chłopaków? żenada. Stary, ile ty masz lat?

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz wypowiesz choćby jedno, złe słowo o mojej matce, wyrwę ci język i rzucę na pożarcie krukom mego ojca. - Loki nagle znalazł się tuż przed nim, chwytając go mocno za szyję.

\- Ty...naprawdę masz...fetysz szyjny. - Tony starał się uwolnić z uścisku czarnowłosego. Gdy czuł, że brakuje mu powietrza, Loki nagle go puścił. Stark z hukiem poleciał na ziemię. - Hej! To nie jest fajne!

\- Ja z tobą nie wytrzymam! - lamentował Loki jakby sam do siebie. - Oszaleję.

\- I vice wersa, stary. Ale i tak nie będę twoją dziwką. Nie ma takiej opcji.

\- Zostaniesz moim osobistym sługą.

\- Czyli? - dopytał Stark.

\- Będziesz mi służył we wszystkim, czego będę wymagał. - Loki posłał mu szelmowski uśmieszek. - Będziesz moim małym, wiernym sługą, Midgardczyku.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

W kolejnym Tony zaczyna służyć Lokiemu, ale Tony to Tony więc będzie się dużo działo!

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	6. Sługa

Eh, miałam kryzys, bo...od dawien dawna nie pisałam tylko po polsku i powiem tak, jest mi ciężko pisać w ojczystym języku. No, cóż, ale się przemogłam i oto jest, coś tam, co mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

* * *

Wbrew pozorom coś, co przypominało wilczą skórę, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało dla Tony'ego, wcale nie było wygodne, zwłaszcza do spania na zimnej podłodze w komnacie Lokiego. Książę wziął go, jako swojego osobistego sługę, ale nie pomyślał, żeby zapewnić Starkowi jakiekolwiek posłanie w pomieszczeniu. Z okrutnym bólem w plecach Tony podniósł się z ziemi i rozejrzał po pokoju. Loki jeszcze spał, choć jego ciche pochrapywanie było ledwo słyszalne, nawet gdy Tony stanął dosłownie stopę od krawędzi łóżka. Mężczyzna nachylił się w stronę czarnowłosego, by upewnić się, że śpi, co dałoby mu chwilę na myszkowanie po komnacie - cóż, był ciekaw, kim tak naprawdę jest Loki - i właśnie wtedy, w mgnieniu oka a nawet krócej, Tony został chwycony w pasie i przewrócony na ziemię. W następnej nanosekundzie poczuł na sobie spory ciężar, jego ręce zostały jakoś unieruchomione i coś zimnego znajdowało się zbyt blisko jego arterii. Brązowe oczy Starka rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, serce przyspieszyło swe i tak nienaturalne bicie. Tony bał się choćby odetchnąć, gdy ujrzał zielone oczy, świecące się niczym lampka, którą Tony zbudował sam, mając ledwo siedem lat. Stark odważył się przenieść wzrok z pustego wyrazu twarzy Lokiego i spojrzał w dół. Książę siedział na nim okrakiem, przyciskając kolanem zbyt mocno jego rodzinne klejnoty, trzymając coś, co najprawdopodobniej było sztyletem, nożem, przy jego szyi. Choć równie dobrze owe coś mogłoby być plastikową łyżeczką, Tony był pewien, że i czymś takim Loki bez problemu mógłby go zabić.

Zdawało się, że minęła wieczność, przynajmniej dla Tony'ego, który wciąż był na muszce broni Lokiego, nim oczy czarnowłosego księcia wróciły do swojego normalnego odcienia zieleni, a nie do dziwnie świecącego. Mężczyzna spojrzał, po raz pierwszy dobrze na drugiego mężczyznę pod sobą i oderwał sztylet od szyi Tony'ego- owo coś okazało się być sztyletem z ostrzem na około dwadzieścia centymetrów, z pięknie zdobioną złotem rękojeścią.

\- Ty głupcze! - pierwsze słowa wyszły z jego ust. Ton głosu Lokiego był pełen wściekłości i czegoś jeszcze, czego Tony nie mógł do końca rozgryźć. - Mogłem cię zabić!

\- Na razie jak nie zleziesz ze mnie, to pozbawisz mnie jakiejkolwiek szansy na bycie ojcem. - Tony próbował zrzucić z siebie Lokiego, ale o dziwo, w tym chudym jak patyk ciele, krył się pokaźny ciężar. Może to, dlatego, że Loki był kosmitą, Asem, czy jak oni to tu nazywają. - Złaź ze mnie!

Nim Loki zszedł z Tony'ego, jeszcze raz mocniej go przyciskając do ziemi, do komnaty weszła Eir, trzymając tacę ze śniadaniem dla Lokiego. Gdy tylko jej oczy spoczęły na dwójce mężczyzn na ziemi, na jej policzki wstąpił delikatny rumieniec. Naprędce odstawiła tacę na ziemię i prawie wybiegła z pomieszczenia, zatrzaskując za sobą wrota i mrucząc pod nosem ciche przeprosiny za przeszkodzenie im.

\- No złaź!

Loki w końcu zdawał się usłyszeć prośbę śmiertelnika i podniósł się z niego, chwytając z ziemi swój sztylet. Odłożył narzędzie na kamienny stolik, w zasadzie był to kwadratowy kamień, w kolorze przypominającym jasny marmur, stojący obok jego łoża. Książę wziął do dłoni prosty, złoty kielich i uniósł go w stronę Tony'ego. Mężczyzna był tym gestem co najmniej zdziwiony.

\- To dla mnie? - zapytał, na co Loki tylko prychnął.

\- Nie, idioto, masz mi nalać wody. Jestem spragniony.

\- No to sobie nalej - mruknął śmiertelnik, w końcu podnosząc się z ziemi. Loki obrzucił go zezłoszczonym spojrzeniem i podszedł bliżej niego. - Czego?

\- Ty chyba nie pojmujesz, jakie masz tu obowiązki, Midgardczyku.

\- Tony. Moje imię to Tony.

\- To nie jest twoje prawdziwe imię - rzucił Loki, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Pod nosem wyszeptał kilka słów, w języku, którego Tony nie znał, a moment później kielich, który trzymał w dłoni, wypełnił się wodą. Loki pociągnął z niego porządny łyk i spojrzał na śmiertelnika. - Jak brzmi twe prawdziwe imię.

\- Tony.

\- Oszukujesz mnie? W wielu królestwach jestem nazywany bogiem kłamstwa. Nie łatwo jest mnie okłamać. - Tony tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Jak brzmi twe prawdziwe imię, Midgardczyku?

\- Anthony Edward Stark, ale wolę, jak się do mnie zwraca Tony.

\- Anthony. - Sposób, w jaki Loki wypowiedział jego imię, powinien być zakazany. Jego głos był niski, głęboki i posyłał dreszcze ekscytacji w te miejsca, w które nie powinien. Gdyby tylko Tony nie przygryzał z całej siły dolnej wargi, pewnie by cichy, albo i głośny jęk wymsknął się z jego ust. - Anthony. Tak będę cię nazywał.

\- O...Ok. - Nawet nie miał siły się sprzeciwić, nie kiedy Loki wypowiadał jego imię w tak cudowny sposób. Normalnie Tony nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś wołał na niego Anthony, kojarzyło mu się to z przykrymi doświadczeniami z dzieciństwa, głównie z jego ojcem, ale gdy Loki tak do niego mówił, brzmiało to jak najpiękniejsze słowo na świecie, jak orgazm dla uszu.

\- A teraz przynieś mi jadło, Anthony.

\- Jasne… - Loki pokręcił głową na słowo Tony'ego, na co ziemianin posłał mu spojrzenie pełne zdziwienia. - Co teraz?

\- Tak jest, panie albo tak jest, mój książę. Tak powinieneś się do mnie zwrócić, Anthony. Więc powtórzmy - Loki mówił spokojnym tonem - podaj mi jadło, Anthony.

\- Tak jest, panie. - Loki zdawał się nie słyszeć albo po prostu zignorował sarkastyczny ton głosu Tony'ego. Mężczyzna ruszył po tacę zostawioną przez elficę kilka chwil wcześniej.

Śniadanie dla Lokiego stanowiło miskę jakiejś żółto-brązowej pseudo zupy, pachnącej mięsem i ziołami. Jak się mocniej przyjrzeć mogło to przypominać ziemski rosół z dużą ilością magi. Dalej kawałki żółtego chleba pokrojone w podłużne kawałki, mniej więcej 4 na 10 centymetrów i 3 centymetry grubości. Loki maczał to pieczywo w mazi. Tuż obok złotej miski - cholera, czy tu wszystko jest ze złota?! Tony się zastanawiał i pewno by trwało to jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, gdyby mu nie zaburczało w brzuchu. Dźwięk był tak głośny, że w mgnieniu oka rozszedł się po książęcej komnacie i dotarł do uszu zielonookiego. Jak na zawołanie Loki parsknął śmiechem, plując zupą i kawałeczkami chleba na swoje skóry na łożu. Tony nie zamierzał tego sprzątać, nie było takiej opcji. Loki nadal się śmiał, gdy z brzucha Tony'ego po raz kolejny wydobył się głośny dźwięk oznaczający głód. - Podzielisz się ze mną?

\- Anthony, Anthony, objaśnię ci zasady panujące w pałacu Wszechojca. - Loki wskazał Tony'emu krzesło z jasnego drewna, stojące obok stołu. Brązowooki posłusznie siadł na nim i z pragnieniem wymalowanym w oczach wpatrywał się w tacę, z której raz po raz Loki brał kawałki chleba i mięsa, najprawdopodobniej pochodzącego od zwierzęcia, którego nazwy Tony nie byłby w stanie wymówić. - Twoim obowiązkiem jest zapewnić sobie jadło, nim ja rozpocznę dzień. Kuchmistrzowie przygotowują strawę dla służby bladym świtem, nim powstaną członkowie rodziny królewskiej. Takie tu panują zasady. Musisz się dostosować, jeśli pragniesz tu pozostać.

\- A jeśli nie chcę tu zostać?

\- Ta kwestia jest mą decyzją i Wszechojca.

\- Znaczy tego z przepaską na oku? Twojego tatusia? - zapytał Tony. Na twarz Lokiego wkradł się ponownie pusty wyraz, jego oczy zdawały się zamglić, gdy milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Stark zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie nacisnął na jakiś wrażliwy punkt. Nie jemu było oceniać problemy z ojcami, sam miał ich od groma i trochę, choć Howard już od tylu lat nie żył.

\- Tak...mój...ojciec…- Loki wahał się w tej odpowiedzi, wpatrując się tępo w okno, tuż za głową Starka.

\- Dobra...to, gdzie znajdę kuchnię? Bo zaraz zejdę z tego głodu. Nie jadłem nic normalnego od dłuższego czasu. Założę się, że nie macie tu żadnych hamburgerów czy shawarmy? Eh, teraz to bym i konia z kopytami wciągnął. - Loki przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek ten mężczyzna umiał być cicho, choćby przez minutę. - No, serio, zjadłbym coś. Może być kawał mięcha, byleby to nie był jeleń. Kiedyś lubiłem Bambi.

\- Czy twoje usta kiedykolwiek się zamykają? - Loki przerwał mu paplaninę.

\- Tak, kiedy mam coś w nich. - Mimowolnie Stark wzruszył sugestywnie brwiami, kompletnie zapominając o tym, z kim jest w pomieszczeniu. Choć nie, Tony był znany z flirtowania w najdziwniejszych momentach i to z kim popadnie, byleby ten ktoś był atrakcyjny. A Loki był atrakcyjny, niemal bosko atrakcyjny. Jego kruczoczarne włosy w cudowny sposób komponowały się z alabastrową cerą. Zielone oczy, pełne wigoru, teraz wpatrywały się w niego. I różowe, wąskie usta, które się poruszały. Loki coś mówił do niego. Tony szybko otrząsnął się z chwilowego podziwiania Lokiego. I chwała za to bogom, bo inaczej musiałby się gęsto tłumaczyć, czemu nagle jest podniecony. Z drugiej strony, Stark mógł się podniecić teraz wszystkim, nie uprawiał seksu od...dawien dawna.

\- Co? - nagle mruknął Stark, gdy przestał rozmyślać o ustach i skórze Lokiego, która musiała być miękka i przyjemna w dotyku.

\- Gdybyś był na tyle inteligentny…

\- Hej! Jestem geniuszem, tak w gwoli ścisłości - wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Doprawdy? Bogowie nie poskąpili ci rozumu, Anthony? A jednak tu trafiłeś. Dlaczego?

\- Długa historia. - Tony wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając nogi na podłodze w komnacie.

\- Zapewniam cię, iż czas tu nie gra roli. Mam jeszcze go wiele, nim będę musiał udać się na spotkanie z Wszechojcem. Praw o swych dziejach, Anthony.

Więc Tony opowiedział wszystko, co mógł. Począwszy od życia playboy'a i milionera na Ziemi. Przez epizod z Iron Man'em, dalej o wojnie z Chitauri, Red Skullem i Doomem. O tym, jak heroicznie i idiotycznie wleciał w przestrzeń z pociskiem. O tym, jak trafił na Xandar, jak ukradł topór Ronana Oskarżyciela. O tym, jak trafił na Wanaheim, gdy Ronan zdecydował, że lepiej go będzie sprzedać i mieć za niego złoto Asów.

Przynajmniej tyle Tony mógł mu powiedzieć, na tyle pozwalało mu to dziwne magiczne coś, co zrobił mu Thanos, Inny i córka Thanosa, a także Ronan Oskarżyciel, za pomocą halabardy zagłady, którą dzierżył uprzednio Doom w ataku na Ziemię.

Loki przyglądał się Tony'emu przez cały czas, jego oczy skupione na każdym, najdrobniejszym ruchu wykonanym przez śmiertelnika. Wydawał mu się być ciekawym, niecodziennym zjawiskiem, nie tylko dlatego, że był z Midgardu, ale dlatego, że niegdyś był wojownikiem, jak Loki i Thor. Tony również bronił swej ojczyzny, do samego końca, aż trafił do pałacu Asgardzkiego.

\- I to cała moja historia. - Tony posłał Lokiemu krzywy uśmiech. - A twoja? Widziałem, jak patrzysz na twojego ojca, normalnie jakby wybił ci pół rodziny, co jest kompletnym idiotyzmem, bo…

\- Bo sam zabiłem własną rodzinę. - Oczy Tony'ego otworzyły się w szoku. Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał. - Nie jestem Asem, Anthony. Nie należę do ich rodu. Pochodzę z Jotunheimu.

\- Jotun...czego?

\- Jotunheimu, krainy wiecznego lodu i zimy.

\- Trochę jak w opowieściach z Narni, koleś. - Loki nie zrozumiał tego porównania. - Taka ziemska książka, nieważne. To nie jesteś taki jak reszta bandy wesołków?

\- Bandy wesołków?

\- No, jak Obelix, Xena, Robin Hood, Jackie Chan i Blond mięśniak, który siedział obok kapitana przepaski. - Twarz Lokiego wyrażała czystą konsternację. - No wiesz, gruby, dziewczyna, wesoły, czarujący blondyn, cicho-ciemny z kitką i blond osiłek.

\- Ah! - żywo powiedział Loki. - Mówisz więc o Volstaggu, Hogunie, Fandralu i Lady Sif. A ten blond osiłek, mięśniak, to jak mniemam mój osłowaty brat, Thor. Jestem wojownikiem, jak oni, ale jestem również magiem, potężnym magiem. Jednak, jeśli pytasz, czyżem jest Asem, jak większość z nich, to rzec muszę nie. Jestem jotunem, choć wychowałem się pośród Asów, naiwnie wierząc, żem jest jak oni. - Loki prychnął sam do siebie, na wspomnienie tego, jak odkrył prawdę o swym pochodzeniu. Choć wciąż nie pogodził się z tym, że go okłamywano przez tyle lat, to nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, zwłaszcza w obecności sługi. Wziął głęboki oddech i wstał z łóżka. - Przygotuj mi kąpiel, odzienie na dzisiejsze spotkanie z Wszechojcem, poskładaj me zwoje z zaklęciami. A jeśli choć jedno z nich zniszczysz, zetnę ci głowę, Anthony.

\- Sam se to rób. Nie jestem twoim sługusem!

\- Właśnie, że jesteś - odrzekł mu książę, ruszając w jego stronę z palcem wycelowanym w stronę mężczyzny. - I mądrzej dla ciebie będzie, jeśli to zrozumiesz jak najszybciej, nim moja cierpliwość sięgnie zenitu, Midgardczyku.

Nim Tony mógł się odgryźć, przed oczami zatańczyły mu zielone iskry, które oplotły jego ciało. Po chwili Tony znalazł się w łaźni, tuż przed drewnianą balią. Zaskoczony tym, rozejrzał się dookoła, nie było tu nikogo prócz niego samego. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie głośny wark i ruszył w stronę wrót, tylko po to, by odkryć, że są zamknięte. Próbował je pchnąć do przodu, by je otworzyć, ale, albo nie miał tyle siły, albo były czymś chronione. Stark zgadywał, a w zagadkach był całkiem niezły, że to magia Lokiego, w końcu wspomniał, że jest magiem. Mrucząc pod nosem, jaki to Loki jest wredny, Tony ruszył do przygotowania księciu kąpieli. Próbując powtórzyć wszystkie czynności, które wcześniej wykonała Eir, przygotowując kąpiel dla niego, w końcu udało mu się napełnić balię nawet gorącą wodą. Przez umysł przebiegła mu myśl, że może powinien zrobić to na odwrót i nalać lodowatej wody, by odegrać się na Lokim za to magiczne voodoo, ale nie miał takiej sposobności. Ni stąd, ni zowąd, nagle rozległ się za nim głęboki głos Lokiego.

\- A jednak potrafisz być moim małym, wiernym sługą, Anthony.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

W następnym: Loki omylnie rzuca czar na Tony'ego, bo Tony nie umie siedzieć cicho przez pięć minut. I zjawia się Ronan Oskarżyciel wraz z niebieskoskórą towarzyszką, a wraz z tym, Tony rozmawia ze swym panem.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic

PS. Zapraszam również do czytania moich oryginalnych opowiadań. Obecnie 'The Great Darkness' bierze udział w konkursie 'Reinvent Reality' na inkitt - link w bio.


	7. Tak jest, panie

Jak wspominałam, pojawia się Ronan Oskarżyciel. A wydarzenia mające miejsce w tym rozdziale, jeszcze będą miały swój wpływ na te późniejsze.

Tak z grubsza, Ronan Oskarżyciel, Thanos, Nebula, Xandar jeszcze się znajdą w opowiadaniu, może nawet dodam Strażników Galaktyki.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

\- A co tak z grubsza robisz? - Anthony zapytał po raz enty tego poranka. Loki zabrał go ze sobą do studium, w którym trzymał fiolki z magicznymi miksturami przygotowanymi w ciągu ostatnich stu nocy, odkąd został na stałe wypuszczony z celi. Pomieszczenie nie było wielkie, w zasadzie niegdyś stanowiło przechowalnie dziecięcych zabawek jego i Thora, głównie drewnianych mieczy i rzeźbionych w drewnie zwierzątek, którymi Loki uwielbiał się bawić, nim opanował pierwsze magiczne sztuczki.

\- Przygotowuję mikstury lecznicze, nim udamy się w podróż.

\- Podróż? My? - dopytywał śmiertelnik, chodząc za plecami Lokiego. Jotun był pogrążony w studiowaniu księgi z miksturami, jednak nieustanne pytania i kroki Midgardczyka niezmiernie go denerwowały.

Anthony został jego osobistym sługą trzy midgardzkie miesiące temu. I w ciągu tego czasu, Loki miał ochotę zabić go już niejednokrotnie. Brązowooki mężczyzna był najgorszym sługą, jakiego przyszło posiadać Lokiemu i czarnowłosy często się zastanawiał, czy matka specjalnie nie przysłała go do jego komnaty, by zakpić z niego. Z drugiej strony, pomimo faktu, że Anthony był tak samo irytujący jak Thor, albo i bardziej, Loki nie umiał się go pozbyć. W głębi ducha - choć nie przyznałby się, nawet gdyby grożono mu ścięciem głowy - Psotnik go lubił. Lubił jego cięty język, zwłaszcza w potyczkach z Fandralem. Lubił ten błysk zainteresowania w jego czekoladowych oczach, gdy Loki opowiadał mu o Asgardzie i pozostałych królestwach. A przede wszystkim Loki nie mógł przejść obojętnie obok wyjątkowo atrakcyjnego wyglądu jego sługi. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy o jego wygląd dba Eir, ubierając go w czerwone i zielone szaty, które bardzo mu pasują, pięknie współgrają z jego ciemnymi oczami.

\- Udamy się w podróż na Alfheim i Xandar. Wszechojciec dziś ustali, kiedy tam ruszymy. - Anthony nie był zachwycony tym faktem, skrzywił się, słysząc te słowa. - Jestem twoim panem, Anthony. Wyruszysz tam ze mną. Byłeś wojownikiem na Midgardzie, jak ci idzie walka wręcz?

\- Ehhhh… - mruknął Tony, drapiąc się niezręcznie w kark. - Powiedzmy, że gdy miałem swoją zbroję, szło mi całkiem całkiem.

\- Zbroję? - zapytał Loki z zaciekawieniem, odrywając wzrok od ksiąg i flakonów i przenosząc go na Midgardczyka.

\- No tak, sam ją zrobiłem. Mówiłem już Ci o tym, helloł, Iron Man. - Loki pokiwał głową. Rzeczywiście Anthony wspominał o swoim życiu jako Iron Man, tuż nim trafił w przestrzeń i przybył do Asgardu. - Szkoda, że tu w waszej Nibylandii nie ma żadnych mocnych metali, już dawno bym sobie zrobił nową.

\- Och, ale mocne metale, jak to ująłeś, są na Nidavellirze. Tam również się udamy. - Tym Loki zakończył ten temat i zamknął księgę magiczną. Wyszeptał pod nosem zaklęcie i po chwili księga uniosła się w powietrzu i poleciała wprost na trzecią półkę od góry na drewnianym regale, gdzie wcisnęła się między księgę zaklęć Friggi i księgę o magii Alfów. Loki wyprostował się na fotelu, pokrytym czerwoną, miękką tkaniną i zwrócił się ponownie do Tony'ego. - A teraz, zaklinam cię na wszystko, w co wierzysz….

\- Jestem niewierzący, tak przy okazji. - wtrącił brązowooki od niechcenia. Loki uszczypnął się w czubek nosa, by nie wyrwać języka Tony'emu. Powoli jego przerywanie i gadanina działała mu na nerwy.

\- Tobie chyba nie zamykają się nigdy usta, Anthony. A teraz, zaklinam Cię, nie wydawaj z siebie żadnego dźwięku, bowiem muszę się skupić na trudnym zaklęciu.

\- Co to za zaklęcie? - mężczyzna ponownie się odezwał nieproszony. Loki posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie, nim odpowiedział. - Hej, a przy okazji. Jesteś czarodziejem, prawda?

\- Jestem magiem.

\- A masz różdżkę? - nieme pytanie malowało się w zielonych oczach półboga. - Taką jak Harry Potter? Masz czy nie?

\- Zapewniam cię, że do rzucania zaklęć nie potrzebna jest jakaś tam różdżka. Starczy wiedza i magiczne zdolności. A teraz - zrobił przerwę, wciągając głośno powietrze - nic nie mów, a najlepiej to wyjdź z komnaty. Zawołam cię, gdy ukończę zaklęcie.

Tony posłusznie zamknął usta, usiadł na zimnej podłodze w kącie i wpatrywał się w proste plecy Lokiego. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna był mocno skupiony na zaklęciu, które tworzył - w gruncie rzeczy Tony nie miał pojęcia, co to za zaklęcie, Loki mu nic nie powiedział. A Starka zżerała ciekawość. W końcu był człowiekiem nauki, ciekawość nowych rzeczy to jego druga natura. By nie wytrącić księcia ze skupienia, zaczął cicho mruczeć 'Shoot to Thrill', swoją ulubioną piosenkę. Miał nadzieję, że to powstrzyma go od ponownego odezwania się, ale jego ciekawska natura i wszech-uwielbienie własnego głosu wzięło górę.

\- No to powiedz, co to za zaklęcie? - W skali od jednego do dziesięciu, to, co stało się w następnej chwili, byłoby na miejscu siódmym, według Tony'ego. W chwili, gdy tylko ponownie otworzył usta, cała postura Lokiego natychmiast się napięła, a sam mężczyzna - prawdopodobnie nieświadomie, choć może i było to świadomie, w akcie zemsty - odwrócił się naprędce do Tony'ego i obrzucił go swoimi zielonymi iskrami.

A potem przed oczami Starka zatańczyło tysiąc gwiazd - tym razem w złym znaczeniu - i osunął się na podłogę, pozwalając, by otoczyła go ciemność.

Loki spoglądał z przerażeniem w oczach na osuwającego się Anthony'ego. Z końców jego palców nadal wydobywały się resztki jego sediru.

\- Na brodę Odyna - westchnął, wstając z krzesła. Podbiegł do midgardczyka i klęknął obok jego nieruchomej formy. Loki przyłożył palce do jego szyi i wyszukał pulsu. Szczęśliwie, odnalazł go po chwili. Psotnik zaczął delikatnie klepać człowieka po twarzy z jednej i z drugiej strony, próbując go wybudzić. - Anthony, Anthony.

\- Mmmggmgh - nieokreślony dźwięk wydobył się z ust sługi. Zaczął mrugać obojgiem oczu, zbyt szybko, by cokolwiek zarejestrować.

\- Anthony. - Otworzył szerzej oczy i wpatrywał się w Lokiego, z dziwnie przyjemnym uśmiechem.

\- Umarłem i trafiłem do nieba? A ty jesteś moim pięknym, czarnowłosym aniołem? - Ten anioł wpatrywał się ze zmartwieniem wymalowanym w magicznych zielonych oczach. Tony nie chciał, aby jego Anioł martwił się o niego. Wyciągnął dłoń w górę i przystawił ją do wyjątkowo chłodnego policzka anioła i musnął go. - Jesteś taki piękny.

\- Anthony! Obudźże się z tego otępienia! - O dziwo ten głos był znajomy mężczyźnie, bardzo znajomy, jakby go wielokrotnie słyszał w przeszłości. - Wróć do mnie, ty głupcze!

Powoli wszystko stawało się coraz wyraźniejsze dla Tony'ego. Pokój wypełnił się ciemnymi kolorami, dookoła było pełno drewna. Tuż nad jego twarzą pochylała się blada twarz, otoczona gęstymi, długimi, kruczoczarnymi włosami. Oczy o odcieniu elektryzującej zieleni, wpatrywały się w niego z intensywnością, zmartwieniem i zdenerwowaniem. Tony rozpoznał, że to Loki, a nie żaden anioł. Wtedy to też do niego dotarło, co się stało.

\- Niefajnie, Loki, niefajnie - mruknął, podnosząc się ostrożnie z ziemi. Loki natychmiast ruszył mu na pomoc. Chwycił Tony'ego pod ramiona i uniósł go nad ziemię, co nie było trudne, zważywszy na niski wzrost mężczyzny. Poprowadził go do krzesła, na którym sam uprzednio siedział i posadził go, sam klękając przed nim. Nadal wpatrywał się w niego, próbując odnaleźć jakikolwiek ślad uszczerbku na zdrowiu Midgardczyka, spowodowanego zaklęciem. W gruncie rzeczy to wina Anthony'ego, to on nie umiał trzymać zamkniętych ust, choćby przez chwilę, gdy Loki mu to nakazał. - Co to było?

\- Zaklęcie powstrzymujące magię. Próbowałem je na nowo ułożyć, by dodatkowo obezwładniało przeciwnika. A ty nie umiesz siedzieć cicho, Anthony!

\- Hej! - odwarknął, gdy Loki poderwał się z ziemi i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. - Nie moja wina, że nie jesteś superaśnie dobry w tym całym twoim voodoo!

\- Jestem wybitny w magii - odparł oburzony tym stwierdzeniem Loki. Był najlepszym magiem, tuż po swojej matce, we wszystkich dziewięciu królestwach. Jak ten śmiertelnik mógł sądzić, że Loki nie jest _'dobry'._ \- A teraz opuść studium. Spotkamy się pod salą tronową, gdy przybędzie przedstawiciel Xandar. Idź, Anthony.

\- Dobra, Harry Potterze. - Tony wyszedł z komnaty, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, najmocniej jak potrafił. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko, wrzask Lokiego, że nie trzaska się wrotami.

Tego popołudnia Tony siedział po turecku na podłodze, pod salą tronową, kończąc jedzenie kawałka dobrze upieczonego gołębia – przynajmniej tak sobie wmówił to Stark, gdy podano mu ptaka pochodzącego z jakiegoś tam królestwa _blablablaheim_. Loki już czekał w środku, wraz z Thorem, z nową dziewczyną Thora, której Tony jeszcze nie widział, ale już pół pałacu plotkowało o jej ziemskim pochodzeniu i o tym, że to nieodpowiednia kandydatka na przyszłą królową Asgardu. W środku również przebywał Odyn, trójka wojów i Lady Sif, a także członkowie Starszyzny - dla Tony'ego to była banda zgredów, którzy i tak mieli niewiele do powiedzenia, w kwestii rządzenia wszechświatem. Czekali na przedstawiciela Xandar - Tony był niemal pewien, że zobaczy tego dnia Ronana Oskarżyciela, bo kto inny mógł przybyć na oficjalną wizytę do złotego królestwa?

I się nie pomylił. Niedługo po tym do pałacu przybył Ronan wraz z niebieskoskórą kobietą. Tony natychmiast w niej rozpoznał Nebulę, córkę Thanosa. Córkę jego pana.

\- Ziemianinie - syknęła do niego, przywołując go do siebie ruchem dłoni. Kobieta omiotła go przeszywającym wzrokiem, jakby chciała odczytać jego myśli. Nebula była przedziwną istotą. Była ładna, szczupła, uzbrojona i bardzo przerażająca. Na sam jej widok Tony przełknął mocno ślinę i ociąganym krokiem podszedł do niej i Ronana.

\- Taaak? - jęknął niepewnie, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

\- Jak się sprawujesz? - zapytał tym razem Ronan, w momencie, gdy wrota od sali tronowej się otworzyły i wystąpił z niej Loki wraz z Thorem. - Książęta Asgardu, przesyłam wam pozdrowienia z Xandar.

\- Ronan Oskarżyciel - Loki mruknął, mierząc go wzrokiem. Gdy dostrzegł spojrzenie, które Nebula posyłała jego Anthony'emu, uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu. Tony natychmiast oderwał wzrok od kobiety i spuścił wzrok, przesuwając się w stronę obu książąt. Stanął za Lokim, trochę zbyt blisko niego i poczuł ten nienaturalny chłód bijący od jego szczupłego ciała.

\- Witajcie przybysze! - głęboki i głośny głos księcia Thora rozszedł się po korytarzach pałacu. Tony nie zapałał przyjaźnią do blondyna, może było to efektem tego, że Loki wiecznie na niego narzekał, a Tony w końcu spędzał zbyt dużo czasu z zielonookim. Thor wydawał mu się bardzo podobny do Odyna, a jego to już Tony z pewnością nie lubił, głównie przez jego dziwne spojrzenia, które mu posyłał za każdym razem, gdy Tony śmiał się i zachęcał Lokiego do robienia sztuczek przy stole. Cóż, Stark lubił magiczne sztuczki księcia, nawet, jeśli innych one wkurzały. - Wszechojciec już czeka. Spotkanie czas rozpocząć.

Koniec końców Tony nie dowiedział się, o czym debatowali w sali tronowej. Loki nie chciał puścić pary z ust. Gdy tylko książę wrócił do swej komnaty, nakazał przygotować sobie kąpiel i w mgnieniu oka zasnął, nawet nie dając reprymendy Tony'emu za to, że śmiertelnik niechcący porozrzucał jego zwoje z zaklęciami na podłodze.

Gdy Tony położył się na swoim pseudo łóżku - dwie skóry zwierzęce, ogromna poduszka i kawałek grubego materiału w kolorze zielonym do nakrycia (właściwie to mógł wrócić do pomieszczenia dla służby, ale oficjalnie był nałożnicą księcia, więc jego obowiązkiem było zostać z księciem każdej nocy) - nagle poczuł dziwne ciepło na całym swoim ciele. Ciepło to ogarnęło go w całości i powoli pozwalało zatopić mu się w śnie.

Obudził go chłód ogarniający jego ciało. Wywołał w nim dreszcze od stóp do głów. Powoli otworzył oczy, będąc niepewny, czy jest to kolejny koszmar z gatunku tortur na planecie Thanosa, czy wspomnienie z Afganistanu. Stark natychmiast rozpoznał zimne, ziemiste miejsce, pełne skał. Nie była to jaskinia, nie. Znów śniło mu się królestwo Thanosa.

\- Witaj, mój mały sługo - mocny głos dobiegł jego uszu, poprzedzając chwycenie jego koszuli przez coś. Owo coś okazało się być fioletowawą, dużą, grubą ręką, z dłonią ukrytą w złotej rękawicy z sześcioma dziurami. W jednej z dziur znajdował się żółty, owalny, niewielki kamień, który teraz dziwnie świecił, gdy Thanos trzymał go za front odzienia.

\- Thanos. - Tony wypuścił powietrze, którego nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał.

\- Mój mały sługa. - Thanos przesunął swoją dłoń na tył głowy Tony'ego i mocno ścisnął. Śmiertelnik syknął z bólu, próbując wyswobodzić się z ręki kosmity, ale uścisk Thanosa był zbyt silny. - Chyba nie chcesz zawieść swego pana, prawda? Przynieś mi Tesseract!

\- Pracuję nad tym, do cholery! Jestem bardzo blisko księcia Lokiego, zmuszę go do pomocy w wykradnięciu tego szajsu!

\- Oby tak było, Ziemianinie. - Thanos puścił głowę Tony'ego, przez co ten drugi padł na kolana wprost przed nim. Spojrzał na fioletowego, ogromnego mężczyznę spod wachlarza rzęs. Jego brązowe oczy wypełnione były gniewem. - Nie chcesz mnie zawieść, bowiem ja nie jestem miłościwy dla zdrajców i tych, którzy nie wypełniają rozkazów. Przyniesiesz mi Tesseract. Wkrótce. A potem zdobędziesz dla mnie pozostałe kamienie nieskończoności, mój mały sługo.

Tony wpatrywał się jeszcze przez chwilę w zimne oczy Thanosa. Gdy ten drugi mroził go wzrokiem, Stark poczuł ból w głowie - jakby ktoś mu wiercił dziurę w mózgu. Thanos nachylił się do niego, jeszcze raz łapiąc go za kark.

\- Przynieś mi Tesseract!

\- Tak jest, panie.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

W następnym będzie trochę przyjemnie, trochę uścisków i może nawet pocałunek!

Nie jestem pewna, kiedy dam następny, z racji tego, że obecnie pracuję nad nowym opowiadaniem o podobnym temacie.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	8. Nocne mary

Lokiemu zdawało się, że słyszy ciche pojękiwania i pociąganie nosem, gdzieś w swojej komnacie. Zdziwiony tym, ponieważ był niemal pewien, że to mu się nie śniło, otworzył oczy i nadstawił uszu, by lepiej usłyszeć te dźwięki. Po raz kolejny usłyszał pojękiwanie, tym razem wymieszane z kwileniem, jakby jakiejś małej istoty, może dziecka. To było nieco dziwne, zważając na to, że w komnacie księcia nie było żadnego dziecka od wielu stuleci. Jego przeklęte dzieci opuściły pałac Asgardzki tuż po narodzeniu, a dwaj synowie, których Loki miał z księżniczką Sygin, już nie żyli. W takim razie, skąd pochodziło to dziwne kwilenie? Loki wzniecił niewielki płomień tuż na środku swojej dłoni i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie ujrzał nic niecodziennego, wszystko zdawało się być takim, jakim było, nim udał się na spoczynek, więc skąd…

\- Proszę, nie… - usłyszał słowa mówione cichym półgłosem. Loki usiadł na swoim łożu, odgarniając do tyłu swoje długie włosy, które i tak chwilę później znów poleciały mu na twarz, gdy nachylił się na łóżku, by spojrzeć w dół. Jednak nie spodziewał się ujrzeć takiego widoku.

Anthony kręcił się na swoim posłaniu, nawet więcej jego ciało zdawało się trząść. Z jakiego powodu, tego Loki nie mógł od razu odgadnąć. Książę natychmiast zszedł na podłogę i klęknął obok niespokojnego ciała swojego sługi. Wtedy też dostrzegł więcej detali. Czoło i skronie Anthony'ego były pokryte kroplami potu, powoli spływającymi na jego szyję. Jego cała twarz była nienaturalnie blada. Raz po raz Anthony mruczał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak _'nie'_ i ' _proszę, przestań'_. W tym momencie Loki zrozumiał, że jego małego Midgardczyka muszą nawiedzać koszmary. Jak tknięty piorunem z Mjolnira Loki zbliżył się do śpiącego mężczyzny i przemówił do niego spokojnym tonem, tuż przy jego uchu.

\- Anthony, obudź się, to tylko nocna mara. - Jednak brązowooki mężczyzna był zbyt zatopiony w koszmarnej wizji, który mu się śnił. Nie pomagało nawet delikatne potrząsanie jego ramion przez Lokiego.

Nagle Anthony otworzył oczy i z przerażeniem spojrzał na Lokiego. Nie mógł go rozpoznać, inaczej nie kopnąłby go z całej siły wprost w szczękę tak, że książę z hukiem poleciał na chłodną podłogę. Kto by pomyślał, że w tak niewielkim, midgardzkim ciele, kryje się jednak spora siła? Gdy Loki otrząsnął się z chwilowego szoku zaistniałą sytuacją, wstał z ziemi i spojrzał na Anthony'ego. Mężczyzna siedział teraz skulony, z nogami podciągniętymi do piersi, tuż u podnóża łoża księcia. Loki podszedł do niego tak ostrożnie, jakby Tony był złapaną zwierzyną. Uklęknął tuż przed nim, obserwując jego każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch.

Tony robił dokładnie to samo. Jego brązowe oczy były teraz tak ciemne, że można było uznać, iż były czarne, jak nocne niebo. Oddech mężczyzny był przyspieszony i płytki, jakby nie mógł zaczerpnąć prawidłowego tchu. Łapał się za pierś.

\- Anthony… - Loki wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, chciał złapać choćby jego nadgarstek. Psotnik doskonale wiedział, jak ktoś czuje się po koszmarze. Sam miewał je wielokrotnie, więc umiał rozpoznać objawy. A mara, która nawiedziła Tony'ego, musiała być doprawdy przerażająca, zwłaszcza, że oczy mężczyzny stały się szkliste, pełne nieuronionych łez. Dłoń Lokiego znajdowała się coraz bliżej kolana Anthony'ego, kiedy to mężczyzna szybko pokręcił głową.

\- Proszę, nie dotykaj mnie. Proszę. - W głosie Midgardczyka było tyle błagania, że Loki nie mógł nie uszanować jego prośby. Toteż cofnął swoją dłoń i nastała między nimi cisza, przerywana głośnym biciem serca Anthony'ego i jakimś dziwnym brzęczeniem, dochodzącym spod jego nocnej tuniki.

Tony miał wrażenie, że zaraz umrze, gdy jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, po koszmarze. Choć w zasadzie to nie był koszmar, to raczej wspomnienie z pobytu w królestwie Thanosa. Kosmita doskonale wiedział, jak zmusić Tony'ego do pomocy w jego szatańskim planie.

" _Przynieś mi Tesseract albo wrócimy do naszych wcześniejszych zabaw, Ziemianinie. Twoja cela nadal pachnie twoją krwią."_

Thanos przywołał w jego umyśle zablokowane uprzednio przez kamień umysłu - to świecące coś przy halabardzie zagłady, jak Tony stwierdził - wspomnienia tortur. Każde uderzenie batem na jego nagiej skórze, każde ściskanie za gardło, każde kopnięcie przez Innego, każde spanie na lodowatej podłodze. Wszystko to wróciło do Tony'ego jak na zawołanie. Wszystko to wprowadziło jego serce w stan niemal bliski zawałowi. I tylko dzięki temu, że reaktor chronił owo serce, nie wyskoczyło ono z piersi, gdy tylko Loki go wybudził.

Ten sam reaktor, który teraz przyprawiał go o niesamowity ból w piersi.

\- Do jasnej cholery! - rzucił sam do siebie i rozerwał tunikę. Nie mógł czekać dłużej, musiał zobaczyć, czy nic się nie dzieje z jego drugim sercem. Tony przekręcił reaktor i wyciągnął go z piersi. Obrócił go w dłoni, przyglądając się z każdej strony. Reaktor wyglądał na nieuszkodzony, był w dobrym stanie, więc jaki był powód tego bólu? Czyżby to wina tylko i wyłącznie koszmaru? Tony włożył z powrotem urządzenie w swoją klatkę piersiową i uniósł głowę do góry. Dostrzegł, że Loki wpatruje się w reaktor jak zaczarowany.

Nigdy wcześniej, przez całe swoje długie życie, Loki nie widział czegoś równie pięknego, magicznego i niesamowitego, jak to, co znajdowało się w piersi jego Anthony'ego. Ten przedmiot zdawał się przyciągać go do siebie cichą, przyjemną melodią wymieszaną z lekkim brzęczeniem.

\- Cóż to za magiczny przedmiot? - Loki nadal wpatrywał się w przedmiot, gdy odezwał się do Tony'ego. Mimowolnie jego dłoń wysunęła się do przodu, by dotknąć owego zjawiska, lecz został powstrzymany przez zacisk dłoni Tony'ego na jego nadgarstku. Książę spojrzał na swojego sługę pytająco. - Anthony, należysz do mnie, mam prawo wiedzieć o każdej najdrobniejszej rzeczy, która dotyczy ciebie.

\- Powiem ci, tylko nie dotykaj, ok? - Loki przytaknął, powracając wzrokiem do piersi sługi. - To reaktor łukowy. Moje drugie serce. Utrzymuje mnie przy życiu od kilku lat. - Loki milczał, dając niemy znak Tony'emu, by kontynuował swoją opowieść. - Nim mnie porwano, Miałem zginąć. Moje porwanie zlecił ktoś, kogo uważałem za prawie ojca. Jednak nie zginąłem tamtego dnia na pustyni. O ironio, miałem zginąć od własnej broni. No, ale wróćmy do opowieści. Ci, którzy mnie porwali, nazywali się Dziesięć Pierścieni. Tam, w jaskini, w Afganistanie, był jeszcze jeden mężczyzna, Yinsen … - na wspomnienie o nim, Tony załkał cicho. - To on stworzył dla mnie pierwszy elektromagnes, który miał powstrzymać na jakiś czas odłamki metalu, które zmierzają do mego serca. Podłączył mnie do akumulatora samochodowego. Byłem prawie jak robot. - Krótki śmiech wymsknął się z jego ust. - A potem wpadłem na pomysł, że zbuduję małą wersję reaktora, takiego, jaki zasilał moją firmę i wmontuję go sobie w pierś. Pomagał mi, uratował mnie, a jednocześnie każdego dnia zabijał. Truł mnie palladem, ale wtedy nic innego nie mogło stanowić rdzenia reaktora. Dopiero później dzięki mojemu ojcu odkryłem nowy pierwias...słuchasz mnie w ogóle? Czy gadam sam dla siebie?

\- Słucham - Loki odpowiedział, w końcu unosząc głowę by spojrzeć mu w oczy, które wróciły do swojego naturalnego odcienia brązu. Książę wsłuchiwał się w dźwięk bicia serca śmiertelnika. Powoli, stopniowo tempo bicia się zmniejszało. - Odkryłeś coś nowego.

\- No właśnie, a potem… - Stark zaczął dalej opowiadać historię z reaktorem, wspominając nawet o incydencie z wymianą urządzenia przez Pepper. Na jej wspomnienie Tony musiał mrugać wielokrotnie, by nie pozwolić wypłynąć łzom, zgromadzonym w jego oczach.

\- Śnił ci się pobyt w jaskini? - nagle zapytał Loki, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej Tony'ego.

\- Nie. Śniły mi się tortury. - Tony unikał wzroku Lokiego, gdy jego brązowe oczy ponownie wypełniły się łzami. Nie był w stanie jeszcze mówić o tym, co konkretnie zrobił mu Thanos, wciąż blokował go ten dziwaczny kamień z laski, ale jakoś łatwiej sobie o nich przypominał, o wiele łatwiej niż wcześniej. Zastanawiał się dlaczego? Co się stało, że Tony ma łatwiejszy dostęp do tych wspomnień? Czyżby to przez to spotkanie z Thanosem? Czy może coś innego?

Mimowolnie na samą myśl o Thanosie i torturach w jego królestwie ciało Tony'ego ponownie zaczęło się trząść. Znów poczuł ten dziwny ból w okolicy piersi i reaktora, choć nie tak silny, jak wcześniej. Dłonie Tony'ego zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy jego umysł wypełnił się retrospekcją biczowania. Miał wrażenie, że czuje bat na swoich plecach. Zamknął oczy, próbując się pozbyć tej przerażającej wizji, jednak to nie było takie proste.

Loki obserwował Anthony'ego. Dostrzegł, że mężczyzna po raz kolejny pogrąża się w swojej marze. A do tego książę nie mógł dopuścić, nie chciał widzieć bólu w jego ciemnych oczach. Toteż zrobił jedyną rzecz, która jemu pomagała, gdy nawiedzały go nocne mary, kiedy jeszcze był małym chłopcem. Prawdę powiedziawszy to Frigga zawsze to robiła dla niego. Loki rozsunął nogi Anthony'ego, by uklęknąć między nimi. Chwycił jego zaciśnięte dłonie w swoje i umiejscowił je na swoim pasie. Kolejno potarł jedną ze swoich dłoni o drugą i przyłożył czubki palców do obu skroni sługi. I rozpoczął delikatne masowanie, przybliżając swoje usta do lewego ucha mężczyzny.

\- Podążaj za moim głosem, Anthony. Tu nic ci nie zagraża. Wsłuchaj się w mój głos. - Loki zaczął mu opowiadać o nieistotnych, lekkich sprawach, byleby tylko Anthony skupił się na jego głosie, a nie pozwolił się pochłonąć marze. Zaczął prawić o dawnych wojażach z Thorem, trzema wojami i Lady Sif. Gdzieś w połowie drugiej opowieści, jak to Thor był zmuszony przywdziać suknię ślubną, Loki poczuł, że ciało jego sługi staje się coraz bardziej rozluźnione. Ręce śmiertelnika powędrowały ku górze na plecach Lokiego, aż do ramion księcia. Prawdopodobnie, czysto instynktownie, Tony przysunął się jeszcze bliżej czarnowłosego tak, że niemal siadł mu na kolanach i ścisnął go, w zasadzie to wtulił się w niego, zmuszając Lokiego do oderwania dłoni od jego skroni. Gdyby ktoś inny spróbował się do niego zbliżyć w ten sposób, Loki już w pierwszej sekundzie pozbawiłby go życia, jednak musiał przyznać - choć jeśli ktoś by go zapytał wprost, zaprzeczyłby - musiał przyznać, że podobała mu się bliskość ciała jego Midgardczyka. Ciało Anthony'ego, mimo niedawnego koszmaru i potu, które je teraz pokrywało, było przyjemne, choć nazbyt gorące dla jego chłodnego ciała.

\- Pachniesz zimą - Tony mruknął, wtuliwszy twarz w zagłębienie między szyją a ramieniem księcia.

\- Jestem w końcu Jotunem, lodowym olbrzymem.

Tony nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędzili w tym uścisku, gdzie w pewnym momencie Loki wplótł swoje długie palce jak u pianisty we włosy Tony'ego i zaczął je delikatnie przeczesywać, mrucząc jakąś ładną melodyjkę. Jednak inżynierowi bardzo się to podobało. Nie to, że był gejem, czy coś. Dobrze, kiedyś miał kilka przygód z chłopakami tuż po studiach, eksperymentował jak każdy, więc może i był biseksualny. Wracając do uścisku z Lokim, bardzo mu się to podobało. Dobrze było poczuć bliskość drugiej osoby, po tak długim czasie. Ostatnią, która go tak przytulała była...w zasadzie to był, Rhody, gdy znalazł go na pustyni w Afganistanie.

\- Dziękuję - Tony szepnął, odsuwając twarz od szyi Lokiego. Książę spojrzał na niego, oferując mu niewielki uśmiech. Śmiertelnik miał wrażenie, że to pierwszy, szczery uśmiech jego zielonookiego pana. Był piękny, choć krótki i niewielki. Loki nic mu nie odpowiedział, tylko wstał z ziemi i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Tony'ego. Mężczyzna chwycił ją niepewnie, a po chwili był pociągnięty ku górze i poprowadzony w stronę łoża księcia. Posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, gdy Loki wskazał mu ruchem głowy, by położył się na nim.

\- Wiem, jak to jest miewać nocne mary, Anthony,.

\- Chcesz, żebym spał z tobą w jednym łóżku? - zapytał, by się upewnić. W końcu nie tak dawno ustalili, że Tony nie będzie jego dziwką i że Loki wcale nie chce go w swoim łożu.

\- Dzieliłem kiedyś łoże z Thorem, z tobą nie będzie gorzej. - Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zapytaniem, jaka sytuacja zmusiła Lokiego do spania z Thorem. Szczęściem, książę wyjaśnił, że było to jeszcze, gdy byli dziećmi, a jego brat miał koszmary.

Kiedy w końcu oboje ulokowali się na skórach Lokiego, bóg obrócił się do niego plecami, choć nie zasnął od razu. W ciszy i ciemności nasłuchiwał, czy jego Anthony zasypia ponownie. Minęło sporo czasu, wypełnionego powolnymi oddechami i kręceniem na łóżku, nim Tony w końcu odnalazł dla siebie idealną pozycję. Był już na skraju oddania się w ręce Morfeusza, gdy przerzucił ramię przez talię Lokiego, przybliżając się jeszcze bliżej niego, niemal wtulając się w niego od tyłu.

Loki nikomu się nie przyzna, ale bardzo podobała mu się ta pozycja. Nim zasnął, jego ciało oblało się przyjemnym ciepłem, które chciał, by trwało jak najdłużej.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Wiem, że miało być miło i przyjemnie, ale jakoś mi nie pykło. Jednak w następnym obiecuję, rozpoczynam przyjemności między nimi. A potem kto wie, może Tony poczuje się zazdrosny o nowego gościa w pałacu?  
Do następnego.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	9. Reaktor i Tesseract

A/N: Dziś krócej niż zwykle, ale obiecuję, że postaram się napisać jeszcze jeden w tym tygodniu, a jak nie, to na początku kolejnego dam dłuugi.

Nie jestem fizykiem, jestem nogą z fizyki, więc info zaczęrpnęłam z internetów.

* * *

Od tamtej, pamiętnej pierwszej nocy spędzonej w łóżku księcia Lokiego, coś się zmieniło między nimi. Poczynając od faktu, że Tony coraz częściej spał razem z nim, kończąc na tym, że łatwiej się dogadywali. W przeciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, a przynajmniej tak to sobie liczył Tony, obserwując każdego wieczora nocne niebo - minęło około czternastu nocy - jakby zbliżyli się do siebie, stali się milsi. Stark nawet zaczął czule mówić do swojego księcia, per Rogasiu - to tylko dlatego, że ujrzał go po raz pierwszy w pełnej zbroi łącznie z hełmem z dwoma rogami, jak u jelenia. Lokiemu nie spodobało się to nowe określenie, ale Tony nie byłby sobą, gdyby choć trochę się nie sprzeciwiał.

\- Hej, Rogasiu - Tony wpadł do komnaty, z tacą ze śniadaniem w rękach: śniadaniem dla dwojga, jeśli ktoś chciałby wiedzieć, Tony spożywa posiłki z księciem, zwykle sam na sam. - Jeszcze ciepłe śniadanko przyszło!

\- Przyrzekam ci, Anthony, pewnego dnia obetnę ci twój język. - Loki nawet nie spojrzał na niego znad swojej mrocznej i tajemniczej księgi voodoo - tak naprawdę był to dziennik, w którym książę skrupulatnie zapisywał swoje zaklęcia, ale Tony lubił dodać trochę dreszczyku.

\- Tak, też cię lubię. - Tony postawił tacę na stole, uważając, by nie strącić żadnej fiolki z eliksirem, jak mu się to już wielokrotnie zdarzało. Och, ciężkie kary były za to. Loki kazał mu wtedy spać na podłodze, na jednej skórze. Koszmar dla jego małego, ziemskiego ciała. - Twoja mama mówiła, że mam ci powiedzieć…

\- Królowa - przerwał mu Loki, na co Tony posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. - Musisz o niej mówić Królowa Frigga.

\- Ale przecież jest twoją matką, co nie? - dopytywał, ściągając z siebie tunikę i materiał, który owijał reaktor. Nastęnie znów na siebie nałożył jasnozielonkawą tunikę, którą Loki sprezentował mu tydzień temu, po pierwszej wizycie na Wanaheim.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że ty masz o niej mówić Królowa Frigga. A teraz, podaj mi śniadanie i dokończ w końcu opowiadać o swoim reaktorze łukowym.

W ostatnim czasie, od momentu, gdy Loki po raz pierwszy ujrzał reaktor, był nim zafascynowany. Choć może to za słabe słowo. Był wręcz zaczarowany przez niego. Od tamtej nocy wręcz zakazał Tony'emu nakładać nocną tunikę, gdy udawali się na spoczynek. Co więcej, Loki często wpatrywał się i dotykał piersi Tony'ego - z początku przeszkadzało to inżynierowi, bądź co bądź, nie lubił, gdy ktoś dotykał jego reaktora, ale Lokiemu na to pozwalał. Czy to przez to zaciekawione spojrzenie? Czy to przez to ciepło, które Tony czuł na ciele, gdy Loki go dotykał? - tak czuł ciepło, mimo że ciało, a w szczególności dłonie księcia, były lodowate.

\- No dobrze. - Tony usadowił się na łożu obok księcia, opierając się plecami o zimną ścianę. Nogi wsunął pod grubą skórę, która momentalnie zaczęła go grzać. Splecione dłonie ułożył na udach i spojrzał w stronę Lokiego. Mężczyzna z zaciekawieniem spoglądał to na jego twarz, to na jego pierś, pod którą świeciło się jego drugie serce. Gdy Tony i Loki byli sami w komnacie, Tony mógł sobie pozwolić na nie zakrywanie reaktora materiałem. Jednak, gdy tylko miał opuścić komnatę, owijał jasny materiał wokół piersi. - Już ci mówiłem, jak ten reaktor znalazł się w mojej piersi. A reaktor łukowy, w gruncie rzeczy działa jak elektromagnes. - Brwi Lokiego uniosły się ku górze w niemym pytaniu. - No tak, tu w waszej Nibylandii nie wiecie, co to fizyka. Amm...elektromagnes wytwarza takie pole magnetyczne, które przyciąga do siebie metal.

\- Jak moje zaklęcie pochłaniania energii? - zapytał Loki, próbując zrozumieć podstawy midgardzkiej nauki.

\- No jak ty rzucasz to zaklęcie to też wytwarza się takie pole. Można powiedzieć, że poniekąd jest to do siebie zbliżone - wyjaśnił Tony. - I dzięki temu polu, odłamki metalu bardzo wolno zmierzają ku mojemu prawdziwemu sercu. No i przynajmniej teraz mnie reaktor nie zabija. Nie ma w nim już palladu, tylko mój własny, wynaleziony pierwiastek jest rdzeniem reaktora. W zasadzie wynalazłem ten pierwiastek dzięki memu ojcu. Mój reaktor to niekończone się źródło energii, nie tylko powstrzymuje odłamki, ale też zasilał moje zbroje.

Loki chwycił przód tuniki Tony'ego w dłonie i podciągnął odzienie ku górze, inicjując, że pragnie je ściągnąć. Stark pozwolił mu na to. Zielonooki przybliżył się do niego i dotknął samego środka, zamykając oczy. Anthony nie miał pojęcia, co on robi, toteż przyglądał mu się z pewną dozą ostrożności. Mimo tego, że tak długo przebywali ze sobą, coś jeszcze wewnątrz Tony'ego nakazywało mu być ostrożnym, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o reaktor łukowy.

Nagle Loki otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Tony'ego spod wachlarza gęstych, czarnych rzęs. I Tony skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że Loki nie podobał mu się w tym momencie.

\- Jakiż ze mnie głupiec! - wymsknęło mu się głośno. - Moc kryjąca się w twoim reaktorze...jest przeogromna. Niemal jak Tesseract.

\- Czym jest Tesseract? - zapytał Tony, starając się brzmieć jakby nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi książę. Być może Loki zignorował tę fałszywą maskę niewiedzy, którą teraz Tony przywdział, albo po prostu nie widział tego błysku kłamstewka w jego brązowych oczach, bo zaraz zaczął opowiadać o Tesserakcie.

\- Tesseract to niekończąca się moc. Nigdy nie miałem styczności z tak wielką mocą. Istnieją legendy, mówiące o tym, że Tesseract jest jednym z kamieni nieskończoności. Jednym z sześciu najpotężniejszych magicznych artefaktów we wszystkich dziewięciu królestwach - mówił Loki. - Niegdyś należał do nas...znaczy do Odyna, jednak podczas wielkiej bitwy między lodowymi olbrzymami a Odynem i Asami, na Midgardzie, Tesseract został tam. Midgardczycy go ukryli, jednak niedawno Tesseract powrócił do domu, do pałacowego skarbca. Midgardczycy oddali go Lady Sif, a ta dostarczyła go Odynowi.

\- Aaaa...Xena ma układy z Wszechtatą? - Loki tylko się zaśmiał na to określenie Sif. Tony raz mu wyjaśnił, kim jest ta cała Xena i zielonooki bóg musiał przyznać rację, że w pewnych, właściwie w większości aspektów Sif jest jak ta cała Xena.

\- Sif jest oddaną sługą Wszechojca i najsilniejszą wojowniczką w całym Asgardzie. Śmiem twierdzić, że nawet silniejszą niż Thor i Volgstagg. - Tym razem to Tony się zaśmiał. Sądził, że nie ma nikogo silniejszego niż Piorun i Obeliks. Sif bardzo mu przypominała Natashę. Panna Romanoff też była najsilniejszą, tuż po Zielonym Groszku w ich całej bandzie. Była nawet silniejsza niż Kapitan Gwiazdka i Legolas razem wzięci.

\- Myślisz, że możemy spojrzeć na ten cały Tesseract? Wiesz, porównać, czy mój reaktor jest podobny mocą do tej waszej kostki? - zagaił Tony, starając się spojrzeć jak najbardziej niewinnie na Lokiego, choć nie do końca mu to wyszło.

\- Nawet gdybym zechciał, mnie nie wolno zbliżać się do skarbca. Nie odkąd ukradłem Szkatułę Wiecznych Zim. - Tony milczał, dając znak księciu, by kontynuował swoją opowieść. - Artefakt, który Odyn zabrał razem ze mną z Jotunheimu, gdy byłem dziecięciem. Moi pobratymcy, na czele z moim ojcem, Laufey'em, porzucili mnie, bo byłem...u was w Midgardzie mówi się na to odmieńcy. Byłem karłem pośród olbrzymów.

\- Ja też nie jestem ekstra wysoki, ale żeby od razu nazywać cię karłem...Lokes, jesteś wysoki jak topola! - odrzekł Tony, na co Loki cicho się zaśmiał, pomijając fakt, że skrzywił się na nowe przezwisko.

\- Ty jesteś maleńki w porównaniu z olbrzymami. Jotunowie mają około 3 waszych, midgardzkich metrów wzrostu. - Tony pokiwał głową, myśląc, że ci Jotunowie to muszą być jeszcze więksi niż Banner, gdy wskakuje w swoją zieloną skórę. - Dzięki szkatule odkryłem swe prawdziwe pochodzenie.

\- Mhm - mruknął Stark, wyciągając się na łóżku, plecy zaczynały go boleć od twardej, chłodnej ściany. Położył się na plecach, a Loki po chwili ułożył się koło niego, na boku, podpierając głowę łokciem. - To ta twoja szkatułka to jest tak potężna jak Tesseract?

\- Tesseract posiada większą moc, niczemu niezrównaną. Jeszcze się nie spotkałem z czymś silniejszym…

\- Więc widziałeś Tesseract? - wtrącił Stark, przekręcając się na bok na łożu tak, że teraz prawie spoglądał Lokiemu w jego piękne, zielone oczy.

\- Owszem, użyliśmy Tesseractu przy odbudowie Bifrostu. Pozwolono mi i Fridze czerpać z niego moc - wyjaśnił, ponownie dotykając reaktora Tony'ego. - A reaktor w twej piersi niemal ma tę samą moc, fragment jego mocy. - Ton głosu księcia posłał dziwne uczucie w kierunku ciała inżyniera. Złe uczucie. Mimowolnie jego ciało się napięło i położył dłoń na dłoni maga, będąc przygotowanym do jej zrzucenia. - Nie obawiaj się, Anthony, nie skrzywdzę cię. W mej gestii jest, byś trwał przy mnie, żywy, jak najdłużej. Ty jeden umilasz mi pobyt w tym więzieniu.

\- Rany, czuję się taki kochany.

\- Nikomu nie pozwolę usunąć twojego mechanicznego serca. Ktokolwiek podejmie taką próbę, spotka się z ostrzem mego sztyletu. - I o dziwo, Tony uwierzył, że Loki by go ochronił, gdyby ktoś chciał mu wyciągnąć reaktor. Nie to, że Stark potrzebował ochrony, sam umiał się bronić całkiem dobrze, jednak słowa Lokiego wywołały w jego brzuchu takie dziwne ciepło.

Mimo tego, że Loki nie zaprowadził go do skarbca, Tony, w oczekiwaniu na powrót Lokiego z ważnego spotkania z ojcem, przechadzał się po pałacu. I dziwnym trafem - trochę z własnej woli - zagubił się w okolicach skarbca. Strażnicy natychmiast wszczęli raban o to, że sługom nie wolno się zbliżać do pałacowego skarbca. Krótkie wrzeszczenie i dziwne spojrzenia ze strony Wszechojca były warte tego. W końcu Tony wiedział, gdzie jest skarbiec, w którym spoczywa Tesseract. Wiedział, gdzie jest przedmiot, który musiał dostarczyć swemu panu.

* * *

A/N: Eh i znów sama zjebałam schemat. Wiem, miało być przyjemnie, ale gdy zaczęłam pisać, w głowie nadal miałam rozdział o Tesserakcie. Także...przesuwam przyjemności, uściski i pocałunek! Tak obiecuję pocałunek w kolejnym! i nowego gościa w pałacu.

Dzięki za wszystkie komenty, polubienia i śledzenia! Love ya!


	10. Min lysende stjerne

Generalnie ostatnio u mnie źle z dotrzymywaniem terminów, ale wiecie, praca, praca i jeszcze raz praca. Jendak w końcu jest!

* * *

\- A ta, o tam? - Anthony wskazał dłonią na zbiór gwiazd otoczonych żółto-zieloną, mglistą otoczką.

\- To konstelacja Alfheim - Loki odparł, przesuwając ramię pod swoją głowę, by ułożyć się jeszcze wygodniej na trawie w ogrodzie matki. Już od dwóch godzin, odkąd tylko nastała noc gwiazd - zjawisko, które zdarzało się raz na sto lat - oboje przebywali na zewnątrz. W takie noce można było ujrzeć konstelacje każdego z dziewięciu królestw. Było to niezwykłe zjawisko, nie tylko piękne, ale również i magiczne.

Anthony leżał obok niego, w zasadzie to w połowie leżał na Lokim. Jego głowa spoczywała na lewym ramieniu maga, jedna noga była przerzucona przez nogę księcia. Ciepło bijące od ciała midgardczyka było bardzo przyjemne dla Lokiego, co więcej, mimowolnie przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej.

Tony również to zauważył, bo uśmiech wstąpił na jego usta, a policzki zaczęły go piec. I o rany, właśnie wstąpił w niego syndrom nastolatki na pierwszej randce. W brzuchu zaczął odczuwać jakieś dziwne ruchy i gilgotanie. Oh, na Einsteina, czy to mają być te słynne motyle w brzuchu? Zastanawiał się, raz po raz spoglądając na księcia. I właśnie przegapił moment, w którym Loki zaczął patrzeć na niego tymi swoimi pięknymi, zielonymi oczami.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Anthony?

\- Cudownie wręcz - powiedział to tak cicho, że niemal zdawało mu się, że wcale tego nie wypowiedział na głos. Loki dalej nie drążył tematu, tylko ponownie spojrzał w czarne, gwieździste niebo. Tony nigdy nie był fanem wpatrywania się z kimś w gwiazdy, serio, to zbyt romantyczne dla niego. Jednak tu, z Lokim...chciał tu być z Lokim. To wszystko działo się tak szybko i Stark, jakkolwiek był geniuszem, nie do końca rozumiał, co się z nim działo.

Tak z dnia na dzień zaczął czuć coś dziwnego do Lokiego. I to samo w sobie było dziwne i niepokojące, zważywszy na fakt, że gdy tu przybył, jasno określił, że nie będzie jego dziwką, co równało się z tym że nie lubi księcia. A teraz, coraz lepiej się dogadywali, Loki rozśmieszał go sztuczkami i cholera...używał tego seksownego głosu, kiedy cokolwiek opowiadał. I tak ten głos i sposób, w który często patrzył na Tony'ego, powodował, że inżynierowi miękły kolana, dreszcze ogarniały jego ciało, robiło mu się ciepło w ciele…

Oh... Czyżby Tony się zakochiwał? Czy to takie uczucie? Hola, hola! Nie! Tony Stark, wieczny playboy, milioner, geniusz i filantrop, sławetny Iron Man nie bawi się w miłość! To nie dla niego! Co to, to nie, drodzy państwo! Nie ma takiej opcji!

\- A tam jaśnieją gwiazdy Muspelheim - nagle usłyszał niski głos Lokiego, który wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Tony podążył wzrokiem za zgrabną, bladą dłonią swojego księcia. Rzeczywiście, gwiazdozbiór Muscośtamheim jaśniał bardzo mocno.

\- Świeci się tak mocno, jak mój reaktor.

\- Tak - Loki stwierdził i już pokazywał na inne gwiazdy. - A te gwiazdy rozpoznajesz, Anthony?

Stark przyjrzał się im z dokładnością. O dziwo, wyglądały znajomo, jakby mężczyzna już gdzieś je widział, a to oznaczało, że…

\- To gwiazdy Ziemi! Tam jest gwiazda polarna, a to jest Pas Oriona! - Brązowooki wybuchnął z entuzjazmem. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek mógł jeszcze ujrzeć coś związanego z jego dawnym domem. Z jednej strony było to niesamowicie cudowne, a z drugiej sprawiło, że Tony zaczął tęsknić za domem, bardziej niż zwykle. Po całym czasie spędzonym w Asgardzie, a było to około sześćdziesięciu nocy, na razie, Tony starał się nie myśleć o Ziemi i radził sobie całkiem nieźle z tym, ale ujrzenie tych gwiazd przywołało ból w jego sercu. - To gwiazdy Ziemi. - stwierdził smutnym tonem.

Loki przypatrywał mu się z pewną dozą zatroskania. Oczywiście, że gdy Tony ujrzał gwiazdy musiał wypełnić się nostalgią, tęsknotą za domem. Głupiec z Lokiego, że pokazał mu te gwiazdozbiory, ale chciał, by Anthony zobaczył to piękne zjawisko razem z nim. A teraz jego mały midgardczyk był smutny. Doprawdy, głupiec z Lokiego.

\- A tamte? - Tony otrząsnął się z chwilowego natężenia tęsknoty za Ziemią. I tak była ona bezsensowna. Nie było sposobu, przynajmniej Tony jeszcze takowego nie znalazł, na powrót do domu. Jeszcze, ale Stark był pewien, że prędzej czy później go znajdzie.

Loki posłał mu krótkie, zdziwione spojrzenie, a następnie odpowiedział.

\- To gwiazdy Nidavelliru. Widzisz tę największą gwiazdę? - Tony tylko pokiwał głową, przysuwając się bliżej Lokiego, oczywiście po to, by spojrzeć lepiej na gwiazdę, a nie dlatego, że jego ciało pragnęło być bliżej ciała psotnika. - To w sercu tej wygasającej gwiazdy został wykuty Mjolnir.

\- Młot Złotowłosej? - Loki zaśmiał się cicho na takie określenie Thora. - Znaczy się jest jakiś magiczny czy coś w tym stylu?

\- Owszem - odparł czarnowłosy.

Minęło już kilka godzin od momentu, gdy zaczęli przyglądać się gwiazdom. Tony nie miał pojęcia, która może być godzina - i to nie tylko dlatego, że w tym zapyziałym, wiecznym mieście nikt jeszcze nie wynalazł zegarka, ale również, dlatego, że stracił poczucie czasu w towarzystwie Lokiego. Pewnie musiała być już późna pora nocna, bo mimo tego, że w Asgardzie na ogół panuje ciepła pogoda, zaczęło być przeraźliwie zimno. W odpowiedzi na to ziemskie ciało Starka zaczęło się trząść, co zauważył Loki.

\- Zmarzłeś? - Pewnie, gdyby nie było tak chłodno, Tony by zaprzeczył, ale tym razem jego ciało i te żałosne trzęsiawki go zdradzały. I na wszystko, co święte, nie sądził, że Loki będzie taki szarmancki. Chwilkę, dosłownie kilka sekund to trwało, ale rozpiął wszystkie klamry przy swoim skórzanym płaszczu i zarzucił go na ramiona brązowookiego mężczyzny.

Tony nie zważał na to, że wyglądał w tym płaszczu śmiesznie, bo, proszę, Loki to olbrzym, a Tony był niski. Jednak sam gest był uroczy. I po raz kolejny Tony poczuł to dziwne coś w brzuchu.

\- Chodź, wróćmy do pałacu - Loki oznajmił, zapinając płaszcz na Tony'm, po raz kolejny tej nocy przyglądając się światłu reaktora, bijącemu spod lekkiej, czerwonej tuniki sługi. - Czas wracać, _min lysende stjerne_.

\- że niby co to znaczy? - Loki ruszył do przodu z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Hej! Jeśli to jakaś obelga, to dorzucę ci czegoś do śniadania! Loki! No poczekaj i powiedz mi, co to znaczy to blablaerne coś tam!

Tony nie dowiedział się, co oznaczają te słowa, mimo tego, że Loki coraz częściej je powtarzał w jego obecności, w zasadzie mówił to do niego. Jedyne co odkrył to, to, że 'min' znaczy mój lub moja, jak mu to wyjaśniła Eir. Niestety, Stark nie umiał powtórzyć reszty słów toteż elfica nie mogła mu pomóc. Jednak Tony zaczął zauważać, że kiedykolwiek Loki mówił do niego to blablablarne, to patrzył na niego z ciepłem w oczach, jakoś tak inaczej niż zwykle, inaczej niż przedtem. I, kurczę, to spojrzenie wywoływało falę przyjemnych dreszczy na ciele inżyniera.

A potem Tony, po raz pierwszy ujrzał Lokiego w całej, nagiej postaci. Czystym przypadkiem wszedł do łaźni za wcześnie - tak, bo normalnie Loki wypraszał go, nim wskoczył do bali pełnej wody, a potem siadał tak, że nic nie było widać, tak prawdę mówiąc - a tamtego dnia było inaczej. Stark stał grzecznie pod drzwiami, opierając się o nie, czekając na zawołanie od księcia. I pewnie stałby tam dalej, gdyby nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd nie zmaterializowała się przed nim Eir, mówiąc, że ma natychmiast przekazać wiadomość Lokiemu, o ważnym spotkaniu z królową i księciem Thorem. Toteż Tony, jak na dobrego sługę przystało - potrafił być dobrym sługą, jak chciał - wparował do łaźni i wtedy zobaczył zielonookiego maga.

Na wszystko, co święte, Loki...nagi Loki wyglądał jak ósmy cud świata. I pomimo faktu, że Loki niemal natychmiast wyczarował na siebie szatę, to i tak Tony zdążył zauważyć to i owo. Niby mag był chudy jak szkapa, jednak miał całkiem niezłe mięśnie. Psotnik w ogóle wyglądał całkiem nieźle i to spowodowało falę żywych fantazji w umyśle inżyniera, tych bardzo przyjemnych fantazji, po których zwykle Tony musiał sobie ulżyć, oczywiście, gdy Lokiego nie było w pobliżu.

Prawdopodobnie wtedy Tony zaczął również zauważać, że czuje coś więcej do Psotnika. Tak z dnia na dzień Loki przestał być tylko jego panem, stał się kimś innym, choć Stark nie umiał do końca sprecyzować kim. Wybaczcie, ale nie był dobry w związkach i miłości, to nie było dla niego. Cholera, bawili się w kotka i myszkę z Pepper przez ponad dziesięć lat, zanim doszli do porozumienia, że w sumie chyba coś do siebie czują. A teraz, tu, z Lokim...to zadziało się dość szybko i niespodziewanie, bo doprawdy, Anthony nie spodziewał się, że poleci na innego faceta, zwłaszcza na księcia, na jego pana.

Tak, poleci, bo Stark nadal wzbrania się przed choćby pomyśleniem, że to mogłaby być _miłość_.

\- Czuję twoje myśli - rzucił Loki, układając się bardziej wygodnie w bali pełnej wody. Stark, oczywiście, jako wierny sługa był przy boku księcia, pomagając mu w tej codziennej czynności. A jeśli Tony po cichu podglądał księcia ostatnimi czasy, gdy ten się rozbierał i przebierał, to mag ignorował to lub po prostu nie miał o tym pojęcia.

Tony spojrzał w dół na czarną czuprynę mężczyzny, która opadała swobodnie na jego mlecznobiałe ramiona pokryte drobnymi, jasnymi bliznami. Sługa raz zapytał o nie, w odpowiedzi usłyszał, że to blizny bitewne. Na rozumowanie Starka, wcale nie były one bitewne, przypominały ślady od jakiegoś bata. Śmiertelnik słyszał o tym, że przed jego przybyciem książę spędził jakiś czas w więzieniu Asgardzkim i zakładał, że to właśnie stamtąd pochodzą owe blizny.

\- O niczym szczególnym - odparł, siadając lepiej na skraju bali.

Zamoczył miękki, włochaty materiał, który przypominał ziemską gąbkę, w wodzie, po czym zaczął obmywać jego plecy. Delikatnymi, kolistymi ruchami kierował się znad krzyża Jotuna, przez cały kręgosłup, czując każdy kręg pod dłonią, aż do ramion. Opuszkami palców muskał nagą skórę, była miękka i chłodna. Gdzieś w trakcie Tony całkowicie opuścił materiał do wody i korzystał tylko ze swych namydlonych rąk. Błądził nimi po ramionach i klatce piersiowej zielonookiego, wywołując w nim ciche, niemal niesłyszalne wzdychania. Ciemne palce sługi wspaniale kontrastowały z białą szyją Lokiego, posyłając dreszcze do ciała Tony'ego, gdy Psotnik w tak wspaniały sposób odchylił ją i przymknął oczy, z pewnością rozkoszując się dotykiem ciepłych dłoni mężczyzny. Stark przesunął swoje dłonie ponownie na klatkę piersiową boga i musnął jego sutki. I na wszystko, co ważne w tym królestwie, Loki wydał z siebie długi, seksowny, głęboki jęk, odchylając szyję do tyłu. Anthony musiał zmienić pozycję na bali, bo jego idiotycznie obcisłe skórzane spodnie zrobiły się nagle jeszcze bardziej obcisłe w pewnym rejonie. Odchylona, blada szyja Lokiego wręcz zapraszała, kusiła usta Tony'ego, by jej spróbować, a ponieważ Tony jest słaby wobec takich pokus, toteż dał się zwieść na pokuszenie.

Skóra Lokiego nie tylko pachniała zimą, ale również nią smakowała, gdy Tony delikatnie zaczął składać na niej krótkie pocałunki. Zdawało się, że księciu to wcale nie przeszkadzało, przeciwnie, zachęcał go do dalszych pocałunków, wplatając swoją dłoń w jego krótkie włosy i ściskając mocno. To było cudowne uczucie dla śmiertelnika, który wypuścił z ust głośny jęk, tuż przy uchu psotnika. Swoje usta kierował po kości szczęki, aż do podbródka i w końcu, by połączyć je z ustami Lokiego, jak wielokrotnie robił to w swoich fantazjach. Jednak rzeczywistość była o wiele lepsza niż fantazje. O niebo lepsza. Gdy tylko Loki odwzajemnił pocałunek, Stark przekonał się o prawdziwości legendy o srebrnym języku swojego pana. Książę całował nieziemsko, w sposób...nie, Tony nawet nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie myśli, w jaki to wspaniały sposób całował jego Rogaś. Niemniej jednak ten pocałunek spowodował gęsią skórkę na ciele inżyniera i jemu to się cholernie podobało.

Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, oczy Lokiego błyszczały w ten swój piękny sposób, który Tony uwielbiał. Blade lica księcia teraz przybrały kolor szkarłatny i Stark w myślach przybił sobie piątkę, za doprowadzenie go do takiego stanu.

\- Myślałem...że nie chcesz być… - zaczął Loki, starając się nie sapać - jak to ująłeś, moją dziwką.

\- Bo nie chcę. - Tony wzruszył ramionami, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej Lokiego. Palcami zaczął wodzić po nagim ramieniu księcia. - Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy się zabawiać. Ja chcę, ty chyba też, prawda, Lokes?

Psotnik tylko się zaśmiał, pstrykając palcami. Nagle obok niego siedział nagi Stark z wyraźną erekcją, skierowaną w stronę księcia. Mężczyzna był zaskoczony takim szybkim obrotem spraw i wydał z siebie krótki, mało męski dźwięk - oczywiście, potem zaprzeczy, że coś takiego miało miejsce. Loki położył swoje dłonie na biodrach śmiertelnika i jednym zwinnym ruchem - rany, on to jest silny, w końcu Tony nie jest piórkiem - wciągnął go do wody, wprost na swoje kolana. Wtedy Stark poczuł, że Lokiemu też bardzo podobał się ten pocałunek i myśl, co jeszcze się może stać.

\- A już myślałem, że będę musiał paradować nago po komnacie przez całe dnie - rzucił, przenosząc dłonie na lędźwie Starka. - Twardy jesteś, Anthony.

\- Księciu nie wypada używać tak brzydkich wyrażeń. - Loki uszczypnął go w pośladek i zaskakująco, Tony nie odczuł tego jako karę. - Ale serio, chcesz…

\- A myślisz, że dlaczego pozwalałem ci się podglądać? - Tony uniósł brew ku górze w delikatnym zdziwieniu. Nie sądził, że Loki o tym wie, ale z drugiej strony tu nic nie da się ukryć. - Doprawdy, sądziłem, iż niedługo odrzucę wszelki ubiór i po prostu będę cały dzień nago, byś cokolwiek zrobił, _min lysende stjerne_.

\- No ej, nieładnie obrażać mnie przed seksem! - Loki nachylił się w jego stronę, by szepnąć mu coś do ucha. W tym samym czasie dłoń księcia powędrowała w dół, po jego klatce piersiowej, wprost do przyrodzenia, które mocno chwycił w dłoń. O rany, Tony niemal podskoczył z przyjemności, gdy ręka Lokiego zaczęła się przesuwać po nim.

\- Jeśli zasłużysz, wyjawię znaczenie tych słów, _min lysende stjerne._

\- Jestem bardzo dobrym sługą - jęknął, gdy Loki nieznacznie wgryzł się w jego bark. - Umiem zasłużyć.

O tak, tamtej nocy, Tony wielokrotnie zasłużył na to, by Loki wyjawił mu prawdę, zwłaszcza gdy wykonywał piękną arię, składającą się z jęków wymieszanych z imieniem księcia, gdy raz po raz osiągał szczyt.

* * *

Oh, ten gość jednak wprowadzę go w następnym rozdziale na początku, bo nie chciałam po takim miłym rozdziale dawać początku dramaciku.  
*min lysende stjerne - ino posiłkowałam się google translate, jakoże ja szprecham po niemiecku, angielsku i trochę po rosyjsku. Ale to miało znaczyć 'my bright star' - 'moja jasna gwiazdo'


	11. O byłych i przyszłych żonach

\- Cóż za wspaniały widok o poranku - rzekł Loki, oblizując usta. Jego oczy podziwiały, wręcz upajały się widokiem nagiego Anthony'ego, który stał obrócony do niego plecami, tuż przy oknie. Światło porannego słońca oświetlało go, niemal sprawiając, że błyszczał. Na Norny, wspaniały widok. Książę odrzucił skórę i usiadł na skraju łoża, kładąc dłoń na stronie, gdzie do niedawna leżał jego Midgardczyk. Miejsce wciąż było ciepłe, co przywiodło wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy i wcześniejszych, od momentu, gdy Anthony zaczął z nim regularnie sypiać.

' _Ale nie to, że jestem twoją dziwką, Lokes, pamiętaj'_ powtarzał mu za każdym razem, gdy ze sobą współżyli. ' _Ja po prostu lubię seks z tobą.'_

Tak, Loki też lubił seks z Anthonym. Jak na tak niewielkiego i młodego Midgardczyka, Anthony miał wielkie doświadczenie. Wiedział, co dokładnie zrobić, by zadowolić swojego księcia. A robił to w tak wspaniały sposób, iż we wszystkich królestwach powinni śpiewać o nim pieśni chwalebne. Jednak Anthony nie tylko zadowalał ciało księcia, ale pomału także jego serce. Loki nawet nie wiedział, kiedy jego Midgardczyk stał się kimś więcej niż tylko denerwującym sługą, kulą u nogi, uwiązaną przez rozkaz jego matki. Nie, teraz mężczyzna był kimś więcej dla niego, choć Psotnik nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

 _Nie przyzna się, że darzy głębszym uczuciem swoją jasną gwiazdę._

Czarnowłosy półbóg wstał z łóżka i, najciszej jak umiał, podszedł do Tony'ego. Oplótł go ramionami, przybliżając swoje nagie ciało do jego ciała i poczuł, jak śmiertelnik zadrżał i napiął mięśnie, jakby się przestraszył. Anthony zacisnął dłonie na przedramieniu Lokiego, gdy dłoń zielonookiego posuwała się w górę po jego klatce piersiowej w stronę reaktora i serca. W tym momencie, Loki wiedział, że coś działo się z jego sługą. Obrócił mężczyznę w swoich ramionach i uniósł jego podbródek ku górze.

Anthony miał napuchnięte, przekrwione oczy - oznaka wylanych łez. Bez zastanowienia mag przyciągnął go do swojego ciała, dłoń wplótł w krótkie, brązowe włosy człowieka i delikatnie je przeczesywał w geście uspokojenia, szepcąc Tony'emu do ucha.

\- Już dobrze, ma jasna gwiazdo. - Stark zaciskał swoje dłonie na plecach księcia, wbijając mu paznokcie w skórę. Oj, pozostaną mu ślady, minimum przez kilka godzin. Midgardczyk nie ronił łez, tylko mruczał w skórę Lokiego, jakoby ktoś miał po niego przyjść i zabić, jeśli nie spełni jego życzenia. - Nie obawiaj się - powiedział Loki, całując czubek głowy sługi - nikomu nie pozwolę zrobić ci krzywdy. Ktokolwiek odważy się podnieść na ciebie rękę, zginie marnie od ostrza mego miecza. Należysz do mnie i to ja decyduję o twym żywocie. I zostaniesz przy moim boku już na zawsze.

Tony zaśmiał się, pociągając nosem, nim uniósł swoje brązowe, zaszklone oczy na Lokiego.

\- To zabrzmiało prawie jak oświadczyny, Lolo - rzucił Stark - a gdzie pierścionek?

\- W Asgardzie nie ma pierścionków na zaręczyny. Rodziny ustalają kto i kiedy ma się związać na zawsze. Rodzina oblubieńca zajwia się w domu oblubienicy i wręcza złoto ojcu, w zamian za rękę jego córki - wyjaśniał Loki - A potem Wszechojciec i moja matka odprawiają rytuał połączenia dwóch dusz, serc i ciał, na zawsze.

\- To takie…średniowieczne - prychnął mężczyzna, odsuwając się od maga. Obrzucił go spojrzeniem, pełnym zastanowienia. - Mówisz o tym tak, jakbyś miał doświadczenie.

\- Byłem żonaty. Moja małżonka, Sygin, nadobna dama w Asgardzie. - Twarz Tony'ego wypełnił smutek, gdy Loki oznajmił mu tę wiadomość. - Piękność pośród dam ze wszystkich dziewięciu królestw.

\- Mówisz o niej w czasie przeszłym. - Tony ciężko przełknął ślinę, starając się nie wyobrażać Lokiego w ślubnym garniturze. Chociaż nie, w Asgardzie nie ma garniturów, oni noszą skóry i tuniki. - Nie żyje?

\- Oh, nie! Żyje i ma się całkiem dobrze. Mieszka w mojej posiadłości, w mieście. - Loki mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie dawnej ukochanej.

\- W takim razie rozwód. Jesteś rozwodnikiem. - Na to elegancka, czarna brew księcia uniosła się ku górze w niemym zapytaniu. - No ta cała wasza więź została rozwiązana, tak? - Zielonooki pokiwał głową. - No, czyli jesteś rozwodnikiem. To dobrze, bo trochę głupio by było sypiać z żonatym facetem. Nie, żeby mi to jakoś przeszkadzało, sypiałem już z mężatkami w przeszłości, wiesz, nie jestem wybredny, czy coś. Poza tym to były przygody na jedną noc, także w sumie się nie przejmowałem z kim idę do łóżk…

\- Na Norny, muszę znaleźć twym ustom inne zajęcie, bowiem potok słów wychodzący z nich nie ma najmniejszego sensu. - Tony tylko wywrócił oczyma. - Tak, według twojego, midgardzkiego rozumienia jestem rozwodnikiem, od ponad stulecia.

\- A co się stało? - Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza i ciężka atmosfera, którą można było kroić nożem. Tony mentalnie palnął się w łeb, gdy tylko zobaczył smutek w zielonych oczach Lokiego. - Przepraszam, nie powinienem...rany, ja zawsze coś palnę, czego nie…

\- Postanowiłem, wraz z matką, iż lepiej będzie dla Sygin, jak się rozstaniemy i nie będziemy sobie przypominać o bólu, który przeżyliśmy - cicho wyjaśnił książę, spoglądając w przestrzeń za Tony'm.

\- Chodzi o waszych synów, prawda? - Tak, to było oficjalne, Tony Stark miał zero taktu, bo po raz kolejny, w ciągu pięciu minut naruszył najbardziej prywatne i bolesne wspomnienia Lokiego z Asgardu. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, Loki, ja…

\- Tak, chodzi o naszych synów. Po ich śmierci...ból przepełniał nasze serca zbyt mocno. Rozstanie i zaklęcie zapomnienia było najlepszym, co mogłem jej ofiarować. - Loki przymknął na chwilę oczy, by powstrzymać łzy, które próbowały się wydostać na zewnątrz. Często, gdy wspominał Nariego i Valiego, czuł ukłucia bólu w sercu. Choć przez lata ten ból stopniowo stawał się do zniesienia, to Loki wiedział, że nigdy nie przeminie.

Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, Tony po raz kolejny mocno ścisnął ciało księcia w swoim. Gdyby tylko Loki był zwykłym człowiekiem, pewnie by miał teraz zmiażdżone żebra. Czarnowłosy mag odwzajemnił uścisk. Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, Loki posłał mu niewielki uśmiech.

\- Dość już tego ponurego nastroju o poranku. - Tony przytaknął mu, z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Proponuje rozproszenie. - Loki pozostawał cicho, dając mu szansę na kontynuację myśli. - Najlepszym rozproszeniem jest seks. Ja rozproszę cię, używając moich ust do czegoś innego niż gadanie, a ty rozproszysz mnie tym swoim seksi hełmem z rogami, mój Rudolfie.

\- Mam założyć zbroję? - dopytał mag.

\- Nie zbroję. Sam hełm. - Stark wzruszył sugestywnie brwiami, oblizując usta. Po chwili konsternacji Loki wyczarował swój rogaty hełm, wprost na swojej głowie. I, o rany, Tony obrzucił go tak pożądliwym spojrzeniem, iż jego przyrodzenie natychmiast zareagowało, stając. - O taaaak.

\- Zaczynam mieć myśli, iż mój hełm to twój...fetysz. - Tony tylko potaknął na to stwierdzenie. To była prawda. Rogi na złotym okryciu głowy były jego fetyszem, tuż zaraz po dominującym tonie Lokiego, który słyszał już kilkakrotnie w łóżku. I wcale się tego nie wstydził, uwielbiał patrzeć na swojego maga w tym hełmie, miał wtedy wiele nieprzyzwoitych myśli - w zasadzie Tony zawsze ma nieprzyzwoite myśli, jeśli chodzi o Lokiego, zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy. - Jestem na górze. Ty grzecznie leż - powiedział, popychając drugiego mężczyznę na środek łoża - a ja pokażę ci, jakim jestem dobrym sługą i jak wspaniale umiem czcić mojego księcia i boga.

Anthony rozsunął jego uda i usadowił się na skórach między nimi. Przesuwał dłońmi po biodrach księcia i kierował się w kierunku klatki piersiowej i szyi mężczyzny, by choć trochę ogrzać jego chłodne ciało.

\- Mój wielki i wspaniały książę - szepnął Tony głosem przepełnionym pożądaniem.

\- A teraz pokaż swojemu panu, jak potrafisz go uwielbiać. - Midgardczyk się zaśmiał, nim jego usta znalazły inne zajęcie. Loki bezwstydnie jęknął i sapnął, gdy poczuł gorący oddech Tony'ego na swoim członku. Tak, jego sługa umiał o niego zadbać. - Mój drogi sługa, taki posłuszny swemu panu - mówił, wplótłszy dłoń we włosy Tony'ego i ściskając mocno. Stark jęknął, a wibracje, wydane przez jego gardło, jeszcze bardziej podnieciły Lokiego. - Mój mały sługa.

Jęki, ciężkie oddechy i sapanie, pełne podniecenia wypełniły książęcą komnatę. Obaj mężczyźni byli pogrążeni w akcie fizycznej przyjemności i przegapili moment, w którym drzwi do pomieszczenia zostały otwarte na oścież - najprawodobniej przyczyną przegapienia był fakt, że w tamtej chwili Anthony opuszczał siebie na twarde przyrodzenie księcia Lokiego.

\- Mój książę… - obaj usłyszeli głos służki, Eir. - Oh! - Elfica natychmiast zamknęła oczy, odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła na zewnątrz, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Po chwili zapukała, lecz już nie weszła do środka. - Wybacz, mój książę.

Loki tylko warknął na nią, dając jej do zrozumienia, że przeszkodziła im. Stark, natomiast, podtrzymywał się w powietrzu, tuż nad Lokim, nie wiedząc, czy będą uprawiać seks, czy nie.

\- Mój książę, twoja matka i Wszechojciec wzywają cię natychmiast do sali tronowej - odezwała się ponownie przez drzwi. - Książę?

\- Ugh - mruknął Tony, z wyraźnym grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy. - Koniec seksu? Rany, nawet nie zaczęliśmy. No zobacz. - Wskazał na swój nabrzmiały członek. - I kto się tym teraz zajmie? Sam mam sobie obciągnąć, gdy ty będziesz tam?

\- Nawet się nie waż - przestrzegł go Loki. Pstryknął palcami i po chwili erekcja Tony'ego zniknęła. - Dokończymy, gdy wrócimy z rozmowy.

\- A może nie będę już w nastroju, co, Rogasiu?

\- Wprawię cię w nastrój, ma gwiazdo. - Loki po raz kolejny pstryknął palacami i oboje z Tony'm byli ubrani w poranne tuniki i skórzane spodnie. Książę chwycił z kozetki swój skórzany, srebrno - czarno - zielony płaszcz, zarzucił go na ramiona i po chwili wyszli z komnaty.

Zarówno Tony, jak i Loki, obrzucili Eir zezłoszczonym spojrzeniem, gdy elfica prowadziła ich do sali tronowej, mrucząc raz po raz pod nosem ciche przeprosiny.

Gdy weszli do komnaty, z zaskoczeniem odkryli, że prócz Friggi i Odyna znajdują się tam jeszcze trzy osoby. Starszy mężczyzna z długimi, czarno-siwimi włosami, zaplecionymi w gruby warkocz, odziany w białą, długą tunikę, z połyskującego materiału. Na nogach miał coś, co przypominało ziemskie sandały, z przyczepionymi żywymi liśćmi - ale Stark nie był przyrodnikiem, by powiedzieć, co to za roślina - do boków obuwia. Obok niego stała kobieta - miała na sobie suknię, więc śmiertelnik założył, iż to kobieta - o pięknych, długich kruczych włosach. Delikatne fale opadały na jej ramiona, owinięte cienką, zieloną woalą. Na sobie miała pistacjową suknię, sięgającą kostek, a na nogach ten sam rodzaj butów, co mężczyzna. Druga kobieta była blondynką i miała na sobie brunatną suknię. Tony nie widział ich twarzy.

\- Cieszę się, że w końcu do nas dotarłeś, mój synu - odezwał się Odyn, na chwilę zbijając go z pantałyku. Ah, oficjalna wizyta, więc Loki nadal jest synem Wszechojca, a nie tylko Friggi. Młody półbóg tylko się sztucznie uśmiechnął i kazał Tony'emu i Eir usunąć się w kąt. Władca Asgardu przywołał go do przodu, do stołu, gestem dłoni. - To lord Eleraon i jego córki Anariela i Kalliera, z Alfheim.

Cała trójka ukłoniła się Lokiemu.

\- Jest to zaszczyt znaleźć się w twym pałacu, Wszechojcze i poznać twą rodzinę. Pani. - Klęknął przed Friggą, po czym powtórzył ten sam gest przed Lokim. - Książę Loki.

\- Witajcie w Asgardzie - radosny ton Friggi wypełnił salę. - Proszę, zasiądźmy do stołu. Anthony, Eir, przynieście jadło.

Przekąski i wino już czekały na nich przed pomieszczeniem, toteż dość szybko ustawili na stole naczynia i rozlali napój. To wtedy Tony przyjrzał się przybyszom. Obie panie miały zielonkawo-brązowe oczy. Ich twarze ukazywały piękno. Tony stwierdził, że póki co, wszystkie przedstawicielki rasy Alfów, przynajmniej te, które poznał, są piękne.

\- Czemuż, zawdzięczamy tę wizytę? - Loki w końcu przerwał ciszę swoim pytaniem. - Zostałem oderwany od bardzo ważnej czynności. - Na to Tony zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. - Lordzie Elearon…

\- Lord Elearon i jego córki przybyły tu, by odbyć rozmowy o mariażu. - Loki był nieco zdziwiony tym wyjaśnieniem, tak samo, jak Stark. Ślub?

\- Nie do końca pojmuję, ojcze.

\- Mój synu, ty i twój brat poślubicie córki lorda Elearona - Odyn oświadczył to tonem, który wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że to finalna decyzja. - Anariela zostanie twoją żoną, Loki.

Wtedy usłyszeli brzdęk metalu, uderzającego o kamienną posadzkę.

\- Kpisz ze mnie, ojcze? To ma być część mojej kary? - dopytywał oburzony, a Odyn tylko pokręcił głową. - A co na to Thor? Z pewnością nie zechce się ożenić z nią. - Wskazał dłonią na drugą z elfic. - On kocha tę śmiertelniczkę, Jane Foster.

\- Thor powinien wiedzieć, że księciu Asgardu, który kiedyś zostanie królem, nie przystoi wiązać się z kobietą z Midgardu. Thor wypełni moją wolę, tak samo, jak ty, Loki, gdy tylko powróci z wyprawy do Nidavelliru. - powiedział groźnie. - Jestem twoim ojcem. - Loki już chciał się sprzeciwiać, ale Odyn nie dał mu sposobności. - Jestem też twoim władcą i to ja decyduję o twoim losie. Poślubisz córkę lorda Elearona. To moje finalne słowo. A teraz - oświadczył i wskazał ręką na sługi. - Eir, ogłoś zaręczyny książąt w pałacu, w Asgardzie, a Heimdall niech ogłosi zaślubiny w dziewięciu królestwach.

\- Ja już nie mam nic do powiedzenia? - zapytał Loki, mimo tego, że znał już odpowiedź. Odyn nie pozwoli mu się sprzeciwić jego woli. Młody książę spojrzał na swoją matkę w poszukiwaniu jakiejś odpowiedzi bądź wsparcia, jednak kobieta tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, pozostając w ciszy.

Loki wstał od stołu, szybko, niemal przewracając krzesło i oddalił się od grupy. Jego zielone oczy powędrowały w stronę Anthony'ego i Eir, którzy stali pod kolumnami. Psotnik dostrzegł pełne bólu i smutku spojrzenie jego małego sługi.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Generalnie, postaram się o kolejny jeszcze w ten weekend. Mam wolne, więc będę pisać.  
W następnym rozdziale, Tony wykonuje pewną przysługę dla swojego pana.

Opinie będą mile widzane.

Intoxic


	12. Czarne chmury na naszym niebie

A/N: Rozdział zawiera nawiązania do Thor:Mroczny Świat i Strażnicy Galaktyki.

Dzięki za polubienia, śledzenia, komentarze.

* * *

Jak się okazało, księciu Thorowi również nie przypadł do gustu ten cały pomysł z ożenkiem z córkami lorda Elearona. I to nie tylko dlatego, że Thor, gdy wrócił do Asgardu nie wrócił sam, tylko ze swoją śmiertelną ukochaną, ale również, dlatego, że nie spodobała mu się jedna z córek. Co więcej, Gromowładny urządził niezłą scenę w sali tronowej, krzycząc do Odyna, że nie poślubi jej, że jak Odyn chce, to sam może się z nią ożenić i, że może go pocałować gdzieś. Oczywiście powiedział to w bardziej szekspirowski i elokwentny...nie, tylko bardziej szekspirowski sposób, a przynajmniej tak sobie to tłumaczył Tony, nie do końca jeszcze znający język Asów.

Loki zdenerwował się bardziej prywatnie. Tamtego poranka, gdy wrócili do ich komnaty, Psotnik usiadł na łóżko i zaczął wzdychać ciężko. Jego oczy pociemniały, a palce, które zaciskał na skraju łoża, zrobiły się jeszcze bledsze, iż niemal były białe w tamtym momencie. Kiedy tylko Tony zrobił krok od drzwi, by znaleźć się bliżej niego i zrobić cokolwiek, choć nie wiedział, co, Loki nagle wstał, a z jego palców wydobyły się zielone iskry. W mgnieniu oka krzesło roztrzaskało się z hukiem o ziemię, fiolki z miksturami leżały porozbijane, a Tony modlił się w duchu, by, żaden z płynów nie miał jakiś dziwnych skutków ubocznych, jak ten sprzed tygodnia, który pozostawił Tony'ego na cały dzień z kocimi uszami. Lokiemu, osobiście, Tony z kocimi uszami bardzo się podobał, zwłaszcza gdy podczas głaskania go po głowie, sługa mruczał.

\- Loki! Loki! - Tony starał się dotrzeć jakoś do Lokiego, ale bóg mamrotał coś pod nosem, po nordycku, ignorując Starka. - Loki!

\- Jak on śmie mnie tak karać? Wolałbym, by wsadził mnie na powrót do lochu, niż żenił z jakąś Alfką. Chce mnie kontrolować, jakbym był wciąż niedorostkiem - mruknął zezłoszczony, nawet nie spoglądając na Tony'ego. - Nie ma prawa! Nie jest moim ojcem!

Iskry wciąż się wydobywały z koniuszków palców maga, powodując roztrzaskiwanie się przeróżnych fiolek, często z niebezpiecznymi eksperymentami - jak to mówił Stark. I to odrobinę przerażało inżyniera, toteż ruszył do przodu, zaklinając wszystkie duchy i bogów i stanął przed Lokim. Chwycił jego dłonie w swoje i mocno ścisnął, zwracając na siebie uwagę księcia.

\- Loki, przestań - powiedział, starając się brzmieć łagodnie. Na ile to mu wyszło? Nie był pewien, ale zdecydowanie zielonooki spojrzał w jego brązowe oczy. Cokolwiek w nich dostrzegł, a Tony starał się pokazać przez nie spokój, pomogło, bo Loki przestał wystrzeliwać iskry magii. - Chodź. - Poprowadził go w stronę łoża. - Usiądziemy.

O dziwo, Loki pozwolił się poprowadzić i usadzić swojemu słudze. Anthony zajął miejsce obok niego, kładąc dłonie na jego dłoniach, które spoczywały na kolanach księcia.

\- On nie ma prawa - szepnął Psotnik.

\- Nie ma, wiem - zawtórował mu Tony, łagodniejszym tonem. - Pierdolić, co mówi Odyn. Jesteś dorosły, nie może ci wybierać żony. Poza tym ona nie jest nawet ładna, jak ma zostać księżniczką Asgardu? Księżniczki muszą być piękne, zwłaszcza twoja żona. Choć żadna nie dorówna urodą tobie, mój książę.

Loki się zaśmiał, spoglądając na człowieka kątem oka.

\- Olać tego lorda i jego córki. Nikt cię nie może zmusić do ślubu. Skopię im tyłki, jeśli trzeba. - Stark posłał mu jeden z tych swoich wyuczonych uśmiechów, których zwykle używał podczas sesji zdjęciowych, choć tym razem ten uśmiech był szczerszy niż te dla tabloidów. - Powaga, Rogasiu, skopię tyłek nawet samemu Wszechtacie, jeśli tylko chcesz.

\- Mój mały, dzielny sługa, gotowy na takie poświęcenie dla swojego pana. - Loki ścisnął jego dłoń.

\- Powaga, Lokes, nie damy cię ożenić z nią. Poza tym, co by się stało wtedy ze mną?

\- Oczywiście, że ty zostajesz ze mną - oświadczył stanowczo. - Do końca swoich dni będziesz przy moim boku, gdziekolwiek mnie poślą.

\- Super. No i Thor nie ożeni się z nią - dodał sługa, opierając głowę na ramieniu Lokiego. - On szaleje za Jane. Bo, po co by ją do Asgardu zabrał znowu? To wyraźny znak, że chce z nią być.

\- Jane Foster jest tu z innego powodu. Wchłonęła Aether. - Tony uniósł brew ku górze w zapytaniu. - Matka opowiadała nam historię o Mrocznych Elfach zamieszkałych na Svartalfheim. Ich przywódca, Malekhith, niegdyś posiadał moc Aetheru. Moc ta była niezrównana niczemu. To broń stworzona z nicości. Malekith pragnął pogrążyć cały wszechświat w wiecznych ciemnościach. Zrodzone z wiecznej nocy, pragną ukraść światło. - Loki mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, przypominając sobie siebie, jako dziecię i Friggę, która opowiadała im tę historię. - Raz, milenia temu, Malekhit niemal osiągnął sukces, lecz został powstrzymany przez mego dziada...przez ojca Odyna, Bora. Legendy głoszą, iż Aether jest jednym z kamieni nieskończoności, stworzonym, nim narodził się wszechświat, z bytów specjalnych i jako jedyny nie ma stałej postaci klejnotu. Owe resztki bytów zostały wtłoczone w postaci sześciu kamieni.

\- Tesseract też nie jest klejnotem. To kwadratowa...skrzynka. - Loki przytaknął na to.

\- Rzeczywiście, jednak Aether ma postać płynu, który wchłonięty, pochłania energię życiową swojego nosiciela. - Chwilę to zabrało, nim konkluzja zagrała w umyśle Tony'ego.

\- To Jane umrze? - Otworzył oczy w zdumieniu. Nie to, że jakoś przyjaźnił się z Jane, w końcu widywał ją bardzo rzadko, wg, Foster minęło pięć ziemskich lat od ich ostatniego spotkania, a tak naprawdę były to trzy Asgardzkie miesiące, ale polubił ją. Nie tylko dlatego, że mówiła mu, co słychać u jego znajomych i jak poradzili sobie z jego oficjalną 'śmiercią.' Tak, T.A.R.C.Z.A., ogłosiła śmierć Tony'ego po dwóch latach od jego wlecenia w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Z początku go to dotkliwie zabolało, jednak gdy to przemyślał, zrozumiał, że tak będzie lepiej. W końcu i tak nie wróci już na Ziemię, nie tylko dlatego, że jest sługą, ale również dlatego, że nie chce opuszczać Lokiego.

Bo, cholera, zakochał się w zielonookim magu. Zakochał się po uszy.

\- Tak - odpowiedział książę swoim stoickim głosem, wplatając dłoń w krótkie włosy Tony'ego. Po chwili zaczął je przeczesywać. To był jego już naturalny odruch, przyzwyczajenie. A Starkowi wcale to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie. - Jedynym sposobem na ratunek tej śmiertelniczki byłoby zjawienie się mrocznych elfów, którzy by odebrali Aether. Jednak te istoty zostały zabite przez mego...przez Bora i Asgardzką armię. Nie ma nadziei dla Jane Foster. Mój osłowaty brat sądził, iż Odyn lub Matka będą w stanie udzielić jej pomocy, lecz doznał gorzkiej porażki. Nic nie uratuje Jane Foster. Mój brat musi się z tym pogodzić.

Cóż, okazało się, że Loki był w błędzie. W zasadzie wszystkie dziewięć królestw było w błędzie. Otóż Mroczne Elfy wcale nie wyginęły. Przeciwnie, żyły i właśnie zjawiły się w pałacu Asgardzkim, w którym znajdował się Aether. Gdyby Tony mógł przewidzieć, że kiedyś będzie musiał walczyć z kosmitami bez swojej zbroi, lepiej by się przykładał do lekcji walki z Lokim. A teraz przeciskał się przez korytarz, w kierunku komnaty Lokiego, raz po raz unikając dziwnych ostrzy Elfów.

Na wszystko, co święte, co to za dziwaczne dzidy z jakimiś fioletowawym światłem? Ugh, Stark unikał tego światła, jak tylko mógł, gdy tylko przekonał się o jego działaniu. Na jego oczach jeden ze strażników został wchłonięty przez coś, co mogło uchodzić za czarną dziurę. Anthony był przerażony. Nie tylko bał się o siebie, ale też o swojego ukochanego księcia. Loki miał być w bibliotece tego poranka, ale teraz pomieszczenie było zrujnowane, a Psotnika jak nie było tak, nie ma.

\- Kurwa, z czego wy jesteście? - żachnął się, przebijając mieczem szyję jednego z elfów. Mocował się z osobnikiem już dobre dwadzieścia minut i ta kreatura dostała trzy razy, ale dopiero ostatni był tak mocny, że padł na złote kafle holu. - Fandral! - Tony zauważył blond wojownika, który właśnie posłał triumfalny uśmiech uśmierconemu Elfowi. Stark dobiegł do niego, po drodze podcinając dwa elfy - plus jego niskiego wzrostu. - Widziałeś księcia Lokiego?

\- Jesteśmy w trakcie walki, a ty…

\- Anthony! - Znajomy głos doszedł jego uszu i pechowo dla niego obrócił się w złym momencie. Światło wychodzące z dzido-miecza elfa, kierowało się wprost na niego. O rany - pomyślał - to mój koniec. Żegnaj wszechświecie, tracisz najprzystojniejszego faceta w całej galaktyce.

Ale ten promień nigdy go nie dosięgnął.

Tony otworzył oczy, których nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zamknął i dostrzegł przed sobą Lokiego, w pełnej zbroi i Fandrala, który chronił go własną tarczą.

\- Gdzieś ty kurwa był?! - Tony wrzasnął, łapiąc Lokiego za dłoń. Naturalny odruch, by upewnić się, że Loki tu jest na prawdę. - Szukałem Cię wszędzie!

\- Gdzie ty się podziewałeś?! - odparł równie zdenerwowany Psotnik. Dotknął policzka Tony'ego, spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy. - Nic ci nie jest? Nie zranili cię?

\- Małe ranki, zagoją się. A ty? Cały jesteś? - Książę przytaknął. I może to było pod wpływem chwili, a może to uczucie, że mogą zginąć za kilka krótkich momentów, ale Tony porwał Lokiego w swoje ramiona i wpił się namiętnie w jego usta. Zielonooki nie protestował i całował śmiertelnika z równą pasją.

W tamtej chwili nie przejmowali się, iż dookoła trwały walki, ciała poległych padały na ziemię. Liczyli się tylko oni i to, że są cali, póki co. Szczęściem dla nich w sali zjawił się Odyn ze swoją magiczną włócznią, Gungnirem. Bez wahania wybił pozostałe elfy, po czym posłał chłodne spojrzenie w stronę Lokiego i Tony'ego, ale oni i tym się nie przejęli, tylko pozostali nadal w uścisku. A potem, Odyn wręcz wybiegł z sali, z przerażeniem w błękitnych oczach.

To przerażenie zwiastowało jedną z najgorszych tragedii w Złotym Królestwie.

Królowa Frigga zmarła, broniąc Jane Foster przed Malekithem.

We wszystkich dziewięciu królestwach nastała żałoba. Asgard opłakiwał swoją królową na pięknym pogrzebie. Ciało Friggi i poległych wojowników spoczywały w drewnianych łodziach, które za krótką chwilę miały wypłynąć na wodospad. Dookoła niej, na wodzie unosiły się płatki kwiatów, pochodzące z jej ogrodu, które Eir zebrała, nim zapadła noc. Mieszkańcy Asgardu trzymali w dłoniach świetlne kule, symbolizujące dusze poległych, które mieli wypuścić w niebo, gdy tylko łodzie spadną z wodospadu. Łucznicy wypuścili zapalone strzały w stronę łodzi. Gdy tylko statek z ciałem królowej dotarł na skraj wodospadu, Odyn stuknął raz swoją włócznią o ziemię. Jej ciało zmieniło się w maleńkie gwiazdy, które uniosły się wprost do pogrążonego w ciemnościach nieba.

Tony odważył się spojrzeć na bladą twarz Lokiego, który stał obok Thora i Jane. Jego Psotnik zdawał się przywdziać maskę obojętności, ale Stark wiedział, że jest wprost przeciwnie. Śmierć Friggi bardzo dotknęła Lokiego, zbyt mocno. Gdy sługa go obserwował tuż po pogrzebie, gdy udali się do komnaty, miał wrażenie, że coś pękło w nim.

\- Chcę zostać sam - powiedział ponuro, nadal kryjąc swoje emocje, ale Tony wiedział lepiej.

\- Nie. - Loki posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie i podszedł do niego. Chwycił go za przód tuniki i uniósł ku górze, jak gdyby Tony ważył tyle, co piórko. Zielone oczy boga płonęły wściekłością i bólem, ale Stark był nieugięty. Nie mógł i nie chciał zostawić Lokiego samego. Nie teraz ani nigdy. - Nie.

\- Śmiesz mi się sprzeciwiać? Jesteś moim sł…

\- Wiem, kim jestem. I dlatego chcę zostać, muszę zostać. - Loki opuścił go i dzięki bogu nie tak mocno i Stark nie wylądował na tyłku na ziemi, tylko stanął na własnych nogach. - Nie możesz być teraz sam. Loki…- Tony chwycił go za dłoń, ale mag szybko ją strząsnął, obracając się do niego plecami. Śmiertelnik westchnął i oplótł go w pasie od tyłu, przytulając swój policzek do jego kręgosłupa. - Ja wiem, co czujesz. Wiem, że masz ochotę każdego zabić i być sam teraz, ale nie możesz. Wierz mi, nie możesz. Wiem, jak to jest stracić kogoś tak bliskiego.

\- Nic nie wiesz - mężczyzna wycedził przez zęby, nie odwracając się.

\- Wiem, też straciłem matkę i ojca. Miałem ledwo szesnaście lat. Ojcem się tak wtedy nie przejąłem, ale matka...tylko ona mnie tak naprawdę kochała. To ona o mnie dbała, ona i Jarvis...a kiedy obojga zabrakło...moje życie… - głos Tony'ego zawiesił się na bolesnych wspomnieniach. - Moje życie stało się jednym, wielkim pasmem bólu. To nie przeminie, nigdy, ale z czasem nauczysz się to znosić. Pozwól mi sobie pomóc. Mnie nikt wtedy nie pomógł i przez lata odczuwałem tego skutki. Nie chcę, byś skończył jak ja. Pozwól sobie pomóc w tych chwilach, Loki. Pozwól mi być dla ciebie oparciem. Jestem tu dla ciebie i tylko ciebie. I nigdzie się nie ruszę, mój książę.

Loki w końcu pokazał jakąś reakcję. Jego ciało zaczęło się trząść, z palców wystrzeliły iskry, ponownie rozwalając rzeczy w komnacie. Jednak nie to było najdziwniejsze. Nagle ciało księcia zaczęło się zmieniać. Powoli jego mlecznobiała skóra zaczęła się oblewać głębokim odcieniem błękitu. Każdy cal Lokiego przybierał ten królewski kolor, raz po raz przyciemniany, gdy na skórze pojawiały się zawijasy. Oczy Tony'ego mimowolnie zmierzyły księcia od stóp do głów i zatrzymały się na jego krwistoczerwonych oczach.

\- Och, nie… - Loki odepchnął Starka i cofnął się o kilka kroków, aż jego plecy uderzyły o przeciwległą ścianę. - Nie patrz na mnie! Jestem potworem! Nie podchodź! Opuść moją komnatę, Anthony, natychmiast!

\- Loki…- próbował się zbliżyć do niego.

\- Wyjdź! - Tony go nie słuchał, tylko zbliżał się coraz bardziej, wciąż podziwiając zjawisko, które działo się na jego oczach. - Nie podchodź!

\- Och, daj spokój, Lokes - zaczął. - To, że się zmieniłeś w smerfa to jeszcze nie koniec świata. - Tony był coraz bliżej, a Loki nie miał już gdzie uciec. No tak, ale miał magię i najwyraźniej niebieskawy on też umiał się teleportować. - No weź! Lokes, nie rób tego. Wracaj tu!

\- Nie patrz na mnie, jestem potworem. - Głos dobiegał z mniejszej komnaty, tuż obok pokoju Lokiego. Tony podszedł do ściany i przyłożył do niej ucho, nim się odezwał. Słyszał tylko przyspieszony oddech Lokiego, a w powietrzu czuł lodowaty chłód, który nie był bardzo nieprzyjemny dla jego ziemskiego ciała. - Jestem potworem, którym straszy się dzieci w nocy.

\- Nie jesteś potworem. To, że jesteś niebieski, to nic nie zmienia. Dla mnie nadal jesteś moim księciem, Lokes, moim Rudolfem. Nieważne, jaką masz skórę, nie jestem rasistą - mówił w stronę ściany. - Mógłbyś być rażąco różowy i tak byłbyś najgorętszym kosmitą, jakiego znam.

\- W tej formie jestem lodowaty - odezwał się za jego plecami. - Dostałbyś odmrożenia. - Tony obrócił się i już miał się uśmiechać, gdy dostrzegł, że piękna niebieska skóra Lokiego, wraca powoli do swego bladego odcienia. - Wybacz mi, Anthony. Ogarnęły mnie emocje. Wybacz, jeśli…

\- Przestań już przepraszać, Rogasiu. Miałeś prawo się zdenerwować. Nawet bym się nie zdziwił, jakbyś mi przywalił w pysk. - Loki usiadł na swoim łożu, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Tony usiadł obok niego, biorąc jego dłoń w swoją i złączając ich palce. I czekał, pozostając w ciszy, na to, by Loki wyrzucił wszystko z siebie.

Trochę to trwało, ale Psotnik w końcu się złamał. Z jego pięknych, zielonych oczu pociekły łzy, które Tony ocierał. Śmiertelnik wplótł swoją dłoń w długie czarne włosy i przyciągnął głowę maga do swojej piersi, szeptając do niego słowa pocieszenia. Wiedział, że Loki tego potrzebował. Potrzebował kogoś, kto może i będzie przy nim, teraz gdy stracił ukochaną matkę.

Żałoba Lokiego połączyła się ze wściekłością na Jane Foster. I po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, Psotnik zgodził się z decyzją Odyna o umieszczeniu kobiety w areszcie, po tym, jak nawrzeszczał na nią, iż to przez nią zginęła Frigga. Tony'emu zabrało kilka godzin tłumaczenie, że to nie wina Jane, tylko niefortunny wypadek. Koniec końców przekonał go do tego, a dalej już miało być lepiej.

A było wręcz przeciwnie.

Thor wpadł na najbardziej idiotyczny pomysł, na jaki mógł wpaść. Inaczej tego nie można nazwać. Gromowładny wydukał, że powinni zabrać Jane do królestwa mrocznych elfów, bo inaczej tamci znów najadą Asgard. I, żeby było ciekawiej, przekonał do tego pomysłu bandę wesołków i Sif, Heimdalla, a także Lokiego, który jako jedyny mógł ich zabrać z Asgardu, bez używania Bifrostu.

Czy Tony już wspominał, że to idiotyczny pomysł? Bo był? Najbardziej kretyński ze wszystkich. Po pierwsze, Elfy mają te swoje dzido-miecze i kule, które wytwarzają coś, co wygląda jak czarne dziury. Po drugie to przebiegłe bestie, które są potężne i Stark się zastanawiał, czy Mjolnir im podoła. Próbował błagać Lokiego, by został w pałacu. Nie tylko dlatego, że to naruszało warunki kary Lokiego, ale także dlatego, że bał się o jego życie.

Ale cóż, w tej kwestii nie miał siły przebicia. Loki ruszył wraz z Thorem i Jane na Svartalfheim, po tym, jak banda wesołków pobiła pałacowych strażników. A Tony'emu pozostało tylko czekać wiernie w komnacie księcia, na jego powrót, przegryzając paznokcie i odchodząc od zmysłów w strachu o życie jego ukochanego.

Loki wrócił do pałacu, ranny, niemal na skraju śmierci, ale wrócił. Uzdrowiciele zadbali o niego, a potem dostał reprymendę od Odyna i Wszechojciec niemal wtrącił go do lochu za tę niesubordynację, ale gdy tylko usłyszał, że Loki pomścił Friggę i niemal sam zginął, jego reprymenda jakby złagodniała. Innymi słowy, nadal nie mógł opuszczać pałacu bez zgody Odyna i był zobowiązany do pomocy władcy. Być może Odyn uważał, że strata matki to i tak wielka tragedia dla jego adoptowanego syna? Być może.

Książę Thor, w tym czasie, udał się na Ziemię wraz z Jane, by powstrzymać Malekitha. Wiedzieli, że mają zbyt mało czasu, ponieważ konwergencja światów była o krok. Z doniesień Heimdalla, cały Asgard dowiedział się o szlachetnym boju Gromowładnego i śmierci - prawdopodobnej - przywódcy Mrocznych Elfów. Gdy tylko powrócił, nastała radość w pałacu, a pieśni chwalebne, opiewające to zwycięstwo rozbrzmiewały we wszystkich dziewięciu królestwach.

Generalnie, Tony'ego to nie interesowało. Za to zainteresował się przedziwnym obiektem, który Sif i Volstagg wynosili z pałacu kilka dni po powrocie Thora. Jego ciekawskie oczy dostrzegły, że w szklanym pojemniku znajduje się płynny Aether - no dobrze, zasłyszał to na korytarzu, podczas czekania na Lokiego. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział, jak ta wiedza mu się przyda, ale wkrótce się przekonał.

W środku nocy zaczął odczuwać okrutny ból w głowie i piersi, który natychmiast go wybudził ze spokojnego snu. Spojrzał na pogrążonego w śnie Lokiego, który oplatał go w pasie. Stark nijak mógł się ruszyć, nie chciał zbudzić księcia. I tak ledwo sypiał, nie tylko dlatego, że jeszcze odczuwał ból po ranach otrzymanych w królestwie mrocznych elfów, ale również dlatego, iż prześladowały go bolesne sny, wspomnienia o jego zmarłej matce. Tony rozmasował swoje skronie, ale to nie pomogło. Nadal ktoś mu nawalał młotem w głowie. I z każdą sekundą stawało się to coraz bardziej denerwujące. Mężczyzna zamknął na chwilę oczy, licząc, że może mu przejdzie - raczej nie - a gdy je ponownie otworzył, znalazł się w miejscu pełnym skał. W chłodnym i mokrym miejscu. Znajomym mu miejscu.

\- Tha… - Doprawdy, czy wszyscy kosmici mają fetysz szyjny? Thanos ścisął go mocno za gardło, blokując mu dopływ powietrza do płuc.

\- Sługo, gdzie mój Tesseract?! Miałeś mi go przynieść!

\- No...nie….kurwa...puś...ć… - Thanos rzucił nim o ziemię. Bolało jak cholera. Tony pomasował swoje gardło, oj, będą tam ślady. Ciekawe jak on to wytłumaczy, Lokiemu? - zastanwiał się. - Nie mam go jeszcz...cze...ale zdobędę… wiem, gdzie Ody...Odyn go trzyma. Teraz mamy żałobę w Asgardzie, pałac jest strzeżony o wiele bardziej niż przedtem. Potrzebuję czasu!

\- Nie masz czasu! Chcę Tesseractu. Zwłaszcza że kamień rzeczywistości się obudził. Czułem jego moc… - mówił.

\- No, to Aether, co nie? - Oczy Thanosa wypełniły się zdziwieniem, gdy usłyszał słowa Tony'ego. - No, tak, Eir tak to nazwała. To ja wiem, gdzie on jest.

\- Mów!

\- Sif zaniosła go do kolesia, który nazywa się...kol...kol... Kolekcjoner! No, Kolekcjoner...i on ma Aether. - Przez chwilę Thanos milczał, wpatrując się w przestrzeń za Tony'm. - Podobno ten koleś zna się na tym szajsie. A my w pałacu mamy Tesseract i to niedobrze trzymać je razem. I Odyn kazał zabrać Aether do tego kolesia, kimkolwiek on jest.

\- Ocaliłeś właśnie swoje życie, Ziemianinie - oświadczył Thanos, uśmiechając się złowieszczo. - Dobry z ciebie, sługa. A teraz wracaj i kolejnym razem przynieś mi Tesseract, mój sługo.

\- Tak jest, panie.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

W następnym czeka nas wycieczka po wszechświecie.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	13. Ojcowskie i królewskie postanowienia

Wróciłam do świata pisania. Doprawdy, znaleźć chwilę między pracą a studiami, jest ciężko, ale coś tam udało mi się skroić.  
Eh, miała być wycieczka po królestwach, ale jednak najpierw musiałam coś wyjaśnić, więc opisy królestw, pojawią się w kolejnym.

Asgard's Prince: Bardzo dziękuję za przemiły komentarz. Cieszę się, że ci się spodobało to opowiadanie. Jeśli masz jakiekolwiek pytania, zawsze możesz je zadać w komentarzu, na moim tumblr lub twitterze. W miarę możliwości, tak, by nie zdradzać zbyt wiele fabuły, postaram się odpowiedzieć.

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia.

Bohateowie i światy należą do MCU.

* * *

\- Ojcze, nie masz prawa jej skazywać! - zezłoszczony głos Thora rozbrzmiał w sali obrad. Złotowłosy książę rozejrzał się po członkach rady, a na koniec jego chłodny i jednocześnie przerażony wzrok zatrzymał się na Wszechojcu. - Nie masz prawa!

\- Jestem Wszechojcem, Królem Asgardu, Władcą Dziewięciu Królestw!

\- Jane nie jest z Asgardu! - wykłócał się dalej.

A Loki tylko przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z boku, siedząc obok Odyna. Z jednej strony rozumiał Thora. Gromowładny kochał śmiertelniczkę jak nikogo wcześniej. A z drugiej mag wciąż pamiętał, że to przybycie panny Foster do Asgardu zafundowało im najazd mrocznych elfów i śmierć jego matki.

Gdy tylko to do niego dotarło, tamtej nocy, gdy Odyn za pomocą Gungnira zamienił jej ducha w gwiazdy, część Lokiego umarła w bólu. Nie umiał opisać tego, co działo się w środku niego tamtej nocy. Odczuwał przeogromny bol, jakby jego serce rozpadło się na miliony kawałków, jakby ktoś wyrwał część jego duszy i zdeptał na jego oczach. Czuł się niemal tak samo rozbity, jak tej nocy, gdy śmierć odebrała mu jego ukochanych synów.

Czuł, jakby umarł po raz kolejny.

Ból to jednak nie jedyna rzecz, ktorą odczuwał młody książę. Targała nim niesamowita wściekłość na elfy, które zabiły matkę, Jane, której przybycie rozpętało tę tragedię i na Odyna, który nie uratował królowej. Choć w głębi serca i po wielokrotnych słowach Anthony'ego, Loki wiedział, że nie powinien obwiniać ani ojca, ani Midgardki, to i tak nie mógł przestać.

Gdyby nie Anthony, jego ukochany sługa, który przez ostatnie kilka dni nie opuszczał boku księcia, Loki nadal byłby w rozsypce. To Midgardczyk ocierał każdą łzę księcia, słuchał jego opowieści z dzieciństwa. Tulił do piersi, pozwalając słuchać cichego brzęczenia jego mechanicznego serca, gdy zielonookiego nawiedzały fale wspomnień z pochówku matki. To Anthony powtarzał, że Frigga nie chciałaby, by Loki się dołował, by żył w gniewie i zatargu z ojcem i Jane. I, o dziwo, mag go posłuchał i to nie tylko dlatego, że oczy śmiertelnika były wypełnione ciepłem i zrozumieniem, ale również, ponieważ miał rację. To nie ich wina, tylko Malekitha i mrocznych elfów, na których Loki i Thor się zemścili.

\- Tak postanowiłem! - głośny krzyk Odyna wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Loki spojrzał na Thora. Błękitne oczy księcia powoli wypełniały się łzami. Tak, to Thor, niby mięśniak, ale też zdarza mu się uronić łzę lub dwie, zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o sprawy jego serca. - Jane Foster zostanie osadzona w więzieniu Asgardzkim.

\- Nie! - Thor padł na kolana przed ojcem i resztą rady. Hogun, który należał do rady od kilku ostatnich dni, zastępując zmarłego Thaurina, posłał przyjacielowi smutne spojrzenie. Loki westchnął ciężko, gdy jego brat spojrzał na niego tym błagalnym wzrokiem; Tony raz stwierdził, że Thor jest w tym lepszy niż szczeniaki na Ziemi. - Błagam Cię, Ojcze.

\- Obrady zakończone. - Członkowie rady powstali ze swych miejsc i bez słowa opuścili pomieszczenie. Thor nadal klęczał na przed tronem, wlepiając wzrok w Odyna, ale władca Asgardu pozostawał niewzruszony. Mimo tego, że choć raz ich ojciec nie wsparł Thora, co powinno cieszyć Lokiego, to Mag czuł się okropnie. Cierpienie Gromowładnego nie poprawiało mu nastroju, nawet odrobinę.

Loki wstał z krzesła i podszedł do brata. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, a po chwili ujrzał zapłakane błękity.

\- Wróć do swej komnaty, Thor - powiedział łagodnie, starając się nie poddać dziwnemu uczuciu z dzieciństwa, które go nawiedziło, by przytulić brata, jak to robili niegdyś, gdy któryś z nich był smutny. - Już nic nie wskórasz.

\- Błagam Cię, Loki… - Pociągnął nosem, podnosząc się z zimnej posadzki. - Wpłyń na decyzję ojca. Proszę, bracie.

Jotun przymknął oczy i zacisnął usta w cienką linię, wypuszczając ciężko powietrze przez nos. Thor jednak wiedział, jak podejść swojego brata. A niby to Loki był manipulatorem. Ten wzrok zbitego psa, błaganie w głosie...czasem Loki miał zbyt miękkie serce. Otworzył oczy i dał niemy znak blondynowi: kiwnął głową. Thor wstał z ziemi i porwał brata w ramiona i niemal połamał mu żebra. Gdy go w końcu wypuścił z objęć i opuścił salę obrad, Loki odetchnął swobodnie i obrócił się do Odyna.

Król Asgardu miał puste spojrzenie, skierowane na młodego księcia. Cóż, Loki wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo go przekonać do zmiany zdania; jak to kiedyś matka powtarzała, Odyn zawsze ma jakiś cel w swych decyzjach. Jednak spróbować nie zaszkodzi, prawda? Co gorszego może się stać?

\- Thor cię znienawidzi - odezwał się beznamiętnie, ściągając na siebie wzrok Wszechojca. Starszy mężczyzna zacisnął dłoń na swej włóczni, a jeden z jego kruków - Munin - zakrakał przy okiennicy. Wścibskie ptaszysko - pomyślał Loki. - On kocha tę śmiertelniczkę.

\- Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie o niej, Loki? Jeszcze niedawno sam pragnąłeś, bym osadził ją w lochu. - Co prawda, to prawda. Loki chciał, by Jane została ukarana, lecz było to, nim zrozumiał całą sytuację. Poprawka, nim Tony pomógł mu to wszystko zrozumieć. - Co cię zmieniło , mój synu? Może powinienem zapytać kto? Nie uszło mej uwadze twe karygodne zachowanie.

\- Nie uczyniłem nic, co podlega karze - odparł, doskonale wiedząc, do czego Odyn się odnosił. - Nie złamałem żadnego z twych nakazów, Wszechojcze. A jeśli nawet, sądzę, iż to, że poświęciłem się dla Thora i Jane na Svartelfheim, zmywa wszystkie me grzechy. Pragnę Ci przypomnieć, że niemal umarłem tam, jeśli zważasz na to.

\- Wystawiasz na pośmiewisko mnie i swojego brata, swoim zachowaniem. Księciu nie przystoi… - Chwycił jeszcze mocniej swą włócznię, mrożąc wzrokiem Lokiego. - Okazywać uczucia sługom, zwłaszcza z tak podrzędnego królestwa, jakim jest Midgard. Nie tak was wychowałem. Nie pojmuję, co znajdujecie fascynującego w Midgardczykach. Oni umrą, ich życie jest dla nas jak mrugnięcie okiem. Mądrzej byłoby dla was, byście zrozumieli to wtenczas.

\- Nie rozumiesz własnych dzieci, Wszechojcze - zaczął, a Odyn uniósł brew w zdziwieniu. - Thor kocha Jane Foster, nie zrezygnuje z niej. Prędzej porzuci Asgard, nim pozwoli ją skrzywdzić. Może nie widzisz jej jako królowej Asgardu, ale ja znam Thora, lepiej niż ty.

\- Znam swojego syna, nie…

\- Nie znasz! - wybuchnął Loki, podchodząc bliżej tronu. Munin wleciał do środka i siadł na oparciu, gotowy do ataku. - Nie znasz swoich dzieci! Gdybyś choć trochę nas znał, zależałoby ci na szczęściu twego pierworodnego...

\- Uważasz, że was nie znam? Wszystko, czego dokonałem w swym życiu, robiłem z myślą o waszej matce, tobie i twoim bracie. - Odyn powstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do Lokiego. Stanął naprzeciwko niego i spojrzał mu głęboko w jego zielone oczy, wypełnione bólem.

\- I dlatego chcesz, teraz gdy straciliśmy matkę, chcesz dać Thorowi kolejną śmierć? Dlatego okłamywałeś mnie całe życie? Dlatego nie powiedzieliście mi o moim pochodzeniu? - Loki prychnął, odwracając na chwilę wzrok od Wszechojca. Szczęśliwie dla niego, te kłamstwa nie wzburzały go już tak mocno, jak wcześniej. Dziś Loki był bardziej opanowany niż poprzednim razem. Nie dał emocjom przejąć kontroli nad sobą. - Nie znasz swoich dzieci, Wszechojcze. I dlatego one cię nienawidzą. - Młody książę zrobił chwilę przerwy i wziął trzy głębsze wdechy, by powstrzymać jad, który powoli wkradał się w jego głos. Nie miał ochoty na kłótnie z Odynem. - Pozwól, iż dam ci radę, Wszechojcze. Jeśli nie chcesz stracić dziedzica twego tronu, przemyśl swój wyrok wobec Midgardzkiej kobiety Thora, nim będzie za późno.

Po tym Loki opuścił salę tronową, zostawiając Odyna z przemyśleniami.

Dwa poranki po obradach, Loki i Tony byli bardzo zajęci uprawianiem seksu - jak to mówił Anthony, mówił także, że to bzykanie, ale Lokiemu nie przypadło to do gustu - do komnaty maga wpadł ma wpół radosny i smutny Thor, nakrywając ich na akcie.

\- Bracie mó… - Kiedy niebieskie oczy ujrzały drugiego księcia Asgardu i jego sługę, oblał się rumieńcem. Jak mógłby nie zrobić tego, gdy dostrzegł nagiego Midgardczyka, górującego nad jego bratem, który teraz jęknął.

\- Ja pierdolę, czy tu nikt nie ma wyczucia czasu? - warknął sługa, wysuwając się z Lokiego. Brązowooki mężczyzna padł na łoże obok Lokiego, nakrywając ich oboje skórą.

Mag zdusił w sobie ochotę na rzucenie czaru transportu na blondyna. W zamian zmroził go wzrokiem.

\- Czego chcesz, Thor? - Loki nawet nie ruszył się o cal, by ubrać się, lub choćby odpowiednio powitać brata. Posłał porozumiewawcze spojrzenie swojemu Midgardczykowi, aby i on nie ruszał się z miejsca. Tony jak zwykle był posłuszny swemu panu.

\- Bracie…chciałbym… - Thor starał się nie patrzeć na roznegliżowanych mężczyzn w łóżku. Księciu nie był obcy widok nagości, ale oglądanie jego brata i innego mężczyzny w akcie fizycznym napawał go dziwnym uczuciem, którego nie umiał wyjaśnić. - Mógłbym zamienić z tobą słowo, gdy się już odziejesz?

\- Mów co masz mówić, teraz, Thor. Jestem zajęty. - Lokiemu podobało się to, że Gromowładny przestępował z nogi na nogę. Blondyn był wyraźnie zawstydzony zastałą sytuacją.

\- Chciałbym ci podziękować, Loki. Ojciec oszczędzi życie Jane. - Loki był zdziwiony. Nie sądził, że Wszechojciec posłucha go. Zielonooki usiadł, pozwalając skórom opaść z ciał jego i sługi. Wstał z łoża i podszedł do brata, posyłając mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- O czym prawisz, Thor? Cóż postanowił Wszechojciec?

\- Nie wtrąci Jane do więzienia , ale ona nie ma już wstępu do Asgardu...a ja… - tu głos Thora się załamał na chwilę. - A mnie nie wolno się z nią spotkać, nigdy więcej. Jestem zobligowany do poślubienia córki lorda Elearona. W przyszłości to ona zostanie królową Asgardu.

\- Ale Loki nie musi… - odezwał się Anthony, podnosząc się na łóżku. - Znaczy, książę Loki nie musi poślubić tej drugiej, prawda?

\- Póki co, nie. Odbędą się jedne zaślubiny. Me i lady Kalliery. Wkrótce, jak mniemam. Eir pocznie przygotowania do tej uroczystości - wyjaśnił Thor, jednym okiem spoglądając na sługę, który odetchnął z ulgą, opadając z powrotem na poduszki. - Dziękuję Ci, bracie.

\- Nie pojmuję, za co składasz mi podziękowania, Thor.

\- Za to, że Jane nie umrze w lochach. Uratowałeś jej po raz drugi życie. I za to, będę ci wdzięczny do końca naszego życia. - Blondyn uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i opuścił komnatę Lokiego, pozostawiając maga i jego sługę ich zajęciom.

Loki był bardzo zdziwiony decyzją Wszechojca, tak samo, jak był zdziwiony jego prośbą, kilka dni później. Siedział teraz na krześle w bibliotece. Tuż przed nim, na dużym stole wyciosanym z drzewa Kalouah - głównego drzewa na Vanaheim - leżała ogromna księga. Jej pożółkłe strony, pokryte kurzem, dowodziły jej starości. Musiała być tak stara, jak sam Wszechojciec albo i starsza. Nad nią unosił się delikatny obłok białej magii, musi być chroniona potężnymi zaklęciami. Loki widział ją już kiedyś, gdy był małym chłopcem i dopiero co odkrył swoją magię. Matka mu powtarzała, że gdy nadejdzie czas, ta księga znajdzie się w jego posiadaniu. Czyżby nadszedł już czas?

\- Nie do końca pojmuję, Wszechojcze, czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - odezwał się po kilku minutach ciszy. - Mam odnaleźć Aether?

\- Aether został skradziony ze skarbca Kolekcjonera - wyjaśnił starszy mężczyzna, nachylając się ku księciu. W świetle płomienia latarni, jego twarz wyglądała na bardziej zmęczoną niż przedtem. Był bledszy, wydawał się starszy o kilka stuleci. Loki miał przeczucie, że niedługo Wszechojciec zapadnie w swój sen. W końcu tyle się ostatnio zdarzyło, to była tylko kwestia czasu, nim organizm władcy się podda, a on sam zaśnie. - Heimdall widział także, iż kamień mocy został aktywowany. Nie jest w stanie dostrzec gdzie, jednak dostrzegł skutki jego użycia.

\- Kamień mocy - powtórzył zielonooki, przyglądając się obrazkowi w księdze. Było na nim namalowane wszystkie sześć kamieni, w swojej pierwotnej postaci klejnotów. Teraz, Loki wiedział, że nie są one wszystkie w stałej postaci. - Kamień rzeczywistości, przestrzeni i mocy obudziły się we Wszechświecie. - Odyn potaknął na to. - A pozostałe trzy?

\- Kamienie duszy, czasu i umysłu są nadal ukryte w dziewięciu królestwach. Heimdall ich nie może dostrzec - mówił, raz po raz ciężko oddychając. - Może je odnaleźć tylko ten, kto zrozumie ich moc. We wszystkich dziewięciu królestwach istniały tylko dwie takie osoby. Jedną z nich była Frigga. - Cóż, Loki nie był zdziwiony. Jego matka rzeczywiście była potężną istotą magiczną, najpotężniejszą, jaką książę znał.

\- A jak to się odnosi do mej osoby, ojcze? - zapytał niepewnie, choć w środku wiedział, o co go poprosi Odyn.

\- Tylko ty możesz odnaleźć kamienie, Loki. Tylko ty posiadasz taką moc. - Lokiemu zdawało się, że słyszał dumę w głosie króla Asów. To było coś niespotykanego, zadziwiającego. Odyn spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Błękity Wszechojca były pełne powagi. - Jednak bądź ostrożny, mój synu, bowiem ten, który nie zrozumie mocy kamieni, zostanie przez nie pochłonięty.

\- Pozwolisz mi obcować z tak wielką mocą? - W tym wszystkim musiał być jakiś haczyk. Loki czuł to na kilometr. - Dlaczego nie Thorowi? Przecież on jest twoim wybrańcem, ukochanym synem.

\- Sądzisz, iż cię nie kocham, Loki? Może i nie jesteś z mej krwi, ale jesteś mym synem. W noc, gdy odnalazłem cię na Jotunheimie pokochałem cię jak swoje dziecię. - Dla Lokiego to był stek bzdur. On doskonale wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie równy Thorowi. Nie jest Asem. - Jesteś mym synem tak jak Thor. Pytasz, dlaczego nie powierzam tego zadania Thorowi? Wyjaśnienie jest proste, jego kamienie pochłoną, a ty możesz je okiełznać. Możesz je uchronić przed Thanosem, możesz ocalić dziewięć królestw.

\- Thanos? - To imię nic nie mówiło Lokiemu, nic a nic, toteż czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienie ze strony ojca.

\- Thanos był niegdyś mieszkańcem Tytana, jednego z księżyca we wszechświecie. Należy do kolonii Wiecznych, potężnych istot, pół ludzi, pół nadludzi - Odyn dalej opowiadał o legendach zasłyszanych na temat Thanosa, o tym, jak zabił własną rodzinę, z miłości do Śmierci, o tym, jak to dla niej poszukiwał przez stulecia kamieni nieskończoności. Loki był zaciekawiony tą istotą i mocą kamieni. - … Jednak musisz zważać na to, iż Kamienie same decydują komu dać moc. Widziałeś, jak Aether odpowiedział Jane Foster.

\- Niemal umarła. - Odyn potwierdził to pojedynczym ruchem głowy. - I ten Thanos chce zebrać wszystkie kamienie? - Ponownie potwierdzenie króla. - Jednak Tesseract znajduje się w naszym skarbcu. Nie zdobędzie go.

\- Nadejdzie wojna, Loki. Wojna wśród dziewięciu królestw, o władzę i moc. - Odyn położył swoją pomarszczoną dłoń na dłoni Lokiego. - Jeśli my nie posiądziemy wcześniej mocy kamieni nieskończoności, cały wszechświat, wszystkie królestwa padną do stóp Thanosa, tylko po to, by je zniszczył. Nie mamy wiele czasu, Loki. Z każdym kolejnym księżycem, Szalony Tytan jest bliżej zdobycia reszty klejnotów.

\- Mam je odnaleźć przed nim? A co z tego przypadnie mnie?

\- Tron w Asgardzie po mojej śmierci i pełną wolność. - Tego się Loki nie spodziewał. Spojrzał swoim poważnym wzrokiem, z odrobiną niedowierzania, prosto w oczy Odyna. - Asgard będzie twój.

\- A Thor? - dopytał.

\- Thor będzie drugim księciem w kolejce do tronu.

\- Nie chcę tronu. - Tym stwierdzeniem Loki zdziwił Wszechojca. Cóż, mag nigdy nie chciał rządzić Asgardem, to nie dla niego; zbyt wiele obowiązków, a Loki ma wolną duszę, nie dla niego długie lata na tronie. Choć z drugiej strony oferta była kusząca. Zielonooki mężczyzna wiedział, że Odyn musi być zdesperowany i bardzo pragnął tych kamieni, skoro zaoferował mu tron w zamian za nie. - Chcę być równym z Thorem. On może rządzić Asgardem po twej śmierci, ale chcę, byś ty, ojcze, widział nas jako równych sobie.

\- Niech tak się stanie - Odyn oświadczył po chwili, krzyżując wzrok z Lokim, nim ponownie wrócił do tematu klejnotów. - Zważaj jednak mój synu, bowiem z tak wielką mocą wiążę się wielka odpowiedzialność i strach. Zapamiętaj, jeśli ty nie okiełznasz kamieni, one pochłoną cię, całkowicie.

Gdy Loki został sam w bibliotece, ponownie przyjrzał się sześciu klejnotom na obrazie. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż je odnajdzie i wchłonie ich nieskończoną moc.

Tylko wtedy nie wiedział, iż to wcale nie będzie łatwą rzeczą do zrobienia, bowiem nie on jeden jej pragnął. W grze o wszystko znajdowało się jeszcze dwóch graczy.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Jak wpadnie mi lepszy tytuł do głowy, to zmienię. Ten jest taki roboczy.  
W kolejnym na bank będą już podróże po wszechświecie. Jakoże tu nie można dodawać tagów, po prostu wam napiszę co jeszcze tu będzię: Kamienie nieskończoności i fabuła mpreg.

Także tego...do kolejnego.

Intoxic


	14. Xandar

A/N: Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Asgard's prince: Cieszę się, że nadal ci się podoba. A pytania, mam nadzieję, że w miarę rozdziałów wyjaśnią się one.

Miłego czytania.

Wprowadzam nowych bohaterów: Oryginalnych i Taneleer Tivan, Strażnicy Galaktyki, Nebula, Ronan Oskarżyciel.

* * *

Vanaheimr było dokładnie takie, jakim go Tony pamiętał. Wiocha zabita dechami. Oczywiście Tony wysnuł ten wniosek na podstawie porównania do Asgardu, w którym spędził ostatnie osiem miesięcy - minęło tam 256 księżycy, w gwoli ścisłości. Aktualnie przechadzał się za księciem Lokim - no dobrze, prawie za nim biegł, bo jego pan ma tak długie nogi, jak modelka - po zamku dawnego władcy Vanirów - Njorda. Doprawdy, ten stary mężczyzna już ledwo trzymał się na nogach, jednak zgodził się przyjąć księcia Lokiego, w czasie jego podróży dyplomatycznej.

Ściema. Loki i Tony mieli poszukiwać kamieni nieskończoności wśród wszystkich dziewięciu królestw. Rozkaz Odyna nim zapadł w swój sen. Było, nie było, król Asgardu mógł sobie spać, ale książę i jego sługa musieli się tłuc przez inne królestwa.

Dla Tony'ego było to nawet na rękę. Mógł od razu odkryć, gdzie są kamienie i dostarczyć je Thanosowi, nim Tytan postanowi jednak go zabić. A Stark nie mógł teraz umrzeć. Nie, kiedy głupio się zakochał w Lokim. Nie, kiedy jeszcze nie miał szansy na rozkochanie w sobie księcia.

\- Wzdychasz, jakbym prowadził cię na ścięcie - głos Lokiego wyrwał go z zamyślenia, gdy minęli kolejny korytarz w chłodnym, opustoszałym zamczysku.

\- Kto cię tam wie, Lo-lo. - Zielonooki mag posłał mu mrożące spojrzenie. - Ah tak, mój panie - mruknął z przekąsem.

\- Ten ton głosu nie podoba mi się, Anthony.

\- A mnie nie podoba się to miejsce. Kiedy stąd wyjdziemy? - Tony podbiegł do Lokiego i chwycił go pod ramię, zmuszając go, by spojrzał na niego. - Ten stary dziadek pewnie i tak nic nie wie. Plus, tu są dziwni ludzie. - Wskazał głową na postawnego, czarnowłosego mężczyznę, który bardzo przypominał Hoguna. - Wracajmy już, Loki.

\- Już niedługo, moja gwiazdo.

Tony miał rację. Stary Njord nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie mogą się znajdować pozostałe kamienie. Co więcej, cały czas paplał o jakimś ragnaruku, ragnarku...no coś, co brzmiało jak to. Ponadto przeklinał Odyna i Lokiego, ale mag nie chciał mówić, co mu powiedział po nordycku. Stark jeszcze nie opanował tak perfekcyjnie języka Asów, by móc wszystko zrozumieć. W kolejnych królestwach też im się nie poszczęściło. Ani na Muspelheim, ani na Alfheim nie znaleźli, ani jednego klejnotu. Svartalfheim i Jotunheim też nie okazały się dla nich szczęśliwe. Loki powoli zaczął powątpiewać w to, że ma odpowiednią moc, by je odnaleźć.

Anthony myślał przeciwnie. Tylko Loki mógł je odnaleźć, przynajmniej tak sądził do pewnego dnia, gdy znaleźli się na Xandar, w stolicy Imperium Novy.

Ah, Xandar, planeta, która, póki co - poza Ziemią - najbardziej odpowiadała Tony'emu. Była tak rozwinięta, jak żadne inne królestwo, poza jego domem, w całym Wszechświecie. Stark z podziwem przyglądał się wysokim budynkom, latającym skanerom i małym statkom. Jego oczy raz po raz wędrowały po osobnikach przeróżnych ras, o różnym kolorze skóry...halo! Właśnie uśmiechnęła się do niego jakaś kobieta o różowej cerze. Loki spiorunował ją wzrokiem, a kobieta momentalnie spuściła głowę i przyspieszyła kroku.

\- Ty to wiesz, jak zrobić wrażenie, Rogasiu - Tony bąknął, idąc obok Lokiego przez środek głównego placu. Zatrzymali się na chwilę przy fontannie, by złapać tchu - tak naprawdę to śmiertelnik musiał złapać tchu. Chodzenie po Xandar było bardzo męczące.

\- Nikt nie ma prawa spoglądać na ciebie w taki sposób. - Anthony posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienie. - Jej lubieżne spojrzenie mi się nie spodobało.

\- Zazdrosny jesteś, Lokes. Podoba mi się. - Loki tylko prychnął na to w ten swój wyniosły sposób. I, o raju, jaki on był wtedy seksowny. - Ja też tak będę patrzeć na te wszystkie panny, które będą cię obczajać. - Lewa brew boga poszła ku górze w niewiedzy. - Które będą spoglądać na ciebie w lubieżny sposób. No i wted...

Nie dane było mu skończyć. Za ich plecami odezwał się doniosły, męski głos.

\- Książę Loki z Asgardu. - Obrócili się i dostrzegli rosłego mężczyznę, o ciemnej karnacji i złotych oczach. Gdyby Tony nie wiedział lepiej, mógłby pomyśleć, że to krewniak Heimdalla. - Witamy w Imperium Nova. - Premier Novy oczekuje cię w dowództwie sił zbrojnych. - Mężczyzna zlustrował Tony'ego. Było coś niepokojącego w jego oczach, coś, czego Stark nie mógł rozgryźć. Mimowolnie zbliżył się do Lokiego i chwycił fragment jego zbroi: klapę, pod którą znajdowały się sztylety księcia. Wyciągnął jeden z nich i stanął przed księciem, podnosząc ostrze na wysokość swoich brązowych oczu, gotowy, by zaatakować. - Nie jestem tu, by atakować księcia. Mam was tylko odstawić do kwatery.

\- Spokojnie, Anthony. - Loki ścisnął ramię Starka. Mężczyzna bezwiednie opuścił rękę ze sztyletem, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca, gdzie stał, przed swoim panem. - Prowadź do waszego Premiera.

Tony siedział przed salą, za której drzwiami zniknął Loki i starsza blondynka w niebieskim kostiumie. Dziwną rzeczą na Xandarze było to, że zaczęto mu usługiwać. Zielonoskóry mężczyzna zaproponował mu wodę, owoce, czekoladowego shake'a - znaczy Tony miał nadzieję, że to brązowe coś w wysokiej szklance było czekoladowym shakiem. Jednak odzwyczajony od bycia obsługiwanym, Stark skusił się tylko na wodę. Zdecydował, że później coś zje z Lokim. Może mag wyczaruje im jakąś kolację z pałacu, dziś chyba miała być dziczyzna, przynajmniej tak mówiła Fruella - najlepsza kucharka w całym Asgardzie. Za jej duszone i pieczone mięsiwa można dać się zabić.

\- Czy wszyscy Asowie są tacy mali? - ktoś zapytał obok niego. Tony przekręcił głowę i ujrzał młodego chłopaka - doprawdy nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzynaście lat - ale za to rosły był jak topola. Stark musiał zadrzeć wzrok ku górze, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Jego zielone włosy odstawały we wszystkich kierunkach, a czerwone oczy błyszczały się jak u Lokiego, gdy przybierał jotuńską formę. Ubrany był w skórzaną czerwoną kurtkę i skórzane spodnie.

 _Hm, czy wszyscy we wszechświecie noszą skórzane ciuchy?_

\- Nie jestem Asem - odparł, a chłopak siadł obok niego na wygodnej, białej kanapie. - Jestem z Midgar...znaczy z Ziemi. Tylko służę księciu Lokiemu w Asgardzie.

\- Mhm - mruknął ten drugi. - Ja jestem tutaj na stażu. - Tony jakoś nie miał ochoty słuchać jego historii życiowej. Z wyczekiwaniem spoglądał na ogromne białe drzwi, za którymi zniknął Loki już jakiś czas temu. - Słyszałem, że Asgard ma nowego króla.

\- Książę Thor pełni obowiązki króla, ale nadal to Odyn rządzi pełnoprawnie Asgardem. - Już nawet nie patrzył na Xandarczyka, tylko w duchu pośpieszał swojego pana.

 _No dalej, Lokes, rusz tyłek._

\- Katara - ktoś nowy odezwał się w pomieszczeniu, a po chwili Tony usłyszał głośne stąpanie po szklanej podłodze. - Jakieś wieści o Ronanie Oskarżycielu?

\- Na razie, jego ataki ustały. - Ataki? To zaintrygowało Starka, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Nasłuchiwał dalej wymiany zdań między dwójką Xandarczyków. - Podobno Quill i jego banda go szukają.

\- A Tivan? Jakieś nowiny w sprawie kradzieży Aetheru? - To zainteresowało śmiertelnika jeszcze bardziej. Mimowolnie obrócił głowę do dwójki rozmówców i z zaciekawieniem się im przysłuchiwał. - A ten to kto? - Drugi mężczyzna w końcu go zauważył.

\- To sługa księcia Lokiego z Asgardu. Książę jest tu w sprawach dyplomatycznych. Reprezentuje króla Thora Gromowładnego. - Cóż, to nie była do końca prawda, ale taka była oficjalna wersja dla każdego, kto spyta. - Książę Loki rozmawia właśnie z panią Premie…

W tym momencie drzwi do pomieszczenia się otworzyły i wystąpił z niego Loki wraz ze starszą kobietą.

\- To zaszczyt gościć cię tu, książę. Liczę, że Asgard i Xandar zostaną aliantami.

\- Z pewnością - odparł zielonooki. - Przekażę słowa porozumienia memu bratu i ojcu. Dziękuję za spotkanie, pani Premier.

Kobieta ukłoniła się Psotnikowi, nim on i Tony zostali odprowadzeni do wyjścia przez Katarę.

\- Wracamy do domu? - Loki niby pokiwał głową, ale jego oczy mówiły coś całkiem innego.

Tak też się stało. Loki i Tony wcale nie wrócili do Asgardu. Wręcz przeciwnie, zostali na Xandarze. Zatrzymali się w jakiejś podrzędnym zajeździe, hotelu - jeśli to miał być hotel, to powinien dostać minus jedną gwiazdkę. Wzięli jeden pokój, razem - bo Stark odmawiał spania sam w tym nędznym przybytku - i jak się można było spodziewać, dostali najlepszy pokój w całym trzypiętrowym budynku. Było tam jedno, nawet w miarę duże łóżko, choć Anthony był pewien, że i tak będą musieli spać przyklejeni do siebie - nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało - był tu też pseudo kominek, z którego wydobywał się zapach stęchlizny. Na łóżku znajdowały się dwa koce, jeden wyglądał na dziurawy. Tony poważnie się zastanawiał, dlaczego Loki wybrał takie miejsce, a nie zdecydował się zostać w centrum Xandaru, w jakimś lepszym miejscu.

\- Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że wciąż tu przebywamy - wyjaśnił Mag, opadając na łoże. Skrzypnęło. Tony usiadł ostrożnie obok niego, zastanawiając się, czy, gdy będą uprawiać seks, to łóżko po prostu się nie rozwali.

\- To jesteśmy tu incognito? - Loki pokiwał głową, kładąc dłoń na udzie Starka. - Ale dlaczego?

\- Według plotek zasłyszanych od Premier Xandaru, Ronan Oskarżyciel może mieć związek z kradzieżą Aetheru. - Tego to Tony się akurat spodziewał. Podejrzewał nawet, że Kree już dawno oddał go swojemu panu, Thanosowi. Chciało mu się zaśmiać, bo nawet taki potężny osobnik jak Ronan jest sługą Tytana. - Sądzę także, iż on wie, gdzie są pozostałe kamienie. Musimy go dyskretnie wypytać.

\- Dyskrecja nie jest naszą mocną stroną, Śnieżko. - Jotun skrzywił się na to przezwisko, tylko dlatego, że Tony opowiedział mu raz bajkę o Królewnie Śnieżce. A przecież Loki nie jest żadną królewną, a tym bardziej nie zamieszkałby w domu z karłami, one są ponure i pachną zepsutym mięsem. - Poza tym, Ronan nas zna. Nic nie wypapla.

\- Och, Anthony, Anthony. - Na ustach boga pojawił się ten uśmieszek, który zwykle zwiastował coś bardzo przebiegłego i coś, co prawdopodobnie źle się skończy dla Tony'ego. - Ronan jest jak każdy inny mężczyzna w innych królestwach. Nie oprze się ciału pięknej kobiety.

\- Przypomnę ci, Lo, bo chyba zapominasz. Nie mamy pięknej kobiety. - Zielonooki tylko zawadiacko się uśmiechnął i wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza małą fiolkę z różowawym płynem. Położył ją na środku dłoni i skierował ku Starkowi. - Co to?

\- Nasza piękna kobieta. - Tony nie załapał za pierwszym razem, jednak po chwili dotarł do niego ten przekaz. Jego szczęka opadała w dół, ale nie z wrażenia, tylko z niedowierzania.

\- Chcesz mnie zmienić w kobietę?! - Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w te zielone oczy i śmiertelnik wiedział, że jego dedukcja jest poprawna. - Oszalałeś?!

\- Posłuchaj mnie…- Tony wcale nie miał ochoty na wyjaśnienia. Poderwał się z łóżka i zaczął przechadzać się po małym pokoiku, nie zważając na to, czy na coś wpada i żywo gestykulując rękoma.

\- Nie! Słyszysz mnie, nie ma mowy! Nie będę paradował jako laska i zaciągał go do łóżka, by nam powiedział, co wie! Nie ma opcji!

\- Anthony… Anthony… - Loki nagle stanął przed nim i mocno złapał za ramiona, unieruchamiając go. - Tony. - Po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego w ten sposób. I mimo tego, że cieszyło go to, nadal był oburzony pomysłem swojego ukochanego księcia. - Tony, moja piękna gwiazdo. - Uniósł dłoń i musnął jego karmelowy policzek, spoglądając na niego z ciepłem w oczach. - Nikomu nie pozwolę cię tknąć. Ktokolwiek odważy się położyć na tobie w niewłaściwy sposób choćby palec, odetnę mu całą dłoń. Jesteś mój. Każda cząstka ciebie, każdy centymetr twojego ciała należy do mnie i tylko ja mogę cię dotykać. Nie frasuj się, mój kochany, ty tylko uwiedziesz Ronana i wyciągniesz z niego informacje. A jeśli on spróbuje zmusić cię do czegoś, zabiję go w okamgnieniu.

\- Pójdziesz tam ze mną? - Loki pokiwał głową.

\- Będę stał na straży, choć w innym ciele. Przybiorę iluzję jednego z Xandarczyków. Jednak to tylko iluzja, którą muszę podtrzymywać. - Ponownie podsunął fiolkę pod nos Starka. - Ta mikstura pozwoli ci przybrać kobiece ciało na jakiś czas. Jest silniejsza niż moje iluzje, więc nikt nie odkryje, iż jesteś mężczyzną w rzeczywistości. Dla nich będziesz śmiertelną kobietą, piękną kobietą.

\- I mam go uwieść? - Loki tylko się uśmiechnął, gdy Stark wziął od niego buteleczkę. Otworzył ją i jednym haustem wypił jej zawartość. - No dobra, co może pójść źle, prawda?

\- Wszystko pójdzie dobrze, moja gwiazdo - zapewniał go Loki, przyglądając się, jak zmieniało się ciało Anthony'ego. - Wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Nie musisz się zamartwiać.

 _I Tony mu uwierzył, przynajmniej wtedy, bo sam jeszcze nie przewidział, jak to wszystko się dziwnie skończy._

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Eh, miały być cudne opisy, ale...ja nawet gdy coś sobie zaplanuję, to i tak potrafię zmienić zdanie w trakcie pisania.  
W kolejnym Tony będzie uwodził Ronana Oskarżyciela i sam będzie uwodzony przez pewnego mężczyznę.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	15. Kobiece sztuczki

Nagle czerwono-złota tunika, którą miał na sobie Tony stała się bardzo obcisła w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Jego brązowe oczy natychmiast powędrowały w dół, by zobaczyć przyczynę tego. Pod materiałem dostrzegł zarys dwóch okrągłości.

 _O Boże, mam cycki - pomyślał._

\- Rozbierz się - z jego rozważań wyrwał go głos Lokiego. - Pragnę cię zobaczyć.

Zwykle Tony nie miał problemów z byciem nago w obecności Lokiego, właściwie to był nagi w jego obecności przez 90% czasu, który spędzali razem, jednak teraz, gdy Tony miał to nowe ciało, nie był już taki pewny siebie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wyglądał pod tą tuniką. A co jeśli jego nowe ciało nie jest piękne? A co jeśli nie spodoba się Lokiemu? A co jeśli…

\- Anthony? - Śmiertelnik poczuł dotyk chłodnej dłoni na swoim ramieniu. O dziwo, był on bardzo relaksujący. - Nie chcesz, bym cię oglądał?

\- To nie tak - wyjaśnił, ściskając w pięści skrawek tuniki. Loki patrzył na niego tymi zielonymi oczyma, które przeszywały człowieka od środka. - Po prostu nie wiem, czy nadal będę ci się podobał...w tym… - wskazał na siebie - ciele.

\- Moja jasna gwiazdo. - Loki czasem używał tak czułego tonu, od którego Starkowi miękły kolana, serce - to prawdziwe - biło szybciej, a w brzuchu odczuwał to dziwne uczucie, jakby gilgotanie od środka, tylko nie takie, przez które chciało mu się śmiać, ale takie, od którego szeroki uśmiech wstępował mu na usta. I na tym mag skończył mówić, a jego usta zajęły się czymś innym. Objął swojego sługę w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Anthony uniósł swoją - teraz szczuplejszą - rękę i przyłożył do policzka Psotnika. Nawet jego palce były dłuższe i szczuplejsze, paznokcie przedłużone, brakowało im tylko jakiegoś ładnego koloru - może zieleń oczu Lokiego? Tak, to był dobry pomysł, musiał o to poprosić maga.

Loki delikatnie zaczął całować jego usta. Początkowo powoli, delektował się każdym dotknięciem ich ust, każdym małym ruchem. A po chwili rozwarł usta Starka językiem, po czym wsunął go do środka. Jego sługa był prawdziwym mistrzem całowania, niemal takim samym jak sam Psotnik. Ich usta dopasowywały się jak dwie połówki jednego jabłka, ich języki łączyły się w tańcu o dominację - i tak zawsze Loki wygrywał, choć czasami pozwalał mu przejąć kontrolę.

Kiedy się odsunęli od siebie - mogło to trwać dosłownie wieczność, Stark zawsze tracił poczucie czasu, gdy całował go mag - Tony chwycił ponownie za kraniec swojej tuniki i już miał ją podciągać ku górze, gdy nagle Loki obrócił się do niego plecami i ruszył w stronę ściany. Psotnik nie mógł tego widzieć, ale Stark posłał mu spojrzenie pełne zdziwienia.

\- To twoje ciało, tobie należy się pierwszeństwo. - Tony usłyszał tylko pstryk palców i przed nim znalazło się lustro z sypialni Lokiego.

Anthony wziął głęboki wdech i kilkoma zwinnymi ruchami pozbył się tuniki i skórzanych spodni. A potem spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Zaczął od stóp, drobnych stóp i kierował się ku górze. Jego długie - na tyle długie na ile mogły być w tym małym i drobnym ciele - nogi, o dziwo bez żadnego włoska! Potem biodra, wycięta, smukła talia, płaski brzuch, gładka skóra. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na klatce piersiowej, gdzie między piersiami, całkiem dobrze wyglądającymi, świecił się reaktor. Wąskie ramiona, łączyły się z długą szyją. Tony spojrzał na swoją twarz. Kości policzkowe znajdowały się teraz wyżej i były bardziej uwypuklone. Cała jego twarz była szczuplejsza niż w męskim ciele. Jego usta niewiele się zmieniły, wciąż były wąskie, tylko teraz zdawały się pełniejsze. Nos odrobinę zwężony. Brwi, przyciemnione, układały się w cienkie łuki tuż nad jego brązowymi oczyma, okolonymi gęstymi, czarnymi rzęsami.

Tony odkrył, z zaskoczeniem, że bardzo przypomina swoją matkę, Marię, gdy ta miała czterdzieści lat, a on zaledwie osiem. Na wspomnienie kobiety, łzy napłynęły do jego oczu, ale nie pozwolił im się wydostać.

Usłyszał za sobą kroki, a po chwili poczuł na sobie dotyk dłoni Lokiego. Odważył się spojrzeć na odbicie psotnika w lustrze. Loki posyłał mu spojrzenie ociekające pożądaniem, bardziej niż zwykle. Przyciśnięte ciało maga do jego nagiego ciała, też pokazało, że nowa postać Tony'ego podoba się jemu panu.

\- Podobam ci się bardziej w tym ciele? - zapytał, spod wachlarza czarnych rzęs. Jako kobieta Tony wyglądał całkiem dobrze, przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Miał bardzo dobrze zbudowane ciało, odpowiednie proporcje. Jego długie, brązowe włosy opadały teraz na nagie ramiona. Loki jedną dłonią badał kształt jego okrągłych, średniej wielkości piersi, a drugą posuwał w dół po płaskim brzuchu, wprost do wewnętrznej strony uda. - Wolisz mnie jako kobietę?

\- Uwielbiam cię w każdym ciele, moja gwiazdo. W każdym ciele działasz na mnie tak samo - wysapał mu do ucha, wsuwając w niego jeden palec. Tony jęknął głośno, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - W każdym ciele mam ochotę cię rzucić na łóżko i brać cię całą noc i cały dzień. Chcę, byś skamlał moje imię za każdym razem, byś pozwalał mi się posiąść, nawet gdy już całkowicie będziesz mój, bo pragnę cię w każdej sekundzie i chcę więcej i więcej.

\- To weź mnie, mój książę. Teraz. Jestem twój, mój panie.

Zaskakujące i jednocześnie podniecające było dla Tony'ego to, że odczuwał wszystko w tym kobiecym ciele inaczej. Każdy dotyk, każdy pocałunek Lokiego przyprawiały go o jeszcze większy zawrót głowy, powodowały u niego jeszcze więcej dreszczy ekscytacji. A gdy w końcu, minął pierwszy ból, po tym, jak Loki wszedł w niego, poczuł się w siódmym niebie. Każde doznanie było dla niego czymś nie do opisania. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej przyjemności, gdy raz po raz pozwalał się brać Lokiemu, tamtej nocy.

…

\- Wyglądam jak jakaś kosmiczna dziwka - stwierdził swoim nowym, wyższym głosem, gdy dokładnie przyjrzał się odbiciu w lustrze. Loki, z samego rana, przyniósł mu strój, w którym miał udać się do pobliskiej tawerny. Jednak ten skrawek ubrania nie mógł być nazwany prawdziwym strojem. Odkrywał zbyt dużo. - Mam cycki i tyłek na wierzchu.

A Loki tylko oblizał usta i objął go w pasie.

\- Jak dla mnie wyglądasz...jak to kiedyś określiłeś...bardzo seksownie. - Tony uderzył go łokciem w bok. - Uwierz mi, niektóre tutejsze kobiety ubierają się bardzo niestosownie. Oczywiście pomijając panią premier. Jeśli masz uwieść Ronana Oskarżyciela, musisz odkryć co nieco, nawet jeśli mi się to nie podoba. Nie chcę, by inni spoglądali na twoje ciało.

\- Jak ktoś spróbuje mnie choćby pomiziać, strzelę im po pysku.

\- A ja odetnę im dłonie - dodał Loki.

Tony spojrzał jeszcze raz na siebie w lustrze. Różowa, błyszcząca, krótka sukienka, która sięgała ledwo połowy ud, z szerokim dekoltem, sięgającym pępka, a pod nią króciutki jasne szorty. Talia była opięta czarnym, skórzanym paskiem, z cekinami i kolcami. Na nadgarstkach dzwoniło mu dwadzieścia, wąskich, metalowych bransoletek, we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Jego włosy zostały zaczesane do tyłu, natapirowane i spięte jakąś starodawną, srebrną klamrą. Stark chwycił mocno Lokiego za ramię, by nie przewrócić się w wysokich na piętnaście centymetrów, plastikowych, przezroczysto różowych butach na koturnie. Usta pomalowane na wściekły róż. Powieki w kolorze ostrego fioletu i mnóstwo brokatu na całym ciele.

 _Wyglądam jak kosmiczna dziwka - pomyślał._

\- Gotowy? - zapytał Loki, biorąc jego podbródek w dłonie i uniósł ku górze, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Malowało się w zieleniach psotnika ciepło i jednocześnie obawa. Nie było się czemu dziwić, w końcu Tony też nie miał pojęcia, jak ta noc się zakończy. Sam obawiał się, że zostanie rozszyfrowany przez Ronana, a w najgorszym wypadku, że Oskarżyciel zabije go na miejscu.

\- Bardziej nie będę. - Wziął trzy głębokie wdechy i patrzył na Lokiego, który przybrał iluzję jakiegoś zielonoskórego mężczyzny. - Jeszcze zakryj reaktor. - Mag położył swoją dłoń między piersiami Tony'ego i wyszeptał zaklęcie na iluzję. Po chwili na miejscu reaktora widoczna była opalona skóra śmiertelnika. - No dobra. Moje imię to?

\- Kenaira. - Tony pokiwał głową. - Przybyłaś tu z Spartax, w poszukiwaniu aliantów, by przynieść zniszczenie Xandarczykom. To jest wersja dla Ronana Oskarżyciela. Jeśli ktoś inny zapyta o twe przybycie, jesteś tu jako ambasadorka Spartax, wysłana przez ich władcę. Nikt cię nie zapyta, kto tam teraz rządzi, bowiem jeszcze nie odbudowali planety.

\- No dobra, to do boju, co nie? Damy radę.

Tony zdecydowanie dawał sobie radę, ale nie w tym, co powinien. Gdy tylko znalazł się w tawernie, odkrył, że nie ma tam Ronana Oskarżyciela. A co za tym idzie, to źródło, od którego Loki dowiedział się o przybyciu tu Kree, było błędne.

\- Co taka piękna dama robi w takim podłym miejscu? - Tony usłyszał nieznajomy mu męski głos. Obrócił się w jego stronę i dojrzał mężczyznę, około trzydziestoletniego, w czerwonej skórzanej kurtce, skórzanych spodniach, krótkimi brązowymi oczyma, brodą, bardzo źle przystrzyżonego. U jego boku znajdowało się jakieś zwierzę - szop - z pistoletem w dłoni.

\- Szukam kogoś - odpowiedział, wzrokiem wracając do mężczyzny.

\- Może mogę pomóc? - Spojrzał na Tony'ego wzrokiem, którym praktycznie go, a w zasadzie ją, rozbierał. - Peter Quill, ale mówią na mnie Star Lord. - Szop obok niego zaśmiał się głośno, opierając łapkę o jego łydkę. - A ty?

\- Ja jestem Rockett, lepsza część naszej ekipy. - Zwierzak się odezwał i Tony miał szczęście, że buty, które miał na sobie były ciężkie, bo niemal podskoczył ze zdziwienia. - To, kogo szukasz, mała?

 _Mała? - pomyślał Stark. - Ten zwierzak miał ledwo czterdzieści centymetrów i nazywa jego małą?_

\- No, to kogo szukasz? - odezwał się ponownie Zill...nie, Quill. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego...właściwie to nie, on omiótł Starka pożądliwym spojrzeniem. Tony poczuł się nieswojo. Quill wręcz rozbierał go wzrokiem. Było to bardzo nieprzyjemne. - Ale może najpierw napijmy się czegoś, a potem pogadamy, co ty na to, piękna nieznajoma?

\- Drink to coś, czego potrzebuję. Mocnego drinka.

Xandarskie drinki były słabsze niż alkohol w Asgardzie, więc Tony był tylko lekko podchmielony godzinę później, ale nie bardziej niż Peter Quill, który teraz niemal się do niego kleił. Jego dłonie niebezpiecznie wędrowały po nagim udzie i kolanie Anthony'ego. I nie ważne, ile razy Stark strącał dłoń człowieka - tak, dowiedział się, że Peter Quill też pochodzi z Ziemi - to i tak ona tam wracała po chwili. Doprawdy, ten facet był natarczywy i powoli Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, czy wszyscy mężczyźni tak zachowują się wobec kobiet. Cóż, sam też tak się kiedyś zachowywał, więc była to chyba po części prawda.

\- Jesteś taka piękna. Piękniejsza niż Gamora, tylko jej tego nie mów, Kenaira - jego głos był przeciągany podpiciem. A oczy zatrzymały się na niemal odkrytych piersiach Tony'ego. Co on by dał za jakąś kurtkę, by choć trochę się okryć, albo szansę na ucieczkę od Quilla. Nawet zaczął się modlić, by Loki podszedł bliżej niego i narobił trochę zamieszania, by mógł czmychnąć. Jednak mag zdawał się nie odczytać jego wymownego spojrzenia, bo dalej sączył jakiś zielonkawy napój po drugiej stronie baru.

Quill założył kosmyk brązowych włosów Tony'ego za ucho i szepnął mu do ucha.

\- Tak piękna, że będziesz obiektem moich fantazji…

\- Peter! - To nie był głos Tony'ego - przez krótką sekundę myślał, że to on wrzasnął na Quilla, ale ten kobiecy głos nie należał do niego. Odwrócił się i ujrzał zielonoskórą kobietę o długich włosach, ubraną w skórzany strój, niemal podobny do stroju, jaki zwykła nosić Natasha na misjach. Obok kobiety stał jakiś mięśniak o ciemnozielonkawym kolorze skóry, z jakimiś czerwonymi zawijasami i...jakieś drewno z oczami. Brwi Starka wygięły się w łuk w zdziwieniu.

\- Ah, to reszta naszej bandy. Gamora, Drax i Groot. - Machnął ręką na troje istot.

\- Jam jest Groot - powiedziało drzewo, na co Tony jeszcze bardziej się zdziwił.

\- Ja Kenaira - odpowiedział.

\- Jam jest Groot - powtórzył drewniak. Tony nie rozumiał tego, po jaką cholerę po raz drugi się przedstawił, skoro Stark mu odpowiedział. - Jam jest Groot.

\- Em…

\- On tak zawsze - odezwał się Rocket. - Groot, ogarnij się. To nie jest pierwsza ładna panienka, którą napotkaliśmy.

Szop i drewniak dalej wymieniali się słowami - znaczy Rocket mówił, Groot tylko powtarzał ' _Jam jest Groot'._ Drax obrzucił Tony'ego lubieżnym spojrzeniem, a kobieta - Gamora - przeszywała go wzrokiem. Tony poczuł, że to najlepszy moment, by się ulotnić, ale zielonoskóra go ubiegła.

\- Zbieraj się Quill. Wiem, gdzie jest Ronan. - Tym Stark się żywo zainteresował. - Zostaw panią i idziemy.

Peter westchnął i podniósł się ze stołka. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do kobiety, ale wcześniej nie omieszkał musnąć nagiego ramienia Tony'ego. Stark pomyślał, że będzie się kąpał dziesięć razy tej nocy, by pozbyć się zapachu szopa i Quilla.

Cała piątka oddaliła się od Tony'ego i stanęła w kółku. Kątem oka zauważył, że Gamora przekazuje im jakieś informacje. Stark pragnął się dowiedzieć, co też kobieta wie. Już był bliski podniesienia się z krzesła i podejścia bliżej, ale wtem poczuł na sobie dotyk chłodnej dłoni. Zbity z pantałyku obrócił szybko głowę i dostrzegł zielonoskórego mężczyznę, który patrzył na niego wymownie.

 _Loki._

\- Za mną - syknął i tyle go Tony widział. Loki rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Westchnąwszy ciężko, Anthony podniósł się z drewnianego stołka, posłał jeszcze jedno spojrzenie Strażnikom Galaktyki i starał się wyjść niezauważonym z tawerny ' _Pod Nocnym Niebem'_.

Gdy tylko znalazł się na zewnątrz, Loki natychmiast go chwycił w ramiona - i Tony spodziewałby się jakiegoś pocałunku, czy choćby czułości - a tu Loki tylko warknął i pstryknął palcami.

 _No ok - pomyślał Stark. - Co teraz?_

Przenieśli się pod jakiś klub, tak to musiał być klub, ze środka dochodziła jakaś głośna muzyka, odrobinę dziwna, jednak wciąż muzyka. Loki pchnął go na mur, przyciskając własnym ciałem.

\- Jeszcze chwila a wyrwałbym mu ręce - warknął mu do ucha. Rany, Tony uwielbiał, gdy Loki był zaborczy, był wtedy taki seksowny. - Szczęśliwie przybyła reszta bandy idiotów. Gamora miała bardzo przydatne informacje.

\- To dobrze, tak? - zapytał, przytulając się do Lokiego, w zasadzie ocierając się o niego. Przynajmniej będzie pachniał swoim Psotnikiem, a nie jakimś tam szopem i Quillem. - To, gdzie jest Ronan?

\- Według Gamory, Ronan jest w tym klubie - wyjaśnił, wplatając dłoń we włosy Anthony'ego i delikatnie je przeczesując. Och tak, to było przyjemne. - Masz niewiele czasu, nim Strażnicy tu dotrą. Dowiedz się czegoś jak najszybciej, moja gwiazdo.

\- Nie martw się, Lo. - Poklepał go po ramieniu i cmoknął go w usta. - Mam pewien plan.

\- Tony…

\- Zaufaj mi, wiem co robić.

Tony wiedział, co robić, mniej lub bardziej. Dobrze, w zasadzie mniej. Pamiętał słowa Lokiego, by uwieść Ronana, dla informacji i oczywiście, był to jeden z lepszych planów, ale śmiertelnik wiedział też, że musi się wpierw jakoś zbliżyć do Oskarżyciela. A to wymagało pewnej taktyki.

Zauważył go po dziesięciu minutach. Siedział w tyle sali, na kanapie, rozmawiając z jakimś brodatym, rudawym mężczyzną. W ręku trzymał swój młot, na głowę miał zarzucony kaptur. Nie można go było pomylić z kimś innym. Tony, kołysząc biodrami najseksowniej, jak tylko potrafił, ruszył w ich stronę. Odrzucił włosy do tyłu, poprawił dekolt sukienki, próbował patrzeć najpożądliwiej jak potrafił w stronę Kree i zatrzymał się przed nimi. Oblizał usta, gdy obaj mężczyźni przenieśli na niego wzrok. Rudy mężczyzna wyciągnął zza pasa sztylet i byłby zaatakował Tony'ego, gdyby nie niebieska dłoń Ronana na jego nadgarstku. Oskarżyciel zlustrował go i widać było, że Tony mu się podobał, w zasadzie lubieżne spojrzenia posłali mu wszyscy mężczyźni w pomieszczeniu, a kobiety kipiały z zazdrości.

\- Ronan Oskarżyciel - zaczął Tony, flirciarskim tonem - trudno cię ostatnio złapać. - Kree nic jej nie odpowiedział, tylko dalej ją przeszywał wzrokiem. - Możemy porozmawiać na osobności?

\- Zależy od tego, co masz mi do powiedzenia.

\- Myślę, że moje informacje cię zainteresują. Dotyczą kamieni nies… - Nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, gdy uniósł dłoń w górę. Pochylił się do rudawego mężczyzny i coś mu szepnął na ucho. Po chwili mężczyzna wstał i opuścił boks, w którym się znajdowali. Ronan ręką wskazał puste miejsce obok siebie. Tony usiadł, zachowując niewielki dystans między nimi. - Więc jesteś zainteresowany?

\- Kim jesteś?

\- Kenaira ze Spartaxu - gdy mówił, patrzył się na usta drugiego mężczyzny, dając mu wyraźne znaki, że jest zainteresowany nie tylko wiedzą, ale i samym Ronanem. Oczywiście, cały czas wyobrażał sobie, że ma przed sobą swojego księcia. - Potrzebuję pomocy. Przejęłam władzę na Spartaxie, właściwie na ruinach planety, ale chcę ją odbudować i zrobić z niej prawdziwe Imperium. Większe i potężniejsze niż Nova. Potrzebuję sojusznika, a wieści niosą, że jesteś najpotężniejszy w całej galaktyce. - Och tak, komplementy to droga do serca i głowy każdego mężczyzny. Tony doświadczył tego wielokrotnie na sobie. - Potężniejszy niż Thanos, nawet niż Odyn, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy stary zapadł w swój sen. Zamierzam obrócić Xandar w pył, a Imperium Nova padnie mi do stóp, razem z całą Galaktyką. Będę królową i potrzebuję króla u mego boku, tak wyjątkowego, jak ty.

Po kilkunastu minutach łgania, komplementowania i działania na ego Ronana, Tony miał Kree owiniętego wokół małego palca. Teraz pozostało tylko go uwieść i zdobyć informacje o kamieniach nieskończoności.

Stark przysunął się bliżej niego i delikatnie położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu i ścisnął.

\- Silny jesteś - szepnął, przygryzając, niby niewinnie, dolną wargę. - Pewnie o wiele silniejszy niż mówią legendy.

\- Owszem - mruknął w odpowiedzi, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie. I choć Stark miał ochotę odgryźć mu rękę, gdy kierował nią coraz wyżej, niemal pod sukienkę Tony'ego, powstrzymał się. Jeszcze nie dowiedział się niczego pożytecznego. - Mówiłaś coś o kamieniach.

\- Ach tak - Tony zatrzymał dłoń Ronana, nim znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko jego oznaki kobiecości. - Powiedz, Ronan. - Jego głos był tak seksowny, że gdyby był facetem, już dawno rzuciłby się sam na taką kobietę. - Co byś zrobił, gdybym powiedziała, że mam Tesseract na wyciągnięcie ręki? - Kree był tym zdziwiony, a jednocześnie w jego brązowych oczach malowała się ciekawość. - Wierz lub nie, ale jestem po słowie z księciem Lokim z Asgardu. Owinęłam go sobie wokół małego palca. Zrobi dla mnie wszystko. A jego brat, Thor, jest tak głupi, że wyniosę Tesseract mu przed nosem. Z Tesseractem w naszych rękach, będziemy rządzić galaktyką. Ty i ja, Ronan. - Tony ścisnął mu kolano i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. - Razem.

\- Porozmawiajmy o tym planie w bardziej ustronnym miejscu, moja droga.

\- Z miłą chęcią.

Gdy wychodzili z klubu, tuż przed zjawieniem się tam Strażników Galaktyki, Tony posłał triumfalny uśmiech Lokiemu, dając niemy znak zwycięstwa. Był pewien, że Ronan wyśpiewa mu wszystko tej nocy, już Tony o to zadba.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

W kolejnym jeszcze będzie Ronan i Xandar, a potem wracamy do Asgardu. I będzie też mała niespodzianka dla Tony'ego wkrótce, także do następnego.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic

PS. Biorę udział, w zasadzie moje oryginalne opowiadanie SCI-FI 'The Great Darkness' bierze udział w konkursie pisarskim, jeśli ktoś chciałby zagłosować, bardzo dziękuję. Można się rejestrować przez facebooka albo maila.  
www . inkitt (kropka) com (slash) stories / 16012


	16. Imperator Stark

Tony wszedł za Ronanem do jego pałacu, o ile ten dziwny statek można było nazwać pałacem. Niemniej jednak tak nazwał to Oskarżyciel, nazwał to też Dark Aster. Wielki, zimny jak lód, unoszący się w przestrzeni statek, pełny dziwnych ludzi ubranych na czarno, niczym ninje z dziwnymi twarzami, choć równie dobrze mogły to być maski.

\- Napiłb... - Tony zrobił pauzę, łapiąc się na swojej prawie-pomyłce. - Napiłabym się czegoś. Może jakiś drink?

\- Każę przygotować.

Kiedy Kree wyszedł z głównego pomieszczenia, Tony zaczął się rozglądać. Z początku zajrzał za kamienny tron i pokręcił głową. Tu nic nie znajdzie. Dalej ruszył do postawionego w kącie drewniano-kamiennego biurka, na którym leżały rozłożone kartki. Na niektórych były jakieś rysunki, prawdopodobnie schematy jakiegoś najazdu, być może na główną kwaterę Imperium Novy. To go nie interesowało. Dalej, kolejne były zapisane w nieznanym Tony'emu języku. Pewnie język Kree. Tony dałby wszystko, by móc to odczytać, być może kryje się tu jakaś informacja o kamieniach nieskończoności. Szczęśliwie dla niego, miał fotograficzną pamięć, zapamiętał zawijasy na papierze, później odtworzy je Lokiemu, a on z darem Wszechmowy będzie w stanie to zrozumieć.

Przyglądał się literom jeszcze przez chwilę, nim usłyszał nadchodzące kroki. Momentalnie ruszył w stronę tronu i nonszalancko usiadł na oparciu. Poprawił dekolt sukienki, próbując wyglądać jak najbardziej atrakcyjnie i seksownie, jak tylko mógł i uśmiechnął się sztucznie, choć chciał jak najbardziej przekonująco. Ronan, a za nim trzy osobniki, które wyszły za nim uprzednio, weszli na powrót do pomieszczenia, niosąc z sobą tacę z dwoma szklankami. Z oddali Tony dostrzegł, że w nich znajdował się jakiś czerwony płyn.

\- Myślałam, że się gdzieś zgubiłeś - zaczął, odgarniając do tyłu włosy; trick, którego używała Pepper przed laty. - Nie ładnie zostawiać damę samą w takim wielkim i wspaniałym miejscu.

\- Musiałem dopilnować, by zaserwowano nam najlepsze drinki. - Tony uśmiechnął się, skromnie, gdy jedna z istot podała jej szklankę. Ronan zajął miejsce na tronie, ręką - niby przez przypadek - muskając nagie udo Tony'ego. Stark musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie odrzucić jego ręki, albo nie połamać jej. Jednak miał misję, musiał znosić wszelkie, no może nie wszelkie, ale jakieś dotykalstwo Ronana Oskarżyciela.

\- Jestem pewna, że są wyśmienite, w końcu taki władca jak ty nie pije byle czego. - Z ostrożnością, Tony upił maleńki łyczek napoju, spoglądając w oczy Kree. Obserwował, czy mężczyzna połyka napój, by upewnić się, że nie jest zatrute, nim sam przełknie.

Ronan połknął napój, nie był zatruty.

\- Mów, co wiesz więcej o kamieniach, Kenaira - rzucił, odstawiając swoją szklankę na podłogę, tuż przy nogach tronu.

\- Wolałabym na osobności - powiedział, wskazując głową na pozostałych w pomieszczeniu. Ronan przytaknął i kiwnięciem ręki rozkazał wyjść sługom. Gdy zostali sami, Tony nachylił się do Kree, niemal powodując, że wypadły mu z sukienki piersi. To zawsze działa na facetów. - Wracając do kamieni - Tony zaczął łgać jak pies. Loki byłby dumny z tego, jak wiele kłamstw potrafi wymyślać na poczekaniu i, jak dobrze potrafi je sprzedać komuś innemu. Ronan dosłownie jadł mu z ręki. - I mam wrażenie, że Loki wie, gdzie są kamienie mocy i duszy. - Na usta Oskarżyciela wstąpił uśmieszek, krótki i niewielki, ale wciąż. - Bezwątpienia, dam radę go przekonać, by mi je przyniósł.

\- Kenaira, Kenaira, Kenaira. - Wstał z tronu i obrócił się do niego plecami. To był idealny moment dla Starka. Wyciągnął z dekoltu małą fiolkę z bezbarwnym płynem, którą wcześniej dał mu Loki. - Twój plan brzmi doprawdy intrygująco, jednak jest jeden mankament. - Anthony uniósł swą elegancką brew ku górze w zapytaniu. - Loki nie może znaleźć kamienia mocy, bowiem ja już go posiadam.

Ronan odszedł w stronę ogromnej, tylnej ściany pokrytej runami. Dotknął kilka z nich - znak, który utworzył, przypominał prawosławny krzyż - a one się zapaliły niebieskim światłem. Tony usłyszał dźwięk pracy kołowrotków. Prostokąty z runami zaczęły się samoistnie przesuwać, układając nowy, zawiły wzór. A potem, dźwięk jakby trzasku kamienia i otworzyła się niewielka szufladka. Tony mimowolnie podszedł bliżej. W środku leżał srebrna kula, w zasadzie to bardziej przypominało owal, z dziurkami. Nie wyglądało to na kamień nieskończoności, choć Tesseract i Aether również nie przypominali kształtem kamieni.

Oskarżyciel wziął kamień do ręki i zaczął go przekręcać.

 _Ah, skarb jest w środku - pomyślał Tony - oczywiście._

Im bardziej Ronan je rozkręcał, tym więcej fioletowego światła dochodziło ze środka. W końcu części zostały rozdzielone, a z wewnątrz Oskarżyciel wyciągnął niewielkich rozmiarów fioletowy kamień, który raził Tony'ego po oczach swą poświatą.

Był piękny. Tony nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś równie pięknego i wspaniałego. Nawet Tesseract nie był tak nieziemski. Jego poświata, o dziwo, nie biła jakoś rażąco go po oczach. Wręcz przeciwnie, była przyjemna. Stark wpatrywał się w kamień, jakaś niewidzialna siła go do niego ciągnęła. Spoglądał na obiekt, jakby był dziewiątym cudem świata, bo ósmym był Loki.

I wtedy to się stało.

Tony usłyszał delikatny, melodyjny głos w swojej głowie.

' _Tony'_

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się dalej w obiekt niczym zaczarowany. Czuł jego moc, która powoli, jak magia Lokiego, wkradała się w jego ciało.

' _Będziesz najpotężniejszy w całym wszechświecie.'_

Stark zastanawiał się, czy to jego własna podświadomość mu to mówi, czy coś innego? Jednak co?

Nagle kamień zajaśniał mocniej, a Tony usłyszał ten głos ponownie.

' _Usuń ich wszystkich. Nie potrzebujesz nikogo. Thanos, Loki, Ronan Oskarżyciel, tylko ci zawadzają.'_

Wtedy się zorientował, że to kamień mocy do niego przemawia. W innych okolicznościach nawet by się przestraszył albo co najmniej zdziwił, ale od czasu, gdy mieszka w Asgardzie, nic go już nie dziwi.

' _Rządź całym wszechświatem, Panie.'_

Nagle w umyśle Starka pojawiła się wizja. Siedział na tronie Asgardu, z dłonią zaciśniętą na Gungnirze. Po jego prawicy zasiadał Loki, w swojej zbroi i rogatym hełmie. Przed nim klęczał Thanos i Ronan Oskarżyciel, błagając o litość.

' _Wszechwładca Tony' kamień ponownie się odezwał. 'Tylko tobie należą się rządy w całej galaktyce. Tylko tobie, Cesarzu Starku.'_

' _Władza jest twoja. Tylko znajdź nas wszystkie. Będziemy ci służyć. Damy ci nieograniczoną moc. Będziesz jedynym Panem Galaktyki.'_

Od samej tej wizji uśmiech wstąpił na usta Tony'ego. Widział siebie w roli rządzącego wszystkimi królestwami, całą galaktyką.

 _ **Imperator Stark. Cesarz Stark.**_

Brzmiało to tak cudownie, jak miód na uszy. W tamtym momencie, Stark poczuł coś dziwnego w sobie. Nagłą chęć posiadania wszystkich kamieni nieskończoności i władania galaktyką. On zwykły śmiertelnik. Tony wiedział, w końcu był geniuszem, że to kamień mocy wzywa go, obejmuje nad nim kontrolę. A on…

A Tony mu na to pozwolił.

Do jego uszu zaczęły trafiać ciche pomruki, które z każdą kolejną sekundą zmieniały się w całkiem zrozumiałe słowa.

\- … i jeśli przyniesiesz tu wkrótce Tesseract, ruszymy po Aether, a potem kamienie duszy i czasu - mówił Ronan, jednocześnie chowając kamień do jego srebrnej pokrywy. Nim na dobre zniknął z oczu Starka, mężczyzna jeszcze raz usłyszał głos w swojej głowie.

' _Wróć po mnie, mój Panie i rządź Galaktyką.'_

Kree całkowicie schował magiczny obiekt i odniósł go do skrytki. Gdy popchnął szufladkę do końca, runy ponownie zajaśniały, pokazując dokładnie te same runy, co poprzednio. Tony jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył w stronę skrytki, próbując ponownie wypalić sobie wizualizację run do otwarcia skarbca. A w głowie grały mu ostatnie słowa kamienia mocy.

' _Wróć po mnie, mój Panie i rządź Galaktyką.'_

Taki właśnie miał plan. Zabrać stąd kamień mocy, a potem odnaleźć resztę. Zamierzał rządzić całą galaktyką.

 **On, Tony Stark, Imperator Galaktyki.**

Jakiś czas później, gdy wraz z Ronanem Oskarżycielem wracał na Xandar, Tony rozmyślał, jak ma ukraść kamień mocy. Wiedział, że nie będzie to prostą rzeczą. Był świadom również tego, że nie powinien mówić o swoim odkryciu Lokiemu. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Było na to o wiele za wcześnie. Tony miał przeczucie, że jeśli jego Rudolf zdobędzie teraz kamienie, posłusznie je odda staremu Odynowi. A to kolidowało z planem rządzenia Galaktyką przez Tony'ego i uwolnieniem się z bycia sługą w Asgardzie.

Zatrzymali się ponownie pod klubem. Ronan zaprosił Tony'ego na kolejnego drinka, ale Stark odmówił. Wymigał się, mówiąc, iż musi jak najszybciej zdobyć Tesseract z pałacu Odyna, by mogli zaatakować Xandar. Kree mu uwierzył tamtej nocy, nim się rozstali.

Kątem oka Tony widział, że zza rogu obserwuje go Loki, nadal w iluzji Xandarczyka.

\- Chodź, Rudolf, mam ochotę na seks - rzucił do niego, chwytając go pod ramię, gdy zniknęli za rogiem. W okamgnieniu Loki przeteleportował ich do komnaty, którą wynajęli. Anthony padł na łóżko, zmęczony całym wieczorem. Nawet nie przejmował się tym, że jego krótka sukienka podwinęła się stanowczo za bardzo do góry.

\- Co odkryłeś, Anthony?

'Nie potrzebujesz Lokiego' po raz kolejny usłyszał w swoim umyśle.

Czy to była prawda? Czy Loki nie był mu potrzebny do odnalezienia kolejnych kamieni? Czy Tony był w stanie sam je odszukać i zdobyć? Być może. Tak się przynajmniej mu wydawało.

\- Anthony? - Wybity z myśli, spojrzał na Lokiego. Mag wpatrywał się w niego z wyczekiwaniem, wymalowanym w zielonych oczach. Tony poklepał miejsce obok siebie na łóżku, dając niemy znak księciu, by usiadł. Po chwili Psotnik spełnił jego życzenie. - Czegóż się dowiedziałeś?

\- W zasadzie… - Tony oparł się, właściwie to się prawie położył na Lokim, zanim kontynuował. - W zasadzie to nic przydatnego. Odkryłem tylko plany najazdu na Xandar, na ich główną siedzibę...no tam, gdzie byliśmy, ale nic o kamieniach.

Stark modlił się, choć był niewierzący, o to, by Loki nie wyczuł, że łże jak pies. Nie lubił tego robić, ale teraz nie miał wyboru. Musiał kłamać, by zdobyć swój skarb.

Loki westchnął głośno, a jego ramiona opadły.

\- To, co teraz, Śnieżko? Wracamy do domu? - zapytał Tony, uciekając w bok, gdy Loki chciał go zbesztać za kolejne przezwisko.

\- Zdaje się, że nie mamy już czego szukać na Xandarze, więc tak, o brzasku opuścimy tę planetę, moja gwiazdo. - Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko na tę wieść. To da mu jeszcze trochę czasu, by obmyślić, jak skraść kamień mocy. - A teraz…- Tym razem to Loki się uśmiechnął w ten swój szelmowski sposób, który jego sługa uwielbiał. Zwykle zwiastowało to coś, co się mu bardzo podobało. - Jak mniemam, chciałbyś wrócić do swego ciała, czyż nie?

\- Tak! Już wyskakuję z tych fatałaszków i możesz odprawić swoje voodoo. - Mężczyzna zeskoczył z łóżka i zaczął z siebie zdzierać sukienkę i szorty. Gdy już był nagi, pobiegł do czegoś, co miało być łazienką i obmył twarz zimną wodą, by pozbyć się nadmiaru kosmetyków. Już za kilka chwil miał stać się na powrót mężczyzną.

Jednak tak się nie stało. Wypiwszy jednym haustem zawartość fiolki, którą wręczył mu Loki - tej z zielonym płynem, o zapachu stęchlizny; doprawdy, mało brakowało, aby zwrócił śniadanie - Tony czekał na to, by jego ciało wróciło do dawnej świetności. I czekał, czekał, czekał…

Ale nic się nie stało.

Po kilku minutach zwrócił się do Lokiego z niemym pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Nie pojmuję - rzekł mag, badając dłońmi ciało Tony'ego. - Czemuś nie wrócił do swej postaci?

\- Ty mnie o to pytasz?! - wybuchnął. - To ty tu jesteś niby ekspertem od czary-mary, Harry Potterze. Zrób coś, Loki.

\- Uspokój się, Anthony. - Tony posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, trzęsąc się z zimna, które nagle wypełniło pokój. - Ufam, że odpowiedź na tę kwestię odnajdę w księgach mojej matki. W końcu to jej mikstura na zmienienie ciała. O brzasku wrócimy do Asgardu, teraz odpocznijmy. W Asgardzie odmienię twe ciało.

Tym razem to Stark westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i padł na łóżko, rozkładając nogi. Loki spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Serio mówiłem, że mam ochotę na seks. Zawsze jak wypiję, jestem podniecony. - Uniósł się na poduszkach, by wygodniej się ułożyć. - Liczyłem na seks w swoim ciele, ale cóż...może być i w tym. Wyczaruj swoje rogi, brakuje mi mojego Reniferka.

Lokiemu spodobała się ta wizja. W jednej sekundzie pozbył się swojej iluzji Xandarczyka i odzienia, a na jego głowie znalazł się złoty, rogaty hełm od zbroi. Zbliżył się do Tony'ego i uniósł się nad nim, na łożu. Sługa oblizał usta w zadowoleniu, nim zaatakował wąskie i chłodne wargi swojego księcia. Zimowy posmak maga był niczym najlepsze lekarstwo na kaca. Tony zatapiał się w nim na nowo, powoli i całościowo.

A potem było już tylko lepiej i o wiele przyjemniej.

Tej nocy, gdy Loki cicho pochrapywał, z ręką przerzuconą przez talię Starka, po długim maratonie kochania się, śmiertelnik rozmyślał nad kwestią kamienia mocy. Musiał znaleźć sposób na to, by go ukraść z Dark Aster. Tylko jak? Tego jeszcze nie wiedział. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić wkrótce, nim Thanos odkryje, że kamień znajduje się tak blisko niego i nim sam spróbuje go zagarnąć.

Na to Tony nie mógł pozwolić.

Kamienie nieskończoności należały tylko i wyłącznie do niego. **Do przyszłego Imperatora Galaktyki. Do Cesarza Tony'ego Starka.**

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Niektóre słowa kamienia mocy pochodzą z kreskówki 'Avengers Zjednoczeni' sezon 2, odcinek Ucieczka Wdowy.  
W kolejnym będzie mała niespodzianka dla Tony'ego.  
Do następnego!

Opinie będą mile widziane,

Intoxic


	17. Kamień mocy

Tony potrzebował planu. I to jakiegoś cholernie dobrego, by ukraść kamień mocy Ronanowi Oskarżycielowi. Z góry wiedział, że nie będzie to bułka z masłem, w końcu Kree również był przebiegły. A dwa, Tony przebywał teraz daleko od Dark Aster, gdzie magiczny obiekt spoczywał w sejfie.

Jak tam się dostać?

Jak ukraść to cacko?

Te myśli i ciągłe nawoływania kamienia dręczyły go całą noc, gdy leżał na łóżku obok swojego księcia. Loki spał spokojnie, odwrócony plecami do niego. Jego cichy i miarowy oddech wypełniały wnętrze wynajętego pokoju. Pogrążony w prawie-ciemności - przez starą, srebrną żaluzję, wpadały pojedyncze promienie światła miasta - Tony począł ponownie myśleć o słowach, które kamień wypowiedział do niego.

'Wróć po mnie, mój Panie i rządź Galaktyką.'

Zastanawiał się, czy chce rządzić wszechświatem. Wizja ta była nader kusząca i Tony mógłby się na nią zdecydować. Samo określenie Imperator Stark brzmiało wspaniale i władczo. A z drugiej strony, ta racjonalna część Tony'ego, pokazała mu obraz Lokiego. Czy Stark był w stanie tak go zdradzić?

Serce podpowiadało, że nie.

Tony nie mógł zdradzić mężczyzny, którego kocha.

Jednak nie mógł pozwolić by to Thanos zabrał kamienie nieskończoności. Wiedział, iż wtedy cała galaktyka poniesie tego konsekwencje. Wszyscy padną mu do stóp, tak, jak to powiedział Odyn, nim zapadł w swój sen.

Tony był rozdarty, między sercem a umysłem. Nie wiedział, czemu ma zawierzyć. Czy sercu, które nie pozwalało na zdradę ukochanego? Czy umysłowi, który podpowiadał, by nie pozwolić innym na rządzenie galaktyką?

' _To jest do bani'_ \- pomyślał, wpatrując się w gęste, czarne włosy Lokiego, które drapały go po czubku nosa. Stark odgarnął pukiel i odsunął się nieznacznie od maga, wzdychając ciężko.

Może powinienem powiedzieć Lokiemu o kamieniu i pozwolić mu się tym zająć? - znów nasunęły się mu myśli.

A wtedy pewna wizja wpełzła do jego umysłu.

 _Tony ujrzał siebie, dającego kamień mocy półbogowi. Loki pochwalił go za ten czyn, ale Stark dostrzegł więcej. Wokół Psotnika wirowała czarna aura, która powoli ogarniała ciało maga. Jego oczy z pięknej zieleni, którą śmiertelnik ubóstwiał, zmieniły się w głęboką, pustą czerń. Jego uśmiech stał się bardziej wyniosły i złowieszczy. Nagle Tony znalazł się w sali tronowej Asgardu, gdzie Loki siedział na tronie. W ręku dzierżył Gungnir i skazywał wszystkich swoich wrogów na śmierć._

' _Zniszczyć ich!' Wrzasnął do swoich sług. 'Zniszczyć wszystkich królów, wszystkich dziewięciu królestw! Jam jest panem całego Wszechświata!'_

Loki zaczął się maniakalnie śmiać. To było takie niepodobne do niego. Tony widział, iż ogarnęła go zbyt wielka żądza władzy. Loki, w wizji, zabijał każdego, kto mu się sprzeciwił, bez wyjątku.

A potem Tony ujrzał coś, co złamało mu serce. Loki, kierował Gungnir na niego i małą dziewczynkę, stojącą obok Tony'ego. Brązowowłosa dziewczynka o zielonych oczach płakała i zdawała się krzyczeć do niego, ale Loki nie słuchał ani jej, ani Tony'ego, który błagał o litość. W końcu mag ściął im głowy, a jego śmiech wypełnił całą salę.

' _Nikt nie będzie występował przeciwko mnie,' powiedział Loki w jego wizji. 'Jam jest jedynym panem Galaktyki. Tylko ja!'_

Gdy Tony otworzył oczy - nawet nie pamiętał, by je zamknął - w pośpiechu usiadł na łóżku i oddychał ciężko. Serce waliło mu jak młot. Strużki potu spływały po jego czole, a ciało zaczęło dygotać.

Wizja, która wypełniła jego umysł, była nazbyt przerażająca.

Anthony odważył się spojrzeć na Lokiego, który nadal zdawał się być pogrążony we śnie. Jego klatka piersiowa uniosła się i opadała swobodnie. W przeciwieństwie do piersi Tony'ego. Stark ściągnął nocną tunikę i dotknął reaktora.

Wtedy doznał niemałego szoku.

Spojrzał na siebie w dół. Nie miał już piersi, a przecież, gdy kładł się na łóżko, wciąż był kobietą. Jak poparzony wyskoczył z łóżka, po drodze stukając Lokiego łokciem i zsunął z siebie lniane spodnie.

\- Loki! - krzyknął, wciąż przyglądając się swojemu kroczu w zaskoczeniu. - Loki, no obudźże się!

\- Czego chcesz, Midgardczyku? - mruknął mag, nawet się nie obracając.

\- Jestem znów facetem. No spójrz! - gdy Loki przewrócił się na drugi bok i otworzył oboje oczu, Stark niemal już miał swoją męskość tuż przy twarzy maga. - Podziałało to twoje voodoo jednak.

\- Wspaniale, rad jestem. A teraz pozwól, że wrócę do snu. - I Loki ponownie zamknął oczy, obracając się raz jeszcze do niego plecami. Po chwili już cicho pochrapywał.

Tony cieszył się niezmiernie, że na powrót miał własne ciało. I pewnie cieszyłby się tak cały poranek, gdyby nagle sobie nie uświadomił jednego mankamentu.

W swoim ciele za cholerę nie był w stanie wkraść się na Dark Aster i ukraść kamienia mocy. To wszystko komplikowało całą tę sytuację. I na nowo, Stark musiał rozmyślać nad planem.

Szczęśliwie dla siebie był geniuszem, toteż po chwili intensywnego myślenia, pomysł zajaśniał mu w głowie jak żarówka Edisona.

Musiał na powrót stać się kobietą. A to oznaczało, że musieli zostać na Xandarze jeszcze jakiś czas, przynajmniej dwa dni, by Tony mógł się spotkać raz jeszcze z Kree na jego statku. Przekonanie do tego pomysłu Lokiego okazało się o wiele łatwiejsze, niż Tony zakładał z początku. Wystarczyła krótka gadka, uchylenie rąbka tajemnicy.

\- Myślę, że on ma ten kamień, Lokes. Tylko gdzieś go ukrył na Dark Aster - wyjaśnił przy śniadaniu. Loki wyczarował śniadanie z Asgardu: sałatkę z mięsem z dzikiego ptactwa - Tony nadal nie pamiętał nazwy, ale smakowało wybornie - i kawę z Midgardu. Stark był gotów się oświadczyć magowi za ten trunek, którego nie pił od lat. Kawa smakowała jak ambrozja, toteż śmiertelnik delektował się nią, jak najdłużej mógł. - Jeśli będę mieć trochę czasu, to przeszukam ten cholerny statek i znajdę to.

\- Dobrze. Wrócisz tam. Dzisiejszej nocy.

Ponowne spotkanie z Ronanem Oskarżycielem i wejście na Dark Aster okazało się równie proste, jak przekonanie do tego Lokiego. Tony poważnie się zastanawiał, czy to los jest po jego stronie, czy może jest niezłym szczęściarzem? Cokolwiek to było, Anthony zdecydował nie drążyć tego dalej. Po prostu dał się temu ponieść i zaufać temu łutowi szczęścia.

Wszystko szło gładko jak po maśle. Jednak Tony, będąc już na Dark Aster, nie miał sposobności, by otworzyć sejf i skraść kamień mocy. Potrzebował trochę chaosu.

I dokładnie wiedział, jak go wywołać.

Ronan zostawił go na krótką chwilę, udawszy się do jednej z komnat. To była jego szansa. I Tony błagał wszystkie świętości, by jego plan się udał.

Zamknął oczy i oczyścił umysł. Pozwolił, by chłód ogarnął jego ciało i począł nawoływać w swoich myślach.

' _Thanosie, mój panie.'_

Trwało to dłuższą chwilę i wymagało nie lada skupienia, ale udało mu się nawiązać połączenie z Tytanem. W jednej chwili stał przed nim, w swoim męskim ciele, co odrobinę zbiło go z pantałyku, ponieważ nie dalej jak minutę wcześniej, nim zamknął oczy, był kobietą. Thanos spoglądał na niego ostrym wzrokiem, zaciskając dłoń na jego gardle.

\- Mój sługo.

\- Mam wieści - rzucił od razu, a Thanos go puścił, pozwalając opaść na lodowatą, skalną powierzchnię. - Takie, które ci się mogą niespodobać. - Szalony Tytan spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Twój współpracownik...nie no, w zasadzie twój chłopczyk na posyłki, Ronan, robi cię w konia. I to na bogato.

\- O czym mówisz?

\- Och! - Stark udawał wielce zaskoczonego. Był świetnym aktorem. - Nic nie wspominał o tym, że ma kamień mocy? Bo ma. Trzyma go na swoim statku, Dark Aster. Sam widziałem. I mówił też, że zamierza go użyć, by zniszczyć Xandar i potem zbierze resztę kamieni i będzie rządził galaktyką. Całą galaktyką. - Tony widział, jak złość bije z ciemnych oczu Tytana. - No i dziś zamierza użyć tego kamienia, a jutro rusza na Asgard, by ukraść dla siebie Tesseract. Ponadto, słyszałem, jak mówił do takiego rudego kolesia z brodą, że wie, gdzie jest Aether i kamień czasu i, że ukryje je gdzieś razem, byś ich nie dostał w swoje ręce, Panie.

\- Zniszczę go! - Thanos warknął i ruszył w stronę swojego tronu. Dla Tony'ego był to jasny znak, że jego plan się udał. To była kwestia czasu, gdy Thanos pojawi się na Dark Aster.

Gdy Tony się obudził, Ronan pochylał się nad nim ze skonsternowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Musisz mi wybaczyć - wyjaśnił, siadając lepiej na stołku obok tronu Ronana. - Ostatnio często mdleję, zdaje się, że podróże przez galaktykę tak na mnie działają. Już jest mi lepiej.

Uwierzył czy nie, Ronan już nie drążył tematu. Powrócili do rozmów o przyszłym rządzeniu galaktyką. Prawili o podbojach, o wyeliminowaniu ich wrogów, gdy nagle do sali wpadła jedna z istot w czarnym odzieniu - Tony musiał kiedyś zapytać, co to za istoty - z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Mój panie! - zaczęło - Niezidentyfikowany obiekt zbliża się do Dark Aster.

Oboje wybiegli do innego pomieszczenia - Tony mógł tylko zakładać, że była to kabina kontrolna, jak te, które jako dzieciak widywał w serialu Star Trek. To była jego chwila. Jak tknięty piorunem z Mjolnira, poderwał się z miejsca i podbiegł do ściany, w której ukryty był sejf.

I stanął, nie do końca wiedząc, jak ma go otworzyć. Zaczął dotykać, szybkimi ruchami ścianę, próbując kopiować ruchy Oskarżyciela, ale to nie pomogło.

\- Dalej, kurwa, otwieraj się! - Trzasnął pięścią. Jednak nic to nie dało. Runy nie zajaśniały. - Ja pierdolę, jak to otworzyć?

Wtedy ryzykowny pomysł zajaśniał w jego umyśle. Głupi i ryzykowny. Tony rozsunął dekolt swojej sukienki - szczęśliwie dla niego, on mógł widzieć przez iluzję, którą Loki nałożył, by zakryć reaktor. Sięgnął po obiekt i ostrożnie wyjął go z piersi.

 _To do boju_ \- pomyślał i otworzył reaktor. Jasne światło padło na runy, rozświetlając je w trymiga. Niebieska poświata, wkrótce zmieniła się w złotą i każda runa zajaśniała swoim blaskiem. Tony wsłuchał się w ciche dźwięki otwierania się mechanizmu, jednocześnie modląc się, by Ronan nie wrócił do pomieszczenia, a także, by nagle nie zemdlał bez braku swojego mechanicznego serca.

Powoli skrytka otworzyła się, ujawniając skarb. Tony naprędce włożył reaktor na powrót do piersi. Chwycił opakowanie kamienia i kopiując ruchy Kree otworzył je. Jego oczy zostały oślepione fioletową poświatą.

' _Mój panie'_ usłyszał głos kamienia w swoim umyśle. ' _Zabierz mnie do mych braci, Imperatorze Starku.'_

Z pomieszczenia przylegającego do komnaty z tronem dochodziły głosy i tupot stóp. To obudziło Starka z jego stanu admiracyjnego i postanowił schować kamień i zamknął sejf. Pytanie było tylko gdzie? Nie miał żadnych kieszeni w sukience, poza tym, każdy by ujrzał obiekt w kieszeni. To nie był dobry plan. Za to nasunął mu się inny, głupi - jeśli spojrzeć na to z perspektywy czasu.

Tony wsunął kamień, mimo tego, że zdawało się, iż nie będzie pasować, do środka swojego reaktora. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że magiczny obiekt rozpłynął się i połączył z jego maszyny. Nagle poczuł ostry ból w piersi, który zmusił go do padnięcia na kolana. Miał ogromne problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. Serce - to prawdziwe - waliło mu jak młot, miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi.

 _O Boże, mam zawał - pomyślał, łapiąc się za serce. - Umrę tu, na Dark Aster, a Loki nawet nie będzie miał pojęcia._

Nagle, tuż obok niego zmaterializowała się jeden ze sług Ronana. Bez pytania, bez żadnego słowa, podciągnął Tony'ego z podłogi i poprowadził do innego pomieszczenia. Klatka piersiowa nadal go bolała niemiłosiernie, ale starł się tego nie pokazywać.

\- Dokąd...dokąd mnie zabierasz?

\- Mój Pan nakazał mi zabrać cię z powrotem na Xandar - wyjaśnił, gdy weszli do zbrojowni, która była połączona z niewielkim dokiem, na którym stały dwa małe statki, mogące pomieścić po dwie osoby w kabinie. Stark został wciśnięty na tylne siedzonko i po chwili już otwierała się boczna klapa Dark Aster. Gdy ruszyli, Tony spojrzał za siebie z zaciekawieniem. W oddali ujrzał statek Chitauri, na którym z pewnością znajdował się Thanos i Inny.

Gdy znalazł się na Xandar, odetchnął z ulgą. Już nie czuł bólu w piersi.

\- Już myślałem, że nie wrócisz - usłyszał za sobą znajomy mu głos. Obrócił się i dostrzegł Lokiego, w swej xandarskiej iluzji z obawą w oczach. - Coś odkrył.

\- Niewiele - przyznał, kłamiąc w żywe oczy. - Nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu, by poszperać, bo ktoś najechał na Dark Aster. Ale teraz jestem pewien, że nie ma tam kamienia mocy. On ma inny magiczny artefakt, jakiś młot, ale to nie kamień.

Mina zrzedła Lokiemu. Mag westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i chwycił dłoń śmiertelnika w swoją.

\- Możemy wrócić do domu, Lokes - dodał Tony, starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Jest jeszcze jedno miejsce, w które musimy się udać, nim wrócimy do Asgardu.

\- Dokąd? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem. Przecież zwiedzili wszystkie królestwa.

\- To niespodzianka, moja jasna gwiazdo.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Jak myślicie, jaką niespodziankę Loki szykuje dla Tony'ego?

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	18. Komu ufać a komu nie?

Czas biegł nieubłaganie. Nieodparta chęć władania galaktyką narastała z każdą chwilą. Kamienie go wzywały. Czuł ich rosnącą moc.

Musiał je mieć. Wszystkie.

Pierwszy był kamień umysłu, który odzyskał z Ziemi. Nie pozwolił, by śmiertelnicy poznali moc obiektu i użyli go do własnych, małostkowych celów. Musiał się nie lada natrudzić, by odzyskać kamień i berło z więzienia, w którym osadzono jego sługi Red Skulla i Dooma. Do tej pory słyszał wspaniałe dźwięki konania śmiertelnego czarownika, gdy wbijał mu ostrze berła w serce. Przede wszystkim nienawidził porażki. A ludzie go zawiedli. Jednak Fatum zdawało się znów spojrzeć na niego przychylnie i podesłać mu sługę, który w końcu spełni jego oczekiwania.

Śmiertelnik zwany Iron Manem. Słyszał o nim, w zasadzie to wyciągnął informacje o nim ze słabego umysłu Dooma, tuż przed jego śmiercią. Iron Man był silnym osobnikiem na Ziemi, choć tak naprawdę to nie jego siła była jego atutem, a jego magiczny obiekt w piersi. Tytan zauważył go już pierwszego dnia, gdy wrzucił człowieka do celi, w swoim królestwie. Jego mechanizm śpiewał, nawoływał Thanosa. Musiał być głęboko związany z Tesseractem, który spoczywał teraz w skarbcu Asgardu.

Ze wszystkich swoich sług, pomijając Innego, Thanos był zadowolony z działań Iron Mana. Mimo faktu, że jego kradzież kostki szła mozolnie, człowiek nie przestawał dążyć do celu. Thanos to wiedział. Kontrolował myśli Iron Mana. Wpływał na niego za pomocą kamienia mocy.

Jednak nie wszystko było takie kolorowe, jakby mogło się zdawać.

Od pewnego czasu, coraz ciężej było mu sprawować kontrolę nad sługą. Nie był pewien dlaczego. I musiał przyznać, że początkowo go to irytowało. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego wpływ przestaje działać. A wtedy śmiertelnik zaskoczył go. Sam się z nim skontaktował. Niekoniecznie przekazując dobre wieści.

Ronan Oskarżyciel zdradził.

Thanos podejrzewał Kree o dwulicowość już od pewnego czasu. Jego droga córka Nebula mu o tym donosiła, lecz dopóty nie miał dowodu na jego zdradę postanowił nie działać wcześniej. Jednak zewsząd napływające szepty o jego podwójnej grze - ponadto jego druga córka, Gamora, również szukała Oskarżyciela w związku z niedawnymi atakami na Xandar - popchnęły Thanosa do dania wiary słowom śmiertelnika.

Ruszył na Dark Aster i odkrył prawdę. Wyczuł moc kamienia na statku.

\- To kłamstwo! - krzyknął, gdy Thanos trzymał ostrze berła na jego tętnicy. - On kłamie!

\- Gdzie jest mój kamień?! Uważasz, że możesz robić ze mnie głupca?! Gdzie jest kamień mocy?!

\- Ta dziwka musiała mi ukraść! - wydusił z siebie, gdy Thanos rozciął mu klatkę piersiową. Jeszcze chwila i wyrwie mu serce. - Odzyskam ten kamień i ci go oddam, Panie.

\- Masz dwa dni albo tym razem, wyrwę ci serce.

Teraz pozostało mu czekać na zwrócenie kamienia mocy i na Iron Mana, który miał mu wkrótce przynieść Tesseract. Thanos mu przyrzekł, że jeśli nie dostarczy mu kamienia przestrzeni, zabije go. Tytan i tak planował jego śmierć, gdy już przestanie mu być potrzebny. W odpowiedniej chwili pozbędzie się wszystkich swoich wrogów.

Thanos nie ufał żadnemu z nich, jednak musiał ich wykorzystać do swojego celu. Bowiem nikt inny nie mógł rządzić galaktyką.

Tylko on będzie Wielkim Imperatorem Galaktyki.

I zrobi wszystko, by osiągnąć swój cel. Bez względu na to, jak wiele istot straci życie.

* * *

Było coś frasującego w Anthonym, gdy po raz drugi wrócił z Dark Aster. Jednak Loki, mimo swej całej przebiegłości i wrodzonego talentu do wyczuwania kłamstw na kilometr, nie mógł tego rozgryźć. Jego sługa zdawał się inny, choć nic się w nim nie zmieniło. Jego umysł tak samo bystry, jak wcześniej. Ciało to samo - właściwie to nie do końca. Tony miał obecnie kobiecą formę, która była elementem jego planu uwiedzenia Ronana Oskarżyciela, w celu wyciągnięcia informacji na temat kamieni nieskończoności. Loki musiał przyznać, że pomimo tego, iż nowe ciało Tony'ego było nieskazitelnie piękne, to jemu brakowało męskiej formy śmiertelnika.

I chyba nie tylko jemu.

\- Kurwa, zrób coś, Loki! Krwawię jak zarzynany świniak. - Ach tak. O poranku, Loki został obudzony bardzo głośnymi jękami i przekleństwami wychodzącymi z ust Anthony'ego. A gdy tylko otworzył oczy, został natychmiast zaskoczony krwią wydobywającą się spomiędzy ud człowieka. - Ja pierdzielę, co to ma by… O kurwa… - Tony wyszedł z małej łaźni w pokoju motelowym i spojrzał na niego spod byka. - Przypomnij mi, żebym nigdy więcej nie zamieniał się w kobietę, ok?

\- A więc wiesz, co jest przyczyną owego krwawienia? - Loki wskazał na czerwoną strużkę wolno spływającą po wewnętrznym udzie Midgardczyka. - Nie zraniłem cię poprzedniej nocy?

\- Nie. O dziwo to nie twoja...w zasadzie, to twoja wina. To ty mnie zamieniłeś - mruknął, opadając na łoże. Natychmiast przykrył swoje nogi szarawym prześcieradłem. - Najwyraźniej twoje voodoo, znaczy ta twoja miksturka, zrobiła ze mnie prawdziwą kobietę, Rudolf. Ziemiankę. I właśnie dostałem okres. Paskudna sprawa. Pamiętam, jak Pep zwijała się raz z bólu...rany… - złapał się za podbrzusze. Loki natychmiast znalazł się obok niego, gotowy, by ulżyć swojemu ukochanemu słudze. - Weź, machnij jakieś zaklęcie, co? Odwdzięczę się w nocy.

Wzruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

Loki pokiwał głową i wsunął w niego palce, bacznie obserwując grymas, który wystąpił na twarzy brązowookiego. Szepnął zaklęcie i wycofał swoje palce, posyłając nieme pytanie drugiemu mężczyźnie. Tony wstał z łóżka i stanął na środku pokoju. Stał tam przez kilka chwil, w ciszy, jakby czekając na coś, co się nie zdarzyło.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Czasem twoje voodoo jest nawet przydatne.

\- Moja magia jest zawsze pomocna, moja gwiazdo.

Loki wstał i magią przyzwał swą asgardzką zbroję. Tony spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew w zapytaniu. Mag wyczarował dla niego suknię - tym razem bardziej wyszukaną, prosto z kolekcji sukien, które pozostały po jego matce - Loki sprzeciwił się pozbycia się jej odzień, chciał je zachować na pamiątkę, nawet jeśli było to bolesne. Gdy już oboje wyglądali przyzwoicie, Loki przyzwał Tony'ego do siebie. Gdy śmiertelnik znalazł się w zasięgu jego ręki, mag porwał go w swoje objęcia i kazał mocno się trzymać.

Czekała ich mała podróż.

\- Heimdallu, otwórz Bifrost! - W okamgnieniu poświata Bifrostu wciągnęła ich w swój bezkres. Loki był przyzwyczajony do jego działania, w przeciwieństwie do Midgardczyka. Tony wtulił się w jego pierś, zaciskając ramiona wokół jego pasa. Oczywiście mag tego nie odczuł, w końcu był potężną istotą.

Podróż mostem trwała kilka chwil. Nim się spostrzegli stali pośrodku pustynnego terenu. Wokół nich nie było nic, dopiero gdzieś w oddali dało się dostrzec krańce dachów jakichś domostw. Zaskakujące, poprzednim razem, gdy tu był, miejsce było bardziej chaotyczne.

\- Co to? Alfheim znowu? - zapytał Tony, odklejając się od zielonookiego. Midgardczyk rozejrzał się po przybytku - Trochę tu piaskowo.

\- Cóż, mogłem przenieść nas w bardziej fortunne miejsce - westchnął Loki, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Anthony'ego. - Pragnąłem nas przetransportować do ostatniego miejsca, które tu zwiedził…

\- Ej! Ruszcie tyłki, stoicie na samym środku! - rozległ się jakiś głos za nimi. Oboje odwrócili się i dostrzegli człowieka, mężczyznę z białymi włosami. Głowę miał wystawioną przez okno jakiegoś czerwonego pojazdu. Loki był pewien, że mrozi ich wzrokiem przez swoje ciemne szkła na oczach. - Dalej! Dalej!

\- Chwilunia…- Tony zaczął, przyglądając się mężczyźnie. - Ja pierdzielę! To samochód! Ziemia! - Jego oczy otworzyły się w zdumieniu, a chwilę później przeniósł wzrok na Lokiego. Na ustach malował mu się piękny uśmiech. - Midgard! Jesteśmy na Ziemi?

\- Tak - potwierdził mag, nim śmiertelnik wskoczył na niego, owijając nogi wokół jego bioder. Tony zarzucił ramiona na szyję Lokiego i wpił się w jego usta. - To moja niespodzianka dla ciebie, moja gwiazdo.

\- Dziękuję! Dziękuję! - mówił między pocałunkami. Oboje ignorowali krzyki mężczyzny wymieszane z dziwnymi dźwiękami, wydobywającymi się z jego pojazdu.

Okazało się, że miejsce, do którego zabrał ich Loki, było nieopodal miejsca, gdzie poprzednio mag zesłał Destroyera na swojego brata. Co nie umniejszało faktu, iż znajdowali się w odludnym miejscu, w którym nie znajdowało się prawie nic. Jednak Loki w miarę szybko naprawił ten mankament. Dzięki żywym wspomnieniom Tony'ego, które śmiertelnik mu przekazał za pomocą prostego zaklęcia łączącego umysły. Co prawda w przypadku jego sługi to zaklęcie okazało się trudniejsze do rzucenia, bowiem istniała jakaś blokada w jego pięknym umyśle, taka, którą Lokiemu było ciężko pokonać. Mag nie wiedział, co go blokowało, ale przypuszczał, iż po prostu umysł człowieka jest nad wyraz rozwinięty. Jednak po kilku chwilach miał nikły dostęp do środka głowy Anthony'ego, który teraz był wypełniony obrazami świetlnego miejsca na Midgardzie.

Miejsce było chaotyczne i było w nim pełno ludzi. Wszędzie roiło się od Midgardczyków. Poruszali się tak szybko, jak mrówki w gniazdach. Loki przyglądał się temu z grymasem na twarzy, w przeciwieństwie do Tony'ego. On patrzył na wszystko z podziwem i zachwytem. Loki słyszał westchnięcia wychodzące z jego ust, westchnięcia zadowolenia.

A więc niespodzianka się udała, pomyślał Loki. To ucieszyło maga, od dawna chciał sprawić przyjemność swojemu ukochanemu słudze. Bardzo mu zależało na jego szczęściu, może nawet bardziej niż na swoim. Ostatnimi czasy Jotun zastanawiał się, kiedy dokładnie jego serce zabiło mocniej dla śmiertelnika. Czy było to tuż po ich pierwszym zbliżeniu? Czy może po śmierci jego matki, gdy Anthony objął go czułą opieką?

Kiedykolwiek to było, Loki teraz był niemal pewien, iż kompletnie oddał swe serce młodemu Midgardczykowi.

\- Oh! To kiedyś była moja wieża - nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał go kobiecy głos jego sługi. Cóż, Tony nadal pozostawał w żeńskiej formie. Eliksir pewnie zadziała z opóźnieniem jak poprzednim razem. Loki podążył za smukłą, karmelową dłonią Anthony'ego. Wskazywał na wysoki, niemal cały szklany budynek z wielką, czerwoną literą 'A' na szczycie. - Ciekawe, do kogo teraz należy. Chodź!

Tony pociągnął go za ramię w stronę szklanych drzwi. Przez chwilę coś majstrował przy prostokącie wypełnionym białymi przyciskami. Jednak przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Aż nagle odezwał się jakiś elektroniczny, męski głos.

\- Odejść z posesji!

\- JARVIS? - Tony powiedział do powietrza. - JARV, stary druhu, wpuść tatusia.

 _Tatusia? Anthony ma dzieci, tu na Midgardzie?_

\- Proszę natychmiast odejść z posesji - po raz kolejny powiedział do nich głos. - Nieautoryzowanym wstęp wzbroniony.

\- To ja, Tony - mruknął ponownie. - Może zapomniałeś, ale to ja cię stworzyłem, kolego. No dalej, wpuść mnie, Jarvis.

\- Niech pani odejdzie z posesji - powtórzył. - Nim naślę na panią i pani towarzysza ochroniarzy Stark- Potts Industris.

\- Pepper jest teraz właścicielką? - zastanawiał się, po czym uderzył się w czoło. - Racja, ona nadal figuruje w moim testamencie, tak samo, jak Rhodes.

Nagle szklane drzwi się rozsunęły. Tony bez zastanowienia wciągnął Lokiego do środka, do jakiegoś ogromnego holu. Wszystko tu było metalowe, zimne i bez wyrazu. Prawie jak złoto Asgardu. Przytłaczające.

\- Nie ma was w żadnych oficjalnych bazach danych. Wasze imiona?

\- Jarv, to ja, Tony Stark, a to mój… - Tony niepewnie spojrzał na Lokiego, nim ponownie się odezwał - znajomy, Loki Odinson.

\- Tony Stark nie żyje od przeszło dwunastu lat. - To wyraźnie zdziwiło Midgardczyka. - Kim jesteście?

\- Jarvis… - zaczął ponownie, opierając się plecami o klatkę piersiową Lokiego. - To naprawdę ja, tylko mam inne ciało. Może to ci pomoże… Loki cofnij tę iluzję… - Mag wykonał szybki ruch nad klatką piersiową Tony'ego, a po chwili zostali oślepieni poświatą wydobywającą się z reaktora łukowego. - Widzisz, Jarv? To ja, Tony.

\- Sir? - odezwał się znów ten bezformowy głos. Loki począł się zastanawiać, kim jest ów Jarv i gdzie się teraz znajduje. Jego magia nie wyczuła żadnych ludzkich organizmów w całej wieży. Nagle ze ściany wysunął się jakiś płaski kwadratowy ekranik. Wyglądało to jak kontroler, bardzo przypominający ten na statku Mrocznych Elfów. Tony najwyraźniej wiedział, co to jest i do czego to służy. Podszedł do ściany i położył swoją dłoń na ekranie. Coś zapikało i pojawiły się na ekranie zielone punkty. A chwilę później, znów usłyszeli Jarvisa. - Ale jak to możliwe, Sir? Pan… Pan nie żyje. T.A.R.C.Z.A. ogłosiła pański zgon dwanaście lat temu.

\- Dwanaście? Tyle lat minęło...rany...musiało się tu nieźle pozmieniać - mówił. - Jarvis, tęskniłeś za mną?

\- Oczywiście, Sir.

\- Kłamczuch. - Na twarzy Midgardczyka pojawił się zawadiacki uśmiech. - To, Jarv, opowiadaj, co się zmieniło? I kto tu teraz rządzi.

\- Doktor i Pani Banner. Właśnie wrócili, sam może pan z nimi porozmawiać.

\- Pani Banner? - dopytał Tony. - Z kim nasz groszek się ożenił? Znam ją?

\- Och tak - odpowiedział Jarvis. - To agentka Natasha Romanow-Banner.

Tony obrócił się ponownie do Lokiego z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Możemy tu zostać kilka dni? - Mag pokiwał głową twierdząco, otaczając go ramieniem w pasie. - Przynajmniej odpoczniemy trochę od tych pieprzonych kamieni, nim znowu zaczniemy ich szukać. - Na to, Loki westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. - Nie przejmuj się, Rudolf, znajdziemy je. Zaufaj mi.

O tak, Loki ufał, że znajdą kamienie, prędzej czy później. Ufał także, iż jego umiłowany sługa pomoże mu w tym zadaniu. W końcu Anthony jest jego wiernym, małym sługą, który zawsze pomaga swemu ukochanemu panu.

 _Tylko wtedy nie wiedział, jak bardzo się wtedy mylił._

* * *

A/N I jak wrażenia?

W następnym kilka wyznań i zobaczymy Hulka w akcji!  
W gwoli wyjaśnienia, próbowałam wyjaśnić dlaczego Loki nie podejrzewa jeszcze niczego i dlaczego Thanos uwierzył Tony'emu. Aczkolwiek nie wiem, czy dość dobrze to wyjaśniłam, niemniej jednak, myśli Lokiego jeszcze się pojawią.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	19. Serce nie sługa

Tony wcale się nie zdziwił, że Jarvis nie wpuścił ich dalej niż hol. Oczywiście, że im nie ufał, takie miał protokoły jeszcze zaprogramowane przez Tony'ego. Stark był pewien, że gdzieś w pobliżu czai się minimum dziesięciu ochroniarzy, gotowych ich zastrzelić, jeśli zrobią coś nie tak. Z jednej strony Tony był dumny, iż Jarvis nadal tak dbał o dobytek Tony'ego...znaczy już nie całkiem Tony'ego. A z drugiej czuł się źle z faktem, że jego własne AI, jego niemal dziecko mu nie ufało. Jednak czy mógł go winić? Według T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Tony nie żyje od dwunastu lat.

Minął szmat czasu, pomyślał.

\- Nadal mi nie wierzysz, mimo tego, że sprawdziłeś moje odciski palców, prawda, Jarvis? - zapytał, spoglądając w kamerę w lewym górnym kącie.

Jarvis milczał.

\- Spoko, wiem, że masz takie protokoły, Jay. Sam ci je wgrywałem.

\- Jak to? - tym razem odezwał się Loki, który stał tuż za Tony'm. - Sądziłem, iż twój duch cię rozpoznał. Czyż nie nazwał cię Sir?

\- Jarv i ja… - Tony spojrzał mu w oczy. - On ma protokół, w którym...jak ja to mówię, gra na zwłokę, nim zjawi się tu ochrona lub Bruce. Dlatego pozwolił nam wejść i udawał, że mnie rozpoznaje. Wiedział, że Banner wraca do wieży, więc gdybyśmy coś zrobili, Brucie wskoczy w zieloną skórkę i poprzestawia nam kości. To kiedy się możemy spodziewać Zielonego i Rudej?

\- Doktor i Pani Banner właśnie wchodzą do wieży - oznajmił Jarvis zimnym tonem.

Rzeczywiście, chwilę później rozsunęły się szklane drzwi, ujawniając dwie szczupłe sylwetki. Pierwsza weszła Natasha. Tony rozpoznał ją od razu. Mimo upływu czasu kobieta nadal była pięknością, jaką Tony pamiętał, choć jej twarz zdobiło kilka zmarszczek - ale Tony nigdy by jej tego nie powiedział z obawy o swoje życie. Jej długie, głęboko rude włosy opadały na wąskie ramiona, teraz skryte pod czarnym płaszczem sięgającym połowy ud. Spod płaszcza wystawała czerwona sukienka lub spódnica, Stark nie był pewien. W prawej dłoni ściskała ucha czarnej, skórzanej torebki. Trzymała pod ramię Bruce'a.

Bruce Banner, jego także nie nadgryzł ząb czasu, choć Tony musiał przyznać, że jego kumpel naukowiec posiwiał strasznie od ostatniego czasu, gdy go widział. Bruce również miał na sobie czarny płaszcz, pod którym mógł mieć garnitur, świadczyły o tym widoczne spodnie wizytowe w kolorze czarnym.

Oboje stanęli jak wryci i spoglądali na dwójkę przed sobą.

Ręka Natashy momentalnie powędrowała pod jej płaszcz. Tony dałby sobie rękę uciąć, iż sięgała po pistolet, albo nóż. Odkąd pamiętał, zawsze nosiła przy sobie jakąś broń.

\- Cześć Brucie - zaczął Tony, szczerząc się do obojga ludzi. - Tasha, nie potrzeba sięgać po broń. Ja nie jestem uzbrojony.

Dwójka patrzyła na niego przenikliwie, na co Tony tylko westchnął, nim ponownie się odezwał. Modląc się, by jakoś ich przekonać do siebie.

\- No, to ja, Tony. - Nie ruszyło to jego dawnych znajomych. - Dobra, tak też was nie da się przekonać. Tu - wskazał na swój odkryty reaktor. - Mój reaktor, może pamiętacie. A jak nie, to powiem wam coś, co tylko wy możecie pamiętać.

Nadal, żadne z nich się nie poruszyło.

\- To ja, Tony Stark. Wleciałem przez portal w kosmos, gdy Red Skull i Doom ściągnęli tu Chitauri. Rada wysłała pocisk, który miał wysadzić pół Manhattanu. Ja poleciałem z nim w portal i już nie wróciłem - mówił, przypominając sobie wszystkie szczegóły z przeszłości. Loki ścisnął jego ramie w geście otuchy, przynajmniej tak Stark zakładał. Jednak ani Bruce, ani Tasha nie wykonali żadnego ruchu. - Dobra, może inaczej. Bruce, jak się poznaliśmy na Trikalierze, powiedziałem, że jestem wielkim fanem twoich prac i uwielbiam, jak się zmieniasz w Hulka. Dźgałem cię, byś się zmienił i Steve nawrzeszczał prawie na mnie za to.

Oko doktora Bannera drgnęło. Aha! Mam cię, Groszku, pomyślał inżynier.

\- Natasha, gdy się poznaliśmy, byłaś Natalie Rushman i pracowałaś dla wydziału prawnego Stark Industires. Przyszłaś do mnie, do domu w Malibu, by podpisać przekazanie władzy nad SI dla Pepper. Ja oglądałem twoje półnagie fotki w internecie, a ty w kilka sekund powaliłaś Happy'ego na materace. Powiedziałaś do mnie odcisk, a ja odpowiedziałem, że nie nadepnęłaś mi na odcisk.

Zapadła cisza między całą czwórką. Każde z nich obserwowało się bacznie, nim kobieta zrobiła krok w przód z nieodczytywanym spojrzeniem, dłoń nadal niebezpiecznie znajdowała się pod jej płaszczem. Może Tony jednak jej nie przekonał?

Loki stanął przed Tony'm, posuwając go za siebie w ochronnym geście. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na sztylecie, spoczywającym pod klapą kieszeni płaszcza. Tony położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Psotnika i pokręcił głową.

\- Tony? - niepewnie zapytała Natasha, podchodząc coraz bliżej. Stark wyszedł zza Lokiego, mimo sprzeciwu wymalowanego w jego zielonych tęczówkach. - To ty, ale… - wskazała ręką na jego ciało. - Co to ma…

\- Były pewne okoliczności i musiałem zmienić się w kobietę. Dużo by gadać. Tasha, wierzysz mi, że to ja?

\- Tak, tylko ty mógłbyś wiedzieć, co powiedziałam wtedy do ciebie. Ty i Jarvis.

\- To prawda, Sir - nagle znów odezwał się AI. - Witaj w domu, Tony.

Łzy zatańczyły w oczach śmiertelnika, oczywiście później zwali to na kobiece hormony. Jednak nie on jeden był wzruszony danym momentem. W okamgnieniu Bruce wyminął Natashę i Lokiego i porwał Tony'ego w objęcia, ściskając zbyt mocno.

Tony tego nie widział, ale Loki zmroził wzrokiem doktora Bannera.

Przytulali się przez kilka dobrych chwil i może Tony'emu popłynęły łzy, może Bruce'owi też, ale w tamtym czasie było to nieważne. Ważne było to, że Stark mógł spotkać się z kimś innym niż Asami, z kimś ze swojego dawnego życia. Potem Tony pochwycił Natashę w ramiona, choć kobiecie było to bardzo nie na rękę. Kiedy się odsunęli od siebie, zarówno Bruce, jak i Tony otarli łzy i spoglądali na siebie. Właściwie to Tony spoglądał na Bannera i jego żonę, a oni mierzyli wzrokiem towarzysza Tony'ego.

\- No tak, to Loki Odinson. - Wskazał na maga z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Mój pan.

\- Pan? - zapytała Tasha.

\- Odinson? Jak Thor Odinson, z Asgardu? - dopytał Bruce, a Tony tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, mój Psotnik jest bratem… - Loki odchrząknął znacząco. - Jest bratem Złotowłosej, ale to nieważne. Opowiadajcie, co się zmieniło?

\- Może przenieśmy się do Penthouse'u - zaproponował Bruce, kierując się do windy, którą Jarvis natychmiast otworzył.

Penthouse prawie się nie zmienił. Oczywiście było tu wiele dodatków, ustawionych przez Natashę i Bruce'a, by stworzyć ich własną domową atmosferę, jednak wiele rzeczy pozostało z okresu, gdy Tony tu rezydował. Na środku kremowej ściany salonu wisiał portret Tony'ego i obraz Iron Mana. Stark podszedł do niego bliżej i się przyjrzał . Prawie nic się nie zmienił od tamtego czasu, pomijając obecną kobiecą formę. Jednak, gdy był w swoim męskim ciele, wyglądał niemal tak samo, jak na portrecie, mimo upływu tak długiego czasu.

Ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Obrócił się i dostrzegł na poły zmartwione na poły szczęśliwe spojrzenie Bruce'a.

\- Opowiedz mi wszystko, Tony.

Stark zaczął opowiadać ostatnie dwanaście lat swojego życia lub dziesięć miesięcy jak dla niego. Rozpoczął od wybuchu statku Chitauri i krótkotrwałego letargu w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Przedstawił Natashy i Bruce'owi zarys swojego pobytu na Xandar. Oczywiście była to kompletnie zmyślona historia, ale Tony ją powtarzał już tak wiele razy, że równie dobrze mogłaby być najczystszą prawdą. Przecież nie mógł zdradzić, iż w gruncie rzeczy przebywał długi czas w królestwie Thanosa. Ten pieprzony kamień umysłu nadal miał nad nim znikomą kontrolę, zwłaszcza w kwestii mówienia o pobycie na owej planecie. To raz, a dwa, Lokiemu również sprzedał historyjkę o Xandarze, więc mówiąc prawdę, wyszedłby na kompletnego głupca.

\- No, a potem trafiłem do Asgardu i zostałem sługą księcia Lokiego. I ot, cała historia. - Wzruszył ramionami na poparcie swojej historii. - I jest w sumie całkiem spoko. Dogadujemy się, co nie, Lokes?

Spojrzał w kierunku maga, który siedział w rogu kanapy, jak najdalej od pani Banner, która obserwowała go przenikliwie.

\- A co się tu zmieniło?

Tym razem to Bruce zaczął żywo opowiadać o czasie, tuż po rzekomej śmierci Tony'ego w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Wspomniał także o rozpaczy przyjaciół Starka, która dręczyła ich latami. O rozpadzie pierwotnej grupy Avengerów i stworzeniu całkiem nowej, w której dowodził Rogers, nim całkowicie poświęcił się szukaniu zaginionego przyjaciela. Później Natasha wtrąciła informacje na temat Stark-Potts Industries, o życiu nowej właścicielki, o krótkiej współpracy z rządem i T.A.R.C.Z.A, która zakończyła się rychło w momencie, gdy oficjalnie ogłoszono śmierć Starka. Co było zrozumiałe. Po jakiego czorta Pepper miała ich dalej sponsorować, skoro Tony nie był już częścią ani T.A.R.C.Z.Y. ani, w teorii, tego świata?

\- A ja i Tasha...Pepper pozostawiła nam wieżę, byśmy mieli dom i bym mógł dalej korzystać z twoich laboratoriów - wyjaśnił Banner, nieśmiało uśmiechając się do Tony'ego. - Ale teraz, gdy już wróciłeś, trzeba powiadomić Pepper i Coulsona i my z Tashą wyniesiemy się z wie…

\- Stop. - Stark uniósł dłoń w górę, pogłębiając swoją intencję zatrzymania słowotoku naukowca. - Bruce...ja nie wracam.

Bruce i Natasha patrzyli na niego skonfundowani, nie wiedząc, co mają powiedzieć. Niezręczna cisza panowała w salonie penthouse'u przez dobre dziesięć minut. Każdy z tu obecnych patrzył po sobie, czekając na jakikolwiek ruch pozostałych. Jednak nikt się nie odważył. Dopiero Loki, po kilku kolejnych minutach i głośnych westchnięciach Tony'ego, odezwał się.

\- Na nas już czas, Anthony. - Stark tylko pokiwał głową i obrócił się plecami do śmiertelników. Loki podniósł się z kanapy i już mieli opuszczać penthouse, gdy do ich uszu doszedł głośny ryk Bannera.

\- STÓJ! - Na ten głośny dźwięk, oboje - Loki i Tony - stanęli jak wryci. Śmiertelnik poczuł dreszcze na swoim ciele, choć nie był pewien, czego były oznaką. Strachu? Przecież Bruce nic nie zrobił. W takim razie, co to mogło być? W tamtej chwili Tony nie miał pojęcia.

Powoli obrócił się z powrotem do naukowca i agentki i dostrzegł, że ciało Bannera się trzęsie. Natasha szeptała coś do niego, próbując go uspokoić, ale Bruce się nie dał. Jego oczy pociemniały ze złości, oddech przyspieszył.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybierasz! Zostajesz tu!

\- Bruce, ja muszę wrócić z Lokim. On jest moim pane… - próbował spokojnie wyjaśnić, jednak nie miał siły przebicia.

\- Powiedziałem... - O cholera. Tyle Stark zdążył pomyśleć, nim rozmiary Bruce zaczęły się zwiększać. Natasha prawdopodobnie przeklęła tak samo lub gorzej po rosyjsku. Zielony kolor zaczął pokrywać jego teraz większe ciało. Chwilkę później stał przed nim niemal nagi Hulk. - TONY ZOSTAĆ TUTAJ!

Hulk ruszył na nich, kipiąc ze złości. Natasha tuż za nim. Może to był odruch bezwarunkowy, a może przemyślany ruch, ale Loki w okamgnieniu posunął Tony'ego za siebie i wypuścił ze swych palców zielonkawe iskry w kierunku zielonej bestii, atakując go. Hulk przyjmował każdy strumień magii na siebie, zdawało się, że nie sprawiają mu nawet bólu.

Gdy znalazł się tuż przed Lokim i Tony'm, chwycił maga za gardło i uniósł ku górze.

Wtedy, Tony zareagował.

\- PUŚĆ GO, HULK! - Tony uwiesił się mocarnego ramienia bestii i próbował odciągnąć go od swojego księcia, lecz była to marna próba. Tony nie miał na tyle siły. Spojrzał błagalnie na Natashę, jednocześnie kopiąc w kolano przyjaciela. - DO CHOLERY, PUSZCZAJ GO!

\- HULK ZMIAŻDŻYĆ GŁUPIEGO KSIĘCIA! HULK NIE POZWOLIĆ ZABRAĆ TONY'EGO! HULK ZMIAŻDŻYĆ LOKIEGO!

\- NIE! - wrzasnął Stark, upadając na podłogę, puściwszy umięśnione ramię kumpla. - Ja go kocham, Hulk!

Prawdopodobnie to był moment, w którym wszyscy zamarli, włącznie z gotowym do miażdżenia Hulkiem i próbującym złapać oddech Lokim. Tak, to był ten moment. Trwało to dosłownie kilka sekund. Tony zdążył wstać z podłogi i położyć swoją dłoń na wielgachnej dłoni Hulka.

\- Ja go kocham, Hulk. Nie jak swego pana. Kocham go jak Banner… - Na to bestia warknęła. Stark zgadywał, że Hulk nie darzy sympatią swojego alter-ego, tak samo jak Bruce. - Tak jak Banner kocha Natashę.

Czy te słowa przekonały Hulka? Czy żałosne i błagalne spojrzenie brązowych oczu Tony'ego na niego wpłynęło? Cokolwiek to było, poskutkowało. Hulk puścił gardło Lokiego i pozwolił magowi opaść na twarde panele. Stark natychmiast ruszył do ukochanego i położył mu dłonie na szyi.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Rudolf? - zapytał z troską w głosie. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś stało się jego księciu, mężczyźnie, którego kocha.

Wtem uderzyła go, jak grom z jasnego nieba, myśl. Właśnie przyznał się Lokiemu, przyjaciołom i przede wszystkim sobie samemu, jakim uczuciem darzy Psotnika. W jednej chwili jego myśli i uczucia stały się jakby bardziej realne. Odważył się spojrzeć na maga. W jego zielonych oczach malowało się coś pomiędzy szokiem a ulgą, przynajmniej tak to odczytał Tony. Śmiertelnik czekał na jakieś słowo, może odpowiedź na jego deklarację, jednak się nie doczekał .

Loki podniósł się z podłogi i począł rozmasowywać szyję, morderczo wpatrując się w Hulka, który powoli - dzięki pomocy i tajnikom Natashy - stawał się na powrót Bruce'em Bannerem. Druga dłoń Lokiego zacisnęła się na ramieniu Tony'ego, przyciągając go do siebie, częściowo, go zakrywając.

Stark uwielbiał, takie zachowania swojego księcia. Po części to dlatego się w nim zakochał. Oczywiście większą część stanowił niebiański seks, ale zaborczość, piękność i mądrość Lokiego też sprawiły, że Stark stracił dla niego głowę.

 _Kocham go._

Z każdą sekundą to stwierdzenie stawało się łatwiejsze do wymówienia i pomyślenia. I pewnie byłby zamknięty w swoim małym świecie, pełnym myśli o Lokim - tych zbereźnych i tych mniej - gdyby nie fakt, iż do jego uszu zaczęły trafiać krzyki Lokiego, Bannera i Natashy.

\- … on jest mój, bestio.

\- ...zostaje tutaj z nami! Nie zabierzesz go!

\- Moment! Przestańcie! - Tony wszedł między pozostałą trójkę. Jedną dłoń oparł na piersi Lokiego, czując szybkie bicie jego serca, a drugą na piersi Bannera, próbując ich odseparować od siebie. Zwrócił się do naukowca. - Posłuchaj, Bruce. Ja należę do Lokiego, on jest moim panem i do końca mojego życia muszę mu służyć. To moja powinność za skradzenie pewnej rzeczy z Xandar. - Widać było gołym okiem, że Bruce'owi nie odpowiadały słowa Tony'ego. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Stark go powstrzymał. - Poza tym, ja go naprawdę kocham. I chcę z nim wrócić do Asgardu. Teraz tam mam swoje życie, z nim.

\- A co z nami? Co z Pepper, Rhodesem i Happy'm?

\- Pogodziliście się z moim odejściem. - Bruce już miał protestować, tak samo jak Natasha, ale ponownie zostali powstrzymani przez Tony'ego. - Pogodzicie się z tym też. Jeszcze tylko chciałbym zajrzeć do laboratorium, trzymasz może wciąż mój stary reaktor? Mój coś szwankuje ostatnio. A w Asgardzie nie mam odpowiedniego…

\- Przynajmniej zostań...zostańcie na noc - wydusił z siebie ciemnowłosy naukowiec. - Daj mi choć trochę czasu na przetrawienie twego ponownego odejścia i stosowne pożegnanie, ok?

Tony spojrzał na Lokiego. Półbóg przytaknął na propozycję doktora Bannera. To było bardzo na rękę dla Starka, miałby czas by zajrzeć do laboratorium i zająć się pewną sprawą niecierpiącą zwłoki.

Tej nocy, gdy Loki smacznie spał, chrapiąc cichutko, jak zwykle po trzech rundkach seksu, w sypialni dla gości w penthousie, Tony nie spał. Po prawdzie wcześniej udawał, że spał, by zmylić Lokiego, który ma w zwyczaju czekać, aż Tony zaśnie, nim sam zapadnie w sen. A teraz przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się tępo w biały sufit i nasłuchiwał. Wszyscy byli pogrążeni w snach. To był idealny moment na opuszczenie sypialni. Szczęśliwie dla niego, ręka Lokiego, spoczywająca lekko na biodrze Tony'ego, swobodnie opadła na fioletową poduszkę, którą Stark podłożył w miejsce, gdzie uprzednio leżał. Zarzuciwszy na siebie biały, miękki szlafrok, po cichu wyszedł z pokoju, nie do końca domykając za sobą drzwi. Modlił się, by nikt go nie przyłapał, znaczy miał wymówkę - zachciało mu się pić - gdyby się na kogoś natknął.

Udał się do końca korytarza, wprost do windy.

\- Jay, otwórz windę tatusiowi. - AI posłusznie spełniło jego prośbę. Po chwili Tony znajdował się już w środku.

\- Gdzie pana zabrać, Sir?

\- Do mojego starego warsztatu.

Warsztat był teraz swego rodzaju graciarnią lub muzeum pamiątek po Tony'm Starku. Gdy tylko mężczyzna tam wszedł, od razu zauważył swoje komputery, maszyny. Na półkach znajdowały się fragmenty jego zbroi, kilka repulsorów. Na ścianach wisiały dawne projekty dla Stark Industries. Na środku stała makieta, niegdyś zrobiona przez Howarda Starka, przedstawiająca nowy, technologiczny Nowy Jork. Tony'emu łezka się zakręciła w oku na wspomnienia ojca i momentu, gdy stworzył kolejny reaktor łukowy.

\- Szuka pan tu czegoś konkretnego, Sir? - zapytał Jarvis.

\- Nie, Jay. Muszę tylko coś otworzyć.

Tony ruszył do prawego kąta warsztatu, gdzie teraz stały dwie czarne szafki, pamiętające jeszcze czasy, gdy Stark kładł na nich puste filiżanki po kawie. Złapał za krawędzie jednej z szafek - tej bliżej rogu - i odciągnął ją odrobinę. Uśmiech wstąpił na jego twarz, gdy dostrzegł holograficzną płytkę podłogową. Tony przyłożył do niej dłoń i odczekał kilka sekund, po chwili płytka zniknęła, ujawniając białą płytkę sejfową. Stark wprowadził kombinację dawnego hasła, a po sekundzie drzwiczki się otworzyły. W środku znajdowało się nadal kilka najcenniejszych rzeczy dla Tony'ego. Zdjęcie z ojcem i matką, gdy miał ledwo pięć lat, z jakiejś oficjalnej gali. To było jedno z nielicznych zdjęć, na których był z obojgiem rodziców. Na pozostałych bywał z matką lub sam. Na sporej ilości zdjęć był z Edwinem Jarvisem, facetem, który był dla niego lepszym ojcem niż jego własny staruszek.

Tony strząsł z siebie te myśli. To nie był czas na sentymenty.

Mężczyzna rozchylił szlafrok i przekręciwszy reaktor, wyciągnął go z piersi.

\- Sir… - odezwał się komputerowy głos, pełen obawy.

\- Bez obaw, Jarvis, wiem, co robię. - Przynajmniej sądził, iż wie, co robi.

Tony otworzył swój reaktor i przez chwilę się zastanawiał, jak ma teraz wyciągnąć kamień, który, w zasadzie jakby się rozpuścił i zmieszał z rdzeniem urządzenia. Stark nie mógł wyciągnąć rdzenia, bo by umarł, więc jaką miał jeszcze opcję?

\- Dalej, odezwij się i powiedz, jak cię wyciągnąć, mała cholero.

\- Do kogo pan mówi, Sir? - Jarvis zapytał, ale został zignorowany przez Tony'ego, który nadal wpatrywał się w reaktor z błagalnym spojrzeniem.

Wydawało się, że kamień go posłuchał, bowiem po chwili fioletowy gaz opuścił jego reaktor i spływał wprost do otwartej dłoni śmiertelnika. Gdy już ostatni opar połączył się z resztą, gaz zmienił swą postać ponownie na kamień, który Tony nie tak dawno trzymał w ręku.

\- Co to jest, Sir?

\- Część mojego planu, przyjacielu - odpowiedział, umieszczając kamień w mniejszym, tytanowym pudełku, w którym uprzednio znajdowała się perłowa kolia Marii. Odłożył pudełko na dno sejfu i przykrył stosikiem zdjęć i pozostałych pamiątek. Zamknął go i przesunął szafkę z powrotem. - To część mojego wielkiego planu, Jay.

\- Jakiego planu?

\- Wkrótce się przekonasz, Jarvis.

 _Tak jak pozostali_ \- dodał w myślach, wracając do sypialni, do Lokiego, który nadal był pogrążony w spokojnym śnie. Położył się obok niego, wtulając się w jego chłodną pierś. Loki na chwilę się przebudził, jednak zobaczywszy, iż to jego gwiazda, złożył pół-śpiący pocałunek na jego czole i powrócił do krainy Morfeusza. A Tony dalej rozmyślał. - _Tak, niedługo wszyscy zobaczą, jak ratuję naszą galaktykę i swojego ukochanego._

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

W kolejnym już wracamy do Asgardu i czeka nas mała uroczystość. No i zbliżamy się ku końcowi tego opowiadania.

Jedno z moich opowiadań, dla innego fandomu, bierze udział w konkursie 'Fandom2' na inkitt . com Możecie zagłosować jeśli chcecie. /stories/25200

Opinie będą mile widziane,

Intoxic


	20. minn sváss

Gdy tylko postawili stopy w Asgardzie, zostali wręcz porwani przez strażników i zaprowadzeni przed oblicze przyszłego króla. Loki był nieco zdziwiony wyrazem twarzy blondyna. Thor był na poły zszokowany na poły zezłoszczony. I prawdę powiedziawszy, Loki nie miał pojęcia, czym się bardziej przejąć, nie to, żeby jakoś specjalnie miał to robić. Niebieskooki spoglądał na czarnowłosego i jego sługę przez krótką chwilę, mierząc ich od stóp do głów, a właściwie nic się w nich nie zmieniło. Loki miał na sobie swoją zbroję, a Tony asgardzką, czerwoną tunikę i skórzane spodnie. Ah, może to był fakt, że broda Anthony'ego odrobinę urosła od tygodnia, w którym nie było ich w Asgardzie? Loki musi później powiedzieć mężczyźnie, iż musi ją ztrymować, jak to Anthony ujął, gdy Loki raz zapytał o ciekawy wygląd jego zarostu.

Tak, Anthony na powrót stał się mężczyzną, dzień przed powrotem do złotego miasta, za co Loki był wdzięczny. Serdecznie miał już dość kobiecych kształtów jego sługi. Nie to, że Tony nie był piękny jako kobieta. Jednak czarnowłosy półbóg oddał serce mężczyźnie, a nie jego kobiecej formie.

Ostatnimi dniami, tuż po deklaracji Anthony'ego, na Midgardzie, Loki zastanawiał się nad własnymi uczuciami. To, iż czuł coś do swojego sługi, było niezaprzeczalne. Jednak czy była to miłość? Loki nie kochał nikogo od tak dawna. Sygin była ostatnią, której oddał serce, tylko po to, by dostać je z powrotem rozbite na kawałki. Jednakże nie mógł winić kobiety. Nie po jej stronie leżała wina. To los był przeciwko im i ich synom.

Po nich Loki zamknął swoje serce, w którym prócz miłości do matki, był tylko ból, na cztery spusty. A teraz zdawało się, że teraz otworzyło się na nowo dla zwykłego Midgardczyka. Nie, Anthony nie był jakimś tam zwykłym Midgardczykiem. On był niezwykły, inny, pełen ciemności jak Loki. Tą niezwykłością skradł serce młodemu księciu.

\- … czekałem na ciebie, byśmy mogli odprawić pożegnanie… - nagle z zamyślenia wywarł go przyciszony głos Thora. Loki strząsnął ramiona i spojrzał na blondyna. Błękitne oczy jego brata były szkliste jakby przepełnione wstrzymywanymi łzami. Przez moment Loki był tym zdezorientowany. - Zajmiemy się tym, gdy zajdzie słońce.

\- Czym? - wypalił, skupiając się na postaci mężczyzny.

\- Pożegnaniem ojca, Loki. - Zielone oczy maga otwarły się w zdumieniu. - Czyż nie słuchałeś mnie? - Loki nic nie odpowiedział. - Bracie...Ojciec...uzdrowicielka orzekła, iż już nie wybudzi się ze snu. Czekałem na ciebie, by odprawić modły i pochówek.

Loki mimowolnie zaczął mrugać, próbując zrozumieć sens słów Thora. Modły, pochówek… Odyn odszedł na dobre? Nie żyje?

Coś go tknęło wtedy, coś wewnątrz niego, jakieś ukłucie popchnęło do ruszenia w kierunku komnaty królewskiej. Idąc, właściwie pół-biegnąc przez korytarze, Loki nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo i na nic na swej drodze. Byleby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w pomieszczeniu.

Pchnął drzwi z całej siły i wpadł do środka. Stanął jak wryty. Nad Wszechojcem unosiła się słaba, prześwitująca, złota poświata, która z każdą kolejną sekundą się przerzedzała. Ciało białowłosego mężczyzny leżało bezruchu. Na jego bladej twarzy malował się spokój. Mag podszedł bliżej i przystanął przy prawicy Odyna. Spojrzał na jego pomarszczoną twarz, która ukazywała wszystkie milenia, które przeżył Wszechojciec.

Loki był zszokowany. Czuł, że Odyn już odchodzi, śmierć Friggi mocno na niego wpłynęła. Jednak gdzieś w głębi duszy, coś mu mówiło, że król Asgardu jest zbyt silny, by odejść na dobre. A teraz, teraz leżał tu i już nigdy nie miał się obudzić.

Loki nie wiedział, co ma czuć.

Mag poczuł ciepły uścisk na swojej lewej dłoni. Nie musiał się oglądać, by wiedzieć, kto stoi obok niego.

\- Okłamywał mnie przez całe moje życie. Karmił mnie kłamliwymi zapewnieniami o miłości...wtrącił mnie do lochu, odebrał mi moje dzieci… - mówił, wpatrując się w Odyna. - A jednak…

\- A jednak ty nadal go kochasz, mimo że tego nie chcesz - dopowiedział Anthony, przyciągając ich złączone dłonie do swych ust i złożył pocałunek na wierzchu dłoni maga. - Chcesz czy nie, Odyn to twój ojciec. - Loki już chciał protestować, ale Tony kontynuował. - Możesz się wypierać, ile wlezie, ale tu. - Postukał serce maga. - Tu, on nadal jest twoim ojcem, tym, który cię wychował i na swój sposób kochał. Wiem, że chcesz go nienawidzić za wszystko, co zrobił i masz pełne prawo, ale wiem też, iż twoje serce nadal widzi go jako ojca. Tak jak ja nienawidziłem Howarda za to, co mi zrobił. Jednak w głębi serca nadal go kocham, bo jest moim ojcem, mimo błędów, które popełnił.

\- Czasami zapominam, jak mądry jesteś, moja jasna gwiazdo.

\- Do usług, mój książę.

Śmierć Odyna nie była jedną rzeczą, która wpłynęła na dziwne zachowanie księcia Thora. Gdy tylko Loki i Tony opuścili komnatę Wszechojca, po uprzednim, stosownym ostatnim pożegnaniu, Thor zaciągnął ich do swojej komnaty i począł wrzeszczeć na maga.

\- Czemuś nie powiedział, żeś po słowie. - Obaj - Loki i Tony - spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Loki pozostał w ciszy, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienie owej zagadki. - Jesteś mym bratem, a o twych zrękowinach muszę dowiadywać się od istot z innego królestwa?

\- O czym mówisz, Thor?

\- O twojej nadobnej damie, pannie Kenairi ze Spartaxu, z którą jesteś po słowie. - Loki nadal był zmieszany słowami blondyna. Jakie zrękowiny?...Zabrało mu to chwilę, ale w końcu zaskoczył, o co, chodziło Gromowładnemu. Skojarzył imię, to nie było trudne, ale fakt z zaręczynami? To go zaskoczyło. Spojrzał kątem oka na Tony'ego, który gapił się na Thora z głupawym uśmieszkiem. - Ronan Oskarżyciel z Xandaru przybył do pałacu, żądając spotkania z tobą i twą damą, która podobno coś mu ukradła, gdy się widzieli.

Postawa Tony'ego się nagle zmieniła. Jego ciało na chwilę zesztywniało i z pewnością miał nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważył. Sekundę później przybrał swą naturalną, luzacką pozę.

Jednak Loki to zauważył.

I wcale mu się to nie podobało.

Zielonooki mag przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się nad słowami brata. Czyżby Tony coś ukradł Ronanowi? Jednak o ile Loki dobrze pamiętał, Tony nie miał nic przy sobie, gdy wrócił z Dark Aster, ani za pierwszym, ani za drugim razem. W takim razie, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Loki musiał się temu przyjrzeć i przeprowadzić małe śledztwo.

\- Bez obaw, Thor - w końcu się odezwał, na chwilę kierując wzrok na blondyna. - Nie jestem po słowie z taką damą. Zapewniam cię, nie ona zostanie mą żoną. - Thor spojrzał na niego wymownym wzrokiem, a następnie spojrzał ukradkiem na Tony'ego. Loki podążył za jego wzrokiem. Na twarzy Gromowładnego malował się niewielki uśmiech, gdy ponownie spojrzał na jego twarz. Jednak czym był wywołany, tego Loki nie wiedział. - Pozwól, iż się oddalimy. Chcę odpocząć po podróży, nim odprawimy pochówek Wszechojca.

Loki przegapił moment, w którym Tony zniknął z komnaty Thora. Czyżby to oznaczało, iż Tony naprawdę coś ukradł z Dark Aster?

Mimo uciążliwego pragnienia snu, Loki zagryzł dolną wargę i począł poszukiwania Tony'ego w pałacu. Doprawdy jego ukochany Midgardczyk potrafił się ukryć. Oczy mu się zamykały, po godzinie chodzenia po korytarzach, gdy nagle wpadł na kogoś, tuż pod drzwiami do swej komnaty.

\- Hej, Rudolf, dobrze się czujesz? - ten głos był zbyt znajomy. Loki przyjrzał się Anthony'emu, który uśmiechał się do niego zalotnie. - Chodź, zabiorę cię do łóżka.

Loki dał się wprowadzić do komnaty, a gdy tylko Tony je zatrzasnął, mag pchnął go na ścianę, ściskając za szyję. Mężczyzna był skołowany tym gestem i próbował się uwolnić z uścisku.

\- Lo...oki! - wydusił, ściskając nadgarstki zielonookiego. - Pu...uś...ć!

\- Coś ukradł Ronanowi?! Co tam znalazłeś?! - Mimo faktu, że serce go bolało, wiedząc, że krzywdzi Anthony'ego, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Musiał poznać prawdę. - Mów!

\- O...k...puś...ć...wp...ier… - Loki spełnił jego prośbę i puścił jego gardło. Midgardczyk poleciał z hukiem na podłogę. Gdy znalazł w sobie siłę i wstał, po trzech głębszych wdechach, rzucił się z pięściami na maga. Uderzał z całej siły w jego pierś, kierując się coraz bardziej ku górze, jakby chcąc zaatakować bladą twarz księcia. - Ty sukinkocie! Ja jestem dla ciebie miły, kocham cię, a ty mnie tak atakujesz? Pierdol się, Loki. Odchodzę…

\- Twoje życie należy do mnie, sługo. A teraz mów, coś ukradł Oskarżycielowi!

\- Gdybyś mnie ładnie poprosił, to bym ci powiedział. - Jeszcze raz uderzył Lokiego w pierś i obrócił się do niego plecami, krzyżując ramiona na swej klatce piersiowej. - Zabrałem jedno cacko, ale to nie kamień nieskończoności. Zabrałem plan ataku na dom Kolekcjonera. Małą mapkę, na której zaznaczył najcenniejszy, ukryty skarbiec w jego domu. Miał tam komentarz napisany, w języku Kree, ale nie wiem, co to znaczy. - Ruszył w kierunku stołu w sypialni i sięgnął po kawałek czystego papirusu. Wyciągnął pióro z kałamarza i naszkicował naprędce kilka symboli z Dark Aster, które rzeczywiście ujrzał na planie ataku na dom Tivana. - To, możesz to sobie przetłumaczyć.

\- Gdzie ten plan?

\- Został na Ziemi. Wypadł mi, jak się przebierałem z tych idiotycznych ciuchów. - Tony wcisnął mu papirus do dłoni i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nim opuścił komnatę, obrócił się jeszcze raz do maga. - A teraz, skoro mnie już nie potrzebujesz, oddalę się do innych zajęć, książę.

Wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami najmocniej, jak tylko mógł.

Loki wpatrywał się przez kilka kolejnych dni w kartkę z zapisanymi słowami w języku Kree. Rzeczywiście, odnosiły się one do domniemanego ataku na domostwo Tivana. Jednak nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Loki wiedział, że Kolekcjoner nie posiadał już żadnego z kamieni nieskończoności. Dlaczego więc Ronan aż tak się zdenerwował faktem zniknięcia planu?

A może chodziło tu o coś więcej? Coś, co umykało Lokiemu? Tylko co? Anthony nic więcej tam nie znalazł.

A może znalazł? Tylko sam o tym nie wie, bo nie zna języka Kree.

Loki musiał go ponownie przesłuchać. Tylko tym razem mniej brutalnie.

Anthony trzymał urazę już od siedmiu dni. Słowem się nie odezwał, jeśli nie musiał odpowiedzieć lub coś przekazać Lokiemu. A i tak zwykle kończyło się to zwykłym 'Tak, książę', 'Jak sobie życzysz, Panie'. Loki musiał przyznać, że brakowało mu głupawych słówek jego gwiazdy. Przytulania się w nocy na łożu tuż po namiętnym akcie miłosnym. Czy choćby wspólnych posiłków, podczas których Anthony prawił o dziwnym jadle na ziemi, zwanym hamburgerami i shoarmą. Doskwierał mu brak samej obecności jego ukochanego sługi, jego bliskości, jego pięknego głosu.

Po ośmiu dniach, gdy Tony po raz kolejny bez emocjonalnie podał mu śniadanie i już miał wychodzić, Loki chwycił go za nadgarstek i mocniej przytrzymał.

\- Przebacz mi, minn sváss. - Anthony zacisnął usta. Loki puścił jego nadgarstek, ale nie dał mu sposobności do odejścia. Podniósł się z krzesła i delikatnie położył dłoń na szyi mężczyzny. Tony zesztywniał pod tym dotykiem. - Nie obawiaj się - powiedział łagodnie, głaszcząc zasinione miejsce. Szyja człowieka wciąż nosiła ślady jego duszenia. - Nigdy więcej cię nie skrzywdzę. Prędzej sam siebie zabiję.

Tony założył ręce na piersi i mroził wzrokiem Lokiego.

\- Moja jasna gwiazdo...tak mi Cię brakowało… - Loki zamknął oczy i przystawił czoło do czoła Anthony'ego. Jego dłonie muskały delikatnie szyję i kark człowieka. - Przebacz mi, minn sváss. Mój ukochany.

Tony nadal milczał jak grób.

\- Mam paść na kolana i błagać o przebaczenie? - Usta Tony'ego na moment uniosły się ku górze, ale po chwili znów je mocno zacisnął. Loki popatrzył na niego łagodnie, zanim uklęknął przed mężczyzną i wziął jego dłonie w swoje. Przyciągnął je do swych ust i złożył na nich pocałunek. - Przebacz mi, minn sváss, min lysende stjerne.

\- Niech ci będzie - mruknął Tony - ale jeszcze raz i przysięgam…

\- Nigdy więcej, moja gwiazdo. Nigdy więcej.

Gdy Loki podniósł się z podłogi, Tony natychmiast rzucił mu się w ramiona, przytulając policzek do jego twardej piersi. Loki uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i wplótł swe długie palce w brązowe włosy Midgardczyka, przeczesując je lekko.

Tony wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego w pierś Lokiego. Coś, co brzmiało jak, kocham cię.

\- Jeg elsker deg også - odpowiedział mu mag, składając pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. Tony spojrzał na niego z pytaniem w jego pięknych, brązowych oczach. - Ja ciebie też kocham, moja jasna gwiazdo.

Cudowny, szeroki, radosny uśmiech wstąpił na twarz Tony'ego. Wspiął się na palce, położył dłonie na obu policzkach Psotnika i wpił się w jego usta.

Ten pocałunek był inny niż wszystkie poprzednie. Nie był gwałtowny, szybki, wręcz przeciwnie. Całowali się wolno, namiętnie, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej przysuwając się do siebie, aż dzieliła ich tylko warstwa ubrań. Dłonie Lokiego wędrowały po całym ciele Tony'ego, od karku, przez cały kręgosłup, po biodrach i jego mięśniach brzucha.

Wtedy Loki odkrył coś zaskakującego i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zaśmianiem się w usta Tony'ego. Śmiertelnik odsunął się od niego.

\- Co?

\- Chyba przybyło ci odrobinę wagi, mój kochany. - Dotknął po raz kolejny miękkich mięśni jego brzucha. - Nie chcę byś przybrał wagę Volstagga, Anthony.

\- To, to Asgardzkie żarcie na mnie tak działa. A może nie zauważyłeś, Lokes, ale nie mam zbytnio czasu na gubienie wagi. - Tony zdjął swoją tunikę i zaczął dotykać mięśnie brzucha ze zdziwieniem na twarzy. - Hm...dziwne…

\- I tak będę cię uwielbiał tak samo, z dodatkową wagą, czy bez, minn sváss. - Z powrotem przyciągnął go do siebie, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. - A teraz chodź - wymruczał mu do ucha, prowadząc w stronę łoża - tęskniłem za tobą, min lysende stjerne.

Nocą, gdy Tony spał tuż obok niego, Loki przyglądał się mu. Było w nim coś innego, coś, czego mag nie potrafił pojąć. To coś tworzyło swego rodzaju barierę między nim a jego Midgardczykiem. Barierę chroniącą Tony'ego, tylko Loki nie miał pojęcia, co miała chronić i dlaczego.

 _Ale postanowił się temu przyglądać._

\- Loki - Tony powiedział we śnie i wtulił się w Lokiego. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też, moja gwiazdo - odparł, całując delikatnie jego czoło. Po chwili mag znów słyszał ciche pochrapywanie mężczyzny. - Ja ciebie też kocham, mój Anthony.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

minn sváss - mój ukochany w staronordyckim - zaczerpnięte ze słownika.

W następnym czeka nas impreza i początek końca.

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia.

Opinie będą mile widziane,

Intoxic


	21. Początek końca

Obudził go piekielny ból głowy. Miał wrażenie, że Thor wali mu młotem po głowie. Robiło mu się od tego niedobrze. Z trudem, powoli, otworzył lewe oko i został oślepiony przez jasny punkt światła, skierowany wprost na jego twarz. Natychmiast zamknął je z powrotem, mamrocząc.

\- Jarvis...światła...za jasno…

\- Tony! - Ten damski, wysoki głos z pewnością nie należał do jego komputerowego przyjaciela. - Tony, słyszysz mnie?!

\- Pep?

\- Na Norny, otwórz oczy. - Poczuł delikatne potrząsanie jego prawego ramienia, przez co znów poczuł, że jest mu niedobrze. Mimowolnie, obrócił się na bok - choć nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobił - i zwymiotował na podłogę, wciąż mając zamknięte oczy.

Chyba za dużo wypiłem wczoraj… - pomyślał, otwierając ponownie oczy.

Jasne, rozmazane barwy, potęgowały już i tak ogromny ból głowy. Jednak przemógł się i skupił na ciemniejszym punkcie naprzeciwko siebie. Po chwili ów punkt przybierał ostrzejsze kształty. Te kształty szybko nabrały formy jakiejś ludzkiej postaci w długiej, czarnej sukience.

Moment? Pepper nigdy by się tak nie ubrała. To nie jej styl.

W takim razie…

\- TONY! - Kobiecy głos po raz kolejny się odezwał. Stark go rozpoznał.

\- Eir? - Twarz jego elfickiej przyjaciółki przybliżyła się do jego twarzy. Nawet gdy atakował go ogromny ból głowy, był w stanie ją rozpoznać. Wysoko osadzone kości policzkowe, jasna, świetlista cera i piękne, niebieskie oczy, które teraz wpatrywały się w niego z taką ilością troski i współczucia, że Tony miał ochotę przytulić swoją przyjaciółkę. - Co się stało?

\- Znalazłam cię na korytarzu, przed biblioteką…- Nagle wszystko do niego wróciło. Wydarzenia z poranka. Seks z Lokim, śniadanie w łóżku, lekcja walki na sztylety. Potem udał się razem ze swoim ukochanym do biblioteki, ale zrobiło mu się za gorąco i chciał wyjść sam na zewnątrz.

A potem jedna, wielka, czarna plama w jego wspomnieniach.

Tony spróbował usiąść na kozetce...chwila. Rozejrzał się dookoła i spostrzegł, iż znajduje się w komnacie dla służby, a dokładniej na łóżku należącym do Eir. Choć nie był to dobry pomysł. Momentalnie znów zebrało mu się na wymioty, ale szczęśliwie dla niego, był w stanie się powstrzymać. Eir usiadła obok niego i chwyciła jego dłonie w swoje.

\- Chcesz, bym wezwała księcia Lokiego? Mogę też cię zabrać do jego komnaty.

\- Nie - oświadczył stanowczo. - Nie chcę, by mnie widział w takim stanie. Nie mam pojęcia, co się ze mną dzieje. Ostatnio wiecznie źle się czuję. Może się czymś zatrułem. I w kółko tyję. Nawet Loki już zauważył, że przytyłem.

Tony położył dłoń na brzuchu, czując w nim jakieś dziwne ruchy. Zdecydowanie musiał się czymś poważnie zatruć i teraz owo coś jeździło mu po całym żołądku i jelitach. A może to miało związek z nowym reaktorem, który włożył sobie jeszcze na Ziemi.

\- Pozwól, że znajdę przyczynę twego złego zdrowia.

Tony przytaknął, chcąc wiedzieć, co jest z nim nie tak.

Eir podciągnęła jego tunikę ku górze i po chwili rzuciła odzienie na podłogę. I tak nie nadawało się już do noszenia, Stark zwymiotował na siebie. Kobieta przyłożyła swoje ciepłe dłonie do jego brzucha i wymamrotała jakieś słowa w języku Alfów. Oczywiście, Tony nie miał pojęcia, co to za zaklęcie. Eir przymknęła oczy i poczęła wodzić dłońmi po całym brzuchu Starka.

Mężczyzna miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciółka odkryje przyczynę jego bólów i mdłości.

\- Hmmm… - Eir mruknęła do siebie, przyciskając na podbrzusze Tony'ego. - To dziwne…

\- Co jest dziwne? - zapytał.

\- Zdaje się, że masz coś w brzuchu, coś, co posiada zalążek magii, ale nie jestem pewna, co to jest - wyjaśniła, spoglądając na jego zmieszany wyraz twarzy.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Tony nie miał pojęcia, co sądzić o odkryciu Eir. Co za magiczne coś siedziało w jego brzuchu? Czy był to efekt nowego reaktora łukowego? Nie. Nie może być. Przecież jego reaktor to czysta nauka, a nie magia. A może to konsekwencja kamienia mocy, który Tony idiotycznie wsadził w swój reaktor i teraz ma jakieś dziwaczne reakcje po jego wyjęciu?

Tak, to musi być to.

Stark był pewien, że prędzej czy później te bóle i mdłości mu przejdą. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Jednak, jak to mówią, nadzieja matką głupich.

Bóle i mdłości wcale mu nie przeszły. Co więcej, mdłości się nasiliły, zwłaszcza o poranku, gdy zwykł serwować śniadanie swojemu księciu. Oczywiście, elegancko zawsze się ulatniał do najbliższej łaźni, zostawiając najczęściej śniadanie pod drzwiami sypialni Lokiego. Bardzo nie chciał, by jego Rudolf zobaczył go w stanie takiej słabości. Co on wtedy sobie pomyśli o Tony'm?

Żeby tego było mało, Stark miał wrażenie, że z dnia na dzień przybywa mu wagi, stopniowo, w małych ilościach.

\- Co się do cholery ze mną dzieje? - mruknął do siebie, stojąc przed lustrem w sypialni księcia, czekając na jego powrót z sali tronowej. Trwały ostatnie przygotowania do wesela księcia Thora i panny Kalliery z Alfheim. Tony był prze-szczęśliwy, gdy Thor oznajmił, że Loki nie musi poślubić drugiej siostry, jeśli nie chce. W zasadzie zastanawiało go, dlaczego Thor chce poślubić tę drugą alfkę, skoro wcale nie musiał. Odyn już nie żył, więc Gromowładny mógł spokojnie ściągnąć ponownie do Asgardu swą ukochaną Jane Foster. Chociaż nie. Nie mógł, na Ziemi minęło dziesięć lat, odkąd Jane została tam odesłana przez Odyna, z pewnością już ułożyła sobie życie i zapomniała o Asgardzkim ukochanym.

Tony nigdy by nie zapomniał o Lokim.

Loki był niemal całym światem dla Tony'ego i nie tylko dlatego, że był jego panem, ale dlatego, że namiastka jego prawdziwego serca biła już tylko dla Psotnika. I Tony wiedział, że będzie go kochał, jak nigdy nikogo wcześniej, aż do śmierci.

Co może przyjść szybciej, niż się spodziewał, o ile nie dostarczy Tesseraktu Thanosowi.

Ostatnimi czasy Tytan zsyłał na niego koszmary. To właściwie nie były koszmary, w większości przypadków to wspomnienia z jego królestwa. Wspomnienia nieludzkich tortur. Bicie batem i łańcuchami. Topienie go w lodowatej mazi, bo to nawet nie była woda. Głodzenie go niemal na śmierć. Thanos pokazywał mu to jak najbardziej przerażający horror, którego gwiazdą był Tony Stark. Jednak swoje tortury był w stanie znieść. Zagryzł wargi i nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, ale Thanos okazał się sprytniejszy.

Począł zsyłać na niego wizje, w których podcina gardło Lokiemu, wprost na oczach Starka. A do tego Tony nie mógł dopuścić.

Nikomu nie pozwoli skrzywdzić swojego ukochanego księcia. Nikomu.

Jednak z drugiej strony jego heroiczne zapędy - cholera, że też zachciało mu się być bohaterem - nie pozwoliły mu na oddanie tak cennego artefaktu w ręce tak pokręconego maniaka, jakim jest Thanos. Toż Tytan przyniesie zniszczenie całej galaktyce, w której Tony planował mieć swoje 'żyli długo i szczęśliwie' z Lokim. Co prawda książę jeszcze tego nie wiedział, a może i podejrzewał, w końcu też wyznał mu miłość. Nie, Tony nie mógł dopuścić, by Tesseract trafił w łapska Thanosa. Za żadne skarby świata.

I właśnie dlatego, jego genialny umysł wymyślił iście idiotyczny plan.

Inaczej tego nazwać nie można.

Tony miał pobożne życzenie, by nie zostać złapanym. Jednak, jak w każdej książce, gdzie ktoś próbuje dokonać czegoś złego, zostaje przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

Jednak wróćmy do wcześniejszych wydarzeń.

\- Tańczą całkiem nieźle, co nie, Rudolf? - szepnął Lokiemu do ucha, stojąc obok krzesła księcia i nalewając mu wina. Loki podążył wzrokiem za palcami Starka, które wskazywały na Thora i jego świeżo poślubioną królową. Tak, bowiem wesele odbyło się równomiernie z koronacją księcia Thora, a tym samym jego żona została królową Asgardu. - Chociaż, w sumie, my byśmy ich wymietli. Moglibyśmy im tu urządzić niezłe step-up, a im szczeny opadłyby w dół.

Loki spojrzał na niego zmieszany.

\- Taki ziemski film o tańcu. Pepper kiedyś zmusiła mnie do obejrzenia. - Loki tylko wzruszył ramionami, choć w jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki zazdrości, jak za każdym razem, gdy Tony mimowolnie wspominał o swojej byłej. - Dolać ci wina?

\- Próbujesz mnie upoić, Anthony?

\- A będziesz bardziej chętny później? - Wzruszył sugestywnie brwiami, oblizując usta.

\- I bez tego będę chętny, jak to mówisz, moja gwiazdo. - Tony tylko się zaśmiał, dolewając wino do złotego kielicha Lokiego.

Minęło kilka godzin śpiewów Fandrala - doprawdy, facet nie miał za grosz talentu - opowieści Volstagga, jak to on, Thor, dwaj pozostali wojowie i Lady Sif polowali w młodości. Godziny te wymieszane były z ogromną ilością wina i miodu pitnego. Gdzieś w międzyczasie połowa ze zgromadzonych była już nieźle urżnięta, ktoś spał na twardych, drewnianych krzesłach. Tancerki poruszały się zgrabnie w rytm muzyki granej na harfach i lutniach. Loki siedział ze skwaszoną miną obok Thora, z wyraźnie wymalowanym na twarzy pragnieniem ucieczki. Mimo faktu, że Thor był bardziej wstawiony niż Psotnik, zielonooki mag nie był w stanie uwolnić się z misiowatego uścisku swojego brata.

\- Anthony, Eir! - rozbrzmiał głos króla Asgardu. - Donieście nam wina i mięsiwa! Trzeba nam więcej zabawy!

Zawtórowały mu gromkie brawa i okrzyki zgromadzonych.

Tony wyczuł to jako idealną okazję, by obrócić swój plan w działania. Z uśmiechem na twarzy kiwnął głową i odszedł w stronę drzwi. Eir tuż za nim.

\- Dam znać w kuchni, niech szykują kolejne dziki - powiedziała Alfka, kładąc dłoń na jego przedramieniu. - Ty przynieś wino i miód.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział lekkim tonem i ruszył korytarzem w stronę winnicy.

\- Tony - zwróciła się do niego, nim zniknął za rogiem. Mężczyzna obrócił się ponownie. - Jak się czujesz? Mdłości przeszły?

\- Eh, nie, ale daję radę. Nie jest tak źle. Mdli mnie tylko z rana. - Machnął ręką, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki. - Pewnie, w końcu mi przejdzie. Dzięki za troskę, Eir.

Oboje oddalili się w swoich kierunkach.

Tony nie do końca.

Idąc w stronę winnicy, bardzo zboczył z kursu. Widząc, że korytarze są niemal puste, że strażników nie ma, Tony przyspieszył kroku. Drogę do skarbca miał wyrytą w pamięci jak plan na stworzenie reaktora. Szedł, co chwila rozglądając się dookoła, czy nikt za nim nie idzie. Znaczy, czy Heimdall - pan wszechwidząceoko - nikogo nie wysłał. Jakby nie patrzeć, czarnoskóry strażnik był też równo wstawiony na weselu Thora, ale, może, nawet pod wpływem alkoholu jego dziwaczna moc nie przestawała działać?

Póki co, szczęście mu sprzyjało. Nie spotkał nikogo, kto zadawałby zbyt wiele pytań. Napotkani strażnicy łatwo wierzyli, iż udaje się do winnicy po trunki na wesele. Co nie znaczyło, że Stark nie był przygotowany na każdą ewentualność. Miał ze sobą dwóch, małych przyjaciół, zabranych z płaszcza Lokiego.

W końcu dotarł do skarbca.

Tuż przed drzwiami stało dwóch strażników. Jeden z nich miał zamknięte oczy, być może przysypiał. A drugi wpatrywał się ze znużeniem w swój miecz. Tony pokręcił nosem.

Może jednak to nie będzie takie proste, jakie się wydawało?

No cóż. Tony poklepał się po pasie od spodni, wyczuwając sztylety. Raz kozie śmierć.

\- Co tu robisz? - odezwał się strażnik, kierując ostrze miecza na niego. - Sługom nie wolno tu przebywać!

\- Oj, chłopaki, zabłądziłem. Szedłem do winnicy i cholera, musiałem skręcić nie w ten korytarz. - Obaj strażnicy - ten drugi otworzył oczy przed chwilą - spoglądali na niego z ostrożnością. - Pomożecie mi odnaleźć drogę?

\- Wróć tym korytarzem i potem w lewo i do końca na wprost - wyjaśnił drugi strażnik.

\- A jak znów się zagubię. Wiecie, jaki ten pałac jest wielki. A król Thor czeka na wino. Podobno wesele ma trwać do białego rana.

Strażnicy westchnęli. Zwrócili się do siebie i poczęli mamrotać w języku nordyckim. Tony znał go na tyle, by dobrze zrozumieć tę krótką wymianę zdań. Jeden z nich miał go zaprowadzić do winnicy. Co było bardzo mu na rękę.

Gdy zniknął za rogiem z jednym ze strażników, sięgnął do pasa spodni i w okamgnieniu wyciągnął oba sztylety. Nim mężczyzna w złotej zbroi zdążył odpowiednio zareagować, Tony już wbijał mu sztylet w pierś, tuż nad sercem, a drugim poderżnął mu gardło.

\- To nic osobistego - wymamrotał, przykładając fragment swojej tuniki, który oderwał, do rany na szyi. Wiedział, że minie trochę czasu, niż się wykrwawi, ale i tak nie będzie miał siły, by się podnieść i wszcząć alarm. - Muszę to zrobić, stary. Wybacz.

Z drugim strażnikiem poszło trochę trudniej. Blond mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach był lepszym wojownikiem niż jego kolega i nie dał się wziąć całkiem z zaskoczenia. Jednak treningi z Lokim nie poszły na marne. Tony ściął go, a gdy strażnik runął z hukiem na ziemię, Stark poderżnął mu gardło i wbił sztylet w pierś, pozostawiając go tam. Wokół szyi zawiązał kawałek tuniki i również przeprosił strażnika. Miał nadzieję, że ktoś ich znajdzie, nim się wykrwawią.

Wszedł do skarbca, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi. Wiedział, że teraz to będzie kwestią czasu, nim ktoś go tu znajdzie, toteż musiał się spieszyć. Czym prędzej podszedł do kolumny, na której stał Tesserakt.

Lśnił tak cudownie, przywoływał go tak piękną melodią, iż Stark nie mógł mu się oprzeć.

Już miał sięgać po kostkę, gdy nagle do jego uszu doszedł głośny, głęboki krzyk.

 **\- STÓJ!**

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Pewno już nic nie dodam przed świętami, więc tak na wszelki wypadek: Wesołych Świąt i smacznego karpia xd

Opinie będą mile widziane,

Intoxic


	22. Nie możecie go zabić!

Lśnił tak cudownie, przywoływał go tak piękną melodią, iż Stark nie mógł mu się oprzeć.

Już miał sięgać po kostkę, gdy nagle do jego uszu doszedł głośny, głęboki krzyk.

 **\- STÓJ!**

Jednak Tony nawet nie myślał, by się zatrzymać. Wziął Tesserakt w ręce i przymknął oczy, czując jego moc. Każda cząstka jego ciała wypełniała się potężną siłą kostki, łącząc się z mocą jego reaktora. Tony padł na kolana, a po chwili poczuł na szyi gładkie ostrze miecza.

\- Odłóż Tesserakt, Midgardczyku - wycedziła wojowniczka, chwytając jego włosy w żelazny uścisk.

\- Bo, co, Xena? - Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią ze wściekłością wymalowaną w brązowych oczach. - Co zrobisz? Zabijesz mnie? Może to i lepiej, przynajmniej dla mnie. A może poskarżysz na mnie Thorowi i Lokiemu?

\- Zetnę ci głowę… - Zamachnęła się i uderzyła go rękojeścią od miecza w tył głowy.

Tony stracił przytomność.

Pierwsze co do niego doszło, to niesamowite zimno otaczające go z każdej strony. Niemal lodowata atmosfera panowała w sypialni Lokiego...chociaż może to nie była sypialnia jego ukochanego. Najprawdopodobniej nie. W końcu Tony od miesięcy nie spał na podłodze. A im bardziej jego umysł i ciało budziło się do życia, tym więcej był w stanie zarejestrować swoimi zmysłami. Leżał na czymś zimnym i twardym, czymś, co pachniało okrutnie i przywodziło mdłości.

Odważył się otworzyć oczy i natychmiast tego pożałował, gdy został oślepiony dziwacznie złotą poświatą.

\- Lokes? - Jednak jego książę mu nie odpowiedział. Tony po omacku dotknął powierzchni, na której się aktualnie znajdował. Odkrył, że jest to zimny kamień. Kamień? Gdzie on do cholery był?

Otworzył oczy i zmrużył je, pozwalając powoli przystosować się do światła. Z każdą sekundą, im szerzej otwierał oczy, tym więcej dostrzegał. Był w jakimś prostokątnym pomieszczeniu z białymi ścianami i jedną na wpół przezroczystą pół złotą ścianą, która się ruszała, jeśli się na niej skupiło wzrok. Obok jego ciała leżał jakiś pomięty zielony materiał i długi fragment czarnej skóry, który Tony pamiętał z sypialni Lokiego. Pod ścianą stała blaszana miska i drewniany kubek.

Gdzieś dookoła rozbrzmiewały głosy. Tony próbował się na nich skupić, ale tak bardzo mu dudniło w głowie, iż sprawiało mu to zbyt wielki ból.

\- Pobudka, Midgardczyku - usłyszał jakiś męski głos. Tony skupił się na nim i powoli, ostrożnie, podniósł się do siadu. - Szykuj się na śmierć.

\- Co? - wymamrotał, próbując ogarnąć sytuację.

W końcu wszystko zaczynało do niego trafiać, gdy tylko poczuł palący ból z tyłu głowy. Automatycznie jego dłoń powędrowała do ów miejsca. Miał tam sporej wielkości guza, nie mógł określić jak dużego, ale bolał cholernie. Tylko skąd…

Oh. Xena nabiła mu guza. Teraz sobie to przypomniał. Gdyby ta suka nie przyszła do skarbca, mógłby się teleportować z Tesseraktem, w końcu był to kamień przestrzeni. Brakowało tylko kilku sekund, by wchłonął trochę więcej mocy kostki, by mógł uciec. A Sif musiała wszystko zepsuć.

Udałoby się mu. Uciekłby, znalazł pozostałe kamienie, pozbył się ich i wrócił po Lokiego. Udałoby się mu, gdyby nie Sif.

W zasadzie Tony zastanawiał się, jak go odnalazła. Czyżby Heimdal go obserwował? Nie, po co Heimdal miałby obserwować jakiegoś tam sługę? Miał lepsze rzeczy do robienia, prawda? Chyba że ktoś mu kazał obserwować Tony'ego? Ale kto? Loki? Nie, nie mógł nic podejrzewać. Eir? Była jego oddaną przyjaciółką. W takim razie kto? Sama Sif? Ale po co?

Pytania wywołały kolejną falę migreny i nudności. Tony zwymiotował na podłogę celi.

Tak, uświadomił sobie, jestem w celi, w pałacowych lochach.

Otarł usta i spojrzał na dwójkę strażników przed celą. W jednym z nich rozpoznał tego, któremu podciął gardło.

\- Słabo walczysz, nędzniku - odezwał się strażnik po nordycku. - Nawet nie umiałeś mnie porządnie zabić.

\- Może wcale tego nie chciałem. Może chciałem sobie kupić trochę czasu. - odpowiedział mu, mrożąc go wzrokiem. - Chcę się widzieć z księciem Lokim. Wezwijcie go.

\- Zobaczysz go, gdy będziesz szedł na ścięcie.

Tony patrzył, jak strażnicy oddalają się od jego celi z głupawymi uśmieszkami na twarzy...ZARAZ! Jakie ścięcie?! Miał zostać ścięty? O nie. Tak nie może być. Tony musi czym prędzej się stąd uwolnić. Tylko jak?

Wstał z ziemi i podszedł do bariery chroniącej celę. Gdy tylko jej dotknął, został porażony jakby prądem, tylko takim magicznym i asgardzkim. Palce prawej dłonie piekły go niesamowicie. Padł na kolana na podłogę i przyłożył je do zimnej posadzki, jęcząc, czując ulgę od chłodu.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na barierę. Musiał istnieć sposób, by się stąd wydostać. Tony był geniuszem, rozpracuje ten system. Prędzej czy później. Był tego tak pewien, jak tego, że Iron Man był najlepszym z Avengerów. A to był fakt niepodważalny. Stark musiał tylko o tym pomyśleć. W końcu na coś wpadnie. Potrzebował tylko trochę czasu.

Nie wiedział, ile już siedzi w celi, ale musiało minąć kilka dni, w końcu Stark zaczął sam ze sobą rozmawiać, byleby nie dać się zwariować. Nikt go nie odwiedzał. Ani Eir, ani Loki. Tony pragnął, by jego ukochany przyszedł do lochów. Błagałby go wtedy o wybaczenie i przekonał, że nie zrobił nic takiego złego. Jasne, zaatakował strażników, ale nie miał wyboru. Musiał zdobyć Tesseract. Musiał go mieć, za wszelką cenę.

Ta przeklęta kostka zguby nawoływała go każdej nocy. Tak samo, jak kamień mocy, powoli doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Przyjemne brzęczenie wypełniało jego myśli, mieszając się ze słowami w języku Asów. Tony wiedział, co oznaczają.

'Wróć po mnie, mój panie'.

'Zbierz nas i rządź Galaktyką'.

I jak tu nie dać się zwieść na pokuszenie tym cholernym kamieniom? Tony zachodził w głowę dniami i nocami, pozostawiony sam sobie w ciemnej, zimnej celi. Szczęściem dla niego Thanos przestał go nachodzić w snach. Śmiertelnik zastanawiał się, czy jest to spowodowane magiczną barierą dookoła celi, a może to dlatego, że wchłonął trochę mocy Tesseraktu, choć nie na tyle, by zwiać z celi ani z pałacu.

Tony w końcu znajdzie sposób, by stąd uciec. O ile wcześniej nie umrze od otrucia.

Pieprzeni strażnicy muszą mu czegoś dosypywać do tego pożal-się boże jedzenia. Nie było przecież innego wyjaśnienia dla codziennych, porannych wymiotów Starka, tuż po zjedzeniu, choćby łyżki strawy.

\- Ja pieprzę, miejcie jaja i zabijcie mnie od razu, a nie podtruwacie! - wrzasnął, gdy po raz kolejny rzygnął do drewnianego wiadra w rogu.

\- Nikt cię nie truje. - Tony oderwał się od wiadra i zbyt szybko obrócił się do mówcy, co było kompletnie złym pomysłem. Tony zachwiał się i padł na ziemię. Szczęściem dla siebie szybko się poderwał i na klęczkach przybliżył się do bariery celi.

\- Loki… - Mag stał przed celą w swej bitewnej zbroi z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnej emocji, jakby miał na sobie stoicką maskę. Za to jego piękne, zielone oczy płonęły wściekłością i bólem. - Loki...przyszedłeś…

\- Podobno nie dajesz żyć strażnikom swoimi jękami, jakoby pragniesz mnie ujrzeć.

\- Loki...mój ukochany Lo…

\- Daruj sobie te kłamstwa, sługo. - Auć. Ten lodowaty ton głosu Lokiego ciął duszę i serce Starka jak najostrzejszy nóż. - Czego chcesz?

\- Kocham cię, Loki - próbował go przekonać. - Nie chciałem. Znaczy chciałem zabrać Tesserakt, ale ty nie rozumiesz...ja to zrobiłem dla ciebie i dla mnie. Dla nas wszystkich. Zrobiłem to z miłości do ciebie, Rudolf.

Loki pozostawał niewzruszony. Za każdym razem, gdy Tony spoglądał mu prosto w oczy, po tym, jak w końcu się podniósł z ziemi, oczy księcia próbowały skryć ból za maską pustki. Tony chciał rzucić się mu w ramiona, jednak został brutalnie powstrzymany przez magiczną barierę, która ponownie posłała go na ziemię, tym razem parząc jego całe dłonie.

\- Kurwa.

Tony przegapił moment, w którym Loki mimowolnie szybko wciągnął powietrze i zrobił krok w przód. Gdy znów stanął na nogi, książę już miał przybraną swoją stoicką, chłodną postawę.

\- Proszę Loki… - właściwie nie wiedział, co ma dalej powiedzieć. Kajać się? Błagać o wybaczenie? Prosić o wypuszczenie z celi? Loki by go nie wypuścił. Zapewniać o miłości? To mu nie pomagało.

Tony poczuł nagle dziwny ból w okolicy podbrzusza. Syknął i przyłożył dłoń, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

Tym razem zauważył, iż Loki podszedł bliżej i spojrzał na niego z troską w oczach.

\- Serio…- jęknął, gdy poczuł kolejną, krótką falę bólu. - Niech mnie już nie trują. Proszę. Jeśli chcesz mojej śmierci, to zabij mnie. Zetnij mi głowę...ale wiedz, że to wszystko zrobiłem dla ciebie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Byśmy mogli być razem. - Więcej nie dopowiedział, tylko spojrzał księciu w oczy. Miał nadzieję, że jego własne pokazują miłość dla Psotnika i szczerość jego intencji. Doprawdy, ostatnimi czasy, gdy umysł Tony'ego był bardziej przejrzysty, zrozumiał prawdziwy cel pragnienia posiadania kamieni. Wcale nie chciał rządzić galaktyką. To kamień mocy zamydlił mu oczy na chwilę. Ale Tesserakt pokazał mu prawdę.

Tony chciał kamieni, by mógł być z Lokim. By nikt im nie odebrał szczęścia. Dlatego musiał je zniszczyć. By nikt nie zakłócił jego szczęśliwego życia z Lokim.

Loki nic nie odpowiedział. Wcale nie musiał. Jego ciało zdradziło, iż słowa Starka trafiły do niego. Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. Jednak żadne słowa nie wyszły z nich. A po chwili rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

\- Pieprzone iluzje - Stark mruknął do siebie, wracając na skórę, która ostatnimi czasy stała się jego łóżkiem. Gdy tylko się położył, kuląc się, by zmieścić całe ciało, natychmiast zamknął oczy.

\- Tony. Tony - lekki, kobiecy głosik go budził. - Tony, obudźże się.

Jak na komendę, Anthony otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po celi. Czyżby wyobrażał sobie ten kobiecy głos? Ale dlaczego?

\- Tony! - Głos był prawdziwy i dobiegał z zewnątrz celi. Tony ostrożnie podniósł się z podłogi tak, by znów nie naszła go fala mdłości i spojrzał przed siebie. - Tony.

\- Eir? Co tu robisz? - Wstał i podszedł do przyjaciółki. Na jego usta wstąpił szeroki uśmiech. Tak dobrze było zobaczyć jakąś przyjazną twarz. Tony przyjrzał się Alfce. Trzymała w ręku tacę z jedzeniem, a obok niej stał jeden ze strażników. Mówił coś do niej, jednak zbyt cicho, by Tony mógł zrozumieć. Eir tylko mu potakiwała.

\- Odsuń się, Midgardczyku. - Tony spojrzał na niego ogłupiały.

\- Odsuń się Tony. - No, ok. Tony cofnął się o kilka kroków i wpatrywał się w dwójkę przed nim. Strażnik szepnął coś i pomajstrował przy barierze. W zasadzie Tony nawet nie widział, co robił przy ścianie, ale po chwili zrobił się w niej wolny przesmyk, przez który przestąpiła Eir. Gdy już znalazła się w celi, bariera na powrót była cała. Alfka postawiła tacę na ziemi i podeszła do Starka. Zamachnęła się i uderzyła go w twarz z całej siły, posyłając go na ziemię.

\- Auć! Za co to?!

\- Ty głupcze! Dlaczego?! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!

Tony westchnął i ruszył do przeciwległej ściany, gdzie znajdowało się jego legowisko. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie, by Eir usiadła. Gdy Alfka znajdowała się przy nim, chwycił jej dłoń w swoją, łącząc ich palce i zaczął opowiadać.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się jeszcze na Ziemi, gdy byłem jednym z Avengerów… - Tony raz jeszcze opowiedział jej o bitwie przeciwko Doomowi i Red Skullowi i armii Chitaurii. O swoim idiotycznym locie w przestrzeń kosmiczną z bombą. Ze szczegółami mówił o swoim pobycie i torturach w królestwie Thanosa. Eir ścisnęła jego dłoń, gdy mówił o razach, które dostawał ciężkimi łańcuchami na skórę. Powiedział jej o planie Thanosa, Nebuli i Ronana Oskarżyciela. Wspomniał o tym, iż to nie przypadek, że znalazł się w Asgardzie. - Miałem stąd ukraść Tesserakt dla Thanosa, ale poznałem Lokiego...i się zakochałem . Nawet chciałem olać to zdobywanie kamieni nieskończoności, ale wtedy oczywiście znalazłem kamień mocy… - Tony opowiedział jej o pobycie na Xandar, o uwiedzeniu Oskarżyciela, o nawoływaniu przez kamień mocy. - I zobaczyłem, że Loki posiada kamienie i że oszalał! Skazał na śmierć nie tylko mnie, ale i jakąś niewinną dziewczynkę, która stała obok mnie. Wszystkich kazał pozabijać. Nie mogłem...nie mogę pozwolić mu, by tak się zatracił. Za bardzo go kocham, by patrzeć, jak sam się zabija w ten sposób. Kamienie go opętają. Tak samo, jak Thanosa. Nie mogę im pozwolić zniszczyć wszystkiego.

\- Powiedziałeś o tym księciu Lokiemu?

\- Nie! Gdyby się dowiedział, że wiem, gdzie są kamienie...zażądałby ich zwrotu...a wtedy...nie chcę, by coś złego go spotkało. Ja…

\- Czy dobrze pojmuję? Chcesz zniszczyć kamienie nieskończoności, by ocalić księcia Lokiego i galaktykę? - Tony potaknął. - Rozumiem. To szlachetne i głupie.

\- Hej, z miłości się robi głupie rzeczy. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko do przyjaciółki. Eir odwzajemniła uśmiech i podała mu tacę z jedzeniem. - Am...strażnicy nie mieli dostępu do tego jedzenia? - Alfka uniosła lewą brew w zmieszaniu. - Chyba mnie tu podtruwają. Każdego ranka wymiotuję i jestem słaby. I chyba znów przytyłem, no spójrz. - Podciągnął tunikę ku górze i zaprezentował Eir niewielką zmianę na brzuchu. - Ze trzy kilo mi przybyło.

Alfka położyła dłonie na jego brzuchu i poczęła wodzić dłońmi. Tony rozmyślał nad tym, czy jego przyjaciółka będzie w stanie znaleźć to, czym go trują strażnicy. Stark przyglądał się twarzy kobiety. Czyste zdziwienie się na niej malowało. Eir kręciła głową, mrucząc coś do siebie, ale Tony nie rozumiał co. Alfka przeniosła dłonie na jego podbrzusze i przytrzymała je tam dłuższy czas.

Nagle jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko, jakby w szoku i spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Tony'ego.

\- Co jest, Eir? Co znalazłaś?

\- To niemożliwe… - powiedziała sama do siebie.

\- Co jest niemożliwe, Eir?! - dopytywał Tony. Eir naprędce wstała i ruszyła w stronę bariery. - Eir! - Tony podniósł się także i ruszył za nią. Jednak nim dobiegł do bariery, Alfka już przestępowała przez próg, a bariera na powrót się formowała w ścianę. - Eir?!

\- To nie możliwe… - spojrzała na niego przez ramię i pokręciła głową, nim niemal wybiegła z lochów.

\- Ale co jest niemożliwe?! - Krzyknął za nią, a jego głos zginął w głębokiej ciszy pomieszczenia. - Co jest kurwa niemożliwe?

Tony już się tego nie dowiedział. Eir już go nie odwiedziła, Loki też nie. A te cholerne wymioty tuż po pierwszym kęsie śniadania też go nie opuściły. Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu tylko mdli go rano, a gdy jadł wieczorny posiłek, nic mu nie było. Podobno jedzenie nie było z trutką, Loki o to zadbał, przynajmniej tak mu powiedziała służka, która przynosiła mu od trzech dni jedzenie. Jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, iż Stark czuł jakby coś dziwnego działo się jego brzuchu.

I pewno zachodziłby w głowę dalej, jaka jest przyczyna jego złego samopoczucia, gdyby nie to, że przyszło mu umierać. Tego ranka, tuż po wczorajszej, oficjalnej koronacji króla Thora, strażnicy przyszli go zabrać na ścięcie. Tony próbował się stawiać, ale nie miał szans. On słaby ziemianin nie mógł się postawić dwóm, rosłym Asom.

Prowadzili go w łańcuchach założonych na nadgarstkach, tuż nad kostkami i szyi, przez korytarze, wprost do sali tronowej. Tony poczuł się trochę jak krowa prowadzona na rzeź. W zasadzie to szedł na rzeź… W sali tronowej znajdował się król Thor, siedzący na tronie, w dłoni dzierżył Gungnir, a przy jego prawej nodze stał Mjolnir. Po jego prawicy siedział Loki, w bitewnej zbroi ze wzrokiem zimnym jak lód, teraz wbitym w Tony'ego. Po lewej stronie króla zasiadała Rada Asgardu, z Sif i Hogunem. Zatrzymali go tuż przed schodami prowadzącymi do tronu. Dwaj strażnicy stanęli po obu stronach Tony'ego, naciągając łańcuchy, aby Tony im nie uciekł.

\- Anthony, sługo Asgardu, wystąpiłeś przeciwko swemu władcy i panu i za to zostajesz skazany na śmierć przez ścięcie.

\- Nie wiem, o co wam chodzi. Nie zrobiłem nic złego… - Tony wzruszył lekko ramionami, patrząc w oczy Lokiemu. - Miałem swoje powody.

\- Wtargnąłeś do skarbca Odyna Wszechojca. Próbowałeś ukraść Tesserakt. To wystarczająco, by cię ukarać śmiercią - mówił Thor swoim donośnym głosem. - Te ostatnie dni żyłeś tylko dzięki prośbie księcia Lokiego. Jednak dziś wyrok mój zapada.

\- A jakieś ostatnie życzenie dla skazanego? - Nikt się nie odezwał. Tony westchnął zrezygnowany, nim po raz kolejny spojrzał na Lokiego. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział, co. Strażnicy zacisnęli dłonie na jego ramionach, pchając go w dół i zmuszając do klęknięcia.

Lady Sif podeszła do niego z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - To będzie dla mnie przyjemność.

Wyciągnęła miecz z pochwy i uniosła ku górze. Jeden ze strażników pochylił jego głowę. Tony zamknął oczy i szepnął.

\- Kocham cię, Loki. - W umyśle przywołał sobie obraz uśmiechniętego Lokiego, który patrzył na niego z miłością. - Kocham cię, Rudolf.

Tony wziął ostatni, głęboki wdech i czekał na swoją śmierć. Już nic nie mógł zrobić, nie wykaraska się z tego. Próbował ocalić ukochanego, ale poległ. Teraz już nie da rady nikogo ocalić, nawet samego siebie.

Ostrze miecza Sif znajdowało się coraz bliżej nagiej szyi Tony'ego, gdy wtem drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się z impetem a do środka wpadła zdyszana Eir.

\- STOP! NIE MOŻECIE GO ZABIĆ! - Chwyciła ostrze w dłonie, przecinając je. Strażnicy natychmiast zareagowali, próbując ją odciągnąć. Eir walczyła z nimi, starając się im wyrwać. - NIE MOŻECIE GO ZABIĆ!

\- Zabrać ją stąd i wtrącić do lochu - nakazała Sif i ponownie przymierzyła się do ścięcia głowy Tony'emu.

\- NIE MOŻECIE GO ZABIĆ! - Krzyknęła ponownie Eir, gdy strażnicy chcieli ją wyprowadzić z sali. - **ON NOSI W SOBIE DZIECKO KSIĘCIA LOKIEGO!**

 _Nagle cała sala zamarła._

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

W następnym będzie dużo wyjaśniania i dużo niedowierzania. I król Thor będzie musiał powziąć nowe postanowienia!

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	23. Nowy książę Asgardu

\- **NIE MOŻECIE GO ZABIĆ!** \- Krzyknęła ponownie Eir, gdy strażnicy chcieli ją wyprowadzić z sali. - **ON NOSI W SOBIE DZIECKO KSIĘCIA LOKIEGO!**

Nagle cała sala zamarła.

Dookoła panowała głucha cisza. Nikt nie odważył się choćby odetchnąć głośno. Wszyscy byli zaszokowani słowami Alfki.

Loki wpatrywał się otępiale w Eir, która uderzyła w bok jednego i drugiego strażnika, by ją puścili. Podbiegła do Anthony'ego i klęknęła tuż obok niego, kładąc dłonie na jego podbrzuszu. Coś do niego szeptała, ale Loki był zbyt przytłoczony całą sytuacją. Przytłoczony idiotyzmem tej sytuacji. To nie było możliwe. Eir musiała być w zmowie z Anthonym, a to był plan na jego ratunek. Tak, to musiała być prawda.

I najwyraźniej nie tylko on tak sądził. Sif była tego samego zdania.

\- To brednie - rzuciła z wrogością. - To niemożliwe! A za zatrzymanie mego miecza zginiesz marnie jak Midgardczyk, Eir z Alfheim.

\- To nie brednie, Lady Sif - broniła się zaciekle. - Tony spodziewa się dziecka księcia Lokiego. Jestem w stanie określić datę poczęcia…

\- On jest mężczyzną - wtrącił Hogun, podchodząc bliżej do nich. - Mężczyźni w Midgardzie ani żadnym innym królestwie nie mogą być brzemienni. - Wan spojrzał znacząco na Sif i ruchem dłoni pospieszył strażników, by zabrali Eir do lochu. Alfka próbowała się im wyrwać. - Kontynuuj, Sif.

\- On nie był zawsze mężczyzną! - krzyknęła w stronę Lokiego, a potem spojrzała wymownie na Tony'ego. - Pamiętasz, jak opowiedziałeś mi, co się działo na Xandar, gdy byłeś tam z księciem Lokim... Tony, spodziewasz się dziecka. - Przeniosła wzrok na Lokiego. - Twojego dziecięcia, książę.

Tony bezwarunkowo przyłożył dłonie w łańcuchach do swojego brzucha, patrząc z niedowierzaniem to na brzuch to na Lokiego. Zielonooki mag mimowolnie wstał z tronu i zrobił krok do przodu, gdy Sif po raz kolejny uniosła miecz w powietrze.

\- Wstrzymaj się, Sif - salę wypełnił rozkaz króla Thora. Wojowniczka niechętnie pokiwała głową i opuściła swoją broń, nie omieszkując kopnięcia Tony'ego w bok. Śmiertelnik skrzywił się z bólu, ale nie przestał obserwować swojego brzucha, który teraz oplótł ramionami, jakby go chronił przed całym światem. Thor wstał ze swojego miejsca i chwycił Lokiego za ramię, obracając go do siebie. Loki wyglądał na poły na przerażonego i na poły w głębokim szoku. Gromowładny ścisnął jego ramię mocniej, by wybudzić go z jego stanu. - Loki. Loki. - Czarnowłosy bóg obrócił głowę i spojrzał na Tony'ego, skupiając się na nim. Czuł od niego jakąś magię, podobną do jego własnej. Jednak wcześniej brał ją tylko za działanie mechanicznego serca jego sługi.

Czy było możliwe, iż to magia...dziecięcia...jego dziecka?

\- Loki - powtórzył się Thor, ściągając na siebie uwagę maga. Gdy skrzyżowali wzrok, Thor westchnął ciężko. - O czym prawi Eir? Powiedz mi wszystko, bracie. Czy Anthony może spodziewać się twego potomka?

\- Zmieniłem go w kobietę...to prawda…ale to… - gubił się w słowach. - To nie może być prawda...to niemożliwe...jak to…

Thor pokiwał głową i spojrzał na strażników.

\- Sprowadźcie medyczkę.

\- Thor, chyba nie wierzysz w te brednie? - odezwała się Sif, mrożąc wzrokiem Eir i Tony'ego. Alfka oplotła go ramionami, próbując go chronić.

\- … ale przecież to nie możliwe… jestem facetem...nie kobietą… - mówił Tony do kobiety. - Musiałbym przechodzić… o kurwa… - Spojrzał z przerażeniem na Lokiego. Mag patrzył na niego równie wystraszony. - Jestem w ciąży...będę miał dziecko...my będziemy mieć dziecko, Loki?

Młody książę nie miał okazji mu odpowiedzieć. Nawet nie znalazłby odpowiednich słów. Drzwi komnaty otworzyły się z impetem, ukazując jedną z medyczek pałacowych wraz ze strażnikiem. Starsza, siwowłosa kobieta, o błękitno-zielonych oczach, bez słowa ukłoniła się Thorowi i Lokiemu, nim ruszyła do Tony'ego i Eir. Gestem dłoni kazała się odsunąć Alfce i zajęła jej miejsce obok niego. Anthony mimowolnie oplótł rękoma brzuch i zmroził ją wzrokiem.

Psotnik podszedł do nich, zatrzymując się po prawicy kobiety.

Medyczka odsunęła dłonie Tony'ego od jego brzucha i umiejscowiła tam swoje, szepcąc pod nosem zaklęcie, które Loki znał z przeszłości.

\- Hm… - mruknęła do siebie. - Niesłychane… - Spojrzała na Lokiego. - Twój sługa jest brzemienny, mój książę. Nosi w sobie twe dziecię, czuję jego magię, tę samą, którą czułam, gdy wzięłam cię po raz pierwszy w ramiona. - Przeniosła wzrok na Tony'ego. - Minęło sześćdziesiąt osiem dni od poczęcia…

Loki szybko to przekalkulował w głowie. Musieli począć dziecko jeszcze na Midgardzie, tuż po ich przybyciu. Tuż po tym, jak Anthony krwawił… Loki nie miał zbyt dużej wiedzy na temat biologii Midgardczyków, jednak musiało mieć to jakiś związek z tym, iż teraz w jego łonie jest dziecko. Jego dziecko.

To było zbyt surrealistyczne, a jednak prawdziwe. Loki czuł magię dziecka, ledwo, ale czuł. Medyczka wzięła jego dłoń w swoją, zmuszając, by klęknął obok niej i umieściła na brzuchu śmiertelnika, szepcąc do niego, by się skupił i wyczuł dziecię. Mag zamknął oczy, przesuwając swoją dłoń na podbrzusze swojej jasnej gwiazdy. Tony położył swoją dłoń na jego.

Wtem coś się poruszyło w Tony'm, nieznacznie. Oboje to poczuli. I oboje mieli wzrok pełen niedowierzania.

\- Loki, bracie. - Tak, Thor zawsze wiedział, kiedy zepsuć moment. Loki poczuł jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Zielonooki mag oderwał wzrok od sługi i posłał bratu mrożące spojrzenie. Gromowładny był skonfundowany, gdy podciągał Psotnika ku górze, by spojrzeć mu prosto w twarz. - Loki?

\- Czuję to dziecko, Thor - powiedział, wciąż w lekkim szoku. - Choć nie pojmuję jak to możliwe. To…

\- Jaka jest twa decyzja, Loki? - Tym razem to mag spojrzał zmieszany na blondyna. - Anthony jest twoim sługą, nosi twoje dziecię. Ty zadecydujesz o jego losie...o ich losie.

\- Na Norny, nie wierzcie w te brednie! - wybuchnęła Sif. - Thor, musisz dostrzec, że to kłamstwo. Ta mała czarownica i ten Midgardczyk was omamili. Ślepcy, głupcy!

\- Zważaj na słowa, Sif - odezwał się ostrzegawczo Hogun, a Loki posłał kobiecie mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie. Jak śmiała przerywać mu tak ważną chwilę. Chwilę, która miała wpłynąć na całe jego pozostałe istnienie.

Sif nie wzięła sobie do serca słów drugiego wojownika. Popatrzyła z wrogością na Tony'ego i Lokiego i zamachnęła się raz jeszcze. Ostrze jej miecza niemal dotknęło włosków na szyi śmiertelnika, gdy nagle cały miecz i dłoń sif pokryły się lodem. Wojowniczka syknęła z bólu, próbując puścić broń na ziemię.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni w sali spojrzeli na Lokiego z przerażeniem w oczach. Ręka Psotnika przybrała kolor niebieski. A oczy, teraz krwistoczerwone i pełne żądzy mordu, wlepione były w Lady Sif.

\- Loki! - krzyknął Thor, podchodząc do kobiety. Widać było gołym okiem, iż chciał jej jakoś pomóc, jednak Gromowładny wiedział, czym groziło dotknięcie Jotuńskiego lodu. Spojrzał błagalnie na brata. - Uwolnij ją, Loki.

Psotnik przewrócił oczami i chwycił Sif mocno za nadgarstek, krusząc lód wokół niego. Gdy kobieta miała wolną rękę, natychmiast zamachnęła się i spoliczkowała czarnowłosego boga.

\- Ty potwo… - Nie udało jej się dokończyć, gdyż Tony poderwał się z podłogi i popchnął Sif tak, iż upadła z hukiem na podłogę.

\- Skończ, a wyrwę ci wszystkie kudły, suko. - W Tony'm aż zagotowało się, jego czekoladowe oczy pociemniały ze złość. Ciało automatycznie przesunęło się przed Lokiego, jak robiło to wielokrotnie wcześniej. Ciężkie łańcuchy ciągnęły jego ręce w dół, jednak nadal był gotowy, by atakować Sif w obronie Lokiego. - Spróbuj go tknąć, a cię zabiję.

Tony syknął z bólu, łapiąc się za podbrzusze. Loki natychmiast znalazł się obok niego, z ręką na jego brzuchu. Psotnik przyzwał do siebie medyczkę i usadowił Tony'ego na ziemię, sam siadł za nim. Midgardczyk masował swój brzuch, krzywiąc się z bólu. Medyczka przyłożyła dłonie do jego brzucha i szepnęła zaklęcie.

\- Na Norny, mój książę - zwróciła się do Lokiego, otwierając szeroko oczy. - Musimy szybko działać. Każę natychmiast przygotować miksturę, by zmienić ciało twego sługi w kobiece, lepiej przystosowane do noszenia w łonie dziecięcia. Musimy prędko działać, nim dziecko umrze, lub rozerwie mu organy wewnętrzne. - Spojrzała na strażników. - Zabierzcie go do lecznicy, tam się nim zajmę.

Loki nie pozwolił strażnikom dotknąć jego gwiazdy. Za pomocą zaklęcia usunął łańcuchy z nadgarstków i kostek człowieka i szepnął do niego, by chwycił go mocno za szyję. Prawą rękę wsunął mu pod kolana i uniósł ku górze. Gdy wychodzili z sali tronowej, Thor, medyczka i Eir razem z nimi, Sif wrzasnęła na nich ze złością.

\- Pożałujecie jeszcze tego, głupcy!

Loki wraz z Thorem zostali na zewnątrz, mimo tego, iż maga aż korciło, by wejść do środka i dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Jednak jego głupi brat go powstrzymał, prawiąc, iż Loki nie da im spokojnie działać. I pewnie miał rację. Loki bał się o życie dziecka i Tony'ego, choć nadal wydawało mu się to być niepojęte, iż Anthony nosi w łonie jego dziecię.

\- Bracie?

\- Tak?

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś mi. - Loki spojrzał na niego zbity z pantałyku. - Jak postąpisz z Anthony'm? Każesz go stracić? Ułaskawisz? Popełnił wielką zbrodnię wobec Asgardu…

\- Wiem, Thor - westchnął zrezygnowany. - Jednak nie mogę skazać go na śmierć, gdy nosi moje dziecię... Wiesz, co się stało z moimi dziećmi...nie mogę pozwolić…

\- Rozumiem, bracie. - Thor ścisnął jego dłoń, oferując ciepły uśmiech. - Pozostawmy kwestię jego wyroku do czasu narodzin. Jednak nie możemy odesłać go do lochu. Poproszę mą lubą o przygotowanie komnaty dla Anthony'ego…

\- Zostanie w komnacie przylegającej do mojej. - Thor potaknął na to rozwiązanie. - Postawimy strażników przy wrotach. Eir będzie jego służką.

\- O ile Sif jej nie skróci o głowę. - Loki zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Sif to zasługuje na kilka nocy w lochach za obrazę majestatu Thora Gromowładnego i Lokiego Kowala Kłamstw. - Tym razem to Thor wybuchnął śmiechem, który rozniósł się po korytarzach pałacu. Loki obrócił głowę w stronę lecznicy i westchnął bezsilnie.

\- Nie frasuj się, bracie. Medyczka dobrze się zajmie Anthony'm. - W tym momencie drzwi od lecznicy się otworzyły, ukazując Eir. Alfka ukłoniła się władcom i wpuściła ich do środka.

Na stole siedział Anthony w kobiecym ciele, które raz mu ofiarował Loki. Jego długie włosy opadały na ramiona. Porozrywana tunika ukazywała zbyt wiele nagiej skóry śmiertelnika. Zielone oczy Psotnika powędrowały w stronę odrobinę widocznej wypukłości na brzuchu Tony'ego, teraz czule głaskanej przez Midgardczyka.

\- Widziałem nasze dziecko, Lo. Taka maleńka istotka - powiedział łagodnie, uśmiechając się bezwiednie.

W sali nastała cisza. Eir wraz z medyczką oddaliły się do kąta, by posprzątać zakrwawione kawałki materiału. Loki spojrzał z niemym pytaniem na swojego sługę i wskazał ruchem głowy na kobiety.

\- Och, trochę pokrwawiłem w trakcie przemiany. - Oczy Lokiego otworzyły się w strachu. - Ale już jest dobrze, dziecko się ułożyło lepiej...no tak mówi medyczka. Wszystko jest już w porządku, Rudolf. - Tony na chwilę spuścił wzrok, a jego głos zadrżał. - Co się teraz stanie z nami? Zabijecie nas? Królu Thorze?

\- życie twoje i twego dziecięcia należy do Lokiego. To on decyduje o waszym losie. - Tony spojrzał błagalnie na swojego byłego kochanka. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, a Loki już niemal rzucił się, by usiąść obok niego i wziąć w ramiona, pocałować. Jednak jego umysł wciąż mu powtarzał, iż Anthony zdradził Asgard.

Psotnik odetchnął, zwalczając naturalną potrzebę bycia blisko ukochanego i spojrzał na niego, starając się zachować chłodną postawę.

\- Do czasu narodzin zostaniesz w komnacie, przylegającej do mojej. - Tony kiwał głową, odetchnąwszy z ulgą. - A potem zdecydujemy o twoim losie. Eir - zwrócił się do Alfki. Kobieta starała się nie patrzeć mu w oczy, spuściła głowę, skuliła plecy, jakby czekała na karę cielesną. - Zostaniesz służką Anthony'ego. Masz go nie odstępować na krok. A każde najmniejsze sprzeciwienie się spadnie na twoją głowę, Eir z Alfheim.

\- Tak jest, mój książę. - Ukłoniła się i stanęła przy lewym boku Anthony'ego, służąc mu pomocną dłonią, gdy schodził ze stołu. - Zabiorę go do komnaty. Mój panie. - Ukłoniła się Thorowi. - Mój książę.

Po tym, jak ukłoniła się Lokiemu, wyprowadziła, choć z oporami, Tony'ego z lecznicy. Loki podszedł do medyczki, pytając o stan zdrowia jego dziecka.

\- Bez obaw, mój książę. Twój dziedzic jest silny - odparła z pewnością w głosie. -Teraz gdy jego ciało jest lepiej dostosowane do bycia brzemiennym, wszystko powinno się rozwiązać pomyślnie. Dzięki informacjom o Midgardzkich ciążach i mej wiedzy medycznej o istotach z pozostałych królestw, jestem niemal pewna, iż rozwiązanie nastąpi za sto osiemdziesiąt dni. Jestem jednak zaskoczona pewną materią, mój książę. - Loki spojrzał na nią zmieszany. - Ciało Anthony'ego jest przystosowane do życia w Asgardzie...nie ma jeszcze tak długiego żywota, jak Asi, jednak będzie żył o wiele dłużej, niż Midgardczycy. Wydaje mi się, iż twój sługa znalazł dostęp nie tylko do Tesseraktu, ale także do jabłek Idunn.

Twarz Thora spowiło niezrozumienie i obawa. Spojrzał na maga, żądając odpowiedzi. Cóż, prawdą były słowa medyczki. Loki zadbał o to, by Anthony został z nim o wiele dłużej niż jego ziemski żywot. Nie dał mu całego jabłka Idunn, o nie. Podawał mu małe ilości ze swoich porcji, stopniowo, by lepiej go przystosować do życia w Asgardzie. Loki pragnął, by jego ukochany został z nim jak najdłużej. Jednak półbóg nie mógł się do tego przyznać, spadłaby na niego kara bogini za danie jej skarbu zwykłemu śmiertelnikowi.

\- To od jedzenia w Asgardzie i moich mikstur - wymigał się. - Miały go wzmocnić i przedłużyć żywot o kilka lat.

\- Hm, to dobrze dla niego - skomentowała medyczka, choć Loki miał wrażenie, iż z początku zdawała się nie wierzyć w jego słowa. - Łatwiej będzie mu nosić dziecko w łonie. Przygotuję odpowiednie mikstury ziołowe. Będę czuwać nad przebiegiem ciąży.

Loki w ciszy potaknął starszej kobiecie.

\- Wspaniale - odezwał się Thor, entuzjastycznie klepiąc Lokiego po ramieniu. Mag był zdziwiony jego zachowaniem i uniósł swą elegancką brew w zapytaniu. - Bracie, powinniśmy się radować. Będziesz miał potomka. - Objął go ramieniem i wyprowadził z lecznicy. Tuż pod drzwiami czekał na nich Hogun wraz z jednym ze strażników. Sif stała po drugiej stronie korytarza, posyłając mordercze spojrzenia w stronę Psotnika. - Hogunie - Thor zwrócił się do przyjaciela. - Każ ogłosić we wszystkich dziewięciu królestwach tę radosną nowinę. Wkrótce w rodzinie królewskiej pojawi się nowy książę. Książę Loki będzie miał potomka. Na świat przyjdzie kolejny książę Asgardu.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Jak dobrze wykalkulowałam to zostało jeszcze 4-5 rozdziałów do końca.

W kolejnym poznamy myśli Tony'ego na temat ciąży. A potem będzie mały przeskok w czasie.

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Opinie będą mile widziane,

Intoxic


	24. To wszystko z miłości do ciebie

Tony wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Postarzał się przez te ostatnie trzy miesiące. Zmarszczki dookoła oczu i poszarzała skóra, aż prosiły się o jakąś porządną kurację odmładzającą. A mówią, że w ciąży się promienieje. Dupa. Tony wcale nie promieniał, wręcz przeciwnie, był przybity i zestresowany.

Tyle się ostatnio zdarzyło. Niespodziewana ciąża. Właściwie to normalnie niemożliwa ciąża. Stark do tej pory nie mógł sobie tego do końca poukładać w głowie. To było nierealne, by on, facet z krwi i kości, spodziewał się dziecka. I to w dodatku dziecka nordyckiego bóstwa. Istne szaleństwo. A jednak. Za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na swój już pokaźnych rozmiarów brzuch, stawało się to bardziej realne.

Z jednej strony podświadomość nie chciała dopuścić tego faktu do jego umysłu. Łudził się, że może Eir, Loki i medyczka wymyślili jego ciążę. Jednak dziecko szybko sprowadzało go na ziemię, za każdym razem, gdy kopało jego żebra i pęcherz, powodując grymas bólu na twarzy mamy.

\- Ugh – mruknął, masując podbrzusze, gdzie właśnie poczuł solidnego kopniaka. – Mały, nie kop tak mocno mamy. – Dziecko posłuchało, a na potwierdzenie kopnęło go lżej niż wcześniej. – Ciekawe, czy tata w końcu przyjdzie nas odwiedzić. Jak myślisz, kochanie?

Jeden mały kopniaczek mógł oznaczać wszystko.

Loki nie odwiedził Tony'ego, od pamiętnego dnia w lecznicy, gdy dowiedzieli się o dziecku. I Anthony nie mógł go winić. Zdradził jego zaufanie, w zasadzie to zdradził cały Asgard. I gdyby nie dziecko z Lokim, już dawno by gryzł ziemię od spodu. Mag nawet nie chciał słyszeć o pierwszym kopnięciu dziecka, które zdarzyło się dwa tygodnie temu. Ani o tym, że Stark przestał cierpieć na poranne mdłości. Już nie mówiąc o fakcie, iż odmawiał jakiejkolwiek rozmowy ze swoim ukochanym sługą.

\- A może on już mnie nie kocha? – westchnął sam do siebie. – I co mam zrobić, co? – zwrócił się jeszcze raz do dziecka. – Co mam zrobić, by twój tatuś mi przebaczył?

Kolejny kopniak.

\- Mógłbyś być bardziej pomocny, synu. – Nie to, że Tony znał płeć dziecka. Zakładał, iż to będzie chłopiec. Nowy książę Asgardu, jak zostało to rozpowiedziane we wszystkich dziewięciu królestwach.

\- Znów rozmawiasz z dzieckiem? – za jego plecami rozległ się ciepły, kobiecy głos. – Przecież dziecko do ciebie nie przemawia.

\- Wiem, Eir – obrócił się i uśmiechnął do Alfki. – Ale tak jest mi łatwiej to zaakceptować. Wiesz, że jestem w ciąży. Rozmowy z dzieckiem pomagają.

\- Z pewnością – odparła, stawiając tacę na stoliku przy łóżku. Kobieta chwyciła srebrny kielich z żółtawym płynem i podała go mężczyźnie. Zatykając nos, Tony wypił go duszkiem. Nienawidził ziołowego naparu, przygotowywanego przez medyczkę Kalię, zawsze zbierało mu się na wymioty. - Dziś przybędzie do pałacu Lord Elearon ze swą drugą córką. - Tony niemal zakrztusił się, połykając napój. - Chce przekonać króla Thora, by zezwolił na zrękowiny księcia Lokiego i jego córki.

\- Po moim kurwa trupie. - Tony cisnął naczyniem o podłogę i ruszył do drzwi. Pchnął je z całej siły, prawdopodobnie uderzając strażników po drugiej stronie. Gdy już miał wychodzić, został brutalnie powstrzymany przez dwóch strażników i ich miecze. - Przepuśćcie mnie.

\- Jesteś więźniem, nie wolno ci opuszczać komnaty. Rozkaz króla Thora.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co powiedział blondasek! - warknął Tony. - Chcę się widzieć z Lokim. Natychmiast. - Strażnicy ani myśleli, by go puścić dalej, niż próg jego własnej komnaty. Tony mógł się z nimi siłować, ale nie miał szans. Teraz w ciąży, był zbyt słaby. - Loki! - wrzasnął na cały korytarz, mimo tego, iż komnata maga była tuż obok jego. - Jeśli zgodzisz się na ten ślub z nią, to pożałujesz! Słyszysz mnie?!

\- Śmiesz mi grozić? - rozległ się głos księcia, nim zmaterializował się przed nim, mrożąc wzrokiem. - Kim, że ty jesteś…

\- Facetem, który cię kocha, dupku! - Dźgnął go mocno w twardą pierś. - Nie masz prawa się z nią ożenić, Loki. Będziemy mieć dziecko, gdybyś zapomniał…

\- Głupcze - odezwał się jeden ze strażników - gdy tylko dziecię się narodzi, król Thor każe cię ściąć na oczach całego Asgardu.

Loki spiorunował go wzrokiem i kazał odejść. Wepchnął Tony'ego do środka i wyrzucił z komnaty Eir. Tony spoglądał na niego ze wściekłością.

\- Kazałem ci siedzieć w komnacie - powiedział, w miarę spokojnie, oddychając zbyt szybko. - Czego nie rozumiesz w tym nakazie, Anthony.

\- Przecież siedzę tu cały dzień i noc, nawet nie pozwalacie mi wyjść do ogrodu, by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem - mówił, siadając na łóżku. Dziecko znów zaczęło kopać, przez co Tony syknął z bólu. - Widzisz - zaczął, masując brzuch, by trochę uspokoić dziecię - nawet dziecku się to nie podoba, że cały dzień jesteśmy w zamknięciu. O, złośnik mały, znów kopie.

Tony odruchowo sięgnął po dłoń Lokiego i pociągnął w stronę brzucha. Może mag był zbyt zdezorientowany, a może przytłoczony, ale pozwolił ułożyć swoją dłoń i poczuł po raz pierwszy kopnięcie dziecka. Stark obserwował jego reakcje.

Oczy Lokiego złagodniały. Zielonkawy odcień tęczówek zrobił się cieplejszy, gdy przesunął dłoń na brzuchu Tony'ego. Jego cała postura się odprężyła, ciało zaczęło się mimowolnie przesuwać do drugiego ciała. Jego piękną, bladą twarz ozdobił niewielki, ale szczery uśmiech.

Tony położył swoją ciepłą dłoń na dłoni Lokiego i przemówił czule do dziecka.

\- To twój tatuś, mały. - Loki nadal trzymał dłoń na miejscu. - Powiedz coś do niego, Lokes.

Mag uniósł głowę ku górze - wciąż trzymając dłoń na brzuchu, pod dłonią Tony'ego - i spojrzał na niego skonfundowany. Przemówić do dziecka, gdy jest nadal w łonie? Dlaczego? I tak dziecko go nie usłyszy.

\- Moja niania, która była w ciąży, zanim odeszła - mówił Anthony, uśmiechając się radośnie - powtarzała, że dziecko jeszcze w brzuchu słyszy wszystko dookoła, a potem, gdy już się urodzi, pamięta głos matki i ojca. Tylko trzeba mówić do niego. Ja cały czas rozmawiam z Lokim Juniorem. Znaczy, możemy mu wymyślić inne imię, niekoniecznie...

\- Frey - zaproponował Loki. - Frey Lokison.

\- Ładnie. Frey Lokison Stark. - Loki spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Co? Musi mieć też coś po mnie.

\- W naszej kulturze, tylko córki otrzymują imię po matce. Gdybyś urodził mi córkę, nazwana by była Anthonydottir. - Tony tylko potaknął. - Nasz syn otrzyma imię po ojcu.

Tony uniósł ręce w geście poddania. Nie miał i tak już siły na kłótnie z Lokim. Wolał spędzić z nim czas na innych rzeczach. Ziewnął i położył głowę na ramieniu ukochanego. O dziwo, Loki nie zaprotestował, ani nie odsunął się brutalnie, co Stark wziął za dobry znak. Znany ze swych ciągot do ryzyka przesunął się jeszcze bliżej czarnowłosego, niemal siadając mu na kolanach i objął go mocno wokół torsu. Na to Loki zesztywniał w jego ramionach.

\- Proszę cię, nie żeń się z nią - wymamrotał w tunikę księcia. - Kocham cię, Loki i nie przeżyję, jeśli inna cię będzie miała. Przepraszam, że chciałem ukraść Tesserakt - starał się brzmieć szczerze, mimomimo iż karmił Lokiego kłamstwem. Chciał ukraść kostkę, nadal chce ją zabrać jak najdalej stąd, jak najdalej od ukochanego Lokiego, by chronić go przed czyhającą zagładą. - Chciałem cię ochronić. Nie chcę, by on cię skrzywdził…

\- Kto? - szepnął mag.

\- Nieważne, nie mogę… - bełkotał Tony, nagle czując przypływ ogromnego bólu w klatce piersiowej, w okolicy reaktora. - Nie mogę...on...zabije…

\- Anthony… Anthony...Tony…Tony…

Śmiertelnik słyszał wołanie jak przez mgłę. Wszystko nagle stało się rozmazane. Jasne światło wypełniające jego komnatę ciemniało z każdą sekundą. Powietrze stawało się coraz cięższe i zimniejsze. Tony starał się złapać oddech, ale czuł, że wszystko mu w środku zamarza. Gardło wypełniło się ostrymi kryształami lodu, utrudniając wołanie o pomoc.

Dookoła panowała ciemność i głucha cisza. Tony wołał Lokiego, ale zdawało się, że jest sam. Instynktownie oplótł ramiona wokół brzucha, by chronić dziecko.

\- Loki? Loki? - wołał, ale z każdym kolejnym otwarciem ust, jego głos stawał się bardziej bezsilny. - Loki…Lo…

Jego głos umarł w pół słowa, gdy na jego szyi zacisnęło się coś lodowatego i oślizgłego. Tony natychmiastowo zaczął wierzgać, próbując się uwolnić z pułapki. Poczuł zimny i ciężki oddech koło swojego ucha.

\- Myślałeś, że się przed nami schowasz, śmiertelniku? - Tony chciał przełknąć ślinę, ale uścisk na jego szyi nie zelżał. - Znajdziemy cię wszędzie.

\- Mój mały sługo. - Nagle wyrósł przed nim Thanos w pełnej krasie, z grymasem niezadowolenia na fioletowawej twarzy. - Zawiodłeś swojego pana.

Tony walczył, by złapać powietrze. Jeśli on umrze, to Frey razem z nim, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Dziecko jego i Lokiego musi żyć. Inny, który trzymał go za gardło, puścił go w końcu na ziemię. Tony próbował nabrać powietrza w płuca, ale nie dał rady, zaczął się krztusić. Usłyszał głośne kroki koło swej głowy, gdy przyciskał ją do lodowatej ziemi, by uspokoić serce i dziecko. Ktoś szarpnął go mocno za włosy i podciągnął z ziemi.

\- Ty podła wszo - zwrócił się do niego Thanos, mrożąc wzrokiem. - Miałeś mi przynieść Tesserakt. Chyba nie chcesz, bym cię zabił...ciebie i tego potwora, którego masz w brzuchu.

\- Tkni...tknij moje dziecko...a...a cię zabiję - żachnął się, kopiąc Thanosa w kolano. Tytan nawet tego nie odczuł.

\- Zabiję je, ciebie i twojego Asgardzkiego księcia, którego tak kochasz...na twoich oczach. Wyrwę mu serce, wyrwę dziecię z twego łona, a ty będziesz na to patrzył… - rzucił Tony'm o podłogę. Lądując na ziemi, Stark starał się nie spaść na brzuch. - A potem zabiję cię i zabiorę Tesserakt i zniszczę galaktykę.

\- Nie...Proszę…- wyrwało się ciche błaganie z ust śmiertelnika. - Dam ci tę pieprzoną kostkę. Ukradnę ją jeszcze raz. Jutrzejszej nocy. Ukradnę ją i prze-teleportuję się tutaj...tylko nie krzywdź Lokiego i dziecka.

\- Masz jedną noc - wycedził, zaciskając zęby. Thanos trzymał Tony'ego za kołnierz jego tuniki, na wysokość swoich oczu. - Jeśli mnie znów zawiedziesz...pożałujesz tego, śmiertelniku. Thanos nie jest pobłażliwy dla zdrajców.

Ponownie cisnął Tony'm o ziemię. Gdy głowa Starka spotkała się z chłodną ziemią, ogarnęła go ciemność.

\- ny...ony...Tony...Tony! Tony! Obudź się, ukochany. Moja gwiazdo… - Słyszał głos Lokiego tak wyraźnie, a jednak zdawało się, że mag jest gdzieś daleko w otchłani. - Min kjærlighet.

Chłodna dłoń maga muskała jego policzek i czoło. Usta, te znajome, wąskie usta całowały czubek jego głowy.

\- Proszę...Anthony...obudź się...nie opuszczaj mnie...moja jasna gwiazdo…

\- Brakowało mi tego… - wymamrotał Tony, ledwo słyszalnym głosem. Poczuł, że nagle był przyciśnięty do czegoś twardego, ale znajomego. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach zimy, mięty i magii. LOKI. Był przyciśnięty do Lokiego. Ktoś - zgadywał, że Loki - przeczesywał delikatnie jego długie włosy. - Loki...mój...Loki…

\- Tony… - głos maga był wypełniony przerażeniem. Zielonooki mężczyzna odsunął się odrobinę od Tony'ego i przyjrzał się jego twarzy. - Moja gwiazdo...jak się czujesz?

\- Co się… - Głowa go tak bolała, że nie mógł się skupić na swoich myślach. Buzowała mu krew, serce waliło, a myśli były chaotyczne. I coś kopało go od wewnątrz...coś… - DZIECKO?! - wrzasnął przerażony. Instynktownie przyłożył dłoń do brzucha. - Wszystko dobrze, Frey?

Poczuł dwa kopniaki.

\- Tak, z mamą też w porządku - odpowiedział mu.

\- Tony! - Loki ściągnął na siebie jego uwagę. - Co się stało? Czyżby coś z twym zdrowiem?

\- Nie… chyba nie? - Za plecami usłyszał głośne chrząknięcie. Obrócił głowę, ale to tylko spotęgowało ból. Tony syknął, przykładając palce do potylicy. Poczuł coś lepkiego i ciepłego. Cofnął palce na wysokość oczu i próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy to się stało i co się stało.

\- Uderzyłeś głową w kant łoża, nim zdążyłem cię chwycić - wyjaśnił Loki. Tony pamiętał to trochę inaczej. To stało się w rzeczywistości z Thanosem. - Straciłeś przytomność...stałeś się zimny, jak lód...myślałem, że…

\- Hej...wszystko gra. - Poklepał go pocieszająco po dłoni. - Mam się w miarę dobrze, Frey też, bo nadal kopie. Wszystko z nami dobrze, prawda? - Zignorował na chwilę ból i spojrzał w stronę medyczki, którą już wcześniej zauważył. - Nic nam nie grozi?

\- Twoje oznaki witalne są w normie, Anthony. Dziecko również nie jest zagrożone. Jednak martwi mnie ta utrata przytomności i chłód twego ciała.

\- A to dlatego, że od dawna sypiam sam. - Miało to zabrzmieć zabawnie, jednak nikt się nie śmiał. Tony uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Jestem zmęczony i to pewnie dlatego. Frey daje mi nieźle w kość ciągłymi kopniakami w środku nocy. - Pogładził czule brzuch, gdy poczuł kopnięcie. - I znów, złośnik jeden. Nie kop tyle mamy, Frey, to nie jest fajne.

Uspokoił się, gdy Loki położył dłoń na brzuchu.

\- Bądź spokojny, synu - przemówił do dziecka. - Daj odpocząć matce.

Zaskakująco, Frey przestał kopać, za co Tony w duchu podziękował.

\- Odpocznij, Anthony...a rano znów dokonamy badań.

\- Przyjdę z samego rana - oświadczyła medyczka, kłaniając się Lokiemu. - Dobrej nocy, mój książę. Dobrej nocy, Anthony.

\- Dobranoc - odparł Stark, machając. Podniósł się na łóżku, chcąc usiąść, ale został powstrzymany przez silne dłonie Lokiego i jego mrożący, wymowny wzrok. - Ok. Już leżę.

\- Zostanę z tobą tej nocy. - Chóry aniołów zaśpiewały w głowie Tony'ego. Tak długo czekał na swojego ukochanego. I mimo tego, że wiedział, iż Loki zostaje z nim tylko dlatego, że zemdlał, i tak się cieszył. Miał przy sobie swego ukochanego. - Zaśnij, potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Będę czuwał nad tobą.

\- Połóż się przy mnie? - Wielkie, psie oczy podziałały. Loki zdjął swą tunikę, a na widok jego nagiej klatki piersiowej Tony oblizał swoje usta, i położył się obok niego na łóżku. Tony, wykorzystując sytuację - bo pewnie to była ostatnia taka okazja - wtulił się w ramiona maga i pocałował jego nagą pierś. - Brakujee mi ciebie, Rudolf. - Loki prychnął na to przezwisko. - Brakuje mi twoich dłoni na moim ciele. Twoich ust na moich. Tego, jak trzymałeś mnie w ramionach po seksie….brakowało mi ciebie. Tego jak nazywałeś mnie swoją gwiazdą...nie masz pojęcia, jak mi tego brakuje. A w ciąży mnie opuściłeś...ja...bałem się, że mnie nie kochasz...że nie pokochasz naszego dziecka… - paplał wszystko, co mu ślina przyniosła na język. Każde uczucie, które odczuwał, wszystko, chciał mu powiedzieć wszystko, jeszcze, kiedy miał okazję. - Wiem, że spieprzyłem wszystko...ale miałem powody... - Loki otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Tony go ubiegł. - Nie mogę ci wyjawić prawdy...dla twojego dobra. Wiedz tylko, że zawsze będę cię kochał. Jesteś miłością mojego życia, Loki. I dla ciebie… dla ciebie zrobię wszystko. I będę….

\- Zaśnij już, moja gwiazdo… - Tony poczuł ciepłe gilgotanie na swoim ciele. Coś, czego nie czuł od dłuższego czasu, ale było to znajome. Magia Lokiego. Drań używał na nim zaklęcia na sen. Jak na zawołanie, Stark zaczął ziewać, jego ciało powoli stawało się coraz lżejsze i zrelaksowane. W okamgnieniu pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść w dół.

Nim na dobre pogrążył się w krainie Morfeusza, ułożył w głowie cel.

Ukradnie Tesserakt ponownie. Jutrzejszej nocy. Ukradnie Tesserakt i uratuje całą galaktykę.

Gdy Loki usłyszał ciche pochrapywanie Tony'ego, spojrzał w dół na jego kobiece ciało, teraz wtulone w jego własne. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się swobodnie, palce, uprzednio zaciskające się na biodrach Psotnika, zelżały swój uścisk, powoli opadając w dół na niedźwiedzie skóry. Loki uśmiechnął się bezwiednie, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu swojego sługi. Począł czule głaskać, w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej czuł kopnięcie dziecka, licząc, iż znów je poczuje. Nie pomylił się. Jego syn, zdawał się wyczuć dotyk ojca.

\- Ochronię was oboje, Frey. Ciebie i twoją matkę, przed całym złem tej galaktyki. Przysięgam wam. Nikt nie skrzywdzi ukochanych Lokiego Odinsona. - Frey kopnął na zgodę. - Kogokolwiek się obawiasz, Tony - zwrócił się do śpiącego człowieka - zabiję go. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, moja gwiazdo. Nikomu na to nie pozwolę.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Trochę mnie nie było, ale dopadły mnie trudności życia zawodowego, znaczy się sesja i multum pracy. Generalnie zostało około cztery rozdziały, ale dłuższe i sporo się będzie działo i wpadnie trochę nowych bohaterów, ale takich pobocznych. Mam nadzieję, że w miarę szybko uda mi się ogarnąć te rozdziały.

Dziękuję za polubienia, śledzenia, komentarze.

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	25. Chodź po mnie, mój Panie Zabierz mnie

Och, zapomniałam ostatnio odpowiedzieć: Evita: Ochów i Achów nie było ze strony Sif, ale nazwała Lokiego potworem.

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Pałac Asgardzki płonął. Krzyki mieszkańców ginęły w dźwiękach płomieni. Tony obserwował to wszystko z przerażeniem i bezsilnością. Zawiódł wszystkich. Nie mógł nic zrobić, by ich ocalić. Stał na środku sali tronowej z ramionami wokół swojego płaskiego brzucha. Z horrorem w oczach spojrzał w dół. Gdzie było jego dziecko? Coś przykuło jego uwagę. Pod jego nogami znajdowała się ogromna plama czerwonej krwi. Jego nogi i przód beżowej sukni były skąpane w czerwonej mazi.

Z gardła Tony'ego wydobył się krzyk.

\- FREY!

Tony padł na kolana, wprost do czerwonej plamy. Po omacku zaczął dotykać zimnej podłogi. Gdzie jest moje dziecko?! Ten niemy krzyk wypełniał jego umysł. Gdzie jest moje dziecko?! Mój Frey!

Stark usłyszał nad głową szyderczy, głęboki śmiech. Ze łzami płynącymi po policzkach spojrzał w górę i ujrzał znajomą, paskudną, fioletową gębę.

\- Nie trzeba było mnie zawodzić, mój sługo.

Thanos stał przed nim z dłonią zaciśniętą na wpół-martwym Lokim. Dookoła nich zamknął się ognisty okrąg, blokujący ich przed pozostałymi w pałacu. Tytan zaśmiał się ponownie, napierając swoją złotą rękawicą na pierś Lokiego. Mag krzyknął z bólu, gdy Thanos wyrwał mu serce za jednym zamachem.

\- To...ny… - wydobył z siebie ostatnim tchem, nim Thanos rzucił go wprost pod nogi Tony'ego.

\- LOKI! - wrzasnął, ogarnięty szałem. Podczołgał się do ciała ukochanego i wziął go w ramiona. - Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki. - lamentował płaczliwe. - Loki. Loki. Loki.

\- A teraz patrz, jak zniszczę całą galaktykę. - Thanos chwycił Anthony'ego za gardło i podciągnął ku górze. - Patrz i podziwiaj, jak ciemność ogarnia galaktykę. Patrz i podziwiaj mój wspaniały dar dla mej ukochanej Pani.

Przed oczami Tony'ego pojawiło się wszystkie dziewięć królestw ogarniętych w ogniu i ciemności, którą przyniósł Tesseract. Do jego uszu docierały krzyki każdej istoty w całej galaktyce. Z jego brązowych, pustych oczu płynęły łzy bezsilności.

Nie zdołał ich ocalić.

Mimo gorąca buchającego od ognia pochłaniającego galaktykę, Tony czuł lodowaty chłód, który powoli, stopniowo ogarniał całe jego ciało.

Tony, Tony. Anthony. Moja gwiazdo. Ukochany. Tony. - słyszał znajomy mu głos Lokiego. Chciał do niego dołączyć, znaleźć się obok niego i Frey'a w Helheim. Połączyć się z nimi na zawsze.

Jedną dłonią sięgnął do reaktora i przekręcił go. Jednym zwinnym ruchem wyciągnął swoje mechaniczne serce i czekał na śmierć, z nadzieją, że Pani Śmierci zabierze go jak najszybciej do jego ukochanych.

* * *

Obudziły go ciche pojękiwanie i krople, opadające na jego nagą pierś. Otworzył oczy i szepnął zaklęcie, by rozjaśnić swoją komnatę. Nagle poczuł drżenie u swego prawego boku. Natychmiast spojrzał w dół i dostrzegł trzęsące się ciało Anthony'ego.

Tony, Tony. Anthony - szepnął, potrząsając jego ciało, by zbudzić go z koszmaru. Po jego twarzy i łzach, płynących po jego policzkach, Loki wiedział, że musi być to jedna z najgorszych nocnych mar w życiu jego małego sługi. -Moja gwiazdo. Ukochany. Tony.

Anthony nie budził się.

\- Tony! Tony! Kochany, obudź się. - Anthony zaczął go wołać przez łzy, naprzemiennie wołać imię ich syna. - Moja gwiazdo, jestem przy tobie. Obudź się.

Tony zaczął się kręcić na łóżku, wierzgając nogami. Jedna z jego dłoni skierowała się na jego pierś. W okamgnieniu przekręcił reaktor i wyciągnął go.

Serce Lokiego zamarło.

Trwało to dosłownie chwilę, nim rzucił się na ratunek. Uniósł się nad śmiertelnikiem, uważając, by nie przygnieść dziecka w jego łonie. Wyrwał reaktor z dłoni Tony'ego i wcisnął go na powrót w jego miejsce. Modląc się do Nornów, by nie było za późno.

Tony z trudem złapał powietrze, unosząc się na łóżku, by za chwilę opaść znów na poduszki. Jego brązowe oczy otworzyły się szeroko w szoku. Rozejrzał się przerażony po komnacie, odsuwając się mimowolnie w najdalszą część łóżka.

\- Anthony? - Loki odezwał się cicho, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Tony był zbyt przerażony. Każdy najmniejszy ruch, mógł spowodować niepożądaną reakcję. Anthony oddychał szybko, Loki z końca łóżka słyszał walenie jego serca. Tony oplótł brzuch ramionami i zaczął kołysać się w przód i tył, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego.

Loki odważył się przesunąć bliżej na łożu. Jak na zawołanie, Tony podniósł głowę w górę i zastygł w bezruchu. Jego oczy mierzyły maga z ostrożnością. Gdy skrzyżowali swe spojrzenia, Tony zdawał się wybudzić ze stanu otępienia. Rzucił się na szyję maga, zaciskając ramiona wokół niego. Loki przyciągnął go do swej piersi, głaszcząc po pokrytych potem plecach, by go uspokoić.

\- Już dobrze, min lysende stjerne - szepnął mu do ucha. - Nic ci nie grozi.

\- On zabił Frey'a - łkał Tony. - I wyrwał ci serce…

\- To tylko koszmar, Anthony. - Pocałował czubek jego głowy. - Tylko koszmar. Ja i nasz syn mamy się dobrze.

Loki trzymał go w ramionach przez dłuższy czas, nim jego oddech i bicie serca zwolniły.

\- Chodź, Anthony - powiedział do niego, pocierając jego ramię - przyda nam się kąpiel, odprężysz się i uspokoisz.

Tony pokiwał głową, ocierając łzy z policzków. Loki wstał z łoża i pomógł Tony'emu, starając się nie wypuszczać go ze swoich ramion. Wiedział, że teraz jest mu potrzebna bliskość i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Tony wtulił twarz w pierś maga, gdy ten otworzył drzwi i kazał służce przygotować im gorącą kąpiel.

\- Opowiedz mi o tych koszmarach, które cię nękają - powiedział Loki, mokrymi palcami wodząc po nagim ramieniu Tony'ego. Ciało śmiertelnika zastygło w bezruchu na moment, a on sam zamknął oczy i zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Potrząsnął głową i chwycił dłoń Psotnika w swoją. Przyciągnął je do ust i złożył pocałunek, a po czym ułożył je między piersiami, na reaktorze łukowym.

\- Nie mogę - szepnął, ściskając dłoń Lokiego. - Nie chcę, by on was zabił. Muszę was uratować.

\- Kto? Kto cię tak przeraża, moja gwiazdo? - naciskał mag, obróciwszy w swoją stronę Tony'ego. Midgardczyk unikał patrzenia mu w oczy i wpatrywał się w jego pierś. Palce jego drugiej dłoni swobodnie przesuwały się po boku Lokiego, gilgocząc go. - Tony...powiedz mi…

\- Nie mogę - ponownie szepnął. - Pamiętaj, że cię kocham, Loki. Nieważne co się stanie. Kocham ciebie i naszego syna. Wszystko, co zrobię, zrobię dla was, dla waszego dobra.

Tony stał się jeszcze bardziej enigmatyczny po tamtej nocy. Nadal nie ujawnił, co dręczyło go w jego koszmarach. A za każdym razem, gdy Loki próbował zajrzeć w głąb jego umysłu, napotykał dziwnego rodzaju, potężną, magiczną barierę. Coś, z czym nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkał. Frasowało go to. Widział cierpienie w oczach swego ukochanego i nijak mógł mu pomóc. U kogokolwiek próbował zasięgnąć rady, nie znalazł jej. Loki zaczął spędzać godziny w bibliotece pałacowej, czytał wszystkie stare księgi należące do jego matki i Odyna, by natrafić choćby na zalążek tego, co się działo z matką jego dziecka.

Jednak niczego nie znalazł. I z pewnością nie wiedziałby, co się dzieje z Anthony'm, gdyby nie tamta noc.

* * *

 _Chodź po mnie, mój Panie. Zabierz mnie._

 _Zabierz mnie do moich braci, mój Panie._

Tony nie mógł się wyzbyć tych głosów ze swojej głowy od kilku dni. Tesserakt zaczął go nawoływać jak niegdyś kamień mocy. Wzywał go, pokazując mu przyszłość, jaka czekała galaktykę, gdy Thanos zdobędzie Tesserakt. Do tej tragicznej wizji Tony nie mógł dopuścić.

Musiał stąd zabrać Tesserakt. Jak najprędzej.

\- Tony, słyszysz mnie? - Nagle przed nim wyrosła Eir, ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. - Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? Książę Loki chodzi cały zmartwiony. Tony?

\- Muszę ukraść Tesserakt - powiedział cicho, łapiąc ją za nadgarstek. - Musisz mi pomóc, Eir. Ja muszę ich ocalić.

\- Postradałeś zmysły. Każę wezwać księcia… - ruszyła w stronę drzwi, ale Tony pociągnął ją w swoją stronę. Instynkt kazał jej się bronić, lecz Eir nigdy nie skrzywdziłaby swego przyjaciela. - Tony…

\- Thanos nawiedza mnie w snach. Tesserakt pokazał mi przyszłość. - Alfka milczała, czekając na rozwinięcie. - Jeśli Tesserakt wpadnie w ręce Thanosa, on zabije Frey'a, wyrwie serce Lokiemu, spali Asgard, a potem całą galaktykę. Wszyscy zginiemy, Eir. - Wziął głęboki wdech, starając się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. - Muszę spróbować nas ocalić. Zabiorę stąd Tesserakt, wrócę po kamień mocy i spróbuję odnaleźć resztę kamieni.

\- Zapomniałeś, że jesteś brzemienny? Jak chcesz podróżować po galaktyce z dzieckiem w łonie? Jak w ogóle zamierzasz opuścić Asgard? Heimdal nie pozwoli ci się zbliżyć do Bifrostu.

Tony uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Tesserakt to nie tylko źródło mocy. To też transporter. - Kiwnęła głową. - Tesserakt nas przeniesie stąd. A dalej ty nas przeniesiesz, tak, by nie mogli nas wyśledzić.

\- Nas? - dopytała zdziwiona.

\- Eir, potrzebuję cię. Tylko ty możesz mi w tym pomóc. - Tony spojrzał na nią błagalnym wzrokiem. - Jeśli nie dla mnie, zrób to dla mojego syna i dla siebie, żebyście mieli miejsce, w którym będziecie mogli spokojnie żyć.

Alfka milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się głęboko w brązowe oczy Tony'ego. Stark błagał wszystkie świętości, by jego przyjaciółka zgodziła się mu pomóc. Była jego ostatnią deską ratunku. Cisza panowała między nimi jeszcze długo. Serce śmiertelnika waliło jak oszalałe w oczekiwaniu na jakieś słowo od Eir. W końcu Alfka się odezwała.

\- Pomogę ci.

Gdyby Tony nie ważył stu kilogramów teraz w ciąży, rzuciłby się z radości na szyję Eir. Jego twarz rozpromienił szeroki uśmiech, oczy zabłysnęły z radości.

\- Dziś wieczór, nim Loki wróci do komnaty - wyjaśnił jej swój plan. - Musimy tylko jakoś ogłu…

Eir przystawiła dłoń do jego ust. Tony posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Siedź cicho, Heimdall może cię usłyszeć.

\- Bez obaw - powiedział, gdy ściągnął jej dłoń z ust. - Loki rzucił na komnatę zaklęcia chroniące, jeszcze zanim zaszedłem w ciążę. Nie chciał, by Heimdall nas podglądał. - Alfka odetchnęła z ulgą. - Dziś wieczór, Eir.

\- Dziś wieczór.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Intoxic


	26. Sojusznik potrzebny od zaraz

Tony biegł, na tyle szybko na ile mógł, będąc w ósmym miesiącu ciąży - tak pi razy oko, wyliczył. Dyszał, z trudem łapiąc powietrze w płuca. Korytarz prowadzący do skarbca zdawał się o wiele dłuższy, niż Tony go zapamiętał. A może to tylko złudzenie?

\- Szybciej! - krzyknęła za nim Eir. Alfka ubezpieczała go, jak najlepiej mogła.

Gdy tylko opuścili komnatę Lokiego, kobieta ogłuszyła dwoje strażników przed drzwiami, przygotowaną wcześniej miksturą. Każdego, kogo napotkali na swej drodze, także traktowali kroplami eliksiru, sporządzonego z ziół, zebranych na Alfheim. Eir udała się tam pod osłoną nocy, za pozwoleniem księcia Lokiego, z misją przywiezienia ziół, które mają ulżyć w koszmarach Tony'ego.

Gdzieś w oddali usłyszeli tupot stóp. Heimdall musiał już wezwać straże, musiał dostrzec ich plan, gdy tylko wybiegli z komnaty. Początkowo Eir chciała ich przetransportować do skarbca, jednak oboje z Tony'm stwierdzili, iż jej magia przyda im się na później.

\- Przecież biegnę!

W końcu dotarli do skarbca. Na podestach stały dwie niebieskie szkatuły, które rzucały światło na Tony'ego i Eir.

 _Mój Panie, przybyłeś po mnie. Zabierz mnie stąd._

Stark ponownie słyszał w swojej głowie ten głos. Zaczął się zbliżać do Tesseraktu. Czuł przyciąganie kamienia i pozwolił mu w całości przejąć nad sobą kontrolę.

Położył dłonie na kostce, czując jak jej magia powoli zaczyna przepływać przez jego ciało, wprost do reaktora łukowego. Każda cząstka jego ciała wypełniała się mocą Tesseraktu. Z każdą chwilą czuł jego potęgę, czuł się silniejszy.

\- Tony… - usłyszał przerażony głos Eir. Chwycił Tesserakt w dłonie i obrócił się do kobiety. Tuż przed nią stał wysoki na pięć metrów metalowy robot, z płonącymi oczyma.

\- Niszczyciel. - Stark uniósł kostkę w górę, na wysokość podbródka. W tym samym czasie maszyna wycelowała w nich swój promień. Jednak Tesserakt i Tony byli szybsi. Śmiertelnik strzelił promieniem Tesseraktu wprost w sam środek Niszczyciela. Na jego oczach, maszyna zmieniła się w kupkę popiołu.

Potężna fala mocy Tesseraktu przepłynęła przez serce i reaktor w piersi Tony'ego. Poczuł ostry ból w sercu, jakby ktoś przebijał je sztyletem. Krzyk wydostał się z jego ust, gdy upuszczał Tesserakt na ziemię. Tony padł na kolana, łapiąc się za reaktor i próbując odetchnąć.

\- Tony! Tony! Tony! - Słyszał spanikowany głos Eir nad sobą. Chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Czuł, że jego ciało się pali. Przerażenie ogarnęło jego umysł.

\- Muszą być jeszcze w skarbcu! - usłyszeli zza drzwi. Po chwili do środka wparowało pięciu strażników z Lokim i Thorem na czele.

\- Tony! - wrzasnął mag, materializując się tuż przed nim. - Odłóż Tesserakt, a nic ci się nie stanie.

\- Za późno - sapnął, zaciskając dłonie na kostce. - Kocham Cię. I robię to dla ciebie.

\- Brać ją - rozkazał Thor swoim strażnikom. - Wtrącić oboje do lochu.

\- Tony… - Eir zbliżyła się do śmiertelnika. Tony chwycił ją za rękę. Zamknął oczy i pomyślał o jedynym miejscu, w które teraz mogli się udać. Czuł, jak magia Tesseraktu aktywuje się w jego ciele. Głośne krzyki Thora i Lokiego z każdą sekundą stawały się cichsze, aż w końcu zamarły.

Stark miał ochotę wyrzygać swoje wnętrzności, jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz podróżował Bifrostem. Cała licha kolacja, którą pochłonął - dla dobra Frey'a - podeszła mu do gardła. Nie wytrzymał. Zwymiotował, cudem omijając swoje stopy. Eir podtrzymywała jego słabe ciało, mamrocząc coś do siebie w języku Alfów.

\- Musimy się ukryć - powiedziała, przykładając dłoń do jego brzucha. - Nie wiem, na jak długo jestem w stanie zamaskować nas i Tesserakt. Nie wiem także, czy książę Loki nie będzie w stanie wytropić nas przez dziecię.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie - wymamrotał Tony, masując brzuch. - Frey, kopnij dla mamy i daj znać, że wszystko jest w porządku. - Jego syn posłusznie kopnął. - Z małym wszystko dobrze. Możemy ruszać.

\- Mój nauczyciel udzieli nam schronienia na tę noc. Nabiorę sił - wyjaśniała - i o świcie wyruszymy dalej. Tony. - Spojrzał na nią z zapytaniem w oczach. - Jesteś pewien swojego planu?

-Nie - oświadczył pewnie, wsuwając zmniejszoną wersję Tesseraktu do środka reaktora - ale tylko to nam pozostało, jeśli chcemy nadal żyć.

Tony opracował plan już kilka nocy temu, tuż po nawiedzeniu jego snów przez Thanosa. Z Alfheim, Eir zabierze ich na Ziemię, gdzie Tony zabierze kamień mocy. Później, posiadając moc dwóch kamieni, spróbuje odnaleźć pozostałe cztery. Jeden z nich, kamień umysłu, ma z pewnością Thanos. Inaczej nie byłby w stanie wcześniej kontrolować Tony'ego. Jednak Stark był pewien, iż posiadając większość kamieni, odzyska również kamień mocy. A wtedy stanie się Imperatorem Galaktyki…

 **Nie!** \- Otrząsnął się z chwilowego otępienia. - **Wtedy ocali Lokiego, Frey'a, Eir i całą galaktykę.**

\- To już niedługo - usłyszał głos przyjaciółki. - Mój nauczyciel mieszka w pustelni, w świętym lesie.

\- Święty las? Trochę zalatuje mi to Asteriksem i Obeliksem - zaśmiał się.

\- Słowo święty oznacza coś innego w moim języku. To coś czystego i niedostępnego dla zwykłych… istot. - Tony wszedł za nią do lasu, ogarniętego ciemnością. Czarne niebo pozbawione było gwiazd i księżyca. Mgła unosiła się nad ziemią, sięgając ich kolan. Trąciło to tanim horrorem, ale naturalny instynkt dał mu się we znaki. Zaczął się bać. Nie o siebie, ale o Frey'a i Eir. Co jeśli ten niby nauczyciel zabije ich, albo odda Thorowi? Król Asgardu bez wahania zetnie im obojgu głowy. I jeszcze gotów wtrącić Lokiego do lochu za sypianie ze Starkiem. Albo jeszcze coś gorszego…

\- To tu - słowa Eir wytrąciły go z zamyślenia. Tony spojrzał przed siebie.

Pustelnia wyglądała na starą, zapuszczoną chatkę drewnianą, którą oplatało jakieś zielsko, przypominające bluszcz. Za małym, okrągłym okienkiem panowała ciemność. Kto normalny mieszkałby na takim odludziu?

\- Nie otwieraj ust niepytany. I na Norny, rób to, co ja, Tony. - Stark tylko potaknął, stając tuż obok niej. Eir podniosła dłoń, by zapukać w drzwi, jednak nim jej kłykcie dotknęły drewna, drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i dziwna moc pchała ich do środka. W naturalnym odruchu, Tony złapał rękę Eir w swoją, a drugą położył na brzuchu w obronnym geście, choć i tak wiedział, że z magią nie wygra, o ile to była magia.

\- Fagna, Eir, min barn - odezwał się głęboki głos dookoła nich.

\- Fagna, Alvis, min faðir. - Tony zdziwił się na to słowo. Posługiwali się językiem Asów? Ojciec? Przecież Eir mówiła, że jej rodzicie zginęli. - Jeg kom med min venn i nød.

\- Ach, oczywiście - tym razem odezwał się po angielsku, co zdziwiło Starka jeszcze bardziej. Skąd jakiś facet, żyjący na odludziu na planecie elfów znał angielski? - Mój seiðr pozwala mi mówić w twym języku, Midgardczyku. Och...obdarzony zostałeś mocą kamienia przestrzeni. - Tony nadal nie widział właściciela głosu w tych ciemnościach i coraz mniej mu się to wszystko podobało. Nagle przed nim wyrosła para białych jak ściana oczu z zielonymi punkcikami w środku. A chwilę później całe pomieszczenie się rozjaśniło.

Pustelnik-nauczyciel był podstarzałym mężczyzną z długimi, białymi włosami, w które miał wplecione liście ziół. Na sobie miał białą szatę. W prawej dłoni dzierżył drewniany kontur. Tony poczuł się, jakby właśnie na jego oczach rozgrywała się scena z Władcy Pierścieni. Tyle, że Gandalf nie był elfem ze spiczastymi uszami.

\- Anthony Stark, Midgardczyk, którego przeznaczeniem jest zbawienie Wszechświata. Alvis składa pokłony zbawcy i jego dziecięciu. - Ukłonił się grzecznie, zbliżając niebezpiecznie dłoń ku brzuchowi Tony'ego. Śmiertelnik zareagował natychmiastowo odpychając dłoń elfa i oplatając obronnie brzuch z dzieckiem. Możliwe, iż również warknął ostrzegawczo w stronę starca. - Nie obawiaj się, mój mały śmiertelniku. Nikt nie skrzywdzi twego dziecka.

\- Ta...uwierzę, jak zobaczę…

\- Pani Skuld cię chroni.

\- Że kto? - Z każdą sekundą Tony miał wrażenie, że starzec postradał zmysły i nie wie, o czym mówi.

\- Przyszłość. - Ok. Zdecydowanie był stuknięty, zdrowo stuknięty. - Chcesz odnaleźć pozostałe kamienie. Jednak ja nie znam ich położenia.

\- Chcemy, byś nałożył na nas ochronne czary. Moja magia nie jest tak mocna, jak twoja, faðir minn - odezwała się Eir. - Ani książę Loki ani Heimdall nie mogą nas znaleźć…

\- Muszę mieć ochronę dla siebie, dziecka i Eir - wtrącił stanowczo Tony. - Jeśli mam uratować galaktykę, muszę wiedzieć, że mój syn i Eir będą mieli miejsce do spokojnego życia.

Alvis milczał przez chwilę, spoglądając na nich przenikliwie. Jego oczy przyciemniały, rozszerzyły się. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nic z nich nie wyszło. Nagle zamknął usta, obrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do kamiennego stolika w rogu izby, stojącego tuż obok małego paleniska. Na stoliku stała prosta, żeliwna szkatuła. Alvis otworzył ją i wyciągnął z niej dwa proste, naszyjniki z zielonkawo-żółtymi kamieniami. Wręczył po jednym Tony'emu i Eir.

\- Ukryją was przed okiem wielkiego Heimdalla i magią tego, którego zwą bogiem psot i kłamstwa.

\- Przed księciem Lokim - dodała Eir, jakby Tony nie wiedział, jak mówią na jego ukochanego.

\- Dopóki będziecie je nosić na szyi, dopóty pozostaniecie niewidzialni dla każdego, kto będzie was szukał. - Eir podziękowała mu w języku alfów. Już miała coś powiedzieć do Tony'ego, gdy ten zapinał łańcuszek na szyi, gdy nagle odezwał się Alvis, przerażonym głosem. - Musicie natychmiast uciekać. Bifrost się otworzył.

To był jasny znak dla Eir i Tony'ego. Kobieta chwyciła go za dłonie i kazała zamknąć oczy. Przyłożyła dłoń do jego reaktora, by zaczerpnąć mocy Tesseraktu. Tony poczuł delikatne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej i ciepłe powietrze liżące jego nagie ramiona.

\- To jest Midgard? - głos Eir był zdziwiony, gdy odezwała się po kilku chwilach. - A co to ma być?

Tony otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Stali po środku ruchliwej ulicy...Nowego Jorku? Tony rozpoznał wieże Emipre State Building. Usłyszeli dziwne dźwięki, które Tony znał, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd. Spojrzał za siebie. Nadjeżdżała ciężarówka FedEx'u, której kierowca trąbił na nich, jak oszalały.

Stark pociągnął Eir w bok, bliżej krawężnika, by samochód mógł ich minąć.

\- Głupie gówniary! - krzyknął na nich kierowca.

\- Co to było? - zapytała Eir.

\- Środek transportu na Ziemi - objaśnił, prowadząc ją na chodnik. Zdawało się, że nikt nie zarejestrował ich nagłego pojawienia się na środku ulicy. Żaden z przechodniów nie posyłał im zdziwionego spojrzenia, przynajmniej nie bardziej dziwnego niż to, które mogło się odnosić do ich niecodziennych strojów, rodem ze średniowiecza. - Chodź. - Wziął Eir pod ramię i poprowadził w znajomym kierunku. - Musimy się spieszyć.

\- Dokąd idziemy?

\- Do jedynego miejsca, w którym otrzymamy pomoc.

Eir spoglądała na budynek przed sobą. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tak wysokiej wieży. Żaden budynek na Alfheim i w Asgardzie nie mógł się równać z potęgą tego budynku. Kobieta trzymała się blisko swojego przyjaciela, jedna dłoń spoczywała na pasie je sukni, za którym miała sztylet nasączony, eliksirem z proszku z kości dökkálfar, szkodliwym dla większości istot we wszechświecie. Tony zdawał się znać dobrze miejsce, do którego przybyli. Wstukał coś na miedzianej tabliczce przy szklanych drzwiach i położył swoją dłoń nań.

\- Jay, wpuść tatusia do środka. - Szkło się rozsunęło i Tony wciągnął Eir do środka. - Cześć Jarvis - powiedział do powietrza, co było szalone. - Jak się masz, stary druhu?

\- Dobrze, Sir - rozległ się dziwny głos. Eir rozejrzała się dookoła. Nikogo poza nimi nie było w dużej, białej sali z czarnymi drzwiami na ścianie. Mimowolnie ścisnęła mocniej przyjaciela za ramię. - Sir, zdaje się, iż pańska towarzyszka jest przestraszona.

\- Spokojnie, Eir. - Tony obrócił się do niej, posyłając ciepły uśmiech. - To Jarvis, sztuczna inteligencja, którą stworzyłem lata temu. Nie ma ciała, tylko głos. Jarvis, proszę poznaj, to Eir z Alfheim, moja przyjaciółka. Eir, to Jarvis. - Tony zamachnął się rękoma dookoła, nie wskazując nigdzie konkretnie. - Jarvis jest wszędzie.

\- Miło mi panią poznać. - Alfka się krzywo uśmiechnęła, nadal nie puszczając ramienia Eir. - Sir, widzę, iż muszę pogratulować. - Tony pogładził swój brzuch z tym radosnym uśmiechem, który Eir tak często widywała. Nie spodziewała się, że Tony tak pokocha dziecko, które tak trudno było mu zaakceptować. - Jeśli mogę spytać, książę…

\- Nie wypowiadaj jego imienia! - wybuchnęła Alfka. - Strażnik z pewnością nasłuchuje. Nie wolno nam wspominać ich imion. Nie wiem jeszcze, jak potężne są nasze medaliony, Tony.

\- Masz rację - odparł. - Jay, nie wspominajmy jego imienia, ani nikogo stamtąd, ok?

\- Tak jest, Sir - odpowiedział Jarvis. - Czy mam poinformować doktora Bannera i panią Banner o pańskim przybyciu?

\- Tak, potrzebuję ich pomocy.

Krótką chwilę później, czarne drzwi otworzyły się i Tony pociągnął Eir do niewielkiego, metalowego pomieszczenia z miedzianym prostokątem na jednej ścianie. Znajdowały się na niej dziwne symbole, których Eir nie rozumiała. Tony ich nie dotknął, tylko kazał się jej trzymać mocno. Nagle pomieszczenie ruszyło w górę. Alfka podskoczyła ze strachu, a z jej ust wydobył się krótki krzyk.

\- Spokojnie, to winda, zabierze nas na górę wieży. - Tony poklepał ją pokrzepiająco po dłoni. - Widzisz - mruknął, głaszcząc brzuch - Frey'owi też się nie podoba jazda windą. Już dobrze, kochanie - zwrócił się do dziecka - zaraz wysiądziemy.

\- A więc to chłopiec - odezwał się Jarvis, tuż przed tym, jak owa winda się zatrzymała i otworzyły się drzwi.

\- Tak, Jay, będziesz miał młodszego brata. Ty, Dummy, U, Butterfingers.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, by go poznać.

Weszli do pomieszczenia tak ogromnego, jak komnata księcia Thora. Eir rozejrzała się dookoła. Ściany były w kolorze jasnego piasku pustyń Alfheim. Po lewej stronie stał długi stół, choć nie przypominał biesiadnych stołów w pałacu Asgardzkim. W drugiej ścianie znajdowało się sprytnie ukryte palenisko. Tuż nad nim wisiał portret Tony'ego, tylko o wiele młodszego, niż Eir go znała. Obok znajdował się portret jakiejś dziwnej czerwono-złotej, metalowej istoty.

\- To ja - rzucił Tony, wskazując na metalową istotę. - Jako Iron Man. Bruce trzyma ten portret chyba na pamiątkę.

\- Sir, doktor Banner będzie tu za dziesięć sekund. - Tony tylko potaknął.

\- Bruce to jeden z moich przyjaciół. Super inteligentny jak ja. A jego żona to super szpieg. Tylko oni mogą nam pomóc odnaleźć kamienie i pokonać Thanosa. No - dodał z zawadiackim uśmiechem - tylko on potrafi wskoczyć w zieloną skórę groszka.

Winda ponownie się otworzyła, a ze środka wybiegł niezbyt wysoki mężczyzna w ciemnych włosach, z których gdzieniegdzie prześwitywała siwizna. Na sobie miał białą szatę, przypominającą płaszcz. Na oczach miał dwa szkiełka okolone metalem.

\- To...ny… - wydyszał, stając jak wryty, gdy jego oczy spoczęły na odmiennym stanie Tony'ego.

\- Cześć Brucie. - Podszedł bliżej mężczyzny, delikatnie się uśmiechając. - Wiem, że obiecałem, iż nie wrócę...ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- Ty dupku! - Porwał Tony'ego w ramiona, ściskając mocno. Pokój wypełnił się pociąganiem nosem i pochlipywaniem. Oboje zdawali się płakać. - Powinienem pytać? - wskazał na brzuch Tony'ego. - A gdzie… - Spojrzał za Anthony'ego, i zatrzymał wzrok na Eir. - A to, kto?

\- Bruce Eir, Eir Bruce. - Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. Alfka niepewnie skopiowała jego gest. Było w nim coś dziwnego, jakby w środku niego znajdowała się druga, potężniejsza istota. Eir zmierzyła go wzrokiem ostrożnie. Zdawał się być miły, uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało. Odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Dobra, koniec przedstawiania się, przejdźmy do szczegółów. - Tony wziął głęboki wdech i skrzywił się, dotykając brzucha. - Kochanie, nie kop teraz mamy. Mama musi się skupić.

\- Jak to…

\- Nie pytaj, sam nie do końca to ogarniam, Brucie. Skupmy się teraz na czymś ważniejszym, niż moja ciąża. - Ponownie się skrzywił, sycząc z bólu. - Frey, błagam cię… Ah. - Podszedł do dziwnego pół łoża i usiadł, masując brzuch. - Bruce...am...muszę odnaleźć pewne magiczne obiekty...nosz kurwa… - Jego twarz wyrażała ból. Eir natychmiast siadła obok niego, przykładając dłonie do brzucha i szepnęła zaklęcie. Frey zdawał się przesuwać w łonie Tony'ego, tak, jakby miał wkrótce je opuścić. - Bruce...kamienie nieskończoności. Mam Tesserakt i kamień mocy. Muszę znaleźć...cholera jasna!

Usłyszeli dźwięki spadających kropel, gdzieś w pobliżu nich. Nagle doktor Banner wykrzyczał imię Tony'ego.

\- Co?!

\- Wody ci odeszły. - Oboje spojrzeli w dół, na podłogę. Pod nogami Tony'ego znajdowała się przezroczysta plama. - Tony?

\- O cholera. Ja rodzę.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

W następnym pov Lokiego i Thanosa.

Dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia.

Intoxic


	27. Wybraniec kamieni

Thanos ściskał za gardło strażnika Chitauri, mrożąc go wzrokiem. Po raz kolejny jego słudzy go zawiedli. Jednak tym razem nie pozwoli na większy zawód. Odnajdzie Ziemianina, nawet jeśli miałby obrócić Asgard i Ziemię w popiół.

\- Bezużyteczne kreatury! - wrzasnął i cisnął martwym Chitauri o lodowatą ziemię. - Macie mi go znaleźć! Albo wszystkich was spotka śmierć!

\- Ojcze - usłyszał zimny głos Nebuli. Obrócił się do niej. Jego córka stała u dołu schodów prowadzących do jego tronu wraz z Ronanem Oskarżycielem. - Przynosimy wieści.

\- Oby pomyślne.

\- Thor Gromowładny i Loki zarządzili poszukiwania Ziemianina i Alfki we wszystkich królestwach i na każdym księżycu - wyjaśnił Ronan, podchodząc bliżej Thanosa i jego wiernego sługi Innego - Wyruszyłem na Alfheim, gdy tylko o tym usłyszałem. Zniknęli z radaru Heimdalla. Muszą używać Tesseraktu…

\- Oczywiście, głupcze! Ta podła wesz ma nie tylko Tesserakt, ale i kamień mocy. - Ziemia zadrżała pod siłą głosu Tytana. - Kamienie go wybrały. Obdarzą go swoją mocą. Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. To ja jestem jedynym panem kamieni nieskończoności.

\- Mamy go nadal szukać? - zapytała kobieta, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Nie sądzę, by była taka potrzeba. Wiem, gdzie on jest. - Na te słowa pozostali się zdziwili i unieśli brwi w zapytaniu. - Ziemianin wrócił do swojego domu, to jedyne miejsce, w które mógł się udać.

\- Ziemia. - Sapnął Inny, złowieszczo się uśmiechając. - Trzeba nam znaleźć sojuszni…

\- Nie! - przerwał mu stanowczo Thanos. - Nie potrzebuję jakiś żałosnych ludzi do zdobycia słabej Ziemi. Sami tam ruszymy. Zbierz mi armię. Córko - zwrócił się do Nebuli. - Ty zatrzymaj swą siostrę i jej bandę nieudaczników. Ronanie, mój sługo, ruszamy na Ziemię. Czas odebrać moją własność od zdrajcy.

…

Thor krzyczał za Lokim, by na niego zaczekał, jednak młody książę ani myślał to robić. Był tak sfrustrowany, iż bał się używać magii teleportacyjnej, toteż biegł przez pałacowe korytarze, po drodze wpadając na sługi. W całym pałacu panował chaos i wrzawa, spowodowana ucieczką Anthony'ego i Eir. Na Norny, Loki poprzysiągł sobie, iż gdy tylko dostanie ich w swoje ręce, skróci ich o głowy. Przynajmniej Eir, za zdradę swojego pana. Tony'ego by nie mógł zabić. Mimo jego zdrady i ucieczki mag kochał Midgardczyka. Całkowicie oddał mu swoje zlodowaciałe serce, które ostatnimi czasy stało się nad wyraz gorące. A z drugiej strony zdrada jego gwiazdy bolała. I Loki wcale jej nie rozumiał. Tony zrobił to wszystko dla niego? Z miłości? Ale po co? Czy było mu tu aż tak źle, iż musiał uciekać? I po co zabrał Eir?

Myśli kołatały w głowie Lokiego, blokując jego racjonalizm.

Wpadł do komnaty Heimdalla.

\- Mój książ…- Reszty czarnoskóry strażnik nie zdążył powiedzieć. Błękitna dłoń Lokiego zacisnęła się na jego gardle, mrożąc go, jak wtedy, gdy użył na nim Szkatuły Wiecznych Zim. Tym razem Loki tylko zamroził mu szyję, by Heimdall nadal mógł się z nim porozumiewać.

\- Nędzniku! Jak mogłeś tego nie dostrzec?! Gdzie oni są?! - Puścił go, a ten upadł na złotą podłogę. Loki widział, jak Heimdall zacisnął usta, by nic nie powiedzieć. Teraz królem był Thor, każda obelga wobec jego brata była surowo karana. - Gdzie oni są?!

\- Przenieśli się na Alfheim… - Loki odetchnął z ulgą. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Tylko tam Eir czuła się bezpiecznie. Tam i w Asgardzie. Loki przyzwał swoją zbroję bitewną, hełm i sztylety. Ruszał do krainy Alfów.

\- Loki! - Thor, Sif i Trzech Wojów wbiegło do komnaty, gdy dłoń Lokiego powracała do swej naturalnej bladości. - Heimdallu, widzisz ich?

\- Są na Alfheim - odrzekł strażnik. - Ruszyli do świętego lasu i spotkali się z Alvisem, mędrcem i nauczycielem Eir i twoim, książę.

\- Mówiłam, iż pożałujecie, żeście nie pozwolili mi ściąć mu głowy - wtrąciła Sif. - Midgardczyk ukradł nam najpotężniejszą broń, jaką posiadaliśmy. Tuż pod twoim nosem, książę.

\- Sif… - Fandral odezwał się ostrzegawczym tonem. - On nas wszystkich omamił…

\- Głupcy - parsknęła. - A największym głupcem jesteś ty, Loki. Pozwoliłeś bowiem tej żmii wpełznąć do twego łoż… - Nie dokończyła. Loki zacisnął swą lodowatą, niebieską dłoń na jej gardle i uniósł ją ku górze. Z jego rubinowych oczu kipiała wściekłość. Z jego palców wystrzeliły kryształy lodu, raniąc bladą skórę Sif. - Puść mnie, potworze!

\- Sif! - Tym razem to Thor na nią warknął. - Każę cię zamknąć w lochu!

\- Thor… - zaczął Volggstag. - Nie działajmy pochopnie. - Starał się załagodzić sytuację. - Sif, przeproś księcia Lokiego, natychmiast.

\- Powinienem pozwolić ci zginąć na Jotunheimie - sapnął Loki przy jej uchu. - Powinienem pozwolić pobratymcom Laufey'a wyrwać ci serce i się nim pożywić . - Przerażenie wypełniło jej brązowe oczy. - Jeszcze jedno słowo, Sif, o mnie albo o Tonym i dziecku, a wyrwę ci język i skażę na tortury w czeluściach Hellheim. Pamiętaj, iż moja córka jest tam królową, z chęcią będzie cię skazywać na tortury raz za razem.

\- Loki! - Thor oderwał go od Sif, pozwalając wojowniczce odetchnąć i opaść na kolana. - Ta waśń między wami musi dobiec kresu. Nie czas na nią. Musimy odnaleźć Anthony'ego i Eir. Udamy się na Alfheim, bracie. Sprowadzimy ich do Asgardu. Ruszajmy na Alfheim. Straże! - Thor krzyknął do dwójki strażników stojących u bram mostu do miasta. - Zabrać Sif i zamknąć ją w lochu!

\- Królu Thorze… - Hogun zrobił krok w przód i ukłonił się Odinsonowi. - To nie jest mądra decyzja, by zamykać najlepszą wojowniczkę w lochu. Kto wie, z czym będziemy się musieli zmierzyć na Alfheim.

\- Już ich nie ma na Alfheim - Heimdall wszedł mu w słowo. Loki spojrzał na niego zmieszany. - Przestałem ich widzieć. Nie widzę ich w żadnym królestwie…

\- Szukaj ich, Heimdallu! - rozkazał Thor, gdy strażnicy założyli łańcuchy na nadgarstki Sif. - Zabrać ją. - Sif nawet nie stawiała oporu, gdy ją wyprowadzali. Na odchodne rzuciła im, iż są sami sobie winni. Thor westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na niespokojnego Lokiego, którego oczy migały z krwistych na zielone. - Niech cię spokój ogarnie, bracie - szepnął, zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Odnajdziemy Anthony'ego, twe dziecię i Eir.

\- Nie dostrzegam ich. A i Tesserakt nie jest aktywny...są mądrzy… - mówił Heimdall, wpatrując się w ciemne niebo Asgardu, pokryte gwiazdami.

\- Ruszam na Alfheim - oświadczył Loki. - Otwórz Bifrost, strażniku. Znajdę ich, a jeśli choć coś się stanie memu dziecku…pożałuje tego.

\- Miej na uwadze bracie, iż to matka twego dziecka - rzucił Thor, obserwując Lokiego, który szykował się do podróży, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. - Zważaj na swe poczynania względem niego.

\- Och, będę zważać, Thor - mruknął, gdy Bifrost się w końcu otworzył. - A niedługo Tony zapozna się z mym innym dzieckiem. Zapozna się bardzo blisko z Helą.

Alfheim było takim, jakie Loki je zapamiętał. Ciche i spokojne. Żaden chaos wszechświata nie zakłócał jego magii. Zielonooki mag wparował do świętego lasu, ignorując protesty Thora, jakoby nie powinni bezcześcić tego miejsca, iż to wbrew regułom Alfheim. Książę go zignorował. Gdy znalazł się przed drzwiami do chaty Alvisa, pchnął je z całej siły, niemal wyrywając je z zawiasów.

\- Gdzie oni są?! - Warknął z wściekłością. Loki chwycił go za gardło i uniósł ku górze, spoglądając prosto w oczy. Alvis się tylko zaśmiał. - Gdzie jest Tony?!

\- Twoje groźby są niczym, w porównaniu z tym, co nas mogłoby czekać, Loki - odparł, nim szepnął zaklęcie. Wokół dłoni Lokiego pojawił się biały, parzący dym. Mag natychmiast puścił szyję Alfa i cofnął się o krok. - Emocje tobą targają, mój uczniu. Zdrada twojego Midgardczyka złamała ci serce.

\- Alvisie… - zaczął Thor, ale starzec mu przerwał.

\- Kamienie go wybrały, Loki. - Mag spojrzał na niego skołatany. Kamienie? Jakie kamienie? - Kamienie nieskończoności obdarzą go swą mocą. Jest wybrańcem. Pokona Thanosa.

\- Thanosa? Kim, że jest ten Thanos? - zapytał Gromowładny.

\- To tylko legenda, Alvisie - oświadczył Loki. - Thanos i jego pogoń za kamieniami to legenda, którą opowiada się dzieciom, by je przestraszyć. To bajki.

\- Doprawdy? - Alf podszedł do niego i położył dłonie na jego skroniach. Loki poczuł falę bólu w głowie, przez którą krzyknął i upadł na kolana. Alvis razem z nim, wciąż go nie puszczając.

Mag zobaczył w swoim umyśle fioletową kreaturę, którą niegdyś widywał w księgach w Asgardzie. Tytan stał, zaciskając dłoń na szyi martwego Lokiego i rzucił nim o podłogę, tuż obok jego wyrwanego serca. Tuż obok niego stał Tony, ze łzami w oczach. Przód jego jasnej sukni był skąpany w czerwieni.

\- A teraz patrz, jak zniszczę całą galaktykę. - Thanos chwycił Anthony'ego za gardło i podciągnął ku górze. - Patrz i podziwiaj, jak ciemność ogarnia galaktykę. Patrz i podziwiaj mój wspaniały dar dla mej ukochanej Pani.

Przed oczami Lokiego pojawiło się wszystkie dziewięć królestw ogarniętych w ogniu i ciemności, którą przyniósł Tesseract. Do jego uszu docierały krzyki każdej istoty w całej galaktyce.

Loki poczuł kolejną falę bólu w głowie. Otworzył oczy i widział przed sobą Thora i Fandrala ze zmartwionymi wyrazami twarzy. Coś do niego mówili, ale on nie mógł ich zrozumieć. W umyśle wciąż mu grały słowa Thanosa i przeraźliwy płacz Tony'ego.

\- Taka by nas czekała przyszłość - wyjaśnił Alvis, podając napar ziołowy Lokiemu. Psotnik przyjął dar z ochotą. - Twój Midgardczyk jest odważny. Dlatego został już obdarowany mocą Tesseraktu i kamienia mocy…

\- Jak to…

\- Odnalazł kamień mocy na Xandarze. - A więc Tony go oszukał. A miłość do niego zaślepiła zmysł wyczuwania kłamstwa u Lokiego. - Pozostałe kamienie też go wezwą. On przyniesie zbawienie całemu wszechświatowi. Pokona Thanosa, lecz musisz stać przy nim, mój uczniu. Kamienie bowiem są najpotężniejszą mocą, nie ma nic silniejszego od nich. I ten, kto posiądzie ich moc, musi je okiełznać. Jeśli temu nie podoła, przyniesie zgubę nie tylko sobie, ale nam wszystkim.

\- Gdzie go znajdę? - Loki spróbował jeszcze raz się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Myślę, iż wiesz. - Postukał jego klatkę piersiową w miejscu, w którym biło jego serce. - Wiesz, gdzie go szukać. Spiesz się, nie jesteś bowiem sam. Thanos również go będzie szukał. On chce odzyskać kamienie.

\- Midgard… - To było oczywiste, iż Tony ruszy do Midgardu. To było jedyne miejsce, w którym mógłby się ukryć. To jedyne miejsce, które zna na wylot. Jednak to duże królestwo, a bez możliwości zlokalizowania go - Loki próbował już rzucać lokalizujące zaklęcia, ale nic nie podziałało, jakby Tony zapadł się pod ziemię - mag nie ma dużych szans na odnalezienie go, nim Thanos to zrobi. Loki obrócił się do Thora i Trzech Wojów. - Ruszam do Midgardu.

\- Ruszam z tobą - oznajmił Fandral, uśmiechając się zalotnie. - Przyda ci się wsparcie.

\- Ruszę z nimi, mój królu - powiedział Hogun do Thora, na co król potaknął. - Jeśli mamy ratować wszechświat, ktoś musi umieć walczyć.

Czy właśnie Wiecznie Ponury Hogun zażartował? Tak, to był ten moment. W każdej innej chwili, Loki by się roześmiał do rozpuku.

\- Wracam do Asgardu. Loki - Gromowładny zwrócił się do brata. - Mam przyjaciół w Midgardzie. Zgłoś się do Jane, ona ci pomoże. Ona lub panna Darcy, lub doktor Erik Selvig. Jest też syn Coula, który ma potężne możliwości. Oni ci pomogą odnaleźć Anthony'ego i Eir.

Opuścili chatę Alvisa i wyszli ze świętego lasu. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na pustej przestrzeni, wezwali Heimdalla, by otworzył im Bifrost, wprost do Midgardu. Loki miał nadzieję, że Midgardcy przyjaciele Thora pomogą mu odnaleźć Anthony'ego.

Zanim będzie za późno.

…

To było najgorsze dziewięć godzin i dwadzieścia trzy minuty z życia Tony'ego. Gorsze niż tortury w Afganistanie. Gorsze niż tortury w królestwie Thanosa. Gorsze niż pobyt w lochach Asgardu. Miał wrażnie, że dziecko go rozrywa od środka i, że zaraz umrze tu, na łóżku w medycznym skrzydle wieży. Eir i Bruce starali się mu jakoś pomóc, ale żadne ziółka, które przygotowała Alfka, nie uśmierzyły bólu.

\- Ja pierdolę… - wrzasnął, gdy Eir kazała mu przeć. - Nigdy więcej!

\- Widzę główkę!

\- Dzięki ci Boże! - dodał Banner.

Potem zapanował chaos. Tony ciągle krzyczał, dziwiąc się, iż jego płuca i gardło mają na to siłę, bo jego ciało się poddało w połowie. Jego krzyki wymieszane było z pocieszaniem Bruce'a i komentarzami Eir, jakoby zaraz miało się to piekło skończyć. Oby!

A wtedy Stark usłyszał przeraźliwie głośne wrzaski i płacz. Najpiękniejszy dźwięk w jego życiu. Być może zaczął wtedy płakać, ale później się tego oczywiście wyprze.

\- Gratulacje - powiedział Bruce, wycierając dziecko. - Masz...córkę.

Tony jeszcze nie wszystko rejestrował, gdy Banner podawał mu zawiniątko w białym, miękkim ręczniku. Gdy tylko znalazło się w zasięgu jego wzroku, od razu rzucił mu się niebieski kolor skóry jego córki.

Zaraz...córki?

\- Córka? - Bruce i Eir potwierdzili ruchami głowy. - Jak to córka?

\- Martwi cię fakt, że to dziewczynka, a nie to, że jest niebieska? - Doktor Banner zapytał zdziwiony, patrząc na Tony'ego jak na szaleńca. - Tony, ona jest niebieska.

\- To po ojcu… - Przyjrzał się lepiej małej. Miała włosy czarne jak heban, zdecydowanie po Lokim. W zasadzie to wyglądała jak kopia Lokiego. Taki sam szczupły, zadarty nosek. Chude kości policzkowe. Piękna, błękitna karnacja, wraz z Jotuńskimi znakami. Długie czarne rzęsy. Drobniutkie dłonie zaciśnięte w piąstki. Gdy otworzyła oczy, Tony dostrzegł znajome, krwistoczerwone spojrzenie. - Cześć Myszko, długo na ciebie czekałem.

\- Gratulacje, Sir. Ma pan piękną córkę - odezwał się Jarvis. - Jak zostanie nazwana?

\- Miałaś być Frey'em i chłopcem - powiedział Tony do dziecka. - W takim razie zostaniesz Freją. Freja Maria Stark. Brzmi całkiem nieźle. - Stark usłyszał ciężkie westchnienie Bruce'a. - Co?

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, jakim cudem ją urodziłeś i jak zaszedłeś w ciążę?

\- Sam nie kumam. - Freja zaczęła płakać. Tony odwinął ręcznik i przytulił ją do swej piersi. Dziewczynka, czując ciepło jego ciała, powoli się uspokajała. Wtedy błękit jej skóry przechodził w bladość Lokiego. A więc jest zmiennokształtna jak jej ojciec. Tony zastanawiał się, czy będzie posiadać magię jak on, czy może się okaże geniuszem jak Tony? Gdy Freja ponownie spojrzała na matkę, jej maleńkie oczka, były brązowe, jak u Starka. - To było tak - powiedział ściszonym głosem, by jego córka mogła zasnąć. - On zmienił mnie w kobietę, bym uwiódł Ronana. I jego eliksir dosłownie zrobił ze mnie ziemiankę. Nawet dostałem okres. Rany, jak kobiety to wytrzymują? Masakra. No i kazałem mu coś z tym zrobić. To on wsunął we mnie swoje palce…

\- Bez szczegółów, proszę - Bruce rzekł zdegustowanym tonem.

\- Sam chciałeś. No nieważne. I przestałem krwawić. A potem przenieśliśmy się na Ziemię, trafiliśmy tu do was - wyjaśniał, a Bruce zdawał się pamiętać ową sytuację. - A, że my praktycznie bez seksu nie potrafiliśmy żyć, to tamtej nocy kochaliśmy się ze trzy, cztery razy...nie pamiętam dokładnie. Potem wracamy do A…tam. - Poruszał głową do góry. - Ja kradnę kostkę, w międzyczasie zaczynam mieć mdłości, mdleję, przybywa mi wagi. Ląduję w lochach. I przy ścięciu, Eir wpada i oznajmia, że jestem w ciąży. I ot, cała historia.

\- Tony, nawet jeśli to prawda...mam na tyle wiedzy, iż wiem, że w tak krótkim czasie od początku cyklu menstruacji nie mógłbyś zajść w ciążę... Potrzeba na to więcej czasu musi się rozpocząć okres dni płodnych.

\- W każdym wymiarze czas płynie inaczej - dodała Eir. - Spekuluję, iż czar rzucony przez księcia, przyspieszył działania w ciele Tony'e…

\- Przepraszam, że przerywam, Sir, doktorze Banner i Eir… - Jarvis wszedł jej w słowo. - T.A.R.C.Z.A. czeka przed drzwiami. Dyrektor Johnson* i Agenci Coulson i Campbell**.

Tony i Bruce popatrzeli po sobie z obawą w oczach, przełykając ciężko ślinę.

To nie mogło zwiastować nic dobrego.

* * *

* Daisy Johnson - Główna bohaterka Agentów Tarczy. Jedna z rasy 'Inhumans'. Manipuluje wibracjami materii, powodując trzęsienia ziemi Myślę, że ona zastąpi kiedyś Coulsona na stanowisku dyrektora Tarczy. Obecnie przewodzi grupie 'Secret Warriors' stworzonej z przedstawicieli rasy Inhumans.

**Lincoln Campbell - również z Agentów Tarczy. Również jeden z rasy Inhumans. Manipuluje energią elektryczną.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

W gwoli ścisłości: Pojawiło się takie zapytanie, toteż wyjaśniłam w postaci słów Tony'ego, dlaczego jest w ciąży. A teraz fachowo: Z biologii, oczywiście. Tony jest w ciąży dlatego, że Loki, rzucając zaklęcie stopujące krwawienie, przyspieszył jego cykl menstruacyjny, co oznacza, że przyspieszył jego dni płodne. A gdy uprawiali seks na Ziemi, odbyło się to podczas owulacji - o której oczywiście obaj nie mieli pojęcia - a, ponieważ wtedy zaszedł w ciążę, stąd już potem nie krwawił mimo tego, iż przez jakiś, nieokreślony bliżej przeze mnie czas, był nadal kobietą, tuż przed ich powrotem do Asgardu. Celowo nie podałam konkretnej ilości dni, także domniemywać można, iż spędzili więcej czasu w Midgardzie, niż obiecany Bruce'owi dzień.

Mam nadzieję, że bliżej to wyjaśniłam.  
Dziękuję za kudoski i komentarze.


	28. Prawdziwie boska moc

Na kilometr pachniało katastrofą. Tony był tego tak pewien, jak tego, iż w Kalifornii ciągle świeci słońce. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by pomyśleć nad jakimś planem ucieczki. Wiedział, że nawet nie dałby rady. Przecież przed chwilą urodził dziecko.

\- Oni się dobijają, doktorze - powiedział Jarvis. - Agent Campbell przygotowuje się do spalenia mojej matrycy.

\- Wpuść ich - rozkazał Bruce, po czym zwrócił się do Tony'ego i Eir. - Wy tu zostańcie z dzieckiem. Ja spróbuję dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi, ok?

Oboje tylko potaknęli. Gdy tylko Banner opuścił skrzydło medyczne, Tony spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. W jego brązowych oczach malowała się obawa.

\- Musimy być gotowi. W każdej chwili będziemy musieli stąd wiać. Muszę iść po kamień mocy.

\- Nie powinieneś się tak szybko ruszać - odrzekła, kończąc zaklęcie leczące. - Jesteś w połogu.

\- Muszę…

\- Ja po niego pójdę. - Tony kręcił głową. Nie miał pojęcia, jak na Eir wpłynie kamień. Może tak jak na Lokiego w jego wizji? Nie mógł ryzykować. - Tony…

\- Nie, Eir. Nie mogę ryzykować, że moc kamienia źle na ciebie wpłynie. Ja go zabior…

\- Sir, doktor Banner nadchodzi z T.A.R.C.Z.Ą…

O cholera…- pomyślał Stark - teraz dopiero będzie katastrofa.

…

Jadąc windą do penthouse'u, Bruce zastanawiał się, dlaczego T.A.R.C.Z.A., zaszczyciła go swoją obecnością. Czyżby coś stało się Natashy na misji? Jego żona od tygodnia przebywała w Rosji wraz z młodymi agentami, jako ich mentorka. Mieli odnaleźć pewnego handlarza artefaktami z inwazji Mrocznych Elfów sprzed dwudziestu lat. Skąd je miał? Tego ani Tasha, ani Banner nie wiedzieli. Przecież T.A.R.C.Z.A. miała wszystko w swoich skarbcach.

Cała trójka stała w salonie, gdy Bruce dojechał na miejsce. Obrzucili go wymownym spojrzeniem i zatrzymali wzrok na jego zakrwawionych dłoniach. Tak, zapomniał umyć ręce po tym, jak wziął Freję w ramiona i przecinał pępowinę. Otarł szybko dłonie o czarne, lniane spodnie, za co pewnie ukochana małżonka go zabije.

\- Doktorze Banner - zaczęła dyrektorka Johnson - mamy do pogadania.

\- Co się stało? Coś z Natashą?

\- To nie dotyczy pańskiej żony, doktorze - wtrącił Coulson, posyłając mu mały uśmiech. - Chodzi o dzisiejsze zdarzenie. A konkretnie o dwoje pańskich gości.

\- Nie rozumiem…

\- Nie zgrywaj idioty, Banner - wtrącił wrogo Campbell. - Gdzie one są?

\- Kto?

\- Bruce… - Phill podszedł bliżej do niego, z tabletem w dłoni. Włączył nagranie i wręczył urządzenie Bannerowi. Na filmiku znajdowały się dwie młode kobiety, jedna ciężarna, w których Bruce bez problemu rozpoznał Tony'ego i Eir. Zjawiły się ni stąd, ni zowąd na środku ruchliwej ulicy. Zmaterializowały się, prezycyjniej. - Gdy ktoś nam się materializuje praktycznie znikąd, zaczynamy go śledzić. - Przesunął palcem na kolejny filmik. Tym razem pokazana była wieża, do której wchodziły owe kobiety. - A teraz mnie zaprowadź do nich.

Bruce już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, zagrać na zwłokę i dyskretnie dać znak Jarvisowi, by coś zrobił, ale został ubiegnięty, przez głośny płacz dziecięcy, który rozniósł się po całej wieży. Kto by pomyślał, że taka mała istotka potrafi tak głośno płakać?

\- Dziecięcy płacz? - zapytała Daisy Johnson. - Doktorze Banner, o ile mi wiadomo, pański syn ma trzynaście lat. Z pewnością to nie jego płacz. A to oznacza, że ktoś tu jeszcze jest. Albo nas pan do nich zaprowadzi z wolnej woli, albo sama ich znajdę. Ale obiecuję, nie będzie to przyjemne dla nich. - Cała podłoga w salonie się zatrzęsła. - Ruszamy?

Bruce przełknął ciężko ślinę i poprowadził nieproszonych gości do windy. Wiedział, że Jarvis z pewnością ostrzegł Tony'ego. I może, jakimś cudem to nie będzie kompletną katastrofą.

…

Tony próbował usiąść na łóżku, ale jego ciało się poddało po kilku sekundach. Każdy mięsień i każda kość bolały go niemiłosiernie. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego nikt mu nie powiedział, że poród jest taki koszmarny. Oczywiście, gdy tylko wziął Freję w ramiona od razu poczuł, że warto było pocierpieć tyle godzin dla niej, ale i tak cholernie bolało.

\- Ja będę gadał - rzucił do Eir, przykrywając nogi. - Podaj mi tę bluzę. - Wskazał na wiszące, czarne odzienie, należące z pewnością do Bruce'a. Założył ją na siebie i zapiął zamek tak, by nie było widać reaktora. - Ty zajmij się małą.

Szklane drzwi się rozsunęły i do środka weszła trójka agentów z Bruce'em na czele. Banner posyłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie. Tony zmierzył ich wzrokiem i zatrzymał się na Coulsonie. Wtedy coś go trafiło. Wcześniej jego myśli musiały być zbyt chaotyczne, owładnięte jeszcze porodem i radością z ujrzenia dziecka, by dostrzec pewną nieprawidłowość i niemożliwość. Przecież Coulson był martwy. Zginął w ataku Chitauri. Zabił go Red Skull. A jednak teraz, tutaj, stał przed nim, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby tamto zdarzenie nie miało miejsca.

Phill 'Agent' Coulson się postarzał. Niegdyś ciemne włosy teraz zdobiła siwizna. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy oddawały wiek. Niebieskie oczy stały się bardziej przygaszone. Jednak nawet starszy, nadal miał w sobie coś z dawnego Coulsona, tego, którego Tony pamiętał. Miał tę bijącą od niego naturalną pewność i przywództwo.

\- Witam - odezwała się młoda kobieta. Wyglądała na około trzydzieści lat, może trochę więcej. Krótkie, brązowe włosy były zmierzwione, być może od wiatru na zewnątrz. Na sobie miała strój, podobny do tego, który niegdyś nosiła Natasha. Obcisły i z lateksu. Gdyby Tony nie był szaleńczo zakochany w swoim psotniku, może i by na nią poleciał. Obok niej stał blondyn z brodą, w wieku podobnym do niej i z ponurą miną. Z wrogością wpatrywał się w Tony'ego i Eir. - Nazywam się Daisy Johnson, jestem dyrektorką Tajnej Agencji Rozwoju Cybernetycznych Zastosowań Antyterrorystycznych. W skrócie Tarcza.

\- Słyszałam - opowiedział Tony. - Wybaczy pani, że nie podam ręki, ale… - zrobił pauzę, by na szybko wymyślić imię dla swej żeńskiej wersji, brzmiące bardziej ziemsko niż Kenaira. - Antonia Smith, a to moja siostra. - Wskazał na Eir. - Eleanor. Jestem…

\- To moje siostry cioteczne - wtrącił Banner, podchodząc bliżej do nich. - Wpadły w odwiedziny i niespodziewanie, Tonia zaczęła rodzić, trochę przedwcześnie...więc...wolałbym, byście przyszli kiedy indziej.

\- Bruce - zaśmiał się Coulson. - Znamy się tyle lat, a ty nadal nie umiesz kłamać. Z której planety jesteście? Asgard? Nie. Bifrost się nie otworzył. Wprawdzie mieliśmy odczyty użycia dziwnej, kosmicznej energii, ale to nie Bifrost. Svartalfheim?

\- Nigdy bym nie mogła pochodzić z krainy Döckálfar - stanowczo oświadczyła Eir. Tony westchnął i pacnął się w czoło. To już po ich przykrywce. Wziął Freję w ramiona i raz jeszcze spróbował wstać. Tym razem, z oporem jego mięśni i stękaniem, udało mu się. Stanął obok Bruce'a. Doktor natychmiast złapał go w pasie i podtrzymał. Alfka również podbiegła do niego i przystanęła przy drugim boku.

\- Więc? - zapytał raz jeszcze Coulson. - Skąd jesteście?

\- Ja z Ziemi - odpowiedział mu Tony. - Wiesz, powinienem ci skopać tyłek, Agencie. Tobie i Fury'emu za to, że nas oszukaliście. Red Skull wcale cię nie zabił…

\- To niemożliwe… - mówił z niedowierzaniem. - Tylko jedna osoba nie wiedziała o moim powrocie do świata żywych...tylko ta osoba, która sama zginęła...która wleciała do porta… - Tony krzywo się uśmiechnął, rozpinając fragment zamka od bluzy i ujawniając niewielką część reaktora łukowego. - Tony…

\- We własnej osobie. Nadal żywy. Jak ty. - Zszokowany Coulson wskazywał na jego kobiece ciało, otwierając i zamykając usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. - Tak...to teraz ja. Ukrywam się i wolałbym, by tak zostało.

\- Am… pogubiłem się - nagle odezwał się Campbell. - Coulson...wiesz, o co tu chodzi…

Phill przez chwilę milczał, wpatrując się w Tony'ego, jakby szukał odpowiedzi w jego oczach. Cokolwiek w nich wyczytał, wystarczyło mu, bo po chwili odpowiedział.

\- Dobra, dzieciaki. Nic tu po nas. Wracajcie do agencji. - Wypchnął dwójkę zmieszanych agentów za drzwi lecznicy i nakazał Jarvisowi nikogo nie wpuszczać. - Żądam wyjaśnień. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko, po kolei, ze szczegółami.

…

Tony zdążył dokończyć opowiadanie, nim Freja zaczęła płakać. Stark nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Była przewinięta, wyspana, więc dlaczego płakała?

\- Musisz ją nakarmić - oświadczył Bruce i obrócił się do niego plecami. Phill zrobił to samo. Och...nakarmić...noworodki są karmione mlekiem z piersi matki. Ok. Tony mógł to zrobić, mimo tego, że nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Bądź co bądź był całe życie facetem. Zwrócił się do Eir o pomoc.

Szczęście, że jego przyjaciółka ma pojęcie o zajmowaniu się dziećmi. Wytłumaczyła mu wszystko krok po kroku. Pokazała, jak trzymać dziecko podczas karmienia, jak je oklepać. Dobrze, że Eir była przy nim.

\- Więc ten Lo…

\- Nie wypowiadaj jego imienia! - ostrzegła Eir. - Z pewnością nasłuchują.

\- Dobrze. On jest ojcem dziecka. A ten drugi Thanos, tak? On nam zagraża ? - Tony potwierdził ruchem głowy, całując czule czoło córki. - I ty ukrywasz się, bo ukradłeś kamienie?

\- Dokładnie. I muszę znaleźć pozostałe.

\- Ok. Zapewnię ci ochronę, Tony - stwierdził, uśmiechając się do niego. - Znam kogoś, kto może ci pomóc odnaleźć te kamienie. Kogoś, kto z pewnością słyszał o nich co nieco.

…

Minął tydzień, gdy Tony został sprowadzony do placówki T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Coulson umówił mu spotkanie z tajemniczym mężczyzną, który podobno ma wiedzę na temat kamieni nieskończoności. Stark zastanawiał się, skąd Phill może go znać i kim on tak naprawdę jest.

Czekał w biurze dyrektorki Johnson, która była tak miła i udostępniła go Phillowi i Starkowi do rozmów z owianym tajemnicą profesorem Elliotem Randolphem.

\- To znawca takich artefaktów - rzucił Coulson, stawiając szklankę wody przed Starkiem. - On będzie wiedział, gdzie ich szukać.

\- Z pewnością. - Sięgnął po szklankę i upił łyk. Wyciągnął komórkę, którą dał mu Bruce i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Ani Eir, ani Jarvis nie dzwonili, więc z Freją wszystko było w porządku. Tony odetchnął, choć w środku ściskały go nerwy. W końcu nie rozstawał się jeszcze ze swoją córką na dłużej niż dziesięć minut. Z jednej strony było to szalone, że może aż tak kochać taką małą istotkę. A z drugiej, było to całkiem naturalne. - To, kto to jest i skąd go znasz?

\- Sam opowie ci swoją historię. - W tym momencie drewniane drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł szczupły mężczyzna z aktówką w ręku. Biło od niego coś dziwnego, czego Stark nie mógł rozgryźć. Na sobie miał kraciastą marynarkę, której mankiety miał pobrudzone od białej kredy. Widać było, iż to profesor starej daty, który nie lubi nowinek technicznych takich jak tablica elektroniczna. - Profesorze Randolph, witam.

\- Agencie Coulson, jak to się dzieje, że spotykamy się tylko, gdy potrzebuje pan mej pomocy? - Rozejrzał się po pokoju. - Och, gdzie moje maniery! - Podszedł bliżej do Tony'ego. - Elliot Randolph, profesor na uniwersytecie Columbia.

\- Antonia Smith - niepewnie podał mu rękę, w której wierzch zaraz został ucałowany, jak dama. - Dziękuję, że zgodził się pan na spotkanie, profesorze. Przejdźmy od razu do meritum. - Mężczyzna przystał na to. - Słyszałam, że wie pan co nieco o kamieniach nieskończoności. I może wiedzieć, jak je odnaleźć.

\- Tylko ten, który zostanie przez nie wybrany, będzie w stanie je wszystkie odnaleźć i użyć… - Elliot podszedł do niego, a Tony mimowolnie zrobił krok w tył. - Tesserakt...czuję magię Tesseraktu… I magię, której nie czułem od wieków...magię królowej Friggi…

\- Jesteś Asem… - Tony zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w tył. - Jak to?

\- Profesor Randolph należał do klanu Berserkerów. Wojowników Asgardzkich. Teraz jest naszym sojusznikiem, Antoniu. - Coulson starał się go uspokoić. - Profesorze…

Randolph spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, jakby starał się coś odczytać.

\- Nosiłaś... w sobie dziecko Lokiego. Nie mylę się, prawda? - Instynktownie dłoń Tony'ego powędrowała do jego brzucha, w ochronnym geście; zwykł tak robić całą ciążę, gdy wyczuwał zagrożenie dla siebie i dziecka. - Oczywiście, to ty. Całe dziewięć królestw huczało od plotek o niedługich narodzinach nowego członka królewskiej rodziny. Widzę, że dziecię już przybyło na ten świat. Kiedy mogę poznać nowego księcia Asgardu?

\- Księżniczkę - rzekł ostrożnie Tony, przeszywając wzrokiem swego rozmówcę. - Mam córkę.

\- Ją także ukrywasz przed jej ojcem, czyż nie? Nie chcesz, by Loki was znalazł. - Stark pokiwał głową. - Intryguje mnie coś. Bądź łaskawa odpowiedzieć. Ile minęło od twego przybycia na Ziemię?

\- Tydzień. - Randolph podrapał się w brodę, kalkulując coś w głowie.

\- W takim razie w Asgardzie minęło kilka godzin od twej ucieczki. - To by się zgadzało z kalkulacją Tony'ego. - Muszą już cię szukać. Z pewnością Heimdall szuka cię wśród wszystkich królestw.

\- Nie on jeden. Loki też mnie będzie szukał. I Thanos, może Ronan Oskarżyciel też - dopowiedział. - Dlatego muszę jak najszybciej odnaleźć resztę kamieni.

\- Resztę?

\- Tak. Mam już Tesserakt i kamień mocy - wyjaśnił. - Wiem, gdzie jest kamień umysłu. Muszę znaleźć resztę, nim Thanos się tu zjawi.

\- Jest tylko jeden sposób na odnalezienie kamieni. - Stark zaczął nasłuchiwać z zaciekawieniem. - Kamienie muszą ci na to pozwolić. Jeśli cię wybiorą, pokażą ci drogę do pozostałych. Wielu przed tobą próbowało je odnaleźć. Jednak ten, który ich nie okiełzna, ten, który nie zostanie przez nie wybrany, zostanie przez nie pochłonięty. Tylko silna jednostka jest w stanie posiąść całą moc kamieni nieskończoności. A gdy to zrobi… otrzyma boską moc. Prawdziwie boską moc.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

W następnym Tony rusza na poszukiwanie pozostałych kamieni.

Dzięki za komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.

Intoxic


	29. Znajdziesz to,czego się nie spodziewasz

A/N:: Witam,

Dominixa - Oczywiście, że to było zamierzone ;)

Evita - Mam nadzieję, że pierwsza reakcja jest w miarę dobra.

Dzięki za komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Tony ponownie siedział w swoim dawnym laboratorium/obecnie graciarni, próbując rozwikłać zagadkę kamieni nieskończoności. Rozmowy z profesorem Randolphem i cała historia kamieni rzuciła na nie trochę światła. Jednak wciąż nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mogą się znajdować pozostałe klejnoty.

Doprowadzało go to do frustracji.

Tony strącił z biurka tablet i kubek z kawą.

\- Cholera! - krzyknął zirytowany. Po chwili rozległ się donośny płacz. Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że na moment zapomniał o córce. Wstał z obrotowego krzesła i podbiegł do kołyski, stojącej przy skórzanej kanapie, na której spała Eir. Kobieta musiała odpłynąć w trakcie jego pracy. Stark wziął małą w ramiona i przytulił. - Wybacz myszko, nie chciałem krzyczeć. No już dobrze, nie płacz, kochanie.

Eir zbudziła się, gwałtownie podnosząc się na kanapie.

\- Przepraszam Tony, nie chciałam zas…

\- Spoko. Wybacz, że moje krzyki cię obudziły… - Freja nie przestawała zawodzić. Jej płacz stawał się coraz głośniejszy. - Już dobrze kochanie, nie płacz, mama tu jest.

Freja ani myślała przestać. Co więcej, jej szloch wymusił na niej przemianę w jotuńską formę. Instynktownie, na początku, Tony chciał się odsunąć od źródła zimna, jednak to było jego dziecko. Ignorując chłód jej maleńkiego ciałka, przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej siebie, rozpiął przód koszuli i przytulił do nagiej piersi, myśląc, iż może zgłodniała. Głód jej nie doskwierał. Stark zachodził w głowę, co może być przyczyną tak okrutnego płaczu, które łamało mu serce.

\- Sir - Tony ledwo słyszał głos Jarvisa, przebijającego się przez płacz małej. Na chwilę przestał ją kołysać w ramionach - nie żeby to jakoś pomagało - i zwrócił się w stronę komputera. - Mam niecodzienne odczyty energii pochodzącej z Tesseraktu. Porównałem je z badaniami doktora Selviga sprzed lat. - Na ekranie pojawiły się wykresy i liczby. - Zdaje się, iż Tesserakt się aktywował.

Tony wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę kostki, nieopodal której leżał kamień mocy. Anthony studiował je przez kilka ostatnich dni.

\- Zajmę się Freją, a ty kamieniami. - za jego plecami rozległ się melodyjny głos Eir. Podał jej dziecko, wcześniej całując czoło dziewczynki. Alfka przytuliła ją i rozpoczęła nucić jedną z alfickich pieśni.

\- J, pełna analiza. - AI pokazało na ekranie wyniki analizy aktywności kostki wraz z porównaniami badań Selviga. Tony studiował je z ostrożnością. Moc kamienia była aktywniejsza.

\- Sir. Dzwoni agent Coulson, mówi, że to ważne.

\- No dawaj go. - Na ekranie, tuż obok wyników pojawiła się skonsternowana twarz Coulsona. - Cześć Phill, co tam?

\- Tony. Odbieramy dziwną aktywność - zaczął wyjaśniać - magii asgardzkiej. Ze zdjęć satelitarnych wiemy, iż w Nowym Jorku otworzył się Bifrost. Ktoś z Asgardu przybył na ziemię. Zabieram swoich ludzi i postaram się dowiedzieć, kto to jest i czego tu szu…

\- Nie musisz sprawdzać - przerwał mu Stark. - To musi być Loki… Cholera! Randolph wypowiedział imię jego i Heimdalla. Strażnik musiał to zauważyć i wysłać tu Rudolfa. Do jasnej cholery!

Ściany i podłoga laboratorium zaczęły się trząść. Mechaniczne części starej zbroi Starka zaczęły się rozpadać i latać po całym pomieszczeniu, jakby coś je przyciągało. Szkło na drzwiach zaczęło pękać, aż w końcu skruszyło się doszczętnie.

\- Zabierz stąd Freję! - Tony krzyknął do Eir. - Natychmiast!

\- Sir! Aktywność Tesseraktu rośnie. Odczyty zaczynają wariować! - Jarvis próbował przebić się przez dziwny, ostry dźwięk wydobywający się z sześcianu. - Sir! Sir! … promieniowanie gamma...

\- Jarvis, spróbuj go wyłączyć! - Tony chwycił się rantu stołu, by nie upaść na podłogę, gdy mocniej zatrzęsło laboratorium. - Jarvis?! Jarvis?!

AI nie odpowiadało. Tony dalej próbował przekrzyczeć ten dźwięk, byleby ktoś go usłyszał. Tesserakt zaczął wypuszczać promienie po całym pomieszczeniu, spalając napotkany sprzęt mechaniczny i elektroniczny. Stark podbiegł do najbliższego komputera i próbował manualnie wprowadzić komendy na odłączenie zasilania. Nic nie pomagało.

Nagle Tony usłyszał głośny huk. Tesserakt wystrzelił wiązkę niebieskiej energii wprost na niego. Śmiertelnik poczuł, iż jego ciało rozpada się na miliony kawałków.

A potem ogarnęła go ciemność.

…

Poczuł zimny piasek na języku. Automatycznie otworzył oczy i spróbował wstać, co było złym pomysłem. Tony uderzył się w głowę i padł z powrotem na ziemię. Minęło kilka chwil, nim się ponownie ocknął. Tym razem powoli, uważnie podniósł głowę i rozmasował jej wierzch. Tępy ból niemal rozsadził mu czaszkę.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszędzie ciemność, a w oddali mały, jasny, pomarańczowy punkt. Jakaś dziwna siła kazała mu wstać i podejść do tego światełka. Jednak jego ciało jeszcze odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Tony zmusił się do podczołgania się do owego punktu, licząc na to, że jest tam wyjście z miejsca, w którym się znajduje. Wiedział, że to z pewnością nie jego laboratorium.

Za cholerę nie wiedział, gdzie jest.

Do jego uszu dochodziło ciche mruczenie, układające się w melodię, którą znał, choć nie mógł przypomnieć sobie skąd. Zamknął oczy, a jego ciało czołgało się szybciej. Pomarańczowy punkt stawał się coraz większy, coraz mocniej go przyciągał. Anthony zaczął odczuwać przeszywający ból w piersi w okolicy reaktora. Mimo tego nie przestawał się czołgać do światła, które go wzywało.

Był coraz bliżej i bliżej. Aż w końcu podniósł rękę, by sięgnąć do światła.

Tony został oślepiony blaskiem. Usłyszał wesołą muzykę, którą już kiedyś słyszał. Gdzieś rozległy się radosne głosy.

\- Tony! - Próbował się zorientować, skąd dochodzi głos, który wydawał mu się bardzo znajomy. - Wyjdź spod stołu.

\- Paniczu Tony, proszę wyjść, ubrudzisz spodnie. - Ciepło rozlało się w jego sercu, gdy usłyszał brytyjski akcent.

\- Jarvis? - Stark podniósł się i ponownie uderzył w głowę o coś nad nim. Cholernie bolało. Gdy otworzył oczy, które musiał wcześniej instynktownie zamknąć, jego wizja została zablokowana przez przystojnego, około pięćdziesięcioletniego blondyna z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Edwin Jarvis! - Wykrzyknął radośnie i rzucił się na niego. Jego opiekun i lokaj z domu rodziców tu był i przytulał go, masując czubek głowy, gdzie się uderzył. - Edwin, jesteś tu.

\- Oczywiście, Tony. Gdzież miałbym być? - Zaśmiał się mężczyzna. - Bardzo boli? - Tony nie przejmował się bólem, tylko dalej wtulał się w Jarvisa. - Gotowy do drogi? Musimy ruszać. Twój ojciec czeka na nas w szkole.

\- Anthony, ruszajmy już, wiesz, że twój ojciec jest zły, gdy się spóźniamy. - Tony oderwał się od Jarvisa i spojrzał ponad jego ramię. Przy drewnianym kredensie z alkoholem stała jego matka, w białej sukni w drobne kwiaty. Jak zwykle wyglądała dystyngowanie. Dokładnie tak, jak ją zapamiętał Tony, z włosami upiętymi w idealny kok i perłami na szyi.

\- Mama? - Stark nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się działo na jego oczach. Nie tylko Jarvis tu był, ale też Maria. Jakim cudem? Nie miał pojęcia.

Jarvis wyciągał w jego stronę rękę, którą Tony chwycił automatycznie. Wtedy dostrzegł, iż jego dłoń jest mała w porównaniu z dłonią lokaja. Spojrzał w dół na siebie. Był niższy niż normalnie i o wiele chudszy. Nie wspominając, iż miał ciało dziesięcioletniego chłopca. Zatrzymał oczy na swej klatce piersiowej, skrytej pod niebieską koszulką z Kapitanem Ameryką. Poklepał się po piersi. Sama skóra. Podciągnął koszulkę do góry. Nie było pod nią reaktora.

To wszystko było coraz dziwniejsze.

\- Tony? Tony? Tony? - Przeniósł wzrok na Jarvisa. Postać lokaja i matki powoli się rozmazywała i ginęła w przestrzeni. Tony wołał ich, próbował zatrzymać, ale poległ.

Nagle znalazł się w środku jakiegoś zimnego i piaszczystego miejsca, pochłoniętego w ciemności. Poczuł coś w dłoniach. Gdy skupił na nich wzrok, dostrzegł w jednej z nich fioletowy klejnot, a w drugiej pomarańczowy.

Wtedy zrozumiał, iż zdobył kolejny kamień nieskończoności.

…

Loki skończył z ceregielami. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w Midgardzie, chciał ruszyć do Jane Foster, by pomogła mu odnaleźć Anthony'ego. Jednak zdziwił się, gdy znalazł się w dużym mieście, pełnym świateł i chaosu. To nie było miejsce, w którym mieszkała Foster i w którym Loki kiedyś się znalazł.

\- Halo, zechcą panowie zejść ze środka ulicy? - Ktoś się odezwał. Loki spojrzał w bok. Dostrzegł mężczyznę w ziemskim garniturze, którego pamiętał sprzed lat, gdy odwiedził Thora na Midgardzie.

\- Ty. Znam cię.

\- Agent Phill Coulson, z Tarczy. A wy? - Lustrował wzrokiem Hoguna i Fandrala.

\- Zważaj, jak się odnosisz, Midgardczyku - rzekł Hogun. - Masz przed sobą księcia Asgardu.

\- Ah, Loki, brat Thora. Słyszałem - odpowiedział Coulson. - Co was sprowadza na Ziemię, tu do Nowego Jorku?

\- Nowy Jork? - dopytał Loki. Dlaczego Heimdall ich tutaj wysłał? Loki nie chciał się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać. Nie było na to czasu. Musiał czym prędzej odnaleźć Anthony'ego. - Pomożesz mi odnaleźć Anthony'ego Starka.

\- Anthony Stark nie żyje od piętnastu lat. Zginął…- Loki przyparł go do muru jakiegoś budynku i zacisnął dłoń na jego szyi. Garstka mężczyzn ubranych na czarno wyciągnęła dziwne, małe obiekty i skierowała je na maga. - Podrasowałem bronie, odkąd mieliśmy najazd kosmitów. Na was pewnie też podziałają. Radzę mnie puścić. Ten tam potrafi nieźle podsmażyć. - Wskazał głową na blondyna niedaleko Fandrala. Loki cofnął dłoń i zrobił krok do tyłu. - A teraz pogadajmy…

\- Wiem, że jest w Midgardzie. Ma teraz kobiece ciało i jest brzemienny. Polują na niego potężne kreatury. Muszę go odnaleźć, nim będzie za pó… - Coś mu się nagle przypomniało. - Nowy Jork...powiedziałeś, iż jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku… - Loki spojrzał na Fandrala i Hoguna. - Wiem, gdzie on jest. Ta wieża, do której mnie zabrał. Tam, gdzie była bestia i jego kobieta…

Podszedł do swoich kompanów i złapał ich za ramiona. W głowie wizualizował sobie wieżę doktora Bannera i szepnął zaklęcie teleportacyjne. Chwilę później stał na środku salonu penthouse'u. Na ścianie wciąż wisiały portrety Anthony'ego. Na podłodze leżały porozrzucane kolorowe figurki. Na kanapie siedziała Eir z zawiniątkiem w jasnym kocu przyciągniętym do piersi. Loki natychmiast podszedł do niej. Dostrzegł, iż po jej bladych licach płyną łzy, a ona coś mamrocze pod nosem.

\- Eir. - Podniosła na niego wzrok. Jej oczy były pełne przerażenia. Po chwili rozległ się donośny, dziecięcy płacz. Alfka przytuliła zawiniątko i poczęła śpiewać jakąś pieśń. - To mój syn…

\- Córka - głos Alfki drżał. - Tony urodził dziewczynkę. - Mag podszedł do niej, by wziąć dziecko w ramiona. - Freja Maria Stark.

Loki odwinął kocyk i wziął swą córkę po raz pierwszy na ręce. Dziewczynka była podobna do niego. Blade lica, kształtny nos po matce, drobne, różowiutkie usteczka. Gdy otworzyła oczy, mag został ujęty jej czekoladowymi tęczówkami, jak u jej matki. Była piękna, wspaniała.

\- Freja Maria - szepnął do niej. - Moja córka. Przypominasz swą siostrę, Helę. A włosy masz skręcone jak twój brat, Fenrir, gdy jeszcze miał ludzką formę. - Loki złożył czuły pocałunek na jej czole. - Freja. - Loki jeszcze raz spojrzał na Eir. - Gdzie Anthony?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, mój książę. - Zielonooki uniósł lewą brew w zdziwieniu i czekał na wyjaśnienia.

\- Jeśli mogę, książę - mechaniczny głos Jarvisa przestraszył Fandrala i Hoguna. Wojowie wyciągnęli swe miecze, przybrali pozycje bitewne i rozejrzeli się dookoła. Jednak nikogo nie dostrzegli. - Tesserakt się uaktywnił i pan Stark zniknął. Promieniowanie sześcianu zakłóciło działanie mojego systemu i byłem zablokowany przez kilkanaście sekund. Jedyne co wiem to, to, iż zniknięcie Tony'ego ma związek z aktywnością kostki i kamienia mocy. Gdyby zechciał pan spojrzeć na Tesserakt, może będzie pan w stanie odnaleźć mojego stwórcę. Jest pan potężnym magiem.

Loki oddał Freję w ręce Eir i podążył do windy, która zabrała go do dużego pomieszczenia. Laboratorium - bo tak je nazwał duch Tony'ego - było kompletnym bałaganem. Wszędzie leżały odłamki zbroi, mechaniczne elementy. W całej przestrzeni można było wyczuć energię sześcianu. Mag uniósł dłoń ku górze i dotknął pozostałości działania przedmiotu.

\- Tak - mruknął. - Tesserakt się uaktywnił. Portal zabrał Tony'ego do jakiegoś innego królestwa. Nie wiem, gdzie się teraz znajduje. A co ważniejsze, czy moc Tesseraktu go nie zabiła?

\- Potrafi go pan odnaleźć? - zapytała maszyna. W mechanicznym głosie Loki usłyszał obawę. - Panie Loki?

Mag westchnął z bezsilności.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, iż będę w stanie go odnaleźć nim Thanos to zrobi. A także, że będzie wciąż żywy.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Prawdopodobnie kolejny rozdział będzie ostatnim, chyba, że coś jeszcze dopiszę.  
Postaram się go napisać jak najszybciej.

Opinie będą mile widziane,

Intoxic


	30. Zwycięzca może być tylko jeden

\- Myślałeś, że możesz się przede mną ukryć, śmiertelniku? - Thanos zbliżał się coraz bardziej do niego, na prawej dłoni miał założoną złotą, metalową rękawicę z trzema kamieniami nieskończoności, które Tony musiał zdobyć. - Zabrałeś coś, co nie jest twoje, nędzniku. A teraz… - Thanos uniósł rękę w górę i skierował w stronę człowieka - oddaj kamienie, swojemu panu, śmiertelniku, nim cię zabiję i rozniosę w pył tę planetę.

Tony przybrał stoicką maskę, kierując złączone kamienie mocy, czasu i przestrzeni, połączone z jego reaktorem, wprost na Tytana. Z obu stron wystrzeliły wiązki mocy. Gdy się spotkały w połowie drogi, rozległ się wielki huk. Wszyscy dookoła zostali oślepieni jasnym światłem. Stark gdzieś w tym chaosie słyszał głos swojego ukochanego, który nawoływał jego imię.

 _Tony! Tony! Tony!_

…

 **72 godziny wcześniej.**

 **Gdzieś w przestrzeni,**

 **prawdopodobnie jedno z Dziewięciu Królestw.**

Tony biegł ile sił w jego szczupłych, kobiecych nogach. Serce waliło mu niczym Mjolnir, płuca zaraz miały pęknąć od tego szybkiego, płytkiego oddechu. Nie przestawał uciekać przed jakimiś niskimi, ciemnymi, brodatymi istotami. Wyglądały jak krasnoludy we Władcy Pierścieni. Kto wie, może to i były krasnoludy? Tony nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Gonili go z toporami, chcąc go zabić za wtargnięcie na ich teren i kradzież skarbu. Nie ukradł im nic cennego, zabrał tylko kamień, o którym i tak nie mieli pojęcia. Toteż nie do końca rozumiał, o co im chodzi, może dlatego, że nie rozumiał ani słowa z tego, co za nim krzyczeli. Musiało być to coś okropnego, skoro gonili go z toporkami.

\- Zadziałaj do cholery! - Uderzył w swój reaktor, w którym nadal znajdowała się część magii Tesseraktu. - Zabierz mnie stąd.

Oczywistością było, że kamień go nie posłucha. Czemu nagle miałby to zrobić?

Umrę tu. Posiekają mnie i zjedzą - myślał, wciąż biegnąc przed siebie. - Mam nadzieję, że Eir zajmie się moją małą.

 _Freja._

Obraz jego córeczki nie opuszczał jego myśli odkąd Tesserakt wciągnął go do jakiejś zapiździałej dziury w środku wszechświata. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek ją jeszcze zobaczy. Z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej wierzył, że nie będzie mieć takiej sposobności.

Tony poczuł, jak ziemia się pod nim zatrzęsła. Jego koniec był blisko. To było nieuniknione. Stark wkrótce miał trafić do Hellheim, do krainy umarłych i poznać Helę, drugą córkę Lokiego. To ci będzie spotkanie…

Nagle, znikąd jego ciało zaczęły owijać zielone obłoki. Ukłucie bólu przeszło przez jego serce. Czuł, jak staje się coraz lżejszy, jakby jego ciało się odrywało od wszystkiego dookoła.

Jasne światło go oślepiło i coś go popchnęło w dół.

Spadał długo, z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz cięższy. Jego ciało było rozrywane przez jakąś niewidzialną siłę. Potem był jeden, wielki ból i nicość.

…

\- Min stjerne - słyszał w oddali głos Lokiego. - Mój ukochany. Wróć do mnie, Anthony.

\- Loki! Rudolf! - wołał, ale Jotun zdawał się nie słyszeć. - Zabierz mnie stąd! Zabierz mnie do Frei!

\- Tony, błagam cię...wróć do mnie. - Słowa maga mieszały się z łkaniem. Tony pragnął unieść dłoń i otrzeć mu łzy. Przytulić, powiedzieć, iż wszystko będzie dobrze. - Jeg elsker deg også, minn sváss. - Tony poczuł chłodne dłonie Lokiego na swojej klatce piersiowej. - Wróć do mnie i naszej córki, Anthony. Wróć do mnie i do Frei.

 _Freja._

Gdzieś w tej nicości usłyszał płacz swojej córeczki. Tak głośno płakała, że serce mu się łamało z każdą łezką. Wołał ją, wołał Lokiego. Chciał ją wziąć w ramiona, przytulić, uspokoić.

Wszystkie dźwięki ustały. Miejsce, w którym był się rozjaśniło . Znajdował się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, o ścianach bielszych niż zwykła biała kartka. Nie było tu nic poza zwykłym, prostym, czarnym, drewnianym krzesłem z połamanym oparciem. Siedziała na nim czarnowłosa, młoda dziewczyna, o brązowych, ciepłych oczach. Obok niej stał brązowowłosy chłopczyk z radosnymi, zielonymi oczkami, wlepionymi w punkt przed siebie.

\- Mama! - Uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, iż musiała go zaboleć szczęka. - Mama!

\- Mówiłam, że mama wróci do nas, Eddie. Mama zawsze wraca do nas - powiedziała dziewczyna, wolno przeczesując półdługie włosy chłopca. - Witaj matko. Minęło trochę czasu. Eddie zdążył podrosnąć. - Chłopiec - Eddie - się przewrócił. - Edwinie Ulvie Lokisonie, jesteś taki niezdarny, jak wuj Thor. - Wzięła małego w ramiona i przytuliła, pocieszając czułymi słówkami. - Już dobrze, dobrze. Zobacz, mama tu jest.

\- Mój mały synek, chodź do mamy. - O dziwo, Tony usłyszał własny głos. Jakaś siła zmusiła go do wyciągnięcia ramion w stronę dziecka. Już miał je brać w ramiona, gdy nagle zniknął z ramion dziewczyny.

Pomieszczenie ogarnęła ciemność. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego ze smutnym uśmiechem i oczami pełnymi łez.

\- Wróć do nas, mamo. Do mnie i do taty. Wróć do nas.

\- Freja… - szepnął i chciał ją chwycić w ramiona. Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, nim zdążył jej dotknąć. Tony począł rozpaczliwie ją wołać. - Freja! Freja! Freja!

Jego ciało się paliło, choć nie dostrzegał ognia. Ból wypełnił każdy centymetr jego skóry i mięśni. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz umrze. Modlił się o to. Byleby zaraz był koniec tej męczarni.

Błagał o śmierć.

…

Loki strzelał wiązkami swojej magii wprost w serce - to prawdziwe - Anthony'ego. Z drugiej strony Eir rzucała elfickie zaklęcia na śmiertelnika. Mag modlił się do Nornów, by nie było za późno. Nie był gotowy na taką stratę.

Gdy tylko udało mu się namierzyć Tony'ego na Nidavellirze, natychmiast użył Tesseraktu do otworzenia portalu. Nie było łatwo, sześcian nie chciał go z początku słuchać. Jednak w końcu, udało się. Z pomocą swej magii i magii kostki sprowadził na Midgard swojego ukochanego, tylko po to, by odkryć, iż jest ledwo żywy.

\- Czuję jego esencję! - krzyknęła Eir. - Jeszcze kilka chwil i go odzyskamy, książę!

Loki wypowiedział kolejne, silniejsze zaklęcie, nie zważając na to, iż siły go opuszczały. Tony był ważniejszy. Musiał go odzyskać.

Usłyszał głośne wciągnięcie powietrza, wymieszane z imieniem jego córki. Spojrzał na twarz Anthony'ego. Miał otwarte oczy, był przytomny. W chwili euforii, Loki chwycił go za ramiona i przyciągnął do swojej piersi, całując czubek jego głowy. Dłonie maga wędrowały po plecach ukochanego, jego ramionach, by wyczuć w nim oznaki życia. Odsunął się od niego na kilka centymetrów. Tony był przytłoczony tymi chwilami, co chwila szeptał imię Frei i rozglądał się dookoła. Loki chwycił jego podbródek i wpił się w jego usta. Pocałunek był pozbawiony wszelkiej finezji czy romantyzmu. Był szybki, krótki i mocny.

Odsunęli się od siebie, jednak Loki nie wypuścił go ze swoich ramion.

\- Freja… - szepnął Tony.

\- Jest z panią Banner - odpowiedziała Eir. - Jest na górze.

\- Loki… - Anthony oparł głowę na piersi maga. - Loki… Freja… - Jeszcze nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć czegoś więcej niż imion. - Eddie… Freja…

\- Musisz odpocząć, mój kochany. - Loki wsunął rękę pod kolana, a drugą oplótł wokół pleców. - Musisz odpocz…

Reszty Tony nie usłyszał. Odpłynął w ramionach ukochanego maga.

…

\- Jeśli zamierzasz zabrać mnie do Asgardu, to nie pozwolę - rzucił do Lokiego, gdy wykłócali się w salonie penthouse'u. Eir kołysała Freję w kołysce, rozmawiając jednocześnie z Bruce'm o fizyce kwantowej. - Eir też nie zabierzesz. Thor pewnie chce nam ściąć głowy.

\- Głupcze - warknął Loki - nic nie rozumiesz. Nie jesteście tu bezpieczni. Thanos nadchodzi. Wkrótce dotrze na Midgard.

\- Wiem - odparł Tony, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. - Myślisz, że nie znajdzie mnie w Asgardzie? On wie, że mam trzy kamienie. Pozostałe trzy on musi mieć. Przybyłem tutaj, by tobie się nic nie stało, idioto. Miałeś siedzieć w Asgardzie!

\- Myślisz, iż pozwoliłbym ci na taką śmierć?! Jesteś matką mojego dziecka i moim sługą…

\- Przestałem być twoim sługą już jakiś czas temu - przerwał mu z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Byłem prawie twoją żoną...nie czekaj, to dziwnie brzmi...w końcu normalnie jestem facetem...właśnie. Przemienisz mnie? Myślę, że już mogę karmić Freję mlekiem dla dzieci, takim ze sklepu. Chciałbym mieć swoje ciało, przynajmniej do czasu drugiego dziecka. - Loki miał zdziwioną minę. - Najwyraźniej urodzę ci jeszcze syna. Edwin Ulv Lokison. Tak było w mojej dziwnej wizji…

\- Edwin to okropne imię. Nadamy mu Asgardzkie imię, godne syna Lokiego.

\- Hej! - Tony pacnął go w ramię. - Edwin to bardzo dobre imię. Po najważniejszym facecie w moim życiu, do czasu aż spotkałem ciebie. Edwin był dla mnie jak ojciec. Mój syn będzie nosił imię po nim.

\- Czuję, że zgubiliśmy wątek - usłyszeli cichy głos doktora Bannera.

\- Sir. Agent Coulson na linii - odezwał się Jarvis.

\- No dawaj go. A my. - Wskazał na Lokiego. - Pogadamy jeszcze o tym, kochanie - dodał z przekąsem. - Agencie, co tam?

\- Tak jak prosiłeś, profesor Randolph rzucił okiem na kamienie. Ten trzeci to kamień czasu - wyjaśnił Coulson. Jego cyfrowe oblicze zlustrowało Lokiego od stóp do głów. - Więc brak ci kamienia umysłu, duszy i rzeczywistości. Profesor jest zdania, że dzięki kamieniowi mocy, będziesz silniejszy niż Thanos.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć - skomentował. - Dzięki za informację. Cześć. - Jarvis rozłączył połączenie. - Dobra, muszę pomyśleć, co mam zrobić. I jak go pokonać. Jakieś pomysły? - Spojrzał z nadzieją na Lokiego, Eir i Bruce'a. Milczeli. - Taa… dobra. Najpierw. - Obrócił się po raz kolejny do maga. - Zabierz Eir i Freję na Alfheim i ukryj je tam. Mają być bezpieczne.

\- Nie! - zaprotestowała Alfka, oddawszy dziecko w ręce Bannera. - Nie zostawię cię tutaj. Zostaję z tobą. Stanę przy tobie w walce z Thanosem.

\- Nie - zareagował Tony. - Muszę zadbać o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Twoje i Frei. - Podszedł do kobiety i wziął jej dłonie w swoje. - Jesteś dla mnie rodziną, siostrą, której nigdy nie miałem. Ty i Freja musicie być bezpieczne. Jeśli...jeśli mi się nie uda...zajmij się nią. I powtarzaj, że mama ją kocha.

\- Tony…

\- Obiecaj mi. - Przytaknęła ze łzami lecącymi po jej bladych policzkach. - Loki uda się z wami. Macie oboje siedzieć na Alfheim, dopóki to nie się nie skończy. Nie mogę żadnego z was stracić… Boże...nigdy nie sądziłem, że zrobię się taki sentymentalny… - Wypuścił głośno powietrze. - Muszę pomyśleć, jak połączyć kamienie i użyć ich całej mocy. A wy. - Wskazał na Lokiego i Eir. - Zbierajcie się.

Tony podszedł do Bruce'a i wziął od niego dziecko. Złożył pocałunek na jej czole i przytulił ją mocno.

\- Kocham cię, myszko. Najmocniej na świecie. Dbaj o ciocię Eir i tatę. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy, moja Frejo. - Oddał małą w ramiona alfki. - Mam nadzieję, że się spotkamy, Eir. Dbaj o moją małą księżniczkę.

\- Jak o własną córkę.

Patrzył ze łzami, jak Loki oplótł swe ramiona wokół Alfki i po chwili kazał Heimdallowi otworzyć Bifrost. Gdy tylko zniknęli, Tony otarł swoje mokre policzki i zwrócił się do przyjaciela.

\- Wiesz, że to się skończy paskudnie. Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz się gdzieś zaszyć z Tashą i Tonym Jr.?

\- Mój syn jest w pełni bezpieczny z Tashą. A ja i Hulk staniemy przy tobie, Iron Manie - powiedział Banner, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. Wstukał kilka klawiszy i przyłożył do ucha. - Nie tylko ja. Daj mi... Cześć. Słuchaj, wpadnij do mnie...w zasadzie, wszyscy wpadnijcie do wieży.

Kilka godzin później salon był pełen ludzi. Jednego z nich Stark rozpoznał w trymiga. Pozostali byli mu całkiem nieznani.

\- Niektórych znasz - zaczął Bruce. - A pozostali to Scarlett Witch, Quicksilver - wskazał na dwójkę młodych ludzi. - To Falcon, Bucky. A Steve'a pamiętasz.

\- Znamy się? - zapytał z ciekawością Kapitan Ameryka. - Nie przypominam sobie, bym poznał taką piękność.

\- Bo się zarumienię, Gwiazdko. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo. - To są teraz Avengersi? A Clint?

\- Barton jest na emeryturze - odparł Banner. - Poznajcie… jak mam cię przedstawić?

\- Tony Stark. Iron Man. - Quicksilver parsknął śmiechem. - Coś cię śmieszy, dzieciaku?

\- Twój żart, paniusiu.

\- Trochę szacunku, dla starszych od siebie - odrzekł, mierząc go wzrokiem. Doprawdy, Tony czasem się zastawiał, kiedy tak wydoroślał. Już nawet pouczał małolaty. Tak, to oficjalne. Tony Stark dojrzał i się starzeje.

\- Na pewno jesteś młodsza ode mnie, kotku. - Chłopak dostał kuksańca w bok od dziewczyny obok niego. - Co? Jest seksi.

\- I jest zajęta - odezwał się za nimi głęboki, chłodny głos. - Jest żoną księcia Asgardu, matką księżniczki.

\- Co ty tu robisz?! - wrzasnął Tony. - Kazałem ci siedzieć z Eir i Freją na Alfheim! - Loki tylko posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie. - Ugh! Nigdy mnie nie słuchasz.

\- Ej, to nie czas na rodzinne, trudne sprawy - rzucił Falcon. - Mów, kim jesteś. Bo na pewno nie Tony'm Starkiem. On nie żyje od wielu lat.

\- Lokes, zmień mnie, bo nie chce mi się wyjaśniać wszystkiego, ok? - Mag podszedł do niego i wyciągnął dłonie. Zielone iskry jego magii oplotły ciało Starka i po chwili stał przed nimi w swoim męskim ciele i obcisłej sukni. - Ta… pójdę się przebrać. Ta suknia już mi nie pasuje.

\- Tony… - wymsknęło się kapitanowi. Stark spojrzał na niego przez ramię. - Tony Stark…

\- Zaraz wracam i obgadamy wszystko, Kapitanie.

Minęło kilka godzin, nim Tony wyjaśnił im wszystko, co się zdarzyło w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat. W zasadzie dla Starka to był może rok, dla nich prawie dwadzieścia. Nie wszyscy od razu uwierzyli mu, iż jest Tony'm, toteż przekonał ich ostatecznie, ujawniając swój reaktor. Wierzyli mu, czy nie, nie było to najważniejsze. Najważniejsze było to, że zgodzili się mu pomóc w walce z Thanosem.

Tony z zawziętością konstruował nową zbroję w laboratorium. Loki pomagał Wandzie nauczyć się nowych, pomocnych zaklęć. Kapitan i jego przyjaciele ćwiczyli sztuki walki.

\- Brakuje mi jej - mruknął do Bruce'a. - Frei. Budziłem się w nocy, bo czułem, że muszę ją nakarmić...mimomimo że już nie mam kobiecego ciała...gadam bzdury?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Banner. - To normalne, chyba. Jesteś matką, biologiczną… to chyba instynkt macierzyński. Dobrze zrobiłeś, że je odesłałeś. Będą bezpieczne w Asgardzie, pod okiem samego Thora.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, czemu Loki odesłał je tam, a nie na Alfhe…

\- Sir. T.A.R.C.Z.A. dzwoni.

\- Dawaj ich. - Jarvis nawiązał połączenie. - Dyrektor Johnson, witam.

\- Stark, mamy dziwne odczyty na naszych radarach. Otwiera się portal. Już czas. - Zrobiła krótką pauzę. - Ja zbieram swoich ludzi. Przesyłam ci odczyty. Avengersi do boju.

Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak dramatyczna, Tony by się uśmiał na to stare zawołanie.

Tony wezwał swoją zbroję i połączył się z resztą zespołu.

\- Avengersi...do boju.

…

Tony nie spodziewał się aż tylu Chitauri. Skąd Thanos ich wytrzasnął? Przecież Stark większość z nich zabił, gdy rzucił bombę na ich statek-matkę. A teraz była ich tu setka albo i więcej. Szczęśliwie zajmowali się nimi Avengersi i Loki.

A Tony stał oko w oko z ich panem i władcą. Thanosem. Szalonym Tytanem.

Jego przeciwnik śmiał się złowieszczo. W jego lewej dłoni znajdowała się włócznia, choć była zdecydowanie bez kamienia umysłu. Lustrowali się wzajemnie. Jeden starał się być bardziej straszny od drugiego.

\- Myślałeś, że możesz się przede mną ukryć, śmiertelniku? - Thanos zbliżał się coraz bardziej do niego, na prawej dłoni miał założoną złotą, metalową rękawicę z trzema kamieniami nieskończoności, które Tony musiał zdobyć. - Zabrałeś coś, co nie jest twoje, nędzniku. A teraz… - Thanos uniósł rękę w górę i skierował w stronę człowieka - oddaj kamienie, swojemu panu, śmiertelniku, nim cię zabiję i rozniosę w pył tę planetę.

Tony przybrał stoicką maskę, kierując złączone kamienie mocy, czasu i przestrzeni, połączone z jego reaktorem, wprost na Tytana. Z obu stron wystrzeliły wiązki mocy. Gdy się spotkały w połowie drogi, rozległ się wielki huk. Wszyscy dookoła zostali oślepieni jasnym światłem. Stark gdzieś w tym chaosie słyszał głos swojego ukochanego, który nawoływał jego imię.

 _Tony! Tony! Tony!_

 _A potem nastała ciemność._

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Został już tylko epilog.

Opinie będą mile widziane,

Intoxic


	31. Epilog

Loki obserwował trójkę dzieci siedzącą przed nim na ziemi. Dwie dziewczynki o czarnych włosach jak jego własne. Jedna z nich miała zielone oczy, pełne podziwu. Brązowe oczy drugiej były na wpół zamknięte. Młodsza z nich opierała się o ramię ośmioletniego chłopca.

\- I tak wasza matka została bohaterką Dziewięciu Królestw - dodał na zakończenie. - A teraz, Eir zaprowadzi was do waszych komnat.

Alfka kiwnęła głową na zgodę i wzięła najmłodszą dziewczynkę w ramiona, a pozostałej dwójce kazała iść za sobą.

Mag zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o twarde oparcie. Doprawdy, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, iż po tylu stuleciach siedzenia na tronie, przydałaby się zmiana na coś wygodniejszego. W końcu Loki nie miał już dwóch tysięcy lat, powoli starość go dopadała. Usłyszał ciche kroki. Nie otworzył oczu. Znał ten chód na wylot. Po chwili poczuł znajomy ciężar na swoich kolanach. Instynktownie jego ramię oplotło się wokół pasa drugiej osoby. Na usta wstąpił mu uśmieszek.

\- Wiesz, za każdym razem opowiadasz tę historię inaczej. - Loki otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na swoją żonę/czasem męża, gdy nie spodziewali się dziecka. Tony - teraz znów w swej kobiecej formie i od pięciu miesięcy brzemienny - miał długie włosy spięte w kok. Spoglądał na niego spod wachlarza ciemnych rzęs. Był piękną kobietą, choć magowi brakowało jego męskiej formy, w końcu to w niej się zakochał. - Każde z naszych dzieci zna jej inną wersję.

\- Musisz mi wybaczyć, minn svass, minęło sporo czasu.

\- Tylko osiemset lat. - Tony wplótł dłoń w jego czarne włosy i zaczął je delikatnie przeczesywać. - To nie tak długo, jak dla ciebie.

\- Mhm - zamruczał pod jego dotykiem. - Wolę opowiadać tę wersję niż tę prawdziwą. Wciąż nawiedzają mnie wspomnienia tamtego dnia, kiedy musiałem cię wyrwać z rąk samej śmierci.

\- Och, Loki… - Jak na zawołanie, jego umysł wypełnił się obrazami z przeszłości.

 _Oślepił go błysk. Głośny dźwięk niewiadomego pochodzenia świdrował jego mózg od środka. Czuł, że padł na chłodną ziemię, zaciskając głowę w dłoniach. Chitauri, padali jak muchy obok niego. A Avengersi znieruchomieli. Loki z trudem obrócił głowę i zamrugał kilkanaście razy. Gdy jego wzrok się ustabilizował, dostrzegł Tony'ego i Thanosa. Tytan leżał przygnieciony budynkiem, spod którego wystawała tylko jego dłoń w rękawicy. Ruszał się. To była kwestia sekund nim się podniesie i wróci do boju. Półbóg obrócił się w stronę ukochanego._

 _Nie spodziewał się takiego widoku._

 _\- Tony! Tony! Tony! - Loki krzyczał zachrypniętym głosem._

 _Mężczyzna leżał na ziemi nieruchomo. Wokół niego unosiły się fioletowe i niebieskie opary magii kamieni nieskończoności. Loki podczołgał się do niego. Było to trudne zadanie. Jakaś siła odpychała go z każdym kolejnym ruchem. Loki był silny, ale czuł, iż ta moc go pokonuje, iż zaraz polegnie._

 _\- Tony! - wrzasnął ponownie._

 _Im bliżej ciała ukochanego był, tym lepiej rozumiał, iż tę siłę generuje właśnie Tony._

 _Gruz na Thanosie zaczął się trząść. Wiązka mocy buchnęła z rękawicy i kamienie leciały w każdą stronę. Kilka z nich trafiło budzących się do życia Avengersów i Chitauri. Loki zostawił ich samym sobie i dalej czołgał się w stronę Tony'ego._

 _Wtedy to zauważył._

 _Ciało mężczyzny oplotły czarne opary, wijące się niczym węże. Tony wystrzelił w powietrze. Lewitował. Szyderczy śmiech wydostał się z jego ust. Przemówił do Thanosa w jego własnym języku. I Loki, mimo daru Wszechmowy, nie zrozumiał ani słowa._

 _Bariera, która dzieliła go od jego sługi, nagle zniknęła. Natychmiast podniósł się z ziemi i podbiegł do matki swego dziecka. Nawoływał go, ale ten zdawał się go nie słyszeć. Loki spojrzał na jego twarz, w zasadzie na jego oczy, które teraz były głęboko czarne, puste. Jakby po Tony'm została tylko powłoka, bez jego duszy._

 _Stark wyciągnął prawą dłoń przed siebie i coś szepnął pod nosem. Oczy Lokiego powędrowały w stronę wypuszczonej, czarnej wiązki energii. Owe iskry zacisnęły się wokół grubej szyi Thanosa i podciągnęły go w powietrze. Tytan starał się z tym walczyć, lecz był bezsilny. Tony wyciągnął swą drugą dłoń i ponownie wypowiedział jakieś słowa. Stało cię coś niesłychanego. Rękawica zsunęła się z ręki Thanosa i poleciała wprost do Anthony'ego. Mężczyzna wsunął w nią swoją prawą dłoń. Z reaktora Tony'ego zaczęły wydostawać się wiązki energii. Twarz mężczyzny skrzywiła się w bólu, przeraźliwy krzyk wydobył się z jego ust._

 _\- Tony! Tony! Tony! - Nieustannie wołał, łzy płynęły jak rzeka po jego bladych policzkach._

 _Wiązki energii przybrały kształty klejnotów i wpasowały się w puste miejsca na rękawicy. Stark po raz kolejny wrzasnął z bólu._

 _\- Tony… - tym razem Loki szepnął do siebie, zabijając jednego z Chitaurii, który podszedł zbyt blisko do niego._

 _Właściciel kamieni nieskończoności warknął. - Kamienie są moje. Teraz się pożegnaj z życiem, Thanosie. Wkrótce spotkasz się ze swą ukochaną Śmiercią._

 _Ziemia się zatrzęsła. Auta - tak te maszyny kiedyś nazwał Tony - uniosły się w powietrze, drzewa wyrywały się z korzeniami. Żywe istoty - w tym Loki - również zaczęli lewitować. Mag czuł, jak jakaś siła rozrywa jego ciało. Ból był nie do zniesienia, jednak Loki się nim nie przejmował, bardziej martwił się o swego ukochanego._

 _\- Tony… - wydusił z siebie. - Anthony…_

 _Z rękawicy wystrzeliła biała wiązka mocy wprost na Thanosa. Loki usłyszał tylko krótki krzyk, nim ciało Tytana wybuchło, pozostawiając po sobie tylko kupkę fioletowego popiołu, która teraz unosiła się na wietrze. Ta sama moc dotknęła każdego z Chitaurii, zbierając ich w jedną zgraję. Obok nich otworzył się portal, do którego zostali wrzuceni, nim się zamknął i zniknął._

 _Loki i Avengersi opadli na ziemię. Tony postawił stopy na środku jezdni. Czarne opary wciąż wiły się wokół jego wątłego ciała. Mag podbiegł do niego i chwycił go za ramię. Ciemne, puste oczy wpatrywały się w jego zielone._

 _\- Tony…_

 _\- Loki… - wydukał Stark, nim krzyknął w bólu, padając na kolana. - Zabij mnie...proszę...pomóż mi...zabij mnie…_

 _\- Tony! Tony! - Panika wypełniła głos Psotnika. Klęknął obok swego ukochanego i chwycił go w ramiona. - Nie opuszczaj mnie, Anthony. Nie opuszczaj nas._

 _\- Loki…- Za Anthonym otworzyło się sześć portali. Siła wyrwała go z ramion Lokiego, odpychając go na drugi kraniec ulicy._

 _Ciało Starka ponownie lewitowało. Kamienie oderwały się od rękawicy i wirowały wokół mężczyzny, strzelając w niego wiązkami swych energii. Tony wrzeszczał jak opętany, a Loki razem z nim. Czuł ból, który odczuwał jego ukochany sługa._

 _Psotnik spojrzał w górę. Tony wisiał w powietrzu z rękoma wyciągniętymi w bok. Usta otwarte, lecz żaden dźwięk z nich już nie wychodził. Usłyszał głośny huk, światło rozjaśniło niebo nad Nowym Jorkiem._

 _Tony zniknął razem z portalami._

 _\- TONY! - Loki zaczął się rozglądać jak oszalały w każdą stronę. Nagle jego oczy dostrzegły ciemną masę, nad którą unosiły się jasne opary dymu. Psotnik podniósł się z trudem z ziemi, czując tępy ból w każdym milimetrze ciała. Nim się spostrzegł, już biegł w tamtą stronę. Opadł tuż obok masy, która okazała się być ciałem. Odwrócił je na plecy i dostrzegł bladą twarz swego sługi. - Tony! - wykrzyknął, klepiąc go po policzkach. Przyłożył dłoń do jego serca i szepnął zaklęcie. Nie wyczuł bicia serca ani pracy reaktora._

 _Tony był martwy._

 _\- NIE! - zaryczał, kierując resztki swojej magii w serce śmiertelnika. - ANTHONY! TONY! NIE! WRÓĆ DO MNIE!_

 _Gdzieś za nim otworzył się Bifrost, Loki poczuł jego magię. Kilka chwil później usłyszał znajomy głos swojego brata._

 _\- Loki… Anthony… - Mag dalej rzucał zaklęcia, z sekundy na sekundę czując, jak magia go opuszcza. - Loki...on już odszedł do Valhalli…_

 _\- NIE! NIE POZWOLĘ MU ODEJŚĆ! - odwarknął, ciskając kolejne strugi energii w serce ukochanego. - WRÓĆ DO MNIE, MA GWIAZDO! TONY! WRÓĆ DO MNIE! NIE ZOSTAWIAJ MNIE!_

 _Głośne wciągnięcie powietrza zmusiło Lokiego do spojrzenia w dół. Serce Tony'ego zaczęło pracować, jego reaktor także._

 _\- Tak jest, Panie… - szepnął, uśmiechając się bezwiednie. Wziął spokojniejszy oddech i odkaszlnął. Loki pociągnął go w górę, pomagając usiąść. Oparł czoło o pierś Psotnika, dochodząc do siebie. - Pokonaliśmy Thanosa?_

 _\- Tak, mój ukochany. Pokonałeś Tytana. Uratowałeś Wszechświat._

 _\- Super...to jutro biorę wolne...potrzebuję odpoczynku i mojej córki…_

\- Już przestań o tym myśleć - mruknął Tony, całując jego policzek. - Ja żyję, ty żyjesz. Mamy gromadę uroczych dzieciaków, kolejne w drodze. Wszechświat uratowany.

\- Gdybym wtedy nie zdołał cię…

\- Shhh. - Tony zamknął mu usta namiętnym pocałunkiem. Gdy się odsunęli od siebie, Tony oparł czoło o czoło Lokiego i patrzył mu prosto w zielone oczy. - Wszystko już jest dobrze, mój królu.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz, moja królowo. - Loki dostał pstryczka w nos od Tony'ego, za co został spiorunowany wzrokiem.

\- Nadal o tym myślisz, co? - Po tylu wspólnych latach, Tony umiał czytać z twarzy Lokiego jak z otwartej księgi, co go wcale nie dziwiło. Byli ze sobą osiemset lat, jako poślubieni sobie. Loki do tej pory pamiętał, jak oświadczył Starkowi, iż ten zostanie jego żoną. Oczywiście, z początku Tony protestował na tytuł żony księcia Asgardu, ale po trzech stuleciach w końcu dał sobie spokój. Jednak Psotnik wiedział, iż skrycie Tony uwielbia, gdy Loki nazywa go swoją wspaniałą żoną, swoją drugą połówką i jego bratnią duszą I swoją królową, odkąd został oficjalnie królową złotego miasta, gdy Thor nieszczęśliwie zginął na wojnie na Nidavellirze. Jego rany były zbyt poważne, by móc go uratować. Nawet tak zdolny mag, jak Loki nie podołał temu zadaniu. - Hm...chyba będę musiał cię rozproszyć.

\- Zdecydowanie - odparł Loki z uśmiechem, widząc, jak Tony oblizuje usta, patrząc na niego lubieżnie. - Pokaż mi, mój sługo, jak umiesz zadowolić swego pana.

Tony zsunął się z kolan maga i rozsunął jego uda. Klęknął przed nim, uważając na swój ciążowy brzuch i położył dłonie na jego biodrach. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

\- Tak jest, mój Panie.

 **KONIEC**

* * *

No i dobrnęliśmy do końca. Dziękuję każdemu kto zostawił komentarz, kto śledził i polubił to opowiadanie i każdemu kto czytał moje wypocinki 'anonimowo'.  
Prawdę powiedziawszy, w pierwszym zamyśle nie planowałam wielu rzeczy, które tu umieściłam. Miało to być zwykłe opowiadanie z tagiem mpreg. Jednak potem wkręciłam się w kamienie nieskończoności i dramat i coś z tego wyszło. Nawet całkiem okej.  
Zostawiam kilka rzeczy niedopowiedzianych z otwartym zakończeniem. I sorry za zabicie Thora.  
Jeszcze raz dzięki za czytanie.  
Kto wie, może coś jeszcze po polsku napiszę dla tego fandomu.  
Pozdrawiam wszystkich,

Intoxic


End file.
